Power Rangers: Occult Circle
by Stormasius
Summary: Supernatural beings have co-existed alongside humans for so very long, unbeknownst to the latter. When a young man with no memory of his past is found in Numin City, his arrival sparks the beginning of a new battle. Fighting the Abyssal Cult while also avoiding the Government shadow organisation Seraphim, Supernatural beings come together to defend all worlds from harm.
1. Chapter 1: Occult Origin Part 1

Occult Origin Part 1

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except the author created characters and concepts.**

The supernatural, so many unknowns to the human world that they believe are just myth, legend or fiction, however, every being sighted throughout the world has some truth to them. There is a human city where the supernatural reside, unknown to the mass public. It is here, that a new story begins.

 **[Occult Circle]**

Numin City, it seemed like an average city from the outside, however within every shadow one entity or another lurked. However only a handful of higher beings could walk with the humans who unknowingly harbored entities such as demons and others that were perhaps even worse.

Along the busy streets, a well dressed man walked, he was in his mid-thirties by the look of it. The man had shoulder length golden blonde hair that was kept neat and sharp blue eyes hiding behind the glass of a circular pair of glasses. His outfit consisted of a light yellow button up shirt which had a navy blue tie around the neck, over this was a green wool vest. He also wore a pair of grey dress pants and his shoes were a set of rich brown oxfords.

As he walked along the street, his eyes wandered towards an alleyway. There, lying unconscious in the alley was a teenage boy, looked about sixteen, beaten bruised and clad in shredded clothing. The man rushed over and checked on the unconscious teen. He was in rough shape and it looked as if something malevolent had attacked him and wounded him so badly, luckily he was still breathing.

"Don't worry now I've got you. Everything's fine now." The man told the teen as he picked him up and carried him away. 'I have a strange feeling about this one. Perhaps it would be best to take him home' The man thought as he headed off with the young man in his arms.

Once the two had departed, a male figure clad in a black skintight suit, a mask covering their face, dropped down from a building. Lifting up their arm to what seemed to be a communicator and speaking into it.

"S-12, this is S-4. I'm at the disturbance, there's nothing here. Your orders ma'am?" The voice that belonged to the person designated S-4 explained to the recipient of the message.

"Return to the base immediately, do not pursue. Whatever reason it's gone, it won't be harming anyone any time soon. S-12 Out." The youthful female voice responded.

 **[Occult Circle]**

A few hours later, the man had taken the unconscious teenager back to his home. It was like any normal house, if it was themed off of a 1950s era house that is. It had an old timely feel while still being modern in some aspects such as the cooking range, storage areas and so on.

The older man was sat down in an armchair with a hot cup of coffee whilst the teen was lying down on a couch, his wounds were still somewhat present after being cleaned but he was much more clearly visible now. To add to this, his tattered clothing had been removed and a blanket covered him.

He had medium length slicked back black hair and a light coarse complexion, the bags under his eyes indicated he hadn't slept for a few days. Slowly, he began to wake up, showing his eyes to be a dark brown colour.

"Hey… Hey now. Take it easy, you've been through a lot." The man said to him.

"W-Who… are… you?" The teen asked, as he sat up, almost like the wounds and lacerations on his body were nothing.

"Gabriel Cadia. I'm a teacher at Numin High. Your name?" The Teacher, known as Gabriel told the teen. However instead of an answer, the teen just shook his head.

"Who am I?" The Teen asked as he became concerned.

"Careful, you've got some major wounds, you might risk tearing them open and end up killing yourself if you move too much." Gabriel told him, to which the young man nodded in some understanding.

That's when blood began to seep into the sheets, Gabriel rushed over and looked to see that one of his wounds had opened and he was going to bleed out in seconds. The Teacher hung his head, knowing there was nothing he could do, but the younger man didn't cry out in pain or fear, he just sat there, as if the bleeding wasn't even happening, no physical effect to his health either.

"You aren't even feeling that?" Gabriel asked, to which the teen shook his head. "Could it be?" Gabriel asked himself before turning to the teen again. "Let's fix that up, you wanna cup of Joe?" The man asked.

The teen tilted his head, misinterpreting those last words. "Joe? Is that my name?" He asked.

"If that's what you think it might be, we'll sort everything like that out later. You've been through a lot already. I just have to go see to something and I'll be back." Gabriel responded before heading into the upstairs of the house, meanwhile the wound that was seeping blood seemed to close up and seal on its own, like it had never existed in the first place.

In one of the rooms, it was quite different. Wooden floorboards, maps and books on a desk and scattered over the floor. A runic looking circle drawn out in chalk on the floor seemed to be the centerpiece of the room. He headed over to the desk and took out a key, unlocking a compartment and sliding it open. Inside was a small ornate metal box. Unsealing the lid, it showed the contents to be five ornately carved rings.

Each had a small gemstone in the center of the ring. One was red. The next blue, following on was a black gemstone. After that was an amber gemstone and finishing the set was a deep crimson stone. For a second, each of the gems flickered with light before returning to normal.

"So it begins. The war I've been preparing for and the messenger I have awaited for so very long."

 **[Occult Circle]**

The Underworld, a place where all supernatural beings could be at home and live at peace, despite human views on the afterlife, this place was like a lush paradise for beings of the supernatural. The crowning achievement of the Underworld was the Palace of the Four Kings, a place where the four demon kings of the Underworld would meet each month to discuss the troubles and important matters of the realm and other affairs involving their own houses.

Inside the core of the grand palace made of marble, a large domed hall was present to a round marble table which four groups sat around. At the south end of the table were men and women clad in orange and red attire, resembling an inferno. At the head of this house was a man with bright orange hair and shining red eyes, his golden crown upon his head also bore some fiery aesthetic to it. He was known as King Fiedar Phoenix, the crowned King of the demon house Phoenix.

At the east of the table were what appeared to be a more barbarian themed people, well built and rather menacing. At the head of this house was a giant of a warrior, he must've stood at ten feet and looked to be the most destructive among them all. He wore a crude crown of jagged bone upon his bald and scarred head. This King was known as Kirom Behemoth, head of the noble house of the very same name.

At the west was a group of individuals clad in fine blue silk, many of them appeared to show their true selves, blue skin and shimmering blue eyes along with slender horns. At the head of this house was an graying king, his eyes a dull blue. He wore a circlet crown which seemed to emulate waves. This was King Bourus Leviathan, head of house Leviathan. A notable individual sat by his side, a young girl, she appeared no older than fourteen. She had the most divine looking pair of shimmering blue eyes combined with shoulder length hair which was a rich brunette that made her known as the envy of the court. The girl in question was Sakura Leviathan, daughter to the King.

Finally, at the north end of the table were the more classic demons. Half of them appeared to be within their human form, yet the other half opted for a demon form which consisted of sanguine red skin and sharp horns. At the head of this house was the current King, Virin Satan, head of house Satan, however his time was ending and would soon be replaced, yet his successor was not yet named and was the subject of many rumors in the house and beyond. His crown was simplistic being a circlet, yet two large golden horn-like adornments sprouted from the front and curved backwards

At the center, on top of the table stood a glowing white apparition of a simplistic and featureless human form. It strolled about on the surface before addressing them all. "Kings, House representatives, here me now as High King of the Underworld!" The apparition announced. "I Lucifer have uncovered some grave news. Many of our supernatural brethren have left the Underworld, while this is common for migrations of this scale in recent times, it is the purpose which is worrying. The Fallen Angels have a new leader, he is the ruthless Dark Angel known as Skuros, he claims himself as immortal and promises the people he manipulates to give them the human world in return for being his soldiers. We cannot do a thing on the surface without Heaven and the Angels intervening and due to the location of Skuros' campaign, Seraphim will make things increasingly difficult. It is for this that the Occult Sigil Rings were created. They will find worthy beings to take them and they shall fight against this threat. While this is happening it is your duties as the Governors of the Underworld to keep our people safe from the clutches of Skuros and his supernatural cult. I must go as time in short, my word is given, now enforce it!" The featureless apparition of the High King Lucifer announced before vanishing, causing talks between the houses.

Sakura turned to her father. "Father, do you think Sayakriel will be safe will be safe?" She asked, worried for the one by that name.

"Your sister left without a trace, I am uncertain, yet being a highborn demon, being as strong as she is in her own right, even an archangel would have a hard time fighting her." King Leviathan reminded Sakura, who was reassured knowing her sister would be fine even in the wake of such news.

 **[Occult Circle]**

One month after the mysterious appearance of the young man, school began at Numin High. It was an odd mix of people at the school, they were really diverse in appearance and views yet still conformed to the different cliques you'd see in a typical high school.

A bright blue classic car that looked like it was from the 40s/50s era rolled into one of the teacher's parking spaces. Out stepped Gabriel from the driver's side, from the other side stepped out the young man.

He was now wearing a red v-neck shirt, blue jeans and a pair of black sneakers. Any traces of the wounds on him, which most would have scarred by now, were completely nonexistent as before with his major wound.

He turned to Gabriel. "Hey Dad, you sure it's okay for me to go to school? I mean from what you've told me, I've been too sick to even be able to leave the hospital since I was young." He asked the man he now called his Dad. While this wasn't exactly true, in the past month Gabriel had become the boy's father for whatever purpose.

"It's okay Joe, you're stronger than you look. And after everything you went through to get better, you'll be fine. Just go in and see what it's like okay." He reassured his 'son' with a smile.

Joe gave a nod "I'll see you after school Dad." He said before heading toward the building.

'I just hope that when the time comes, he's ready, taking up the mantle for one such as him… It has the power to destroy him…" Gabriel thought as he collected his bag from the car and headed for the building himself.

 **[Occult Circle]**

The Cursed Realm, a pocket dimension where all manner of atrocities resided, until a few years ago it was home to the most powerful demons, the crimson demons of Abaddon, and dark forces such as those led by Shadai. After the barriers of this realm were destroyed however, all manner of monstrosities had escaped and the realm was left almost completely abandoned. However now it was clustered with new forces, all manner of supernatural creatures had come together inside of the cursed realm, heading the call of Skuros, the Fallen Archangel and new leader of this coalition of supernatural beings.

The command post of the Dark Angel was chosen wisely, the black fortress. A crude looking complex shrouded by the darkness that infested the cursed realm. Once it was a prison for the most dangerous beings in existence, now the impenetrable fortress for the leader of this new force.

Skuros wore a tattered purple robe, chains hanging from it, he had six black wings sprouting from his back, each of them torn and damaged from many battles. His hood was also purple as he wore a steel mask, emulating an Egyptian death mask in a way, over his face. He sat within the control room of the fortress in the seat of the former warden of the prison complex.

The room was made of black stone, it had ancient devices which seemed to be magically controlled. At the end of the room was a swirling circle of energy that would switch between views of different places, both within the realm and the human world, at the command of the fallen angel, best described as a magic based inter-dimensional security camera.

A large humanoid bear with glowing red eyes and barbarian themed steel armour approached the Dark Angel. "Master, we have found the demon you are looking for, we are awaiting your orders to capture her." The beast informed its master.

"Very well Balrung, go now and deal with her, for now I have an army to organise." Skuros told Balrung with a distorted two toned and dark voice, rising off of his seat and spreading his wings.

 **[Occult Circle]**

At Numin High, Joe was in his homeroom. After Joe introduced himself, the young man found him sat next to another young man about his height and build. He had short brown hair and soft green eyes. He wore an unbuttoned yellow shirt with the sleeves rolled up over a short white t-shirt and brown cargo pants along with a set of white and green sneakers.

The young man stood up. "Hey, I'm Ray Smith and for those of you that don't know me, I'm into all things supernatural, so if anyone else is into that, come talk with me." The teen known as Ray introduced.

Next to stand up was a young woman, she had long flowing brunette hair, piercing blue eyes and stood at 5'5". In addition to this she wore a slumpy sleeveless light blue jacket made from a thin material that went to her thighs with pockets at the bottom that served no practical use. Under this she wore a white short sleeved and collared blouse which had a dark blue ribbon around the collar. She wore dark grey ripped and frayed jean shorts and a pair of short black boots.

The young woman spoke quietly, it was evident that she was shy, but her words also had a coldness about them, there was no doubt she was a mysterious young teenager. "I'm… I'm Saya Levita. I'm not from here, and… I guess I like the ocean and poetry…" She said shyly, sitting down again.

Joe noticed there was something off about her, yet there was no time for him to talk with Saya as the teen next to him began calling over to him. "Hey, Joe is it?" Ray asked, getting the attention of the teen in red.

"Yeah, nice to meet you." Joe responded, turning to face Ray.

"You into the Occult like I am? You know, Demons, Vampires, Werewolves. That kind of thing." He asked, hopeful the young man would say yes.

"Well I haven't really heard of them, are they interesting, I might be open to it if I knew what they were." Joe asked him, lacking in the knowledge.

"Well you said you've been sick since you were a kid in your introduction, and that you can't remember anything past last month, so I get why. Come on, looks like we both have a free period after this, I'll take you to a room in the school between lessons, it's good I promise." Ray informed the other.

"Sure, hey know anything about that girl, Saya?" Joe asked, still intrigued by the shy young woman.

"Yeah, Freshman year she just kept to herself really, nobody really knew she was there." Ray leaned in close and whispered. "Personally I think she might be hiding something. I think she might be from the supernatural world."

"A bit far, but if that's what you think." Joe told him, skeptical, then the bell rang and Ray shot up.

"Come on, I'll show you that place I was talking about now!" He enthused, leading Joe out of their homeroom and down the halls.

They approached what looked like an abandoned classroom and entered, it had bookcases on either side and tables thrown across the floor along with piles of books.

"What is this place?" Joe asked, looking at the mess all around them.

"Used to be home to the literature club, but seeing as it's the digital age, nobody really reads old books anymore. Seeing as students here can make clubs, I had an idea last year, sadly there wasn't a teacher to support the idea and no students wanted to join either, so it was just left in disarray." Ray explained, heading over and picking up a chunky old book.

"What was your idea?" Joe asked, curious as to where he was going with this.

"I wanted to form a club dedicated to studying and finding the supernatural. The Occult Research Club!" Ray announced.

"Sounds interesting, but do you really think that there's people like that out there?" The teen asked, still unsure how he felt about it.

"Yeah, I'm certain, so are you in?" He asked, hoping the young man would say yes.

Joe was about to say something but the two of them heard screaming from the students outside and Joe on some form of instinct rushed out to see what was happening. Following the screams, he saw a large Bear-man in barbaric armour carrying Saya over his shoulder leaving the building. Again on instinct, he rushed out of the building and chased after the monster that had taken the young woman away and was heading toward the woods…

 **|Occult Circle|**

 **Supernatural Being - Dark Angel: Originally an archangel, these beings fell from grace as many fallen angels did, yet they are devious and plot against all who are not like them. Skuros is the last one believed to be free yet he commands the Abyssal Cult and all Fallen Angels as a result. It is wise not to approach one such as this unless you are an equal or a servant of a Dark Angel. Only one that is higher than a Dark Angel in the supernatural hierarchy can defeat one permanently.**

 **This is the first prelude chapter to Occult Circle and I already like how it worked out. Far more focused on world building and such, but the next chapter will have the introduction of my OC rangers. That said, I will be holding an OC contest at the end of the next chapter for a certain amount of OC rangers. This story will be revolving around the supernatural world and the different beings. I've already introduced quite a few but it is worth saying that all of the rangers won't be human at all and will be another misfits defending the world against a supernatural threat. I do enjoy doing these kind of stories and for readers of my series Mythos, you'll notice some influence from that and where the world building has come in when writing the most recent of chapters, as this is set a few years after Mythos ends. Now I won't be starting this fully until I have one of my other stories out of the way, which I'll be doing a lot of chapters on in the coming weeks to get it out because I have roughly everything planned out for that.**

 **Now then, I decided earlier this month to release this on the 30th, and there's a good reason for that, the 31st of July is in fact my birthday and that is when I'll be releasing the second half of the origin episode, so stay tuned for tomorrows chapter and if you're gonna wish me a happy birthday, do it tomorrow please. And for those who might ask how old I'll be, well I don't really want to say, but I'm old enough to be making bad decisions. Jokes aside thanks for reading and I'm looking forward to these OC's I'll be seeing tomorrow and in the coming days.**

 **Next Chapter: Occult Origin: Part 2**

 **Synopsis: Secrets are revealed and mishaps occur. Joseph and Saya are pulled into the fight against the Abyssal Cult and the unexpected arrival of someone throws Joe's whole perceived life into disarray. Will they rise up to the challenge? Find out in Power Rangers: Occult Circle.**


	2. Chapter 2: Occult Origin Part 2

Occult Origin Part 2

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except the author created characters and concepts.**

Whether on instinct to run towards danger or by some inner want to save the young woman from the clutches of Balrung, Joseph ran after the large bearlike creature that was carrying Saya Levita off into the woods.

It was not long after that the creature, Saya and Joseph emerged from the thick wooded area into a clearing. Balrung released Saya who just stood there staring blankly at the beast with her piercing blue eyes.

"What does a Canimalia such as yourself want with me?" She asked it determining this monster was part of a race known as the Canimalia.

"I am Balrung of the Abyssal Cult. Lord Skuros has ordered me to bring you to him, so he may control the four kings, or your father at the least, by holding you hostage." Balrung informed her.

Saya let out a breath of air. "If that is how it is going to be." She told him before her eyes lit up with shimmering blue light before she was encompassed by a swirling typhoon of bright blue water. When it died down, Saya was still as she originally appeared, except now her clothes were completely different and in her hand was a sword.

Her clothes consisted of a high collared white formal blouse and a black ribbon bow around her neck, similar to her usual outfit. Over this was a sleek black shoulder cape. She also wore a thick dark blue skirt which was high up her waist with navy lace trimming around the bottom. To finish the attire was a pair of simple black flats.

The sword she wielded was a cutlass with a subtly curved blade, tied to the pummel was a blue ribbon. Even now her eyes still glowed with the shimmering blue light they had when she began her transformation.

"A trespasser." Balrung said, noticing Joe, advancing on the young man and grabbing hold of him before sticking his claws through Joseph, this caused the young man in red to cough up blood. Yet the strangest part about it was the lack of pain he felt.

Saya growled, clutching the hilt of her blade tighter before staring at the beast with harmful intent. "You have taken a dark path here today, Canimalia. For that, I have failed your victim, and may his spirit find peace on its journey home." She said in a form of prayer. "Yet if his vessel must be destroyed to defeat you then so be it. I am Sayakriel Leviathan, heiress apparent of house Leviathan and high demon of the underworld!" She announced, raising her voice. "You have committed crimes against the mortal realm this day and threatened the peace between our realms, for that your crimes must be punished and I sentence you to death!" She declared before four large pitch black demon wings emerged from her back and she flew into the air.

Her cutlass began to glow with a blue aura as she descended at an increasing pace. "Leviafang kick!" She called out, announcing the name of her blade along with describing the action she was about to do. Saya lifted her leg out but no kicking motion was made as her blade cut straight down the middle of both Balrung and Joe.

"That's not a kick!" Both the Canimalia and Joseph called out as they were split in two and the Cultist exploded, leaving Joe in two pieces on the floor.

Saya's form quickly returned to her original attire and her wings hid quickly in her back as her eyes returned to normal. She ran over to the two halves of Joe and hung her head in sorrow.

"I-I was too late again…" She let out, her voice full of despair as she dropped to her knees.

"You know cutting me in half with that supposed 'kick' would've been the thing to kill me right?" The right side of Joe said, much to the surprise of the young demon.

"Y-You're still alive? H-How?" She asked, becoming shy again at the sudden shock of him still living even after being cut in two straight down the middle.

"Well it was only last week that I found out, but I can't die. According to my dad, I'm what you'd call an immortal. Apparently his doing, so if you don't mind, can you put me back together now?" Joe asked, completely calm about the situation.

After Saya did so, Joe gave her a smile. "So high demon huh? Nice to meet you. You're the first being I've talked with that isn't human." He told her before feeling light headed and stumbling.

"Hey are you oka-" She was about to finish asking before Joe fell forward into Saya, sending both of them to the ground. The young woman's face went bright red at what the small fall had led to. Joe had collapsed onto her but in the process the two's lips were touching. She pulled him off her face which was still bright red. "Oh no… This is bad, very bad…" She said, worrying as Joe came around.

"Did something happen?" He asked, unaware of what the last few seconds had entailed.

"Y-y-you k-k-k-kissed me…" She told him, beginning to freak out.

"And why are you freaking out?" Joe asked, clueless at what she was about to reveal about her culture to him now.

"For demons, the first kiss is a sacred thing. When it happens, with any being, human, demon or other… It means that you're married to the person you kissed!" She explained, freaking over the whole thing.

"Who in hell thought up of that? Some guy with nothing better to do?" Joe asked, now freaking out over the situation.

"Actually it was Lucifer… He rules hell and he's the high king of the underworld. his word is law." She explained to him, still freaking out over the situation.

"Right let's get this straight. Today I got impaled by a giant bear's claws, I've been cut in two by a high demon and then gotten married to the very same demon who cut me in two just because of an accidental mishap and the rules of a demon who likes to mess with people. Could this day get any weirder?" He asked hoping that it wouldn't but feeling like he had caused it to.

Surprisingly nothing did happen. Then Saya spoke up, trying to control her breathing to avoid panic. "O-Okay, let's just get back to school and sort this out later."

"Agreed, just try to act like nothing happened okay." Joe told her as they left the area.

When the clearing was deserted, a figure in a black bodysuit and wearing a black face-mask emerged from the trees. Quite like S-4, however this agent seemed to be female. "S-12, this is S-7. The Cultist was defeated by a high demon of the Leviathan house. It is also worth noting that the immortal was here. Why do we not pursue him further?" The agent known as S-7 asked.

The familiar voice of the female lead agent S-12 responded after a few moments. "We have orders to observe after what happened before, but now I think things may change. Thank you for the update, all Seraphim agents will be notified of this new info. S-12 out."

 **[Occult Circle]**

Within the first cell block of the Black Fortress, Skuros roamed looking for new warriors to send after Sayakriel. He came across an octopus like creature sitting in his lonely cell. "You there, Calamarus, your name?" He asked to the creature identified as a Calamarus.

"I am Krakatan." He put simply, rising from his seat. "Now let me out!" He yelled.

"I have heard of you and your exploits. Your reputation appears to precede you. I believe that you will do nicely." The Dark Angel responded, lowering the ward that kept Krakatan in his cell.

 **[Occult Circle]**

The rest of the school day was relatively calm. Joe was beginning to bond with Ray and they were becoming friends quickly while it seemed like Saya was watching him from a distance, however this wasn't confirmed. Joe was now home where he was relaxing in a chair, his father in the kitchen. Things were quiet, until the doorbell rang that was.

Joseph got up and headed to the door, opening it. His jaw dropping at the sight. There at the door was Saya, in her hands and on the steps were multiple suitcases presumably filled with clothes and other essentials.

"W-What are you doing here!? You said you'd sort everything!" He exclaimed, shocked that she had turned up on his doorstep looking like she was ready to move in.

She bowed her head at Joe in a formal manner. "I don't have much to offer in house skills, but please take care of me as your new wife."

"Seriously?!" Joe asked in a mix of shock and disbelief.

Gabriel came over and saw the sight and became curious. "Did something happen today?" He asked, noticing the student on his doorstep.

"M-Mr. Cadia. Sir, I-" She tried to explain but was cut off by Joe due to her stammering.

"Sit down dad. This' gonna be hard to explain." He said, heading over to the couch.

After explaining the situation to Gabriel, Joe took a breath, while the older man thought it over. "So since you accidentally kissed her, you two technically got married according to demonic law. Quite the predicament, but you also said she's Leviathan. They honor tradition well you know. For her sake you're gonna have to deal with being married to her. And about her moving in, since you aren't exactly adults yet, there's another spare room I can sort out. But first let me get something.

Gabriel dashed up the stairs as Joe looked at Saya. "I guess we'll get you unpacked then, Saya." Joe reluctantly said before Gabriel dashed back down the stairs, in his hands were two of the rings he had before. "Here something for both of you. Just put them on. A magical artifact of sorts, it gives off a ward for protection in case of another encounter with that Cult, among doing other things. Just slip it on, you can conceal it by waving your hand over it bottom to top, or activate it by doing the reverse." He explained handing the two the artifacts, with other intentions than just keeping the two safe.

Saya slipped hers on her ring finger, having other thoughts about the ring now in her possession while Joe placed his on his index and then concealed it.

 **[Occult Circle]**

The next day at Morning homeroom, Ray was eagerly awaiting his new friend but was surprised to see him walking in with Saya following close behind.

"Leave it to the new guy to befriend the mysterious loner, how'd you pull that off?" He asked, greeting Joe with a wave.

"It's more complicated than that, but I have a feeling that there's something else you want to talk about." He responded, deducting so by Ray's expression.

"Yeah, I got the room cleared and all set up for the club we're starting, if you're still up for it that is." Ray informed him, to which Joe gave a firm nod. "Good because Mr. Cadia also agreed to supervise." He finished.

"Leave it to dad to play some kind of cruel joke on me." Joseph mumbled.

"Did you say something?" His friend asked to which Joe shrugged. "Anyway we've got to get a third member to start up, then another two if we wanna keep running as a club, but that shouldn't be too much of a problem. Got any ideas on a third member though?" Ray asked, unsure as to who to ask.

"I think Mr. Cadia has it covered." Joe told Ray as he glanced at Saya for a second.

At lunchtime, they headed over to their club room where, unsurprisingly, Joe was proven right. Gabriel and Saya were both present. The former eating a donut while looking over early term work and the latter reading a book on angles and their fallen angel brethren.

"So Saya is our third member? She has to be a supernatural being right?" Ray asked, half joking.

"I honestly can't say. But enough about that, let's just start off and see what happens." The last three words Joe said were poorly chosen as from the floor materialized the aura sigil of the Abyssal Cult and from it came Krakatan.

"A Calamarus!" Saya identified, rising from her seat in surprise. Before anything else could happen, an aura sigil in blue appeared under Saya's feet with the Leviathan as the symbol and a red aura sigil appeared under Joe's feet, this had an infinity loop as it's symbol within the arcane circle. After a few moments, Saya, Joe and Krakatan vanished along with the sigils.

Ray stood there shocked. "You saw that too right?" He asked Gabriel, who nodded, still biting into the donut. "Looks like I'm not crazy after all." Ray smirked, thinking over what just happened.

 **[Occult Circle]**

The three of them now stood atop a tall office building in the heart of Numin City. Saya was now in her supernatural outfit while Joe had also donned a new outfit upon teleportation.

The outfit looked rather regal in appearance. It consisted of a red button up shirt with the top three buttons undone, a black tailcoat blazer, black dress pants and a red silk neckerchief covering the area that wasn't covered by the shirt, a pair of black pointed shoes were on his feet and the infinity loop was embroidered in gold thread into the front breast pocket of the blazer.

Krakatan looked at the two who had transformed and laughed. "The two of you aren't human then? While I was prepared to face her, you'll be an interesting challenge, so come at me!" He challenged.

Saya summoned Leviafang and charged in, slashing at Krakatan, yet due to the lack of a skeleton in the creature, the attack was easily dodged and the Cultist retaliated by firing inky smoke from its mouth, blinding Saya before it wrapped its tentacles around her neck and began strangling her.

Joe charged in and began punching Krakatan with his fists, yet each punch on the Cultist was like hitting an inflatable object, then the being wrapped it's free limbs around Joe's neck and began strangling him too.

As the two began to suffocate, the rings on their fingers illuminated with an immense amount of blue and red light, blinding the Cultist and forcing him to drop the two of them.

When it dissipated, the two of them were stood stronger than ever clad in a very familiar form of attire. The both of them had transformed into Power Rangers.

Joe wore a suit that had a solid red torso and pants with black sleeves. His boots were black with a silver banding, his gloves were also a solid black with silver banding around the wrists. A silver Ankh outlined in black was printed on the chest of the ranger suit. The helmet was designed in the style of a phoenix with a silver trim around the visor. The belt was also silver with an infinity loop as the buckle. Attached to the belt was a rapier with the red gemstone embedded into the hilt of the weapon, this was known as the Infinity Saber.

Saya wore a similar outfit. It was composed of a solid blue torso with black arms and legs, a blue skirt attached to the main body of the suit. She wore a pair of dark blue boots with gold bands around the ankles and the same style for her gloves, blue for the primary while gold for the secondary trimming. A pair of golden demonic wings that were outlined in black was imprinted into the suit's chest. Her helmet was themed after the mythical beast tied to her family's name, the Leviathan, serpent-like in appearance however looking slightly draconic too. She wore a golden belt that also had a buckle that was shaped like devil wings. Her cutlass known as Leviafang was attached to her suit but now contained the gemstone from her ring in the hilt of her cutlass.

"Are these? Power Ranger suits? Are we rangers?" Saya asked, looking up and down at her new form.

"What's a Power Ranger?" Joe asked, unfamiliar with the concept.

"They're people with abilities that can fight against evils to this world and others, protectors of the people. I guess this Cult is the latest threat." She informed him, drawing her cutlass. "Just pull out your weapon there and fight this thing with me." Saya ordered, spreading her four demonic wings that came out of her back and performing a winged leap at Krakatan.

The Calamarus dodged it with its superior speed, but wasn't ready for Joe to attack right after with his lightning quick rapier, slashing the Cultist multiple times before the two landed facing away and turned heel to look at Krakatan again.

"I believe it's time to end this." Saya said as the gemstone in her cutlass began to resonate with blue light before her sword ignited with blue fire.

"Then let's finish this thing off!" Joe agreed, his gemstone resonating with an immense amount of red light and red energy encompassing his blade. Joseph lept forward and cut horizontally into Krakatan, calling out "Infinite Slash!" and leaving scorch marks behind.

As Joe finished his attack, Saya flew into the air using her four demonic wings and then swooped down, sticking her leg out and bearing her sword down upon the Cultist. "Leviafang Kick!" She called out, slashing through Krakatan vertically before landing on the ground.

"That's not a kick!" The cultist yelled out as he surged with energy before exploding.

The two of them began cheering over their win, but that wasn't to last long. Despite what might be expected, the monster didn't return as a giant, yet another figure joined the two on the roof of the building. Wearing the same black bodysuit as both S-4 and S-7, yet this one looked to be younger and have a more petite figure and her face was exposed for lack of a mask unlike the other Seraphim agents.

She stood at only 5'3" and had long shining red hair which was kept in what would best be described as, hair kept in long pigtails with bangs over the forehead, otherwise known as twintails. She had a pair of innocent looking and sparkling green eyes and looked rather childlike for her being a teenager of sixteen years. Clipped to her belt was a cylinder with a button/trigger on it, almost like some kind of mechanism was supposed to spring out of either end.

She gave a smirk as she looked at the two new rangers who demorphed before her. "Impressive show you two. I had hoped to deal with that one myself, you supernatural beings do like to war amongst yourselves don't you? Allow me to introduce myself. I am Seraphim Twelve, leader of the Seraphim Tactical Unit, set up to contain beings like you and keep humanity from being harmed by your kind. Now you, the one in red. I've been ordered to retrieve you. You are an asset to Seraphim after all and the boss wants to have a word with you." She told him, surprising Joe since he had been told different as to his past by Gabriel.

Saya stepped in front of Joe and spread her arms out to protect the red ranger. "If you want him, you'll have to deal with me first." She protested.

"My bosses didn't want you getting involved in case you got hurt or killed and they'd have to deal with the demons, but they told me to bring the immortal in by whatever means." She said, unclipping the cylinder from her belt and pressing down on the button.

From either end of the object extended a beam of light with a sharp point on it. The weapon in question seemed to be some kind of Javelin. Saya froze seeing the weapon.

"You know what this is correct, demon? It is a light spear. A similar kind to which the angels used to hunt down and slay any demon who sought to harm humans, this of course was created by humans and therefore is partly technological, but it has the same capacity as a divine light spear has. Now if you don't get out of the way, I will be authorized to remove you by force." She informed the high demon, readying her light spear.

Before anything could happen, a bright white aura sigil larger than an individual one appeared under both of the rangers and within an instant they vanished.

Seraphim Twelve just stood there in surprise. Regardless of how her first encounter with Joe was, her mission was still the same, retrieve the immortal and pacify any other supernatural being in her way, regardless of their importance. She powered down her light spear and clipped it onto her belt again before clenching her fist. "I will not fail… I can't fail." She told herself before looking out to the city below. "Wherever you go immortal I shall find you, there is no escaping Seraphim."

 **|Occult Circle|**

 **Organisation - Seraphim: The organisation was set up both by Numin City's only church and the Government. They are a shadow organisation that have deemed all supernatural beings a threat save for those it can use and uses as assets in their fight. The Seraphim Task-force Unit (STU) is a group of human agents that were taken in as orphaned children and honed into warriors to become hunters of supernatural beings. Their preferred weapons are synthetically created light spears and it is also worth noting that there are only ever twelve of the Seraphim field agents due to the grueling tasks to become a Seraphim. Their identities are stripped away and named a Seraphim with a designation number from One to Twelve. The current leader of the STU is Seraphim Twelve, although she reports to an unknown higher up who even she fears.**

 **That is chapter two. Saya is indeed the next in line to the Throne of house Leviathan and has become the occult blue ranger, she is what is known as a blue demon, something I will get into further at a later date. Joe is an immortal which explains his healing ability. These two will be the first two rangers in the Occult Circle yet there are more to come. Ray, as I should've mentioned last chapter is just an ordinary human with a fixation on the supernatural and will be an ally to the rangers throughout the series. There were a few comedic moments here which I enjoyed such as the 'kick' and Gabriel being completely accepting of Saya into his home after the whole mishap, which Joe still isn't okay with. Moreover, the new red ranger is suspicious of his 'dad' now after what Seraphim Twelve has revealed to him and will be sure to create drama along the way.**

 **Now then, hopefully people remembered that today's my birthday and this is kinda the reason I released this when I have. I really enjoyed this concept and wanted to get it out as a present to myself that I can enjoy reading as well as reading your reviews of it and submissions. But also as a small present to you readers, I really appreciate all the reviews and support I get for my stories and it means a lot so thank you everyone.**

* * *

Since we've got that out of the way though, here's what most of you have been waiting for, the OC contest. So here's the form and remember to read the rules and follow the guidelines.

Name: (Self Explanatory, it can be unique seeing as they're not human but don't go too outlandish)

Age: (Depending on what race they are this can range from a standard human lifespan to hundreds or even thousands of years old, just please don't go overboard)

Race: (There are four to choose from, Spirit, Lycanthrope, Vampire and Fallen Angel)

Gender: (The Spirit and Lycanthrope are both males while the Vampire and Fallen Angel are both female)

Colour: (The Spirit is Grey while the Lycanthrope is Amber. The Vampire is Crimson and the Fallen Angel is black)

Appearance: (Make them human in appearance, their more supernatural looks will be done by me as I write)

Normal Clothing: (Just their everyday clothes, like any normal teenager would wear)

Supernatural Clothing: (These will be more based off of how they'll look before morphing but when going off to fight the Cultists as Saya and Joe have demonstrated already)

Personality: (Self Explanatory, give me an in depth description of their psyche, not just personality traits please)

History: (Their past as what they are, possibly including how they became what they are and some of the events that have occurred through their lives. I'd like some depth to them, but you can put in as much detail as you want for this if that's how you'd like it)

Family: (They can have family if you so choose in any kind of situation, broken home, deceased members etc. They can even have no family at all if you so choose, being beings not of the norm)

Weapon: (This is more of a suggestion for the weapon as I have ones in mind anyway but feel free to put one in, just base it on something that suits them)

Supernatural Powers: (Again another suggestion but feel free to be creative here, I've left this blank for them however I have a rough knowledge of what I'm looking for with this)

Other: (Just put any other details etc. in here if you have anything else that's worth putting in about your character)

* * *

Now onto the rules.

 **1\. Just one submission per person please. If you want to resubmit your character then remove the original submission so that I don't get cluttered.**

 **2\. Be original with it. I can't stress this enough, please don't give me any OC's that have been submitted and made their way into other stories before, this goes for characters that are rehashed versions of the same character.**

 **3\. Follow the guidelines, I know it's rather strict sounding but I want characters I can rely on and work well in the story, anything that diverges from stuff such as gender or race or takes the character completely off course as some sort of vampire ninja popstar (that wasn't targeting anyone) or other ridiculous tropes which screw with the character or story too much have very little chance of even being considered.**

 **4\. Please don't start any fights in the review section like with Martial Strike, while it might not seem like such a big deal to people who don't know about that or other readers, to us writers it just becomes a nuisance to deal with. I have to put this in here especially since the format to how the rangers will be introduced is very similar to Martial Strike.**

 **5\. Finally, although there are all these different rules and guidelines to follow, please make the characters as best you can and remember to have fun with the characters you're creating when doing so.**

I think I managed to cover everything then. That is it for the OC form and rules then and please just have fun with what you're doing, that's what we're all here for, to have fun. If that wasn't the case I wouldn't be writing practically non-stop. And remember bonus points for anyone who wishes me a happy birthday. That joke aside, fortunately I'm not that vein, have a good day everyone and may the best OC's win. The results will likely be posted in the next chapter when I am satisfied with the characters I've been given. That's all from me and I look forward to seeing all these OCs and I will speak with you all again later.


	3. Chapter 3: The Deceived Vampire

Occult Rising: The Deceived Vampire

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except the author created characters and concepts.**

It had been a whole week since Joe and Saya had fought the deadly Krakatan and encountered Seraphim Twelve, narrowly escaping with their lives. Since then, the new rangers had been given a lot of responsibility in light of this new threat and were left with more questions than answers.

Through the dark alleyways of Numin City, the youthful lead Seraphim agent gave chase of a fast fleeing target. Twelve had a determined look on her face as she pursued the creature. It was not long until the young teenager had given chase through the dark crevasses of the city, with it ending at a high brick wall that no man could scale.

Stopping, Twelve removed her light spear weapon from her belt and activated it. Looking as hard as she could around the area to find her target. "You're not going anywhere, monster. Being a creature of the night, I can't let you leave here, I won't let you infect others. Show yourself and face your fate!" She called out, before hearing a hungering growl from a fire escape bolted into the brick exterior of an apartment building.

Like a flash, the hiding creature pounced on Seraphim, the teen however swivelled around with an air of confidence before the creature could strike her and she quickly and cleanly cut the being down with her deadly and precise light spear, causing the beast to topple to the ground, lifelessly. Kicking the being over with her foot so that she could see the face of her target, Twelve looked on impassively at the almost human creature before her.

From a first look, it appeared as any regular human would, yet the skin was pale and the body seemed to be bloated. It seemed to still wear ragged clothing from when it was human. The fingernails seemed to be claw-like in appearance though and the ears of the creature were pointed, similar to those of a goblin. Its eyes seemed to be bloodshot and have a dark colour to them. The teeth seemed to be the most interesting part of the creature, they were human for the most part, however, the top two canines were extended slightly and appeared to be sharp.

"It's a negative on this one. Still haven't found the cause for all these. You'd think finding the one behind the Vampire's thrall popping up in the past few days would be easy. Still hard to believe this thing was human once." The Seraphim agent said into her communicator.

"Acknowledged Seraphim. There aren't any current known threats in the city, you can return when ready." A new male voice told Twelve.

"Understood Watcher, I want updates on the other's activities when I return." She told the other speaker now known as Watcher.

"Yes ma'am, Watcher Out." He finished as the young teen deactivated her light spear and clipped it back to her belt. 'The sooner this vampire threat is dealt with, the sooner I can return to finding the immortal. And if I can't get him, then I'll have to go back. I won't let that happen.' She thought as she gripped her wrist tightly with her other hand, remembering something unpleasant.

 **[Occult Circle]**

Another day of school was already underway, Ray and Joe were sat in their english class just before lunch time. The latter was drifting in and out on the boring lecture that their english teacher was giving on the current novel they had been studying in class and his mind wandered to the events that had transpired over a week ago now.

As the bell rang to signal the end of the lesson and start of lunch, the red ranger's friend looked over to see Joe in deep thought on what happened. Ray tapped his friend on the shoulder, snapping him back into reality. "Hey you okay?" The teen asked, Joe gave a tired sigh before responding.

"Yeah, it's just been kinda stressful lately. Everything that happened in the first fight kinda took it outta me." He explained to his friend as the two got up out of their seats and started heading down the hallway in the direction of the clubroom. "You haven't told anyone about what you know, right?" Joe asked, referring to the fact that after the incidents in the previous week, they had revealed their true identities to him.

Ray turned his head and gave a smirk. "As much as I'd like to say 'hey, supernatural creatures are real and my friends are some of them' I doubt anyone would believe me. Besides, Saya already threatened to use her demon powers on me if I said anything." He told the red ranger as they entered into the room to see that Saya and Gabriel were reading through a set of large books that seemed to contain all manner of creatures not of earth.

"You two seem busy, is something going on?" Joe asked as he and Ray took a seat at the table with the others.

"People have been disappearing on the streets at night lately. Still no real clue as to what's happening. But some bodies are turning up, and looking a little different than when they went missing." Mr. Cadia told the two teens that had recently arrived.

"I'm not familiar with this kind myself, though it appears Vampiric from what I can tell. Though I've not heard a word about any Vampires in the city." Saya said as she flipped through pages to try and find the being they were speaking of.

As the teacher and two rangers thought on about what these beings could be, Ray snapped his fingers and stood up. "I think I might know what you mean. From what I've read, Vampires usually keep themselves secluded. Well Vampires usually have servants that are half way between a Vampire and a zombie. They call it a Vampire's thrall I think, they look a little like Vampires, but act more like hungry feral dogs."

Saya searched through the book of the obscure supernatural beings until she found these Vampire's Thrall that Ray was speaking of. "Seems you're right, maybe having a human help out isn't such a bad idea after all."

Joe stood up. "Okay, so now we know there's servants of a blood sucker running loose in the city, we need a way to stop this, I'd guess the best way is to find out where their master is and take it from there."

Gabriel looked at the three students for a moment before speaking up. "If that's what you intend, wait until night time, then it should be easier to track this master of theirs down."

"Okay then, Ray, you better keep out of this. We don't want you getting bitten by this Vampire or his servants. We'll take care of it." Joe insisted, not wanting his human friend in harm's way.

"Sure, of course it would be nice to talk with a real Vampire in person." The teen joked.

 **[Occult Circle]**

After a long day of school and planning for finding this master Vampire, the two rangers were now on the dark city streets in the dead of night. The streets were rather empty in the wake of these suspicious disappearances, and it was most certain that anyone out there would be either up to no good or had more sinister reasons for being on the streets at this time on a night.

The red ranger turned to his teammate as they scoped the area for any suspicious activity. "The city's big, maybe we should split up and see if we have any luck finding one of these things."

Saya gave a nod to Joe. "As you wish. I'll take the eastern side of the city." She told him as she sprinted off to try and find these servants before whatever fate was befalling them each night ruined the two ranger's plans.

"Guess that just leaves me with the west then." Joe sighed as he began walking down one of the many dark and ominous alleyways in Numin City.

The red ranger turned the corner, it was there that he found a hunched over pale figure. Torn clothes and acting like a stray dog. exactly matching the description of these Vampire's thrall. It turned around to face Joe as the Vampire's Thrall heard his footsteps. The Vampire's thrall opened its maw, growling at the young immortal as it began making its way toward him.

As the beast got ready to pounce on Joe, Another figure emerged from the shadowed alleyway section between them. She appeared to be a teenager of about seventeen years of age, her skin tone was unusually fair and her hair was a black that seemed to meld with the rest of the dark of night. Other than that, her features were obscured as she faced the servant head on.

The young woman in front of Joe drew a dagger with a strange design it appeared to be split down the middle, as if imitating a pair of fangs in its design. Her clothing appeared to be black for the most part, but when light would reflect onto her clothing, it appeared to also contain some red to it.

In a flash the teenager had gone up to the Vampire's Thrall and now held it by the neck with her dagger pointed close to it's heart. "Tell me where he is!" She demanded, her tone of voice sounding threatening. The Vampiric servant began cackling which infuriated the young woman who stabbed the Vampire's Thrall, leaving it to bleed out. As the fallen creature slid to the ground, she quickly made the cross sign over her body. Turning, she became surprised that Joe was still watching.

"I'm guessing you're the one going around dropping these things, you going after the Vampire too?" Joe asked as the young woman walked forward and opened her mouth to speak, except when she did, light from a nearby street lamp shone on her, revealing her to also have fangs. But unlike the servants, she seemed relatively normal. "Wait you're a-" Joe started before the young woman cut him off.

"A Vampire. I'm sorry you saw all this, but I can't have a human telling people Vampires are going around the city at night. There's hunters already searching, you'd just make their job easier, so I can't let you go." She explained as she advanced on Joe.

Before another word could be spoken by either of them, the familiar voice of Saya Levita came from above. "For a Vampire, you're not very observant, are you?" Both Joe and the Vampire looked above to see Saya slowly descend from the sky with her four demonic wings spread out. Quickly folding them in, Saya stood firm between Joe and the Vampire before continuing. "Even if you tried to silence him, he'd just heal. He is an immortal after all."

The Vampire's words stammered after hearing this. "I-Immortal? Then you and him are after the same guy I am, right?"

Saya nodded her head. "Be a good little Vampling and we might let you tag along."

Joseph scratched his head. "Did you just make a joke?" He asked which made Saya huff and fold her arms.

"Underworld humor. Despite all this, I managed to get one of the Vampire's Thralls talking. They're a lot more afraid of fire than I thought. I know where we can find their master." She informed the two before conjuring a small ball of blue fire in her hand.

"Let's get going then!" The youthful Vampire enthused, a smirk came across the High Demon's face, which seemed unsettling to Joe as she had never really smiled before now.

"Not so fast. First, tell me about who we're facing. Otherwise." She finished, pointing the small demonic fireball at the young Vampire.

Joe could see her eyes widen with terror as Saya threatened her with the fireball and stepped between the two. "Saya don't you think that's over the top?" He suggested, with another huff, the blue Occult ranger extinguished her fireball and turned away.

"I don't like Vampires, so make her talk, and quick. I want to be done with this as soon as possible." She commented as Joe turned around to get the information about what they were facing.

"He calls himself Nicolai Vorigan, an old Vampire too. He's the reason I'm like- this and I've been after him for the better part of a century." She explained to Joe. The young Vampire was about to continue with what she knew when a beam of light short through the air, piercing her shoulder, which sizzled after it had come into contact with the weapon. Striking into the ground, the two rangers saw that this weapon was in fact a light spear used by Seraphim agents.

Saya turned to Joe, they both knew that Seraphim had caught up to them and they'd have to make a quick escape before they got caught. But the young immortal turned his gaze to the wounded Vampire he wanted to help her escape too. Before he could say a word, Saya placed a hand on his shoulder and shook her head.

"Our aura sigils can't transport her, they don't work like that." She said, Joe knocked her hand off in protest.

"We can't just leave her here though, there's gotta be some way."

"This isn't the time, she's wounded and we can only transport ourselves. If we help her, they'll catch us and then they'll have their hands on you. I already said I wouldn't let that happen. Stop being so stubborn and let's go." Saya protested, the logic of her argument getting through to Joe as their individual aura sigils appeared under their feet.

"We'll come back and help you, you have my word." Joe promised the injured young woman who had collapsed onto her side before they disappeared before her eyes.

As her vision faded, the wounded Vampire saw the shadowy figures of two men approach her cautiously before everything fell into darkness.

 **[Occult Circle]**

As her vision returned, the young Vampire found herself in shackles that connected to a chain that was bolted into the floor. Looking around, it appeared as if she was inside some form of catacombs, but she was being watched too. Directly in front of her stood Seraphim Twelve observing her and all of her movements.

"W-Who are you? Why've you chained me down here?" The young Vampire asked as she tried to wipe her groggy eyes.

"Seraphim Twelve. I already know who and what you are. It's currently daytime, so I'd advise against trying to escape. Not that you'd make it far." She informed her prisoner, maintaining a stern expression as she did so.

"You a hunter? If you are, you kinda failed to finish me off." The Vampire replied, taking a cautious stance as the Seraphim agent came closer.

"If I were the one to find you, I would've. Be lucky others did and that certain people think you're gonna be useful. So tell me, where's that other Vampire hiding out."

"I don't know, If I did, he'd be in ashes already." She told Twelve, who began reaching for her light spear. "I know a way to find him though."

"Smart move." The lead agent finished as she released her grip on her weapon.

 **[Occult Circle]**

After the events of last night, things had become tense between Joe and Saya, with Saya not speaking to Joe since they left the alleyway. It appeared as if she was avoiding him for some reason. The school bell rang for students to go to their next class and as Joe exited his maths classroom, noticing Saya rushing past other students, likely to keep away from him.

Despite her efforts, Joe caught up to her quickly and stopped her before she could go any farther. "Saya, you've been avoiding me, why?"

The High Demon gave a sigh before turning to face him. "You want to save that Vampire from Seraphim. I want to go after and finish off the Vampire responsible for all of the blood suckers. I don't care about saving any of them."

"You've been a lot more hostile yesterday than ever, you said you don't like their kind. Why?" Joe asked. After he finished his sentence, Saya turned away from him.

"It's nothing. Alright, we'll try and save her, but only after we deal with the current threat. I wouldn't normally do this, but this binding of ours needs to be respected." She informed him before walking away without turning around and showing her face.

'I wonder what that was all about?' Joe thought as he stood in the now empty hallway before remembering he had a lesson to get to.

 **[Occult Circle]**

Night came quickly to Numin city and the two Occult rangers convened in front of a storage depot that was said to be the hideout of the master Vampire according to one of his servants. Neither of them had any idea that they were being watched from the roof of a small apartment building by Seraphim Twelve and the Vampire that had led her there.

As the two entered, Twelve turned her head to her guide. "They're going in, must be the place. Let's get going." She ordered.

Becoming shrouded by black smoke, the young woman transformed into a bat before the eyes of the Seraphim agent before flying forward. When she deemed it the right distance, Twelve leaped from the roof of the building, grabbing a hold of of the wing of the bat form Vampire, slowly taking them down to the ground as the Vampire bat screeched in pain.

After they reached the ground, the Vampire transformed back into her human form, rubbing her shoulders while giving Seraphim Twelve an annoyed look. "You nearly tore my wing off!"

"If I wanted to I would've cut it off when I had the chance. Quit complaining. We're after the same thing right now, and if you don't co-operate there are other ways we can motivate you." She replied in a threatening tone, while the young Vampire was still angry with the agent, she knew she had no choice and continued on into the depot to face down Nicolai.

 **[Occult Circle]**

The inside of the storage depot was well lit by candles dotted around the area. The two Occult rangers stood in the centre of the building when they heard footsteps coming from behind a large wooden crate.

A man dressed in completely black modern clothes with slicked back black hair revealed himself to the two, his fangs being prominent and his eyes shining a bright red, this was definitely the master vampire they had been searching for.

"So the underworld sends children to fight. How amusing. I assume you've come to put an end to my harvesting of your city. That's only half of what I've been doing. Before I came here, the Abyssal Cult contacted me. They needed soldiers to take earth from the humans, I was happy to oblige." Nicolai informed the rangers, who raised their arms ready to fight him if things were to escalate further.

"So you're with the Abyssal Cult then. It makes taking you out have a better reward knowing that they'll have lost an asset. Ready Joe?" Saya asked, to which Joe nodded.

The two swiped their Sigil rings from top to bottom, the rings shining brightly with light from the gems as the two rangers too a breath in before calling out simultaneously. "Occult Breakout!" From there, the light from their rings shone immensely, covering the two before fading and leaving the rangers morphed and ready to fight.

Joe drew his infinity saber rapier while Saya unsheathed her Leviafang cutlass. The two rangers jolted forward simultaneously, attacking Nicolai with swift attacks. Despite this, the reaction times of the Vampire were too fast for either of the rangers as Nicolai dodged the attack and caused the two to clash their blades against each other.

From there, Nicolai exploited his speed advantage, swiping the infinity saber from Joe before slowing down and standing in front of the two rangers where he gave a malicious chuckle. Jolting toward the rangers, he delivered a series of powerful and lightning fast slashes to both rangers, causing them to collapse to the ground and demorph.

"If you're all the Underworld has to offer, the Abyssal Cult won't need much time to take the earth." Nicolai laughed as he discarded the infinity saber and turned.

"And if you're the strongest Vampire that your little cult has to offer, Seraphim might as well take you all on now." The youthful voice of Seraphim Twelve said as she advanced with an active light spear in her hand.

"Ah, the human. I smelled you on that rooftop you know, you humans always have a lively scent about you. Unlike us supernatural beings. Tell me, where is the little Vamp hiding?" Nicolai asked as he readied himself to take down Seraphim Twelve.

"Like I'm gonna tell you." She laughed, which was a mistake that she'd soon find out she shouldn't have made as Nicolai Jolted toward her and gripped her by the throat. Twelve was unable to do a thing as she dropped the light spear.

"Maybe I'll kill the demon and her friend there first, after all, why would a vampire care for a human?" Nicolai said, deciding on a next course of action before throwing Seraphim Twelve into a stack of boxes and knocking her unconscious. Turning around, Nicolai eyed them both as they struggled to get up after his attack. "I'll start with you first." He decided, heading for Joe.

Before he got the chance to try however, the young Vampire jolted in his way, pointing her dagger at Nicolai. "You won't touch either of them. I'll make sure you can't hurt anyone ever again." She declared.

Nicolai chuckled as he darted to the infinity saber quickly and retrieved it before locking weapons with her. "It's been around ninety five years right? I tend to lose count, but if you want to get straight to business. Let's play."

 **[Occult Circle]**

In Gabriel Cadia's home, the teacher was sitting at his desk inside his private research room, grading English tests from earlier in the week, when he heard rattling from the drawer he kept the other sigil rings in.

All of a sudden, the drawer burst open and the crimson sigil ring flew out from the drawer, out of the nearby open window and out into the night. Gabriel himself seemed to be rather amused by the turn of events.

"In all the time I've had those things, I've never seen one do that before. It'll be interesting to see how all this pans out." The teacher said to himself before he continued on with grading papers.

 **[Occult Circle]**

Nicolai forced the infinity saber forward, knocking the young Vampire off balance and forcing her backwards. "You put up a lot more of a fight than the last time we met. And that dagger, a Bloodlust Dagger right? If so I take it you've not been feeding for a while to maximise the weapon's effectiveness. You've been dealing with other Vampires, though I'm not surprised given how week of a fledgeling you were.

As The young vampire was about to lunge at Nicolai with her dagger, a deep crimson light flooded the room as the sigil ring flew into the depot. As if by it's own will, the ring slipped itself upon the middle finger of the young woman.

"What're you up to now child? Either way it won't help you." Nicolai chuckled as he lunged forward with the stolen blade, but was blinded by a bright crimson light.

When it died down, the young Vampire was clad in a ranger suit, rather similar to that of Saya and Joe's suits. It was composed of a solid crimson red torso with black arms and legs, with a crimson skirt attached to the main body of the suit. She wore a pair of crimson boots with gold bands around the ankles and the same style for her gloves, crimson for the primary while gold for the secondary trimming. A pair of golden bat wings either side of a golden drop of blood that were outlined in black was imprinted into the suit's chest. Her helmet was themed in turn like that of a bat, with sharp fangs at the top and bottom of her thin visor. She wore a golden belt that also had a buckle that was shaped like bat wings. Her Bloodlust Dagger was attached to her suit but now contained the gemstone from her ring in the hilt of the weapon.

Nicolai's eyes widened in surprise at seeing the young Vampire transform into the crimson Occult ranger and that she had quickly reacted after the light died down, cutting along his face and leaving a large gash down his eye.

Joe and Saya slowly rose from the ground to see the sight of the crimson ranger go toe to toe with the master Vampire. Despite his earlier slip up, Nicolai was managing to dodge most of her movements, blocking the rest, while the young woman became angrier that she couldn't hit him. Taking a chance, Nicolai threw the infinity saber at her, startling her long enough for Nicolai to leap on top of a large crate.

Giving a small bow, he put on a mocking voice. "It's been a pleasure seeing you again, but I've got other business to attend to. As the mortals would say, TTFN." He finished before disappearing in a shroud of black smoke.

Before she could express her outrage that Nicolai had slipped away, the young Vampire lost her grip on the Bloodlust Dagger and demorphed, collapsing to the ground before losing consciousness.

Joe noticed this straight away and ran to her. Turning her over, he noticed that she was much paler than before, even for a Vampire it seemed strange. "Something's wrong!" Joseph called out to Saya, who finally took notice.

 **[Occult Circle]**

The next morning, sunlight barely peeked through the closed curtains of Gabriel's home. The young Vampire was covered in a blanket as she seemed to sleep soundly, but it was presumably natural for someone like her.

Slowly she woke from her slumber, opening her mouth, she felt liquid on the tips of her fangs. Wiping it onto her finger, she opened her eyes to see it was in fact blood.

"W-What happened?" She asked as she sat up to look around her new surroundings. "Where am I?"

"You're at my house." Came the voice of Joe, that startled her as she realised he had been sitting opposite her this whole time. "After Nicolai disappeared you collapsed and I brought you here. My dad said you hadn't fed in too long, and wouldn't survive much longer. So I offered some of my blood."

"Y-You did?" She asked as her facial expression changed. "Another Vampire told me about this. Some kind of binding pact. If any other being saves a Vampire from starvation, they're in debt to their saviour. Until the person that helped them dies at least. It's called a blood debt, and it means I'm your servant till death takes you."

"I've really gotta have a word with whoever makes up these crazy rules about the supernatural world. But you do realise I can't die right?" He sighed.

It was then she realised that she now had an eternity of servitude to someone she knew nothing about. "Th-Then, I'm stuck here forever?"

"I can't pretend I know what you're going through, but if this' how you'll be spending eternity, we should start with names. I'm Joseph, or just Joe for short. The Demon I was with is Saya Levita, she also ended up in a difficult situation involving me too. What's your name?" He introduced as she pulled the blanket off of her and sat up properly.

"I'm Eleanor Hall. If you want, call me Ellie. Is there anything else I should know?" She finally introduced herself to him.

'Her last name sounds kinda familiar.' Joe thought to himself for a moment before answering her question. "Aside from a supernatural cult bent on taking the earth over, a group of humans with magic light weapons after us and others like us and some demonic laws that got me into this situation in the first place. Nothing really. So where do you wanna start?"

 **[Occult Circle]**

Seraphim Twelve awoke in the same catacombes as Ella had, except she was in a part housing medical equipment and a bed. She had a pounding headache as she sat up and saw one of her fellow Seraphim agents, yet this time he wasn't wearing a mask. He had short black hair and brown eyes along with claw marks on his face.

"Hey Twelve, looks like you took one hell of a hit last night. Anyway, the boss wants to see you now your up. Doesn't look good either." The agent informed her before walking off.

Seraphim Twelve gulped as she thought it over. This failure combined with her previous failure wouldn't be good for her. Whatever the person behind the whole organisation wanted with her now wouldn't be good…

 **|Occult Circle|**

 **Supernatural Being - Vampire's Thrall - Once human, these creatures are the lowly servants of a Vampire, while having some intelligence they are like wild animals when they stray too far away from their Master's influence. They are typically used as simple guards and are easily dispatched by anything it fights against, for this reason they are usually found in large groups to overwhelm opponents if used as an attack force.**

 **And that is the first chapter of the very first arc of Occult Circle. It's been just short of three months since the last chapter. So I'm sorry it's been a long wait. The good news is that for the rest of the OCs I haven't chosen yet, so take your time to improve them, or if you're new to this series, then post an OC. All but Vampire are still open.**

 **Since we're so close to Halloween now, I thought why not do a bit more Occult Circle since it does focus on a group of supernatural creatures, what better time to do so than October. That said I will be getting Primal Protectors out soon, I am in the process of writing up the next chapter of it.**

 **Before I give you a look at the next chapter, and which OC will be revealed next, I'd like to thank Mistycharming for the OC Ellie Hall who's now part of the team. That said, there's some great OCs here and it'll be a hard choice for the rest of these characters too, so keep sending them in and I'll see you all next time.**

 **Next Chapter: Occult Rising: The Conflicted Fallen Angel**

 **Synopsis: With Ellie now on the team, the Occult rangers are faced with a new threat. The Abyssal Cult shows up in full force with a Fallen Angel leading them. Will the fight go well, or will conflict arise? Is this new foe all they seem to be, or is there more to them than meets the eye? Find out next time on Power Rangers: Occult Circle.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Conflicted Fallen Angel

Occult Rising: The Conflicted Fallen Angel

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except the author created characters and concepts. Thanks to Mistycharming for their OC used in this fic.**

 **Just a little note before you start reading, I'll be adding the names of the contributors after the episode where their character is introduced.**

It had been days since the events in the depot unfolded and Ellie became the Crimson Occult ranger. Monday had rolled around and morning homeroom had begun. While the class sat down, their homeroom teacher stood at the front of the classroom with none other than Ellie beside him.

When she first encountered Joe and Saya, the details on her face weren't clear, now in broad daylight however, her features were in full view. Her wavy black hair fell down to her mid back. Her skin had the typical pale complexion that Vampires have and a subtle line of freckles were just under her eyes. Her eyes themselves were a pale grey, when she was hiding her Vampiric features for others that is.

Unlike the more combat oriented clothing she was wearing previously, she had borrowed clothing from Saya for the time being and now wore a pair of skinny jeans and a red tank top. On her feet she wore a simple pair of tennis shoes while her hair was held with a simple headband.

"Alright people, we've got a new student joining us today, so be nice to her." The teacher explained and stepped aside as Ellie looked at all the new faces then to the familiar faces of Joe and Saya.

"I'm Ellie Hall, I've just moved here from Chicago. I hope I can get along with all of you." She introduced herself in a polite manner and giving a smile. While it wasn't entirely true, she was originally from Chicago and the easiest lies to tell are ones based on truth.

As Ellie walked over to take her seat, coincidentally behind Ray. Saya looked over at her with an annoyed expression, which the young Vampire caught as she passed the blue ranger. A quick look around, Saya noticed that many of the males in the class were dumbfounded by Ellie, something that seemed to be the case when humans see non humans. 'She just had to be in my class.' Saya thought as she turned her head to look out the window, her face now giving it away completely that she was angry.

Joe could hear Ray talking from next to him as the class began to get louder with noise from the different groups of friends. Turning his head, he could see that he was talking to Ellie. 'I really hope he's not trying to chat her up right now, otherwise he's gonna be in for a shock.'

Looking around, the red ranger caught onto the focused and mildly angry stare of Saya as she looked out the windows and the trees swaying outside as the wind blew off a few of the orange Autumn leaves that glided to the ground below.

"Hey, is something up? You look like something's bothering you." Joe asked, snapping the her out of her trance-like state.

She gave a fast glance towards Joe before turning away from him. "It-It's nothing."

"You know, if you don't open up once in awhile, we're not gonna be able to work well as a team." He told her assertively before giving a sigh. "I'm sorry if I'm coming off as annoyed with you, but you've been acting weirder than usual lately. If you're not gonna say anything, I can't help with whatever it is."

Saya gave a sigh. "It's personal Joe, you wouldn't understand it. If you'll excuse me, I'm not feeling too well." She replied coldly, gathering her things and standing up.

"Well, I'll see you later then." Joe waved, yet got no response as she headed to the teacher so she could leave early. 'Geez, what's wrong with her?' He thought as he got a tap from his side.

"Is everything okay Joe?" Ray asked as Joe swivelled in his seat to face his friend.

"Not exactly. Saya's been really shut off and I've got no clue why either. I wanna help her, but she just keeps shutting me out and I don't know how to help." He elaborated to his friend.

"Well try buying her chocolate or flowers, that usually helps when girls get moody." Ray replied jokingly.

"I doubt that's the problem. Changing the subject, I've found someone else for the Club." Joe added, piquing Ray's interest.

"Oh, anyone I know?" He asked, excitement spreading across his face.

"Kinda, it'll be a surprise to you anyway." Joe responded vaguely.

"Speaking of new people." Ray paused as he leant in and whispered to his best friend. "You think I might have a shot with that Ellie girl?" All Joe could do is snigger at that comment, knowing what he did. "Hey, what's so funny!?" He asked, oblivious to the fact she was in fact a Vampire.

 **[Occult Circle]**

Within the Catacombs of the Seraphim headquarters, the young but capable Seraphim Twelve was lied down on the bottom half of a small bunk bed in one of the chambers. Around the room were other bunk beds like hers, presumably for the other agents. She seemed spaced out as she stared at the bed above her.

All she could focus on right now was the events that took place after she came around and was sent to see the person behind the whole organisation.

 **[Flashback]**

Twelve was stood in a chamber that had been renovated into an office for the one in charge, it was the only sense of luxury in the entire Headquarters given how bare the living spaces were.

"Twelve, glad you're back on your feet. At least I would be if you managed to do your job. You failed to kill the head Vampire, fortunately he's gone regardless. You've previously failed to handle the Demon keeping your objective from you, and you can't even catch him. If I didn't know better, I'd say that you've gone soft." A deep male voice said from a rather dark and unlit part of the office.

"You know I don't sympathise with their kind, after everything everyone's told me, what happened to my family. About everything those creatures have done since then." She reminded the man sat in the dark.

"I've heard everything before. What I'm saying is that you're becoming weak. You know what happens when you're weak, don't you." He told her in an unsettling tone.

She began to shake slightly as she made a tight fist. "I-I won't go back, th-there." She declared, her body becoming tense.

"Then prove that you can still do your job. Otherwise I'll be sending you back for more training. And if you can't do that, you know what comes after." He explained, implying a threat at the end.

 **[Flashback]**

The young woman looked up to the ceiling one last time before sitting up on the bare bed. 'I won't go back to that horrid place, we shouldn't have to go through all that, ever. But I don't have a choice, Seraphim's all I know. I don't have anywhere else to go, who'd care about an orphan like me?' She thought to herself, bringing her knees up to her chest, giving a hopeless sigh as the agent waited for her next assignment.

 **[Occult Circle]**

After Saya had gone home 'sick' the morning went by quickly. Ray had just gotten out of his history class and was walking down the hall to get to the Clubroom for lunch and to see this new member that Joe had seemingly recruited.

While Ray was making his way to the room, Joe was sat down talking with Ellie, who had unsurprisingly joined them to help keep their cover. She stretched out as she sat on one of the tables in the shaded room, from her back extended two large bat-like wings that also stretched with her. "Ahh. it feels good to get out of the sun. Good job there's some shops that cater to us, otherwise I'd burn up in the sun. Thank god for SPF 9,000." She commented as Joe smirked.

"I wondered how you were able to walk about in broad daylight and act like a normal person." As he finished his sentence, both rangers heard the door creak open.

Both of them turned their heads slowly. Ellie's wings were still out and if some random student had just entered at the wrong time, it'd spell disaster.

Looking at the person that opened the door, Joe gave a sigh of relief. It was just Ray. Yet Ellie didn't know that Ray was in on the others' secrets and let out a surprised scream as her eyes widened. Due to her surprise, her fangs no longer became concealed, with them quickly catching Ray's eye. "This, this isn't what it looks like…"

Ray stood there silent for a few seconds before turning his head to Joe. "Ellie's a Vampire?" He asked, getting a slow nod from his friend. Ellie's stomach dropped as she sat there petrified, her wings and fangs out. As he turned his head again a big grin came across his face as he rushed up to her, examining her fangs and prodding her wings. "Wow, this is really interesting! I've never seen a real Vampire up close before.

Ellie began to blush slightly. "Be careful, my wings, they're-they're really sensitive." She explained to him, getting him to back up.

"Sorry, I guess I just got a little carried away." Ray apologised as Joe stood up.

"Just watch what you're doing next time. Not everyone's gonna tolerate that. Anyway, she's a Vampire that ended up saving us a few nights ago by becoming a ranger. She ended up starving herself of blood and I gave some of mine to keep her alive." Joe explained to Ray.

"Doing so, he's now my master. Stupid rules that bind Vampires and I can't do a thing about it. So far he's been helpful, so I'm grateful for that. What being are you anyway Ray? You didn't seem too shocked when you saw my wings and fangs." She asked, believing he too wasn't human.

"Well I'm human. Nothing special about me really. I'm just in on Joe's, Saya's and now your secret too."

Her eyes quickly widened again as she flailed her arms around. "He's human!? You could've told me there was a human in this Club! How could you let just another normal person know my secret? All they have to do is say the wrong thing to the wrong people and the next thing you know you're being hunted down!"

"Calm down. He's kept his mouth shut for a few weeks fine now, I'm sure he'll keep your secret too. Saya threatened his live if he blabbed to anyone anyway. It's completely fine!" He protested, trying to calm her down.

"You better know what you're talking about Joe." She told him as their Sigil rings glew for a moment.

"Just trust me. But it looks like for now, we've got trouble to deal with." HE informed her as red and crimson aura sigils appeared around their feet, ready to take them to the coming fight.

 **[Occult Circle]**

The three aura sigils of the Occult rangers materialised on the tarmac of one of the main roads in Numin city, the rangers soon appeared on them, having been transported to the scene of the supernatural disturbance. While Joe and Saya wore their standard Supernatural clothes and wielded their weapons, Ellie was now in the clothing she had wore the night she met the two rangers, except now it was much clearer in the daylight.

She wore a crimson short sleeved shirt and a sleeveless black jacket, fitting to her form, over it that was held tightly together wing strings of fabric. In addition, Ellie wore dark leather pants with a dagger scabbard wrapped around her waist, which currently held her Bloodlust dagger. Along with the ensemble, she wore a pair of heeled back boots to fight in. Over her face seemed to be a half facemask, covering from her neck to just below her eyes.

As humans vacated the area, fleeing in terror from the new threat they found themselves facing, the three Occult rangers stood opposite a strange group of beings. Their bodies seemed to be wrapped in dark bandages, like they had been mummified. Their bandaged faces each had the same white symbol upon them. A vertical ellipse that contained a straight line in the space between the two arcs. Aside from this feature, the bodies of these foes were completely bare or obscured by the dark bandages. In their hands were small daggers, though simplistic, they would certainly do some damage.

Joe turned his head to the blue ranger. They hadn't gone up against anything like this before, and she was still upset with him by his understanding of the situation, but he had to see if she knew what their foes were. "Saya, any idea what these things are?" he asked.

She simply shook her head as Joe turned to face their foes. "I've never seen a thing like this before. At a guess, I'd say that these are the footsoldiers of the Abyssal Cult, seeing as they want to wipe out humanity."

As Joe gave a nod, a dark arrow zipped quickly through the air, striking the red ranger dead in the forehead. Saya and Ellie looked at him, seeing the arrow sticking out of his head. The latter was surprised he was unphased by the arrow striking him in the dead centre of his head.

"Joe, you know there's an arrow sticking out of your head, right?" Ellie asked, getting a firm nod from Joe as he plucked it from his skull, allowing the wound to slowly heal. It was surprising to her as she hadn't seen him survive any hit that would kill anything else, but now she knew that killing blows were nothing to the red ranger beside her.

A small giggle was heard from the back of the group of foes as they parted for a mysterious new figure. From afar, she appeared to be some sort of ancient assassin. Wearing a dark and tight fitting dress, the skirt of it flowing for a moment revealing red tights. Over the dress was a long black and red accented jacket with a hood over her head. A pair of knee high black boots protected her feet and a piece of black silk obscured her facial features. Around her body was a red quiver and in her hand was a sleek black bow with silver components to it.

Soon enough she came to the front of the group of enemies. "So a Vampire, Demon and whatever you are really want to face off against the Abyssal Cult. I was surprised a killing shot didn't do a thing, but I won't make that mistake again. Acolytes, dispose of them." She ordered to the group of faceless warriors known as Acolytes.

Despite being covered by bandages, the Acolytes moved with a surprising amount of speed, quickly descending on the rangers. One of the Acolytes cut a hole through Joe's clothing as he narrowly dodged its attack. Coming around with his arm, the red ranger landed a right hook on his foe sending it to the ground. Looking to the sides, Joe saw that the girls were taking a similar approach, keeping the Acolytes at a distance.

"I think we better morph." He suggested to the two, who nodded in agreement as they revealed their Sigil rings. Swiping their rings top to bottom, activating the bright glow of the gems. "Occult Breakout!" The three called as the light shone more intensely, covering them before fading and leaving the rangers morphed and ready for combat.

Leaving no room for the Acolytes to prepare themselves after the rangers morphed, Saya shot forward with her Leviafang blade, bisecting one of the cultists with her cutlass. The bandages flew away as her sword pierced through the foe, it appeared if these so called Acolytes were nothing but animated bandages that would dispel if cut. Quickly catching on, Joe drew his infinity saber and Ellie unsheathed her Bloodlust dagger, the two charging head on into their foes.

As Joe quickly dispatched two with his fast attacking rapier, Ellie locked her dagger with one of the cultist's daggers. She gave the foe a swift kick in the gut before slicing it down the front, dispatching it. As the rangers cut through the Acolytes one by one, the commander of the attack force giggled again as from her back spread two black wings. Almost angelic in appearance, if not for their colouration.

The three looked up in surprise at the revelation that their opponent was in fact a Fallen Angel. She drew he bow back, taking pot shots at the rangers as they weaved their way through the force of Acolytes before him. "You three are quite impressive I must say. Usually anyone stupid enough to oppose the Dark Angel directly dies by now."

"Well we're not like others." Joe said as he cut down the last of the Acolytes in the area with a swift slash from his saber.

Floating down, the Fallen Angel uncovered her face and put her hood down revealing her face to the rangers. "You might be right. At least you removed those damned cultists from this world. The truth is, I was sent here against my will, by the Dark Angel himself. Any of my kind who don't fight, he executes." She explained to them, dropping to her knees and holding her arms out. "Please. I'll surrender to you, just don't let Skuros near me again." She finished, surrendering to the rangers, a small amount of tears welling up in her eyes. The rangers quickly demorphed in light of her surprising surrender, with the red ranger walking toward her.

Joe helped her up with a smile. "If that's what's really happening, then I promise he won't get away with doing that to your people. Now come on, There's a place you can lie low for the time being." She smiled with a nod in response as she held onto him as they began walking away.

As Joe helped her up, Ellie felt that something wasn't right. For her to be entertained by the fight to being with. Now to be distressed and claiming she was fighting Skuros' battle against her will, something didn't sit right with her. That's when the crimson ranger looked over at Saya, who hadn't moved since the Fallen Angel's surrender.

Her face was like stone as she stood there motionless, after a few moments, the Vampire decided to ask her what was wrong. "Saya, you look like something's bothering you. Is it about what just happened?" She asked, the High Demon shook her head. "It's not me is it?" Again Saya shook her head.

"It's personal. But that Fallen Angel isn't just any servant of Skuros. She's noble blood, from their capital, Alycone. It was a few years ago when I saw her, but I'm sure it's her." She explained to her.

"Then we've got to get up to the bottom of this. If she's up to something else, we might have a problem." Ellie said, for once getting the blue demon to agree with her by giving a small nod.

 **[Occult Circle]**

After a somewhat lengthy trip back to Joe's house, the rangers were now resting after the fight with the Acolytes. Saya had gone to her room while Ellie anxiously waited in the lounge of the home. The time taken returning was long and now the sun was beginning to set, they had been forced to skip the rest of the school day after Joe chose to help the Fallen Angel who was likely deceiving him. While it annoyed her that Joe believed her, Ellie couldn't do a thing about it unless he allowed her.

'This sucks. We should've at least clipped her wings or something so she can't fly off when she tries something.' Ellie thought to herself as she sat there waiting for Joe and the latest supernatural stray to return after he agreed to show her around.

Joe and the Fallen Angel now stood in Gabriel's study. "So this is the place my Dad usually studies supernatural beings, he does other work in here too, but it's mainly used for his Occult research. It's also where he keeps the other Sigil rings." He let slip as he showed her around the room.

"Can I see them? The power you can bring from them made me feel a lot safer earlier. Maybe seeing the rest could get rid of my angst about Skuros finding me." She asked with a seemingly innocent smile.

"Sure, let me get them out." Joe replied, not thinking about any ill intent a young woman he had met only a few hours ago might harbour.

Sat down in her room, Saya stared down at her hands. She now wore casual clothes and everything in her room appeared normal, it was the objects resting in her hands that were now her focus. She stared down at rose, oddly coloured blue, in one hand while in the other was an envelope, likely containing a letter. Written upon the envelope was her whole first name 'Sayakriel' and stamped upon it was an insignia she knew all too well. The stamp of her own House, Leviathan.

Her eyes seemed dull as she sat staring at the sealed envelope and blue rose. 'All this time and I've finally been found. How could they find me? I was careful. I-I don't know what the envelope holds, I don't even know if I want to find out. Should I open the letter? I can't make up my mind.' She thought to herself, getting slightly frustrated that she was so undecided about the situation. 'But they're family though, I should listen to what they have to say.' She finally decided as she brought the envelope up and flipped it over to unseal the envelope.

Before she could see what it contained however, she heard the smashing of glass come from one of the rooms nearby. In an instant, the young Demon shot up from her bed and swung her door open to see what was going on.

Upon investigating, she found Ellie stood in Gabriel's study. The nearby window was completely smashed and there was no sign of the Fallen Angel or Joe. Upon further examination, the box containing the Sigil rings was opened up and resting on the teacher's desk. The black Sigil ring was missing, yet oddly, the amber ring was still present.

Ellie growled as she stomped her feet on the floor. "I knew she couldn't be trusted!" She exclaimed.

"I was too distracted with other things. I should've stopped this before it progressed further. She only stole one Sigil ring though. Which makes me wonder why she stole it in the first place. Kidnapping Joe too makes no sense either. He's the only one of his kind, that's true, but the Fallen Angels and Abyssal cult have nothing to gain from his capture." Saya explained, trying to deduce the real reason the Fallen Angel did all this.

"We have to find her and stop her, before whatever she's doing happens." Ellie replied, getting a firm nod from Saya.

In the bright light of an almost full moon, the silhouette of the Fallen Angel carrying the incapacitated Joe soared across the night sky as she glided through the air with her wings. She looked down at the unconscious Immortal she was carrying. 'This isn't about him, his fight, even these rings. It's about being free from Skuros. The only way I can do that is by putting others in harms way. I don't care about anything else anymore. As long as I'm finally free.' She thought to herself as she flew away into the dead of night.

Back at the house, Saya and Ellie were searching for anything that could lead to the Fallen Angel or her whereabouts given it was too late to try and track her down. Ellie turned to Saya, with a thoughtful look on her face. "You said that she was Fallen Angel nobility right? Maybe we could track her down by starting with her name, or her family.

Saya gave a sigh as she readied herself to tell Ellie the rest of what she knew. "I met her before Skuros showed his evil intentions to the rest of us, when Demons had a recognised peace with the Fallen Angels. She had two previous families before she was adopted for a final time, not worthy of note. Brace yourself for what I'm about to say. Her name is Nyssa, and when I met her, her father was none other than our enemy, Skuros."

 **|Occult Circle|**

 **Supernatural Being - Acolyte - These new creatures are the footsoldiers of the Abyssal Cult. Animated from rags, they carry small daggers. Their lives abruptly end when their bodies are cut, dematerialising into nothingness. Despite this obvious drawback, they can overwhelm foes if they catch opponents on their own. The Acolytes were created for the sole purpose of attacking civilians and make way for the greater forces of the Cult, but they will be used against those that can fight back if needed.**

 **That was Chapter 4 everyone. And it ended on such a reveal too. Before I go further, I wanna say Happy Halloween and I hope you've enjoyed yourself or are/will be enjoying yourselves if you're going out or celebrating tonight. For me, I got home after college and got straight to finishing this chapter, I'm grown up enough for working on things day in day out to basically be my life now. If I want to, I can always take what I want from younger siblings, if they don't eat it all that is.**

 **It seems there was quite a bit that Saya wasn't telling the others about Nyssa, the newest addition to the cast, but you can't blame her if you were in her position with other things on your mind. It also seems Seraphim is a much darker agency then first though, and I wanted to flesh Twelve's character out further and get a little sympathy for her, she's still human after all. Speaking of development, Ellie does have trust issues given her past, but it did allow her to catch onto the offness of Nyssa. Finally, to give credit where it's due, the person who contributed the character of Nyssa to the series SA June. Now I have added my own personal touches and tweaks to make her fit better, but I liked the character's concept most. With that said, I'll be getting another chapter out Wednesday to tie this little predicament up, so stay tuned for that and thanks for reading.**

 **Next Chapter: Breaking Chains**

 **Synopsis: With one Sigil ring missing and Joe kidnapped, Saya and Ellie must race to find the Fallen Angel Nyssa before she does something drastic. Seraphim catches wind of an important target arriving in the city to make matters worse and whatever Nyssa plans to do when she next faces her father could spell disaster. Will the Occult rangers manage to save the day, or will the events set in motion mark their end? Find out next time on Power Rangers: Occult Circle.**


	5. Chapter 5: Breaking Chains

Occult Rising: Breaking Chains

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except the author created characters and concepts. Thanks to Mistycharming and SA June for their OC's used in this fic.**

As early morning daylight crept in through the cracks and open windows of a dim house, abandoned and in disrepair, the red Occult ranger opened his eyes, blinking a few times to get his bearings together. As he tried moving his arm to scratch the back of his head, he found that he couldn't move. Looking down it appeared as if he was duct taped to a chair.

'I was kidnapped by a Supernatural being and the best thing she could tie me to a chair with was duct tape. Could she be less creative?' Joseph thought as he let out a sigh, looking around the room for any way he could get out of his current predicament.

Struggling against the makeshift restraints, he failed to hear the footsteps coming closer from the hallway. Stood there was Nyssa, watching him with her hands on her hips. "Looks like you woke up early. Already trying to escape your restraints too."

Those words surprised him as he jumped almost out of his seat if not for the duct tape keeping him there. "You lied about needing help to get away didn't you, just to get the Sigil rings. Something doesn't add up though, why take me along too?"

Nyssa sighed as she walked over to where another worn and torn chair stood, sitting down in it and giving a disappointed sigh. "Honestly, you really think this is about you, or the rings? I didn't technically lie either, I want to be free from Skuros and I needed help to do that. I planned on you bringing me to where those rings are so I could take one for myself. The only reason you're here is to act as bait."

"Bait? What are you talking about, what's your plan?" Joe asked, confused as to what she meant, but also intrigued about her plan for what was about to transpire.

"Skuros has a vested interest in your kind, technically you since he found out about your existence. I've told him to come here so I can deliver you to him. That's why i need a Sigil ring. As soon as he comes I'll throw everything I have at him, with this too I'm sure to win. As soon as he's gone I'll let you go." She explained the situation.

"So you're out to stop him too, that's what you really want. But you're both Fallen Angels right, why would you want to?" He asked, wanting to know her reasoning for her dangerous plan.

"What do you care? It isn't like you'd honestly care about the life of someone who kidnapped you for selfish reasons." She replied, turning her head away.

"That might be the case, but seeing as he'll only be able to arrive after dark, I can't see any other way to pass the time quick enough." Joe explained. While Nyssa really didn't want to, there was no argument with his logic.

She gave sigh before turning to face him once more. "Fine, I'll tell you, but keep quiet while I do."

 **[Occult Circle]**

To the blaring sound of a siren, Seraphim Twelve woke up in her simple bed, her sleep being interrupted by the siren that had just sounded. It came as quite a surprise to the young agent as she rose quickly from the bed and began changing into her standard gear. The alarm only went off in times of emergency or opportunity, Twelve hoped that it was the latter as she finished changing and sprinted alongside the other Headquarters personnel to a large and open area, coming into line next to the rest of the field agents as the other agents lined up to create a block.

The Commander of Seraphim's Headquarters always kept his face obscured by darkness and no one knew why, a portion of his office always remained dark, even when there were no visitors. Thus it was no surprise that the light dimmed to obscure the face of the Commander as he entered the room to address the different agent groups.

"Listen up, A few days ago, we managed to infiltrate the Abyssal Cult with one of the compliant beings. Since then, we've finally gained useful information. Skuros, the leader of the Cult is coming here, to the outskirts of Numin city. This is our chance to put an end to his movement for good, before it gets any stronger. Until we've dealt with this, disregard any other orders you've been given. Dismissed." He mandated, heading back into the darkness of his office.

As the other agents worked their way around the Headquarters, Seraphim Twelve looked around, watching her comrades get to work or prepare for combat against the Dark Angel. 'We're just dropping everything, leaving everyone in the city vulnerable to any other threat? This isn't right.' She thought to herself as she felt a tap on her shoulder.

Turning to face the person wanting her attention, the young agent saw it was the same field agent that had been there when she woke up after the incident with the Vampires. "You okay Twelve? You look kinda spaced out."

"Oh, Eight. Didn't see you there, sorry I was kinda spacing out. It's a bit weird that all this happened fast, especially since we got it off of a non-human source." She explained to him, quickly thinking up of the lie.

"I know what you mean, I don't wanna count on anything other than human. Even the good beings out there seem stuck up. But if this is what it seems to be, it's time to get hunting." Eight gave a laugh as he headed off to ready his own weapons.

'I just hope the city stays safe while we're gone. Normal people shouldn't suffer because we have to follow such strict orders.' She gave one last thought before walking out of the room to ready her own equipment. Even if she didn't like it, she had to obey her orders.

 **[Occult Circle]**

Back at the abandoned house, Nyssa and Joe had been conversing for a few minutes now, and it was at this point, she began to explain she had come to want the death of the Dark Angel.

"As I mentioned before, when I was young, my father was a corrupt General in the Fallen Angel army before my people settled in the underworld for good. He had served under Skuros before and they likely conspired in corrupt dealings when they warred with others. Skuros came to my first home when I was young, I can't remember much, but he and my father got into a row. Then…" She paused as she clenched her fist. "He-He killed both of my parents and left me there. I cried on their lifeless bodies for so long until the city guard found me."

From where he was sitting, Joe could see that she was in pain as she recounted the events of her past. "I can't even imagine what you must've gone through." He said as he took in everything that she had said. As Joe did so, his expression began to change to a sympathetic one as he continued to listen to her story.

"After that, an archer and his wife that lived just outside the city adopted me. They raised me as their own and taught me everything I know about fighting, like the rest of my people do. Eventually Skuros had absolute rule over us, having removed the other Dark Angels, one way or another. I joined a group of rebels, who ended up becoming friends in the end. But Skuros and his soldiers ambushed us, he personally… personally killed, everyone. When he came to me, He-He brought me to his home and dubbed me his daughter, some sick and twisted sentiment after he massacred almost everyone I knew. I tried escaping so many times. He always caught me, he said I'd never truly be free from his reach, his influence so as long as he lived…"

Joe watched her as she stared straight ahead, no longer focused on him or what she was telling him. It appeared as if remembering all Skuros had said and done to Nyssa because of his twisted sentiment for her. Joe had seen her as both his captor and someone in need. But revealing such a personal and emotionally painful side to herself helped Joe to understand better. She did need help freeing herself from Skuros, but she also had to stand up for herself. As with anyone that has a conscience, Nyssa was someone worth saving, before she fell too far.

"I want to help you stop him. Nobody should have to do it alone, untie me and we can take him down, maybe then those chains he has on you can be broken." Joe replied, relaxing in his seat as Nyssa slowly turned her head to look at him.

She simply stared at him as he eyes darted back and forth, up and down, as if she was examining his face. Finally, she opened her mouth to speak. "I'll let you help, let me have the finishing blow. One more thing, never think of me as a charity case, I can take care of myself."

"I get it, most of the women I meet lately are out to kill me first off anyway, so you'd probably fit right in." The red ranger joked as Nyssa came over and cut his restraints.

 **[Occult Circle]**

Afternoon in the residential areas of Numin city were quiet after most people had gone to school or work for the day. Since Nyssa made off with Joe, the other two rangers had left their search until morning, taking another day off from school, not that it really mattered to them.

Saya was crouching down in Gabriel's study, looking over the fragmented glass hoping she'd find something. As a ray of light cast through the broken window and down onto the glass, a red substance on a shard of glass glistened brightly. Picking up the glass shard, she noticed that it was in fact blood, the odd part about it was that it was still fresh, despite it being there for hours.

Standing up again, she turned around to where Ellie was stood, also searching for some way to locate Joe and Nyssa. "I found blood. Either from Nyssa or Joe. Surprisingly still fresh."

Ellie put her hand to her chin, thinking it through. "Well, Joe always seems to heal up after getting injured and everything fits back together if he stays where he is, so maybe the blood just stays like it is if it ends up like this."

"You have a point, now get tasting the blood." Saya ordered, her words making Ellie blink a few times.

"What?" She asked, surprised Saya would demand her to taste the blood so abruptly.

"I studied Vampires while I was in the Underworld, you all have a common trait, if you taste the blood of someone, but don't quench your thirst, that hunger in you compels you to hunt down and feed, you act like bloodhounds. It'll be interesting to watch you work like a dog." She explained with some hostility.

"I'm not drinking blood that's been on the floor, no matter who's blood it is!" She exclaimed, turning her head in protest.

"Just drink the damn blood already!" Saya groaned as she began to wrestle with the young Vampire, attempting to force her to drink the blood.

 **[Occult Circle]**

Within the Underworld, the four demon Houses had taken the time since Lucifer's decree to bolster their forces as a precaution in case the Cult attacked them. Their holdings were secure, but the nobles still squabbled amongst themselves.

In the palace of the great House Leviathan, build of polished stone and finely curved architecture, King Bourus of the same house sat opposite another King in one of the private chambers. One that had become his largest rival in the time he had been King of his house and holdings.

King Fiedar Phoenix, an ambitious and cunning demon who had carried on the territorial war with Leviathan that had been going on for generations. Despite the civil pleasantries that were to go on here, King Bourus knew that any ceasefire was a fool's move. Despite knowing that directing his forces to fight beside the Phoenix forces to defeat the Cult quickly, ordering his troops to stand down would give Fiedar the opportunity to carve a path through Leviathan territory and get a stranglehold on his lands. If their was one consistent thing that the Kings of House Phoenix were, it would be that they're all opportunists.

"With the cult presenting danger to all our holdings, I have to abort on trying the wrestle any land from you for now and bolster my capital into an impenetrable fortress. I trust you'll stand down from the front too, bring your troops back so that I don't get any surprise attacks." Fiedar informed Bourus with a sly smirk as he drank from a silver goblet.

"You'd think me a fool to leave my lands exposed? There's a reason why Leviathan is always against you. Because we never trust what you say, and we're always ready for you to attack. My soldiers will remain on alert for any attacks you or the real enemy might throw at us. I don't understand how you see this as an opportunity to finish us off when we could join our forces and wipe out the Cult." Bourus replied, calling out the Phoenix King as the snake he is.

Fiedar chuckled. "My ancestors were right to never like you Leviathans, always sticking your nose in places it isn't needed. I can take your lands by conquest, but as a certain deal stands, there's always another way." He grinned as Bourus clenched his fist.

"That won't happen, ever." He declared, standing up.

"As I recall it was the Queen who made the deal to make an alliance with us, before her untimely end. You're only the King by wedlock, you can't undo such a deal. As soon as we find her, it'll be all over for you." The Phoenix King threatened as he stood up and headed to the door.

"If her own family can't find her, you've got no chance, you'll not get away with what you're trying Fiedar!" Bourus exclaimed as his foe opened the door and stood there for a moment.

"Look at it this way, it's only a matter of time, but I already have won, Leviathan." He snarled as he walked out of the room, leaving a fuming King to try and calm down after such threats.

 **[Occult Circle]**

After Joe was released from his bindings, the two waited and talked until the sun had begun to go down, when Skuros would finally come for Joe. With a bright orange background slowly shrinking into darkness. Soon enough, the two of them looked out of one of the ruined windows to see a silhouette and six black wings slowly heading towards them.

Nyssa slowly turned her head to Joe as they observed the approaching Villain. "He's here, we better get ready." She said as she slipped on the black Sigil ring, Joe giving her a nod as they prepared to face Skuros.

Soon enough, heavy footsteps were heard, clashing with the rickety floorboards as the Dark Angel made his way up until finally the menacing villain came face to face with both Nyssa and Joe.

Skuros examined Joe for a few moments, who was sat back on the seat with his hands concealed behind his back. When he had finished, the Dark Angel stomped over to Nyssa. "Well done child. You're finally coming to your senses, you can't get away from me, so you decided to join me."

"That's not the case!" Joe called out as he jumped out of the seat and charged at the Dark Angel, landing a swift thrusting kick in the Villain's side. "Occult Breakout!" He called out as he morphed while Skuros staggered in surprise.

"What is this? You betrayed me!" He exclaimed in anger at Nyssa as Joe drew his Infinity Saber and pointed it at the Fallen Angel.

"I've never been with you, this is me taking my freedom. Occult Breakout!" She called out, waving her hand over the ring, as black energy covered her body.

As the light faded, it became Nyssa was now wearing a ranger suit similar to the rest. A unique feature to her suit was that since the torso of the suit was a solid black, her arms and legs were in fact now white, providing contrast to the rest of the suit. As with the other female suits, this one too had a skirt in black attached to the main body of the suit. She also wore black boots trimmed with gold bands and black gloves trimmed with gold bands. A pair of golden feathered wings sat either side of a sword pointing directly down, all of which was an imprint on the chest, outlined in white to add to the contrast. Her helmet seemed to be some kind of shadow of an angelic ranger helmet, housing the top and bottom halves of a beak on her visor while a pair of red eyes rested on the upper parts of her helmet, resembling a raven. Her golden buckle was shaped like two feathered wings crossing over. To finish her look, the dark and metallic bow she had with her beforehand rested soundly on her shoulder.

Skuros let out a dark laugh as he looked at the newest Occult ranger. "You think that you and the Immortal boy over there could defeat me? Foolish girl. I'll make an example of you right here!" He exclaimed in a fit of rage.

He quickly fired off a bolt of dark magic at the black ranger, an attack that was swiftly blocked by Joe and his Infinity saber. "Shoot him while I keep you covered." He commanded, taking control of the situation.

Giving a nod, Nyssa pulled back her bowstring, to her surprise a deep purple arrow made entirely of magic materialised on the bow, ready to fire. She wasn't about to question the workings of the Sigil ring and thus fired out the ethereal arrow white whizzed toward Skuros with unnatural speed.

Despite the clear advantage that the bow had over many, Skuros caught the arrow in his hand, the arrow dissipating in his deathly clutch. Shaking her head, Nyssa fired continuously as Skuros as Joe blocked any incoming magical attacks from the Dark Angel.

As the two rangers focused on fighting and trying to wear down Skuros, neither them or their foe heard the multiple footsteps around the house, closing in on their position. As one of the unknown persons misstepped, the Dark Angel caught wind that they were now surrounded. That was when he leapt out of the way as a light spear flew into the room, stabbing into the floor where he had been stood.

Yet his focus on the arrival of new foes had cost him as Nyssa drew back another arrow, shooting it into Skuros' shoulder and injuring him. "Y-You'll pay for your treachery girl, when next we meet I will show no mercy!" He declared as he clenched his fist around a stone fragment.

In a mere moment a swirling portal opened before him, the Dark Angel disappearing as he entered it, the portal closing immediately after him. Even though he was gone, in the next few moments, all twelve Seraphim field agents, armed with active light spears surrounded them, pointing their weapons at the two Occult rangers.

Retaliating to the present threat, Nyssa drew her bow back and aimed the magical arrow at one of the agents, ready to fire if needed. Joe placed his hand on her shoulder to get her attention.

"Put down the bow, we shouldn't hurt humans, even if they're after us." He told her, getting her grip to tighten on the bow.

"They're a threat, we can't get out of here without taking them down." Nyssa explained. In a scenario without any other way out, this logic would be sound, yet she didn't understand the current capabilities of her Sigil ring.

"Put down the bow, trust me, we've got another way out of this." He said as red and black aura sigils appeared under their feet, looking down at the appearance of the aura sigils, Nyssa lowered her bow.

In surprise to almost all the Seraphim field agents, the two rangers disappeared in a flash of light.

From beside Seraphim Twelve, and angry Eight pulled off his mask and stabbed his light spear into the wooden boards. "They got away!" He yelled in a fit of rage. "You should've warned us about it, we could've caught them before they got away!" He growled at Twelve.

"I had no clue." She replied in a low voice as Eight stormed off, slowly followed by the other Seraphim agents. 'The truth is I did know, but what he said about not hurting people, Maybe those rangers aren't the enemy.' She thought to herself, even though she now ran the risk of punishment if her deception was discovered.

 **[Occult Circle]**

After being transported away from the abandoned house, Nyssa and Joe were now stood in the lounge of his house, having demorphed after they teleported.

The red ranger looked at the exhausted Fallen Angel beside him. "So, now that Skuros is injured, and he's crawled back into his hole, you're safe for now."

Nyssa gave a sigh. "Until he comes back to get his revenge." She replied while looking away.

"Don't worry about it, if the two of us managed to hold him off, then you're safe with everyone else around. He'll not get to you, I'll make sure of that." Joe told her, getting the black ranger to turn and face him.

"You're too much of a nice guy for your own good, you know that. Fine, but if you're protecting me from Skuros, It makes sense to repay that kindness. So from here on out, I'll make an oath to guard you with my life." She informed as she gave a curtsy to him.

'Oh great another one. A bodyguard for an Immortal doesn't even make sense! I wouldn't be surprised if I end up with a supernatural dog next week.' Joe thought as he gave a slow and hesitant nod.

Before he could say a word however, a blue fireball raced past his head, colliding into a picture frame on the wall, smashing it. Quickly spinning around, Nyssa and Joe saw Saya stood in the hallway, her eyes shining bright blue and a hand channeling blue fire.

"S-Saya, it's okay. Everything that happened is all a misunderstanding. It's fine now, you don't have to do anything anymore." Joe reasoned, trying to keep Saya from attacking Nyssa, or the more likely, from attacking him.

Nyssa turned her head to Joe. "If she hits you with one of her fireballs, I have permission to fight her, right?"

"Just what kind of bodyguard are you!?" Joe asked, surprised she'd already put him in danger so easily.

"A very bad one I'd guess." Saya remarked as she shot a ball of her blue fire at Joe setting him on fire. "Looks like it's game on." The High demon smirked as she readied a fighting stance, as did Nyssa.

As Joe stood there, waiting for the fire to burn out and the two girls fought, he could only regret his decision to let them stay there. 'I hope to god that there's gonna be another guy who takes the last ring, I don't know how much more of this I can take.' He groaned in his head as he stood helplessly watching them fight, hoping they wouldn't trash the house.

 **|Occult Circle|**

 **Underworld Politics - Phoenix Versus Leviathan - Since the four great houses came to power in the main regions of the Underworld, two houses have always fought over territory or political power. The original King Phoenix was the instigator ,believing the Leviathan house to be weak and wanting more power for himself, no matter the cost. Their rivalry has never faltered, even in times when they have fought a common enemy. Even in meetings with the other Houses, there are both Phoenix and Leviathan delegates at each other's throats. It is expected that eventually one side will dominate the other, but many will suffer before their fighting is done.**

 **That's chapter 5. Here we had Nyssa open up to Joe and he decided to help her. Which turned out well with Skuros being wounded. Seraphim Twelve seems to be waking up to the reality that the agency isn't what she thought it was, which is an interesting development. On the underworld side of things, it looks like King Phoenix is out to get a certain individual, for what purpose, we're yet to see. As for the time being, if you saw the hints in some of Joe's complaining, you can guess who gets revealed next. It's almost time to reveal the Lycanthrope.**

 **In other news, guess what's coming off Hiatus this week. It's been roughly a month in the wait, but Mythos will be returning later this week and it's gonna be exciting, so stay tuned for that. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you all next time.**

 **Next Chapter: A Howling Werewolf**

 **Synopsis: It's about time the full moon rises in Numin city and the rangers encounter a werewolf that has been tearing through the city, causing some disappearances. Will the rangers manage to deal with this new emergence? What other surprises lie in wait? Find out next time on Power Rangers: Occult Circle.**


	6. Chapter 6: A Howling Werewolf

Occult Rising: A Howling Werewolf

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except the author created characters and concepts. Thanks to Mistycharming and SA June for their OC's used in this fic.**

A cold and harsh evening set upon Numin City as the sun dropped and a full moon rose. Due to some form of emergency, Gabriel Cadia, had called an emergency club meeting, requiring everyone to come to school late at night. It appeared as if the Occult Research club was about to face it's first mystery.

Only earlier this morning had Nyssa transferred to the school to keep near her fellow rangers, unfortunately for her, she hadn't been placed in classes with the others. Currently the four rangers sat waiting for the late arrival, Ray. The door creaked open as they waited lazily as their human ally walked into the club room.

"Sorry I'm late, but I don't have any of that cool magical travel you guys get to use." He explained as he took a seat next to Joe.

"It's fine Ray, you're good for your knowledge on the occult, so I think we can overlook it. Onto why I've called everyone here." Gabriel told him before drawing a folder from his satchel. "I don't think any of you know, but there's been a little werewolf issue in Numin for a few generations now. Around a full moon, they can't really control their transformations like they usually can. Recently there's been some reports of a giant dog running around the city at night and wrecking the place. The thing is, the werewolf nearly got someone last night. Someone intervened, but both disappeared quickly after that. Seeing as tonight's the full moon, I thought it'd be the best time for you guys to go out and see what you can do about this."

"So you're wanting us to go and lure this werewolf out, just so we can keep it from being a risk to people. Shouldn't this whole thing blow over in a few days?" Joe asked, not optimistic about being wolf bait.

"If by us, you mean, we'll use you as bait so the rest of us can get a jump on the mutt, yeah." Saya responded harshly.

"Makes sense to me, it's not risky seeing as you'll survive." Nyssa agreed, standing up. "Let's get to it then."

"Hold on, don't I get a say in this!?"Joe asked, shocked at how quickly his teammates would put him in harm's way.

"Sorry Joe, but put it this way, you can't get hurt, everyone else here can. I'm just an ordinary human, I'd love to be in your shoes." Ray said, trying to reason with his friend.

Joe gave a sigh. "Fine, but next time, one of you guys has to be the bait." He finally agreed, slowly standing up.

As he finished his sentence, a stern expression grew over Nyssa's face. "Did someone just say they were human?"

"That was me. I don't think we've met yet. I'm Ray, just an average guy who knows his stuff when it comes to the Occult. Nice to meet you." He said with a smile while holding out his hand.

Her expression remained unchanged as she stood there. Joe had an uneasy feeling about what was about to happen. "Nyssa, don't tell me you've got an issue with humans. I thought this wasn't gonna happen again. Just don't hurt him or anything." He pleaded.

With one swift swing, her fist landed right in front of Ray's face, stopping just before making contact. Ray's heart pounded quickly in a small panic as he reacted by raising his arms up in a cowering defense. After a few seconds of silence, in which Nyssa hadn't moved an inch, she retracted her fist back to her side and smirked.

"Don't think I'm mean all the time, okay Joe. Besides, I've got nothing against humans, so as long as they keep out of my way. Either way I've gotta have my fun some time, right?" She replied as she leant back on a table.

"Sure… We better get to finding this werewolf then. Otherwise it might do more than just tear up a few yards. Ray you stay here with Mr. Cadia, we might need your brain." Joe ordered as the four rangers revealed their Sigil rings.

"Alright, good luck out there you guys and for the record, they're called Lycanthropes." Ray added as the four were transported away by their aura sigils.

 **[Occult Circle]**

Within the Underworld, the younger sister of Saya, Sakura Leviathan sat in her room within her family's palace. She sat at an elegantly carved desk as she wrote upon a piece of paper.

'Saya, sorry if the last letter I sent you spooked you at all, but you know all too well that sisters like us can't hide from each other, especially ones like us. Listen, things aren't going too well here, Dad's really stressed recently and I heard House Phoenix is looking for you, and you know why they are. You need to come back as soon as you can. I think you coming back is just what everyone needs right now. So come back soon, I can't wait to hear about everything that's happened when you do. Hope I see you soon sis.' She said in her head as she wrote out the letter.

When she finished, she closed up the letter and stamped it with her family seal. A small blue eyed raven sat on the ledge of an open window as Sakura walked over, giving the bird a small pet before tying the note to it's leg.

"Alright, same place as last time." She ordered the bird, which quickly turned around and spread it's wings before taking off into the sky. 'I hope you come home soon sis.' she thought to herself as she stared out of the window. A short knock at her door startled the young demon as she scrambled to the door. "Coming!" She called out.

 **[Occult Circle]**

Joe stood in the middle of a street, houses stood on one side while a small wooded area stood opposite, this had been the sight of the recent troubles for the past few nights and was the likely place that this Lycanthrope would show up tonight. The red ranger whistled sharply to try and gain the attention of the werewolf.

"You sure this was a good idea?" He asked, calling out to the others behind him that stood in the shadows.

"Now you mention it, we should've dressed you in some stakes to draw the doggy out." Ellie joked as she hung from the lamp post above him, concealed in her bat form.

"I don't think we need that, look ahead of you." Saya pointed out as a fast moving wolf-like animal charged quickly towards them.

Joe quickly turned heel and began running as fast as he could, unfortunately the Lycan was gaining on him in an incredible show of speed. "Any time now you guys!"

Leaping down and transforming back to her usual form, Ellie gave a nod as Saya and Nyssa stepped out of the shadows with their Sigil rings at the ready. "Occult Breakout!" The three called, transforming into their ranger forms behind an impressive display of colour.

Joe skidded to a halt and turned around, bracing himself for impact as the other three Occult rangers charged their weapons to deal a strong enough blow to take the Lycan down. As the Werewolf neared however, an even faster blur seemed to intercept it, sending both tumbling to the side. Dispelling their ranger suits and weapons, the four joined up and turned to look down the road the Werewolf and whatever had stopped it had tumbled into.

To their surprise, there wasn't only one, but two Lycanthropes on the road, while one seemed stunned, the latter that had clashed with the first one appeared to stand up and place a silver object onto the back of the first one's head.

After a moment, the one still on the ground appeared to shrink as transform back into a human. Turning their attention to the still active threat, the four braced themselves. Fortunately for them, this one also seemed to shrink in size before them and return to human form.

"This is all happening, right?" Joe asked, not sure whether or not to believe his eyes, the others nodded in response, confirming that everything they had witnessed was indeed real.

The four walked down the street until they stood before the two Lycans. The one that was on the ground was female, while the other was male, both of them looked to be around the same age as the rangers. Nyssa placed her hand on her chin for a moment as the young man helped the other Lycan to her feet before they both turned to face the Occult rangers.

"Sorry about all that, you guys aren't hurt at all are you?" The young man asked while looking at them, noticing in particular the bright red tone that Ellie's eyes had taken on from using her power. "Wait, you're like us aren't you?" He asked, getting confirming nods from the four.

"I'm pretty sure I've seen you two in my classes earlier this morning. You're siblings aren't you." Nyssa added, remembering their faces from earlier that day.

"Yeah, you're that new girl everyone's talking about. Sorry to cause you trouble, but it's the week where the moon affects us Lycans the most. Maxcine here accidentally got a look at the moon, she lost it and transformed, losing her hairclip too." He explained, adjusting a pair of glasses on his face that had a certain metallic glint to them.

"I'm guessing like your glasses, her clip's silver. Usually you all get away from silver when this kind of thing happens, so it makes sense." Saya deducted, getting an affirmative nod from the young man.

"What does a hair clip and a pair of glasses have to do with supernatural transformation?" Joe asked cluelessly.

"Lycans wear objects made of silver to keep their other halfs in check, like a limiter so they don't unexpectedly change." Saya explained as she kept her eyes on the two. "That doesn't mean they should be treated any differently.

"Again, sorry about all this, we'll be on our way." He replied, turning and guiding his sister back home at a slow pace.

"Hey, we didn't even get your name yet!" Joe called after the siblings had taken a few steps.

"Name's Maxwell Silverbolt." He called back as they disappeared into the night.

Nyssa crossed her arms and turned to the blue ranger. "You sure don't like a lot of other beings, do you hold a grudge or something?"

"It's personal. As long as none of you try anything, I'm fine to fight with you all. It doesn't mean I have to like any of it." She replied. Nyssa didn't look calm any more and Joe was afraid that at any moment there'd be more infighting between them.

Unexpectedly, a sharp howl pierced the general calmness of the night, it seemed to be distressed, prompting the four rangers to rush towards the howling nearby.

 **[Occult Circle]**

Light from the full moon pierced through the windows of Numin City's church. The light seemed to make ghostly rays as it cast down into the dimly lit hall. Sat at the end of one of the isles was none other than Seraphim Twelve. She had her hair down and looked as if she was ready to go to bed. Her eyes were closed and she had her hands clasped tightly together as she said a silent prayer in her head.

The young teen was lost in her thoughts as slow footsteps came nearer to her. A man clad in the robes of a priest approached her and tapped her on the shoulder, getting her attention as she finished and opened her eyes. Turning to face him, she gave a small smile.

"It's been awhile since you've been here to pray, you hardly leave the catacombs. Did something happen?" He asked Twelve as she moved up to give him some space to sit down.

"Things are getting worse. He's disregarding the safety of everyone else just to go after strong targets. There's something else. He keeps making me go after a special target, an immortal. I keep failing, but this immortal, he doesn't look like a bad person from what I've seen. I'm doubting that Seraphim are the good guys, and I just don't know what to do. I guess I was just wanting some guidance tonight. I also know if I try and leave, there'll be consequences. Can you say anything that might help? I'm kinda scared about what might happen if things change any more." She explained to the priest sitting beside her.

"I'm here to help you and your fellow agents out when you start to lose sight of the bigger picture. Even if your orders don't make sense, you have to carry them out. Seraphim was made to protect humans from those who threaten us. Just trust in your faith and your oath as a Seraphim agent, do that and I promise you'll be safe." He explained, standing up as he finished. "Now, get some rest, it'll help you out."

Twelve stood up and made her way to the entrance to the Seraphim headquarters. She gave a nod to the priest before heading out of the room. 'So they just want me to follow everything they've said blindly, even when it isn't right? I don't know what I should do, they aren't what I thought they were, but this is all I've ever known. What do I do?' She thought to herself in her head.

Back within the main hall of the church, the priest who had just spoke with her drew a small handheld radio and held it to his face. "Sir, it looks like Twelve's starting to think for herself, I'll get someone watching her for any other strange behaviour right away. Yes, I'll also look into her conditioning, along with what went wrong there. We won't have another defector, you can count on me sir, one way or another, Seraphim Twelve won't be leaving us."

 **[Occult Circle]**

The four rangers arrived quickly to the place the howling was coming from. They saw the injured forms of Acolytes on the ground dotted around the area. Max was now stood opposite his sister Maxcine, who had somehow taken on the form of the Lycanthrope once again and seemed to be in an enraged state.

"What happened? I thought you said everything was under control now!" Ellie called over to Max, who held the silver hair clip in his hand.

"These goons jumped us, and in the mess, she saw the full moon again, making her transform. I'm too exhausted to transform without losing control, think you could lend a hand?" He asked, keeping an eye on the enraged Lycan his sister had transformed into.

"Alright, we'll keep her distracted, you stick her hairclip on." Joe agreed as they readied their Sigil rings.

"That's something I bet you didn't expect to say." Nyssa joked as the Lycan Maxcine turned her attention to them.

"Not the time." Joe retorted as they drew their hands over their rings, activating them.

"Occult Breakout!" The four called, transforming into their ranger forms and drawing their weapons.

"Right, Nyssa, for now just pick off those Acolytes and shoot near her feet when you're done. Ellie, Saya, we'll take her on and try to hold her while Max fixes this." Joe commanded, readying a strategy for taming the angry wolf.

Nyssa spread her black feathered wings and flew overhead, drawing back her bow to finish off the Acolytes as she did so. Meanwhile, Joe waved his hands, calling over to Maxcine to get her attention, happier that he at least had his ranger suit as protection this time around.

At least that's what he thought. The Lycan form of the young woman in question dropped down onto all fours and charged straight forward at the three, colliding into them and knocking them to the ground with a heavy thud. Each of them groaned as they struggled to get up, demorphing from the heavy impact. Nyssa swooped down, trying to distract Maxcine, but the strong paws of the Lycanthrope clashed with the black ranger, knocking her into a lamp post and consequently to the ground, where she too demorphed.

'Alright, it's all up to me. Just wish I had my strength right now.' He thought, as he readied himself to face up against his sister, who was far stronger than him in this form, a small sphere of amber light seemed to come from nowhere, making it's way toward him.

Reaching out, Max took ahold of the sphere. Opening his hand once more, he found a ring almost identical to the ones the Occult rangers wore, except this held an amber gemstone. "Alright, here goes something!" He exclaimed as he slipped on the ring and drew his hand over it. "Occult Breakout!" He called, becoming absorbed by amber energy.

When it died down, he stood wearing a similar suit to that of the other Occult rangers, though it appeared most like Joe's. A solid amber torso and pants along with black sleeves. His boots were black with a silver banding and his gloves were also black with silver banding around the wrists. A sliver crescent moon outlined in black was printed upon the chest of the ranger suit. His helmet had the design of the wolf, also having a silver trim around the fanged visor. Following the theme, his belt was silver, with the design of a crescent moon linking it together. Clipped to his suit was a what looked to be a battle axe, now holding the gemstone of the ring in the axe head.

Max looked himself up and down, admiring the suit he was now in. "This is pretty cool! Alright, I think I can feel my strength coming back too. Get ready sis, I'm coming at you with all my strength, so you better brace yourself."

Looking at his fingertips, it looked as if the suit also possessed a unique feature to it, small but powerful claws attached to the ends of the gloves, perfect for a show of force like this. Charging forward, Max collided with his enraged sister, tackling her to the ground where he pinned her to the floor, just barely managing to place the clip on her, returning her to human form.

"Alright!" He cheered, while giving a small howl of his own. "That's how you take things on, Silverbolt style.

 **[Occult Circle]**

After the hectic night of fending off a Lycanthrope out of control, the rangers were happy that everything had been resolved. Now with the five Sigil rings they have active. The rangers were a full team, as soon as they could convince Max to join on full time at least. Ellie had headed to the attic to rest up while Nyssa was snoring downstairs on the couch. Gabriel however, had locked himself in his study for the night. Likely something to do with the five rings being actively used now.

Joe walked down the upstairs hall, on the way to his own room when he came across Saya's room, her door was open and the demon was reading the recently arrived letter from her sister.

"Is everything alright?" He asked, causing the blue ranger to freeze up. "What's wrong, is this the stuff that's personal? Listen, if you don't talk about your problems, you're never gonna solve them."

"It's from home, things aren't looking good and they want me to come back. Some old rivals of my family are making trouble. There's a reason I left there, you know. I'm known as the Heiress Apparent of House Leviathan. Meaning that as soon as my father dies, I become the head of my house." She explained to him as he took a seat in her room.

"Okay, so are these rivals after taking your dad out and then controlling you somehow?" He asked, to which she nodded.

"Roughly. My mother signed a treaty with them, to unify us with them, shortly before she died. I didn't want to go through with it so I ran away. If I did return to the Underworld, then I'd have to go through with it, something I absolutely refuse to do." She gave a sigh and looked away.

"What's the condition then, it can't be that bad." He asked, placing a hand on her shoulder to try and reassure her.

"I would've had to marry a son of House Phoenix, the rivals I mentioned. It's why I never stayed in one place long and covered my tracks."

"If you've been running from all this, then why stop now, because of the Abyssal Cult?" He asked, trying to understand exactly what had changed.

"Funnily enough, because of you. When we first really met, the events made it so I didn't have to run. Their contract is void since our little mishap wed us. But nobody else knows that. We need to go to the Underworld to clear this all up, but I don't think that it'll be as easy as turning up and explaining things. House Phoenix always have something up their sleeve."

"I can tell you one thing, I'm not afraid of some snooty demon lord's son if things get heated, and I know you're definitely not afraid. Just try think happy thoughts, if you can do that anyway. The others are gonna back you up anyway, so let's just go and screw with some demon politics already!" He enthused, getting a small smirk from her.

"Sure, but give me some time to contact them, besides, the weekends are best for a trip to the Underworld." She joked as they sat there, preparing to face up against perhaps the trickiest group of demons there are.

 **|Occult Circle|**

 **Supernatural Being - Lycanthrope - A curse passed down through the centuries to humans bitten by Lycans, the curse allows them to transform into stronger and faster wolf-like creatures, however their strength is quickly worn down and if they stay in this form for too long lose control over their animal side. If they see a full moon, they will transform and instantly become out of control, only then can a limiter item made of silver revert them back.**

 **That's chapter 6 everyone. Here we had them devise a plan to trap one Lycan, only to find there's two. Fortunately one became a ranger in time to save his sibling. Ray got off lucky with Nyssa not being concerned about him being human, but she has a weird sense of humor to say the least. Seraphim Twelve admitted she doesn't see Seraphim like she once did and is now questioning what to do, though she confided in a crooked priest, something which may have further consequences if she decides she's had enough. As for the ending there, that's a little teaser as to the upcoming arc. I thought it's high time we get it out there why she ran away and what's to come might be a little cheesy in places, but it's Phoenix versus Leviathan in this next little arc focusing on Saya. Last but not least, the character of Maxwell along with Maxcine were made by Ranger Red 2.3**

 **In other news, I'm finally free of college for christmas, that means no stress and no work. Also it means I can get more other stuff out too, but oh god, earlier this week was hell. At least the holidays are coming up, though that might not be too much different to hell too. Till next time then everyone, and in case I don't get anything out, merry christmas or [insert other holiday greeting] everyone.**

 **Next Chapter: Occult Betrothal: An Underworld Welcome**

 **Synopsis: After contacting her father, Saya and the other Occult rangers are escorted to the Leviathan palace in the Underworld, where they have their first encounter with two demon Houses and get in over their heads with the politics that surround them. Can they find a way to break the deal promised to their cunning foes? Find out next time on Power Rangers: Occult Circle.**


	7. Chapter 7: An Underworld Welcome

Occult Betrothal: An Underworld Welcome

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except the author created characters and concepts. Thanks to Ranger Red 2.3, Mistycharming and SA June for their OC's used in this fic.**

Thick, hazy fog had expanded over Numin city over the course of the night. It was mere minutes before the break of dawn. Saturday was here and it was finally time for the Occult rangers to head into the Underworld to meddle in affairs beyond their understanding.

All five rangers stood under a sheltered bus stop. While the girls sat down, Joe stood watching momentarily for their otherworldly transport to arrive, while Max leant against the side of the bus shelter with his arms folded as they waited. Rubbing his eyes, the red Occult ranger sluggishly made his way over to the latest addition to the team.

This was the first time he'd seen Max up close, and in the light for that matter. He wore a black shirt patterned with a blue crescent moon, bearing a similarity to his ranger suit, along with blue jeans and a pair of black and white sneakers. His eyes took on a grey tone when he wasn't drawing out the power of the Lycan and his hair was brown, having a short and neat style. Despite the silver they were made from, Max's glasses had a black rim to them, concealing them to an extent.

"Hey, Max. Glad you decided to come along with us. You're new to the team, so thanks for choosing to help us out here. To be honest, without you this whole trip would probably be chaotic to say the least." He told the werewolf opposite him.

"I don't wanna come off too harshly here, but I'm not really part of your team. I put that ring on because I couldn't exhaust myself anymore and I was open to doing anything back there, I didn't want to become a ranger. Coming with you, it's just my way of saying thanks for helping keep my sister from hurting anyone or herself. Besides, someone said something about a big meal too." He explained in a calm voice.

"Well I'm sorry you see it that way, I'd say we need someone as strong as you to round us out. At least you're here for now, who knows you might change your mind. I think we can agree on something, I'm starving and we can't get to the underworld fast enough." He complained, getting an amused smirk and nod from Max.

"I don't think you'll be complaining any longer, our ride's here." Came the voice of Saya from behind the two male rangers.

WIthin a few moments, the five walked over to the edge of the curb as a seemingly ordinary bus emerged from the thick fog. As the bus came to a halt in front of them, it gave off a creepy atmosphere that sent chills down the spines of the rangers, affecting everyone except Saya.

"I probably should've warned you in advance. The bus of the damned isn't the most relaxing way into the Underworld but it's the fastest." The blue ranger explained to them as the door creaked open and they embarked one by one.

A skeletal driver sat at the helm and twisted its head around to look at the last passenger to come aboard, that being Saya. "Before we go, you must pay the toll. For you four, I'll need a soul for each of you."

"That's not my style bonesy, besides, I and everyone with me get free access to and from the Underworld." She explained to the driver as she flashed a metal object with the visage of a sea serpent upon it.

"I understand, hold on tight, your majesty." The driver responded as he set off.

As the rangers took their seats, Max looked over at the High demon. "Can anyone explain what just happened?"

"It's a long story, but I'll just give you the basics. The rest can wait till we get there. We're basically headed to where her family lives to explain how an old contract is void and then relax in the underworld for a few days." Joe briefly summed up, sugarcoating how hard it would be.

"That's only half of it. I was a pawn in a political power play, and recently I ended up in a situation to get out of that. Also we're going to be facing up against the worst of demon kind. The rest can wait till we get to the palace and explain things." Saya added, explaining the situation more seriously than the red ranger.

As the bus drove on through the fog covered streets, a swirling vortex of energy seemed to burst into existence from out of nowhere. Surprising most of the rangers as the bus flew straight into the vortex, disappearing through it shortly before the portal itself disappeared.

 **[Occult Circle]**

Moments after the bus had entered the portal, an identical portal appeared inside the Underworld, emerging from it was the bus that they had embarked upon only a minute ago. Travel to another realm was surprisingly fast in the eyes of the rangers who hadn't done so before. Not long after, their otherworldly vehicle stopped on the outskirts of the Leviathan palace, opening its doors for its passengers to disembark.

All but Saya looked in awe at the sight of the palace before them. Even Nyssa, a former resident of the Underworld hadn't seen a sight such as this up close before. Not long after they had stepped off the bus, it appeared to have vanished, going back to wherever it had come from.

A group of demons advanced toward the five, in response to the ranger's arrival, from the entrance to the palace. Around the exterior of the group, royal demon guard marched, while the rest of the group appeared to be composed of servants.

Stopping just before the five, the group of demons parted for a middle aged demon in fine blue clothing. He looked at Saya, bowing his head in respect before addressing her. "Your highness. It's a pleasure to see you. I'm Odeon, recently appointed advisor to the demon king Leviathan. If you'd all care to follow me, I'll take you to him now."

The High demon opposite him gave a nod as the guardsmen and servants turned and headed back into the palace. Soon after, the five followed them, ready to confront the King Bourus on the matter at hand.

Nyssa scoped the area out, impressed with the fine architecture of the palace. "So you lived here at some point? Why bother going to earth, or Joe's place for that matter. It's a dump compared to a place like this."

"Hey, if you've got a problem with my house, go find somewhere else to live." The red ranger responded, not taking the insult lightly.

"Hey, don't kick me out, I was just kidding." She said with a smirk, trying to come off as playful.

"To be honest, there's just too much politics, drama and power plays going on around here to enjoy myself. Anywhere's better than here in that regard." Saya explained as they neared the entrance.

Max smirked slightly. "Sounds like the perfect idea for a tv show, oh wait a minute, there's already something like that." He commented as they entered a grand hall of finely decorated blue walls and grand marble pillars.

They were escorted further through the hall, the guards and servants splitting off as they drew nearer until just Odeon was left. It wasn't long until they came before the throne, an exquisite marble seat finely crafted and shaped like the surging tides themselves. Upon it sat King Leviathan and to his left stood his youngest daughter, Sakura Leviathan.

Odeon took his place to the right of the King before speaking up. "Please bow before his grace, King Bourus Leviathan."

From his seat, the King stood, shaking his head in response. "No, please stay as you are. After all, you are the ones responsible for bringing home my dear Sayakriel, I thank you for that."

"So your full name's Sayakriel?" Ellie asked the high demon who gave a quick nod. "Looks like all demons have weird names then." She commented in a low voice, trying to keep herself from getting into trouble.

Bourus gave a smile as he looked at his daughter. "I'm glad you're home, and thankfully in time too. House Phoenix is becoming more aggressive, and a morale boost of seeing you return is just what our holdings need. But there's also a problem. Chances are spies from the other Houses are telling their masters you're back, and knowing House Phoenix, they're ready to jump on the chance to fulfil that damned treaty and finally take everything."

"Yeah, about that treaty. I kinda made it void. You might wanna sit down for this next part." She said in a serious tone, prompting the old demon King to sit upon his throne. "That Abyssal Cult that surfaced not too long ago tried kidnapping me. Joe here got caught up in the middle of it, and…" She trailed off as she realised what she was about to explain to her family.

Joe stepped in to finish explaining for her, knowing that it wasn't the easiest subject to explain to family. "After she dealt with the cultist, I kinda fell on her and according to your really weird demon laws, ended up marrying her."

In a mere moment, the King's eyes widened as a mix of shock and anger took over. "You what!? A mere mortal did this!?"

"Wait, my big sis got married?" Sakura said aloud.

Saya stepped in before the situation escalated any further. "Dad, it's not like that. For starters he's immortal, not that anyone can really tell. He's more of a friend anyway, accidents just happen sometimes. At the very least, I don't have to go marry one of those darned Phoenix princes now."

The King gave a sigh and placed a hand on his head. "I'll tolerate it for now, but that doesn't mean I like the situation you've gotten yourself into. Just make sure he and the others with you don't get into trouble while you're here."

Saya gave a nod as he little sister jogged over to them, wrapping her arms tightly around Saya. "Sis! I'm so happy you've come back, does that mean you're staying?" She asked with a cheery voice.

Saya smirked at her younger sister's cheery attitude. "I might be. Listen, you up for showing me and my friends around the palace, gives dad some time to cool off and gives us some time to catch up."

He younger sister beamed at the thought to spend time with Saya after all their time apart. "Sure! But you've gotta tell me about you and Joe, everything that happened when you met, all the romantic things that's happened since then." She smiled.

"T-That's not how things are, I don't like him at all!" She denied as her face grew red with embarrassment as she began to chase after her sister.

"I thought this whole trip would be boring, turns out we found the one person that can actually get Saya to act like a normal person. I think I'll have a chat with her sister later." Ellie remarked as they headed in the direction of the two Leviathan girls.

Nyssa stopped in her tracks and looked out to the large open doors of the palace where bright beams of sunlight came from. "You guys go on ahead. I don't get much time to spread my wings on Earth, I'll catch up with you later." She told them, as she began walking back outside.

"Man, I could really go for some grub right now." Max added as they headed into one of the hallways overlooking the gardens, following the loud voices of the two sisters.

 **[Occult Circle]**

Nyssa sat upon a slanting roof of the palace as she stared at the mesmerizing sun shining in front of her, reflecting off of her skin. The steady sound of flapping wings came from behind as a young woman landed softly on the roof behind Nyssa. Large black wings retracted into the back of the Fallen Angel as she walked over and sat down next to Nyssa.

"It's been a while Nyssa. Surprised you're throwing in with the demons. Then again you were always a rebel. Didn't think you'd go this far." She greeted the black ranger in a casual manner.

"Being a servant for someone like Skuros is reason enough. Heard all the Fallen Angels decided to join him, guess you're proof that's true. Didn't expect to find you spying on the demons though, making way for him and his cult?" Nyssa asked with a slightly harsh tone.

"Anyone who didn't want to serve him got killed, everyone understood that eventually. Guess you're the last to go up against him, then again you were always a dimwit. You're not safe you know. People tried getting away and it didn't end well." The Fallen Angel explained to Nyssa, trying to convince her of the futility in rebelling.

"I don't care. It's not hopeless when you've got someone you can count on to help. Have fun working for him, I'm sure you deserve it. And for the record, I never really liked you. Guess I finally know what a snake you are." She finished as she spread her wings and flew down to the palace grounds once again.

"We'll see about that. In the end, no one escapes Skuros." The other Fallen Angel finished as she sat on the roof and gazed at the sun.

 **[Occult Circle]**

Hours had passed and the sun had now set to give way to a starry night sky. The rangers sat at a large table within the palace dining hall, a large spread of food sprawled across the table. While Max, Ella and Nyssa chowed down on the well prepared and expertly cooked food made by the palace kitchen, Joe sat beside Saya with his plate full, not having taken a bite.

The High demon turned her head toward him. "Joe, you okay? It looks like something's up."

"I'm not really sure, I kinda lost my appetite. I don't need to eat food, but I just can't right now for some reason. Don't worry about me though." He explained, almost dazed.

As she returned to eating her own meal, the red ranger's eyes fixed on a large door opposite him, it gave him an uneasy feeling, only moments before heavy footsteps could be heard coming closer and closer. In a heavy slam, the doors swung open revealing a group of soldiers, clad in bright orange attire standing at attention behind three individuals.

First, King Fiedar Phoenix, the cunning master of his house. Then two young men, both looked like teenagers in appearance, both wore finely made bright orange attire and snobbish faces as they looked down upon everyone in the room, clearly the children of the Phoenix King. The group of Phoenix demons advanced into the room, their soldiers lining the near wall while the King and his children headed to where the Leviathan's sat.

"Ah, I love a family reunion, don't you Bourus. I doubt you're surprised I'm here. As soon as I heard Sayakriel had returned, ready to accept her fate, I dropped everything to jump at the opportunity. How about we skip the pleasantries and get right to it." Fiedar informed his rival with a snide grin.

The Leviathan King returned a smirk of his own. "Looks like you were too slow. That treaty is void. While Saya was away, she took it upon herself to wed the young man next to her. It seems you came here for nothing."

The features upon Fiedar's face hardened and became angry at the revelation. "It's not over yet." He snarled as he gestured for one of his soldiers to bring him what appeared to be the contract in question.

"Father, you promised me that I'd have what I wanted. I won't stand being denied, you said I wouldn't be denied!" The older son complained as he stared angrily at Joe for standing in his way.

"Calm down Salch, let me read the contract." He responded with a frustrated tone to his voice. "Here we go. It says here that either the two eldest come together, or the two youngest do. Salch, you'll not have to wait long, but for now let your younger brother have his turn to shine. Pasra, since Sayakriel isn't available, you'll be taking part in this contract instead of Salch. You'll be marrying the youngest of the two, Sakura Leviathan."

"What!?" The young Leviathan girl said in surprise as she processed the workaround Fiedar had supplied.

"Soon enough Baurus, I'll take that crown of yours, but first I'm gonna cause you a little pain." Fiedar grinned as the Leviathan King tenesed up, gritting his teeth.

"You're not going anywhere near my sister, you got that creep!" Saya exclaimed, raising her voice with as much anger as she could muster and slamming her hands down on the table. The rangers were all surprised by her sudden outburst of emotion.

"My, my. Strong willed and fearless aren't you? If that's how you're gonna be, maybe we should play a little game. Something we've devised to replace the Tithe, this is our first little test."

Saya growled, the thought of leaving her sister's fate to a game they had devised, where they likely had the advantage. "Fine, but get out of the dining room right now." She told them, trying to suppress her anger. Though it was foolish to take part in their game, it was the only option to end this now.

"Very well, Choose around six of your most elite soldiers for this game. We'll explain everything tomorrow, as soon as the stage is set. Until then, I bit you all a farewell." The Phoenix King finished as he departed with his soldiers.

Looking over, Saya saw her sister looked shaken up, indeed the Phoenix House was a tough opponent, they had managed to worm their way around the situation and now hope rested on a dangerous game they knew nothing about. Only time would tell if they would pull through. Yet the blue ranger knew one thing. She wouldn't rest until her sister was safe, no matter the cost.

 **|Occult Circle|**

 **Demon House - Phoenix - High demons who believe themselves to be of the highest status in life and look down on anyone different, the Phoenix House seeks to control all around them. The least trustworthy demon House, they use trickery and deceit to get what they want. When they can't achieve their goals through normal means, they will lie, steal and bend rules to suit them. All other demons resent them for their trickery but can't do anything because of the amassed power they have.**

 **So that's chapter 7. Now there wasn't any action at all here, mainly due to just setting the stage and getting everything needed out of the way. I think House Phoenix best resembles the demons in biblical texts because they're the most corrupt out of the whole species, and in case you don't know also the demon House I love to hate. They don't let any opportunity go to waste though. As for Nyssa's encounter with the other Fallen Angel, I don't plan on bringing that character back later, but it just clarifies where the Fallen Angels stand and adds a few other things too. If you're wondering where Seraphim and Twelve are this chapter, as much as I like writing them in, they don't really have a relevant place in this arc, but you'll be seeing more of them after we're done with this arc.**

 **I kinda said it last chapter too, but seeing as it's almost here now, why not. Have a Merry Christmas everyone. I might get something out next week too, but for now, thanks for reading and I'll catch you all later.**

 **Next Chapter: Occult Betrothal: Demonic Games**

 **Synopsis: After Fiedar challenged the Leviathan's to a dark new game, they face their sworn enemies in a battle like no other. Will they beat Phoenix at their own game or will Fiedar have the last laugh? Find out next time on Power Rangers: Occult Circle.**


	8. Chapter 8: Demonic Games

Occult Betrothal: Demonic Games

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except the author created characters and concepts. Thanks to Ranger Red 2.3, Mistycharming and SA June for their OC's used in this fic.**

Sayakriel Leviathan gazed from the large window of her room, a bright moon with a bluish hue to it had emerged from behind the thin clouds and now shone its lunar light upon the demon palace. Since the King of House Phoenix had stormed into the palace, the atmosphere had grown tense. Now hope rested on the finest soldiers House Leviathan had at its disposal. Unfortunately they stood at the front lines, beating back any foe that dare challenge them. Now the House and its people depended on their King to gather the strongest warriors available to face the dangerous game that their foes had prepared.

Though Saya hadn't been in her room for some time, it had been well kept in her absence, the deep blue of her silky sheets hadn't lost their colour and there was no trace of dust in her old room. As she gazed down into the courtyard of her home, the door slowly creaked open. Saya's younger sister entered quietly, she wasn't sure if the older demon had noticed her as she approached. It appeared as if her eyes were fixed on the courtyard.

"Saya, are you alright?" Sakura Leviathan asked as she made her way over to the bed, hopping onto the end of it as she reached it.

"I'm just admiring the view, guess I forgot how nice some parts of the palace look at night. I hope I didn't scare you earlier, I try to keep calm most of the time but House Phoenix gets on my nerves." She informed the demon girl on the edge of the bed as she turned to see her sibling.

"Yeah, they're horrible. Always after one seedy thing or another with them, poor old dad can't take much more of it." Sakura replied in agreement, before diverting her eyes.

"There's something else isn't there? It isn't like you can hide anything, I'm your big sister after all. It isn't that bad, right?" Saya asked, observing the odd behaviour of her younger sibling as she approached to sit beside her.

"He's not doing too well with all this. Everything that happened yesterday put some unneeded stress on him and now our dad's having to rally soldiers on short notice for some kind of war game only House Phoenix knows about. I'm scared we won't win this, and that I'll have to go with them… I-I don't want to." She explained, the fear of what would come if defeated invading her face as she thought of the consequences if House Leviathan lost.

Saya gave a small but somewhat warm smile as she set herself down beside her sister, wrapping an arm around her sister and pulling her in moments after. "It's going to be okay, we'll get out of this and show those Phoenix's how tough we Leviathan's really are. You wanna know how?" She asked, Sakura gave a shrug as Saya held her to her shoulder. "Because when they planned on taking my little sister away in their little conquest for power, there's on thing they didn't account for. Me, I'll make sure you stay safe. Even if they do win, they're gonna regret the day they came after you."

"So you're talking about yesterday right?" Sakura asked with a smile, now reassured by her sister's words and promise of protection. After a few moments, Saya returned a smile, wider than before and one that appeared genuine despite the hint of doubt that resided within the older High demon.

 **[Occult Circle]**

Night passed quickly and the sun rose up from the horizon as day broke, golden rays of light cascading upon the Leviathan palace. In the early morning, the lighting made it a truly magnificent sight to see. Yet for the rangers, time to rest and relax had come to an end. House Phoenix had called the five Occult rangers and the rest of the Leviathan palace's residents to the courtyard so they could begin the game they had been waiting to play since their King first mentioned it.

While their opposition had managed to rally warriors, the six demons under the Phoenix banner stood with far more ferocity about them. King Fiedar and his eldest son Salch Phoenix stood adjacent to the two opposing forces divided by a large chessboard. While they stood awaiting the Leviathan High demons, the younger Phoenix, Pasra, stood by his demon underlings ready to take to the field of this game. He wore the fiery battle armour of a Phoenix noble and stood ready with his hand upon the hilt of his blade, prepared to humiliate the unprepared forces of the Leviathan House.

Joe, Ellie, Nyssa and Max stood at the side of the Leviathan peerage, prepared for the worst should House Phoenix openly attack. "Do you think we can trust them when they said they'd stop fighting until this was settled?" Max asked as he looked around, unsure of the demonic foes that Leviathan stood against.

"It's a house of snakes Max, there's always someone who'll take the opportunity to strike when there's an opportunity. Since I can see when someone else is being deceptive, looking at their house makes my stomach turn." Nyssa added, looking at the malefic house with an uneasy expression.

"Nobody knows that we're Power Rangers either, if they do try anything while this is happening, they'll not know what hit 'em. I'm just hoping that this game of theirs doesn't have any surprised twist to it." Joe added. Though he had a hint of worry that there was more to this game than what met the eye as he looked upon the visages of Fiedar Phoenix and his son beside him. The latter stood confidently, yet he radiated an angry aura behind his noble stance. A stern expression came across Joe's face as his gaze met Salch's, the Phoenix High demon staring daggers at his latest rival.

"Guess somebody woke up on the angry side of the bed this morning. I didn't though. Those beds in the Leviathan palace are so great, it totally beats hanging upside down in your attic." Ellie remarked as she looked at the two who had their gazes locked. "Think they could let me take one?"

"If we pull this off, I think my father would listen to any request you have." Came the calm and collected voice of Saya from behind them, spooking the other four rangers as they turned to see her alongside her sister.

Before long, King Bourus approached the rival King. He wore the unique battle armour of a Leviathan King, shining Underworld steel shaped to embody a tidal theme in it's appearance and a fine blue cloak wrapped loosely around it bearing the Leviathan mark. Saya had an uneasy feeling as she looked upon her father, now dressed for combat. Fiedar passed his foe a white pouch. As the Leviathan King met with the royal guard he had chosen for this task, King Fiedar turned, heading to his own champions he had prepared and bestowing on them a black pouch in contrast to their foe's white pouch.

Opening the pouch, Bourus drew seven white chess pieces from it, though the rangers had no clue as to what purpose the pieces played in this game, Fiedar had made it clear to his rival just what it meant. One by one, he handed his elite troops a piece from the bag. The Queen piece going to an elite soldier of the Leviathan household that appeared to be clad in the armour of a Leviathan commander, having far more vibrancy to his outfit. A Rook piece was entrusted upon a large and burly demon showing his true demon form and sporting an astoundingly protective armour set. A Leviathan mage, who wore a set of armoured robes in the House's colours, was given the piece of the Bishop as Bourus moved down the line to his last three troops. Two of his soldiers, clad from head to toe in protective plate armour and sporting shields with the House sigil upon them stood to attention as their King gave them the two Knight pieces he held. Finally, the last elite troop stood ready. He appeared to be the youngest and wore the armour of a scout as he stood before his leader, who bestowed the Pawn upon his final troop before taking the King for himself and leading his squadron to the different squares of the field. While the soldiers and King Leviathan represented each unique piece of chess, it was clear that it was built to include every piece in a real game and that as a demonstration, this game included only a few pieces.

"What's he doing? It's too dangerous for him to play their game, and now I have an idea what kind of game this is. He needs to get out of there!" Saya explained to the other rangers, worried for the wellbeing in the face of what appeared to be a dangerous game.

"Something doesn't feel right to me either, I'm getting some bad vibes from that giant chessboard they're on. We better put a stop to whatever they're up to, and fast." Nyssa added, noting an ominous aura radiating from the playing field.

"Alright, let's move, before they start this game of theirs." Joe ordered. Though before they could move to protect the Leviathan King and his demon soldiers, the demon champions of House Phoenix took to the board after selecting the pieces they would possess for this game. As soon as the final warrior had taken to the board, most attendants of the event turned wide eyed as a magical barrier erected itself around the board and rose a few meters overhead. Despite the demon's ability to fly, the barrier also contained them from above. There was no means of escape as the remaining Phoenix troops and nobility outside the field of energy looked on in amusement.

As panic and fear of what was to come spread through the crowd, Fiedar spread a set of six fiery demon wings from his back. Floating into the air, he gave one final amused look at Saya as she gritted her teeth and readied herself to fight if there was no other option.

"Demons, Demonesses and peasant lower beings. Today, I'm unveiling a game that will in future, decide who pays the tribute to our lord Lucifer, and sacrifice their people so that he is appeased. I present, the Judgment Game." He announced as he scanned the crowd's faces, looking at their disturbed reactions as to what this meant with a sickening delight. "Each player takes on some rules of a chess piece such as movement for the duration of the game. They will also take on the characteristics of their chosen piece, such as the Rook possessing unnatural strength, or the Knight possessing speed and agility like no other. When two pieces contest for a square, the other pieces are locked into their squares by magical barriers like the one around the field and enter a state of immunity. They will only drop for the game to continue when one piece has slain the other, by any means necessary and the victorious piece claims the square." Fiedar briefly explained to the crowd and the players, enjoying the reactions that each twisted word of his brought. "The Kings however, cannot be attacked by any piece except for the opposing King and can only attack other pieces once every four moves. When every piece on an opposing team has been disposed of, the game ends and the King piece surrenders, if he is slain by the other King, then a victory is earned by cleaning the field of all other opposing pieces. Once this happens and only when it happens, the barrier drops. Everyone understand yet?" He asked the audience who looked on with shock as they spoke of the barbaric game amongst themselves. "Then let the game begin. Though I believe that I should show some courtesy, so King Leviathan, make the first move and command your troops as you see fit." Fiedar explained briefly as he handed off the first move of the Judgment game to his rival.

"So this is a death game?" Sakura asked with a frightened expression as she stood beside her sister who stared at the Phoenix King, angry at how high the stakes truly were and the sick delight he was gaining from his deadly design. "Saya, you're looking angry, is something wrong? Is Dad in trouble?"

After a few moments, the blue ranger had managed to calm herself enough to answer the worries of her sister. "He said that the King can't get attacked unless it's by another King. Dad's smart enough to stand back and command his forces, Pasra's no match for him and they both know it. But the troops in danger, I'm worried that they won't hold up against their opponents. It's a horrible game he's concocted. But I think they can conquer it, He's fighting to protect his girls from harm after all." She explained her thoughts on the matter, while trying to reassure Sakura, placing a hand on the younger demon's shoulder.

King Bourus pondered his move for a few more moments as the onlookers stared on in anticipation and angst as to what other surprises the game may hold. "I'll move my Pawn. Scout Nerath, advance one space toward our enemy and be careful of them, I know some of their faces, and they aren't to be taken lightly."

"Understood sir, I'll watch myself." The blue demon scout acknowledged as he stepped forwards onto the vacant space before him.

Without a moment to lose, Pasra, who had taken the King piece, gestured lazily with his hand for one of his Knights of move forward as many spaces as possible. The Leviathan watched closely as the Knight piece in question charged forward two spaces and stepped sideways to come face to face with the Pawn. A Phoenix demon with a large scar and a face full of fury now stood only three spaces away, Nerath's eyes widened in surprise as he realised who he had come across. Though for now, he held his tongue so that his King could give his command and devise a strategy.

"Gladius, I want you to move forward five spaces and reinforce Nerath and flank their Knight form the right." Bourus ordered as the large Rook by the name of Gladius marched forward until he was stood parallel to the Phoenix Knight.

Pasra laughed as he looked to his Knight. "Alright then, father did say you wanted them to pay for all their meddling. For giving mortals a reason to stop the Tithe and shame you, disfiguring your face in the process. That scout there tipped off those meddling human Knights from what I've been told, so you let loose." Pasra addressed the Knight under his command, getting the soldier more angered as he readied his blade and charged two more paces with lightning fast speed.

He was now face to face with Nerath and held his blade ready to strike. As the Knight swung, smaller magical barriers arose around the other occupied squares, protecting the other pieces and allowing the combatants to move freely in the designated arena. Clashing his blade against Nerath's shortsword, the force of the strike Knocked the blue demon back. The Knight in question didn't lets up as he spread his pair of demon wings and used them to boost himself forward with more speed than before. Each time he struck, he wore down the Leviathan scout and it wasn't long before Nerath's blocks were weakened severely.

As the Pawn readied to block, the Knight utilised the added speed of the Knight piece, dropping down behind Nerath's block in a blur of motion and advancing past him with a swift horizontal slice from his blade. Nerath dropped to one knee as the wind was knocked from his stomach. While he was still able to, he turned his head to King Bourus. He wore an apologetic face as he looked at his master. "I-I should've told you as soon as I saw… him. The knight. He's-He's the strongest swordsman they have, Malcaris… I'm so sorry my lord.. I've f-failed yo-u…" He stuttered as he collapsed and his body ignited in a brilliant blue flame that illuminated the board for a moment before dying down and leaving no trace of the scout.

King Leviathan gritted his teeth as the audience looked on in horror. To casually risk the lives of their strongest soldiers like this in a game that was a mere power play. Despite everyone's feelings however, the only way to win this game was for one side to win and the other to be defeated. Only then could the rangers take action. Malcaris walked over, the scarred swordsman capturing the square Nerath once stood upon with a content look from his killing blow to the scout.

"Enough playing games! As soon as I take swift justice out upon your minions, I'm coming for you Fiedar! Alright Dexion, my Bishop, move diagonally left, all the way to the edge of the board!" He commanded, his Leviathan mage proceeding diagonally until he came to a halt, directly opposite the Phoenix Rook that was in play.

"Dragio, do what you do best and smash that little Bishop to pieces already." Pasra carelessly ordered.

A large brute of a demon clad in dark and jagged steel approached Dexion, moving a single space forward before barriers rose around the remaining pieces. Sparing no time at all, the Bishop channeled his mana into a strong pulse of demon magic and fired it at the Rook before him. The magic pulse hit directly and burned the foe, causing physical damage, yet Draigo appeared to be unfazed as he brought his large hand up in a fist and slammed it into the mage, crushing him into the board. After a moment, the broken body of Dexion ignited just as it had with Nerath. Proceeding to the empty square, the Phoenix Rook claimed it as the barriers around the other pieces dropped. The crowd looked on in fear at the seemingly unlimited display of force shown in that turn.

King Levaithan grew more angry by the second as he saw the second piece become claimed by his foes. It appeared to be a losing battle, but he wasn't about to give up yet. "Vollon, advance five squares and lock their pawn in." He commanded, his Queen piece and strongest warrior nodded sprinting forward until he came face to face with the first pawn.

"If that's how you want to play things. Dragio, take care of his Queen too." Pasra tiredly ordered while giving a yawn.

Dragio did as he was commanded, stomping his way over to the Queen piece and instigating battle, once again the barriers rose up around the other pieces as Vollon took a defensive stance, preparing for the power of the Rook. Yet even preparation wasn't enough as the brutal crushing hand of Dragio slammed down upon Vollon, his fate was the same as the previous pieces to fall and Dragio took the Queen piece's place as soon as the fires of death burned away.

"Knight Garon, move two spaces forward and one to the right, prepare to take that Bishop." Bourus took charge once more, hoping that his strategy would pay off in the end.

Pasra didn't even say a word, lazily gesturing his Rook to move to his right by one space. His Bishop now directly protected and his Rook lined up to take down Garon.

"Alright then, Knight Xinoch, move two spaces forwards and one left. You're the best swordsman I have on hand alongside Garon. Prove that you're stronger than Malcaris and wipe him from the field before he can do any more damage." He commanded his second Knight, who obliged, charging forward to battle against the scarred Phoenix demon now opposite him.

Despite the speed at his disposal, there was a clear skill difference between Malcaris and Xinoch. Their blades clashed in a flurry of lightning fast swings, yet even then, Xinoch couldn't keep his attacks up against his foe and match his speed. In one motion, Malcaris faked a low strike and quickly turned his blade forwards lunging straight into the heart of the opposing Knight, once more igniting the flames of a demon's death.

"You seriously don't understand yet do you? None of your soldiers are prepared for House Phoenix's finest. This is a losing battle and you should give up now, while you still have a chance." Pasra offered as he looked at his Bishop. When it comes to my next turn, move forward diagonally by two squares. Once he takes the bait and sends his Rook after you, annihilate him. For now, I send the pawn in front of me forward by one to make way for my Bishop!" He said, calling the last sentence out loud as to bait King Leviathan further.

"Then I'll move myself forward one space, get ready for retribution for my fallen warriors, Pasra." Bourus declared as he moved forward, getting ready to take Malcaris on himself should there be no other option.

Once more Pasra gestured to his Rook to advance and destroy the Knight Garon. Even with the element of speed at his back, the last Knight on the Leviathan's side was crushed in less than ten seconds, sharing the fate of the other warriors that had fought this day.

"Gladius, move into position between their two Pawns, get ready for that Bishop and as soon as it attacks, hammer him to the ground like they've done to ours this entire match." Bourus commanded, hoping that he could still come back from the losses they had received.

"Go, on you know what to do. Get this boring game finished before I pass out from boredom." Pasra commanded, his Bishop charging up the field diagonally until he came face to face with Gladius.

As the barriers rose around the remaining pieces in the game, the mage Bishop of the Phoenix House began channeling all of the mana at his disposal as Gladius drew a greatsword and prepared to strike. As the Leviathan Rook swung, the Phoenix mage unleashed the devastating demon spell upon his foe, a fiery blitz that blasted out from the hands of the Bishop, completely obliterating him from the field.

Everyone in the audience looked on in shock as the game was lost and now the prize that the Phoenix House had played for was theirs. Their opportunity to finally take the Leviathan lands had finally come. As the energy barriers dissipated and the large field around the board also dispersed, King Leviathan dropped to his knees in defeat while the members of House Phoenix laughed, mocking the King for his defeat.

Saya and Sakura both ran past the rangers and onto the board to their father to make sure he was okay as Pasra, Salch, Fiedar and Malcaris approached.

"Such a pity you can't win a simple game against a young demon like my son. You'll be going the way of Virin soon enough you old fool." Fiedar mocked as he gestured to Malcaris to take hold of Sakura.

As Malcaris snatched the young demon away from her family, she struggled refusing to go with the Phoenix demons, despite their forceful insistence. "Let me go, I'm not going through with this!" She yelled at the rival demon faction as their King laughed, amused at her weak attempts to free herself.

"My dear, you don't have a choice in the matter, as soon as we return to the Phoenix palace, we'll be preparing for the ceremony. For any of you who choose to come see this young beauty become wed to the family of your soon to be rulers, the ceremony will be at sundown today, and for anyone who wants to stop this, you can try but it won't help.

As the remaining Phoenix forces gathered near, Saya stood up and turned to the King who now held her sister against her will. She clenched her fists tightly together as her eyes flared to life with the fiery blue tone they took on when Saya was about to release her power. "You're gonna regret messing with my family, I'll take every last one of you Phoenix demons right now!" She exclaimed as her anger began reach its limits.

"My my, so much fire for someone like you. As soon as a little business is taken care of though, Salch is going to have a wonderful time breaking your spirit. But for the time being, it's goodbye." He smirked as out of nowhere a large orange aura sigil, patterned in the symbols of House Phoenix appeared under their feet and transported them away from the area. Even if Saya had unleashed all her power here, it would have been futile thanks to their aura sigil.

Saya stared at the place the Phoenix demons and her sister had stood for a lingering moment as her anger persisted, dying down slowly as her ranger teammates called over to her.

Joe's voice was the first she heard as they approached her with some haste. "Saya, they said they were going to their own palace to perform the ceremony. They were acting too smug to realise that we're an actual threat to them. Don't worry about losing this match, I've got a plan to fix things. We're going to their palace and we'll crash that ceremony and teach House Phoenix a lesson. They'll be so confident to win it'll be too late when they see our plan come into effect." He explained, planting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"What kind of plan do you have in mind, because so far all we've done is managed to help them achieve their goals." She asked, uncertain that she could trust Joe to fix the mess they had made.

"We're gonna beat 'em at their own game, but we're gonna add our own little twists to it too." Joe said confidently as the others gathered around, silently agreeing with the red Occult ranger that the only way to beat them was to use their own creation and ego against them.

 **|Occult Circle|**

 **Demon Lore - The Tithe - The Ancient Demon Houses and Faerie Courts fought against each other, the demons doing so to take souls to their eternal lord, Lucifer. A peace agreement between the two factions was signed not long after humans began to establish themselves on Earth. Every seven years the Faerie courts allow the demons to collect souls to appease Lucifer, to spare their own, the fey allowed the demons to take humans from the lands they would otherwise protect in return for sparing most of their own. The fey that were sacrificed were criminals that deserved death and so the balance was kept. Only by the intervention of human Knights wielding fey magic and a successor of an ancient peoples who acted as a mediator, was the Tithe broken and a new agreement settled. While the Tithe is no more, the Demons search for a new way to appease their lord, for some no sacrifice is too much and would gladly sacrifice their own people if they had to.**

 **That's chapter 8 everyone. I'm sure you're all surprised at how dark the game turned out to be, and at how easily House Leviathan's warriors were defeated. Malcaris and Nerath both appeared in Hibernian Knights by my pal Sir Perfluous and were part of the two opposing factions here in the Tithe arc. Since he let me use them for whatever I wanted, when it came to this arc, they just fit right in. There's no doubt though as this arc reaches it's conclusion, House Phoenix will get what they have coming to them.**

 **As a final couple of notes, I'm back at college now so it will take longer to write things out, but I'll manage. The other thing is, that I've taken the time to change the style this was written in a little, I feel like there's a lot more to the actions it it just looks and flows a lot better to anything I've written previously. But I can't just take my word for it, so let me know if you felt this looks and flows a lot better or if you prefer the style I usually use. That's all from me and I'll catch you all later.**

 **Next Chapter: Occult Betrothal: The Rising Phoenix**

 **Synopsis: As House Phoenix prepares the wedding ceremony after defeating House Leviathan's soldiers in a deadly game known as the Judgment Game, it's up the the five Occult rangers to come to the rescue of Saya's sister and stop House Phoenix from achieving their goals. But what will happen when Joe makes their foes an offer they can't refuse? Find out next time on Power Rangers: Occult Circle.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Rising Phoenix

Occult Betrothal: The Rising Phoenix

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except the author created characters and concepts. Thanks to Ranger Red 2.3, Mistycharming and SA June for their OC's used in this fic.**

Castle Phoenix, composed of volcanic rock refined into a grand structure at the foot of an infernal volcano that towered to the ashen skies over the heart of the Phoenix lands. Bright braziers burned along the road to the castle as countless underworlders made their way there to witness the union of Sakura Leviathan and Pasra Phoenix. Though the Phoenix Household believed they had won, their eagerness to take hold of their foes' lands now pitted them against a new enemy they had no knowledge of, one that wouldn't give up until the day had been won.

Soon enough, the guests had made their way into the deep red halls of the demon castle and the doors sealed to begin the ceremony. Stationed around the grand hall of the Phoenix castle were small glowing orbs recording the event along with commentators who appeared to act as reporters within the underworld. It appeared as if House Phoenix wished to broadcast the event across the realm, likely to gloat over the rest of House Leviathan.

Joe and Saya sat at the end of a bench near to the front of the aisle that setup for the ceremony, ready to stop the wedding before it could be successful. Glancing to the corner his eye, Joe saw Max leant against a wall near a corridor to the rest of the castle. Giving a slight nod to Joe, he signified he was in place.

"Alright, everyone's good to go." He said in a low tone to the blue ranger beside him. "When the ceremony starts, we'll follow your lead. As long as they accept our challenge they've already lost this." He explained as the Phoenix royal guard began lining the room.

"For my sister's sake, I'm trusting your instinct here. If earlier was anything to go by, that game of theirs is rigged in their favor." She replied, her eyes diverting to the corridor Max was beside, Saya clenched her fists as King Fiedar, Salch and Pasra Phoenix entered the room.

Each of them wore bright orange and yellow finery that glimmered in the light of the large braziers in the grand hall. A young demon girl with fair hair followed close behind them wearing equally fine attire, it was clear that she was the younger sibling of the Phoenix brothers because of both her attire and her similar features to the two.

"You can trust me with this, It's not gonna fail. I am immortal after all." He added with a slight smirk as if hinting at something as chatter began to erupt around the room, the ceremony about to begin.

A few more seconds passed before finally Sakura Leviathan emerged from one of the large corridors, wrapped in a vibrant blue gown as she was escorted to where a demon officiate and Pasra Phoenix awaited, the latter having a lordly stature to him as he looked upon what he perceived to be the prize he had won.

As the red and blue rangers followed Sakura with their eyes until she came to a halt by the officiate, the crowd silenced, ready to watch the arranged marriage finally take place.

The demon officiate took a step forward, motioning with his hands for the two young High demons to come closer. "Underworlders and friends of the realm. We are all gathered her this day to witness the union of two powerful families and put an end to the war between the Phoenix and Leviathan that has been waged for far too long. On this day, we thank our lord Lucifer for his eternal guidance and hope that today is a step on the road to appeasing him yet again. Through our laws set out by our great lord, these two demons shall be wed through a single kiss. If there is no objection to the ceremony, then we may continue." The officiate delivered his speech, waiting a few moments before he would continue.

Shooting up from her seat, Saya kept her face composed despite her anger toward her foes. "I object! this ceremony won't be continuing." She called out as she and Joe made their way toward the front of the grand hall.

From the throne he was sat upon, King Fiedar laughed hysterically at what he perceived to be a futile attempt by the High demon to save her sister. "You really expect me to hand her over like that after I already won the right from you and your people? I'm loving every moment of this. I'm very happy to tell you, that as a Leviathan yourself, you lost the right to fight for your sister, though it wouldn't help you."

Before Saya could get another word in, Joe stepped in front of her. "Listen here, I really don't care about your House or your goals. What I do care about is helping my friends when they need it. You said she doesn't have the authority. From what I've been told though, anyone possessing a sigil ring has the authority as a protector of the realms. Guess what, you've got a full group of Occult rangers in this very room."

Fiedar chuckled. "That's funny, everyone knows that the original sigil rings were lost a long time ago. There would've been reports of the others in use. Get out of my sight before I lose my nerve, you foolish children." He explained, not believing the red ranger.

"I guess you didn't hear the word around Nimun City yet. Occult Breakout!" Joe called, transforming into the red Occult ranger, met by surprised gasps from the audience as chatter from the commentators about this most recent development began to circulate.

The Phoenix King looked on with wide eyes. "Then what Lucifer told us is true, the original Occult rings found worthy hosts…" He mumbled before regaining his composure. "Despite your clear show of power, I'm going to have to remove you now because of your disruption." He added as the Phoenix guardsmen began to close in on the two.

"Surprised you didn't try that sooner, wouldn't want anyone messing up your chance at some more power now." Joe sarcastically remarked, signalling the others that had been hidden until now.

Quickly transforming into his Werewolf form, Max leapt past the Phoenix troops as Ellie descended from her small and shaded perch in her bat form. The two quickly returned to their human forms as Nyssa floated down from a large overhead support beam she had been sat on for the majority of her time in the castle.

While the others got ready to fight the guards if need be, Joe placed his hands behind his head and looked with a stern expression at the Phoenix King. "These are the rest of the Occult rangers. We can do this the hard way for you, which involves us making your guards look like idiots, or we can do this the easier way. You can choose either but at least you have a chance with the second option."

Fiedar stared at Joe with curiosity, placing his hand upon his chin and pondering the two choices. If the rings were as powerful as legend stated, then the only way to gain such power would be to take them through victory. "Explain this second option then, I doubt you'd be able to do as you say anyway." He replied, brushing off the mild threat of the red ranger.

"Alright. I'm challenging you to a Judgment Game, but I'll be making a few rule changes. First off, I hate waiting for a game to play out so we'll be fighting like real warriors. Second, we won't be holding back and we'll be using everything we've got at our disposal. And lastly, we'll only be with five combatants, you on the other hand can have a full boards worth. As for the stakes, if you win you can have everything we have to bargain with. Saya, the rings, anything. When we win, you'll be letting Sakura go, along with finally admitting defeat and stopping your war against House Leviathan." He explained without losing his confidence, speaking to the demon without any respect, a way no one had without consequences.

Fiedar was frustrated that what looked to be a commoner demanded this, but the spoils of victory were far too great to pass up such an offer. The King clenched his fist, putting aside his doubts and deciding to place his faith in the warriors of House Phoenix. "Fine. Let's play a Judgment game and decide things. Even with the sigil rings, I doubt children like you could best my warriors, especially when they're being commanded by my son. Pasra, assemble our best warriors, sixteen of them so that our side of the field is full. Don't worry though, let my men deal with them. As for you so called Occult rangers. We'll see you outside shortly, where we'll put an end to your meddling for good." He replied, trying to act unfazed by the challenge set by Joe as he departed along with his family and Sakura in tow to prepare for the game.

As guests and commentators began making their way to the field of this next battle, the chatter had shifted to the Occult rings and their re emergence into the world. As Joe turned around, happy that his plan was working, he soon came across the annoyed faces of his teammates.

"That's your plan? You've given them a huge advantage for one, and then you're risking all our lives too!" Saya shouted, angry that he had gone to such drastic lengths and put all their lives at risk just to save her sister. Joe could see her anger building as the other rangers also gave disapproving looks.

"I knew you'd react like this if I told you sooner. But remember, you've gotta trust me here. I wouldn't have challenged them like that if I didn't believe we could beat them. We've got the advantage of both skill and surprise over them. Besides, I'll be taking the serious hits, I am immortal after all." He added before turning and heading for the arena himself. He had mentioned those few words a few times before as his plan came nearer, only now did the words dawn upon the other four rangers. He never planned to put them in harm's way even with his irrational plan. The other rangers might forgive him for his earlier deception, once they had beaten House Phoenix at their own game that is.

 **[Occult Circle]**

Ten minutes had passed now since the challenge had been issued. The audience and commentators waited restlessly to see the battle between House Phoenix's best warriors and the Occult rangers take place.

Moments ago, the Phoenix King had given the rangers a white pouch containing the pieces needed for them to play the game. They had gathered around to decide which pieces would go to who.

"I guess we should play our strengths then. Max, you're a werewolf so you've got a lot of power in your Lycan form. Since their Rooks lack in speed you've got a good advantage over them when you attack, so I guess you should be a Rook." Joe explained his choice to them, passing the piece to him.

"Sounds good to me, but even then there's only enough of us here for one powerhouse. Even if I do go up against the Rooks, they'll beat me at some point because there's two of them." Max replied, doubtful his role would be effective in the upcoming fight.

"You've got a point. I guess we could have two Knights to help wear them down and pick off all the Pawns they'll be playing. I'd put it down to either of you three given you've got wings for added speed and weapons to deal heavy damage too." Joe suggested as he turned his head to the remaining three rangers.

"From what I've seen and heard this weekend, Saya wants to get back at the important members of House Phoenix, so Ellie and I would be the best choice for Knights. That just leaves the King and Queen pieces, right?" Nyssa decided, taking the two Knight pieces and handing one to Ellie.

"The Queen's seen as the strongest piece in chess. In a game like this, I'm guessing there's still a lot of power when it comes to a Queen, so Saya should take it. I'll be getting their attention and taking the heavy blows till we've worn them down enough that they're not a problem." He finished, passing the Queen piece to Saya while taking the King for himself.

As the final piece was placed in the red ranger's hand, a surprising situation began to develop. Before their eyes, the five sigil rings began to glow brightly in their respective colours as the chess pieces within their hands appeared to be slowly absorbed into the ever mysterious rings they possessed.

Each of their eyes widened in surprise at the new development. Somehow, the five rings had absorbed the pieces one each ranger held one, perhaps this meant that the traits given by the Judgment Game were now permanent, only time would tell.

"Did everyone else see that, or are my eyes going funny?" Ellie asked in a mix of surprise and confusion.

"Finding out what happened just now, it's gonna have to wait. Looks Like House Phoenix gathered their soldiers." Joe interjected, leading the other rangers to look in the direction of the board where the warriors of House Phoenix were taking position. Warriors such as the powerful Rook Draigo and their best Swordsman, Malcaris, were among the faces of the Phoenix lines.

"Let's not keep them waiting." Saya told them as she walked toward the board, her pace quickened by the want to finish the game as soon as possible and end House Phoenix's brutal campaign.

Followed shortly by her comrades, they took their places and called upon their weapons from their rings. Now standing ready for battle they waited upon their foes to begin the game. King Fiedar strode up to the side of the large board with his two other children as Pasra took his position on the board, taking the role as King for a second time this day. Once the last of the Phoenix side had taken their place, the large barrier rose around the field and King Fiedar looked to the two sides before speaking up.

"Phoenix warriors, Occult rangers. You all understand the changes to the rules I assume? I have no doubt that you understand the price of defeat on either side, so let me put this simply for my soldiers, if you are defeated and survive, you'll wish your lives ended here. _Don't_ fail me. Without further ado, your battle may begin." The King explained, emphasising the consequences of a Phoenix defeat.

"Alright everyone, here we go. I'll morph and charge in, get their attacks focused on me. Since I can't die, they'll not be able to get me. The rest of you start wearing them down and using your powers to thin their numbers. Ready?" He explained their first plan of action, each of them nodding in confirmation. "Occult Breakout!" The red ranger called, morphing in a bright flash of red before springing forth into the lines of Phoenix troops.

"I'll start chipping away the Pawns, Ellie and Nyssa, I'm counting on you to keep the heavy hitters off me till Joe's clear of Pawns." Max told the black and crimson rangers as he removed his glasses and transformed into his more powerful Lycanthrope form, charging into an unsuspecting group of Phoenix troops across the board within seconds of his transformation.

"Let's hammer them with everything we've got." Nyssa smirked as she and Ellie spread their wings and flew quickly at the stronger combatants of the demon house, keeping them occupied while Joe drew the attention of the Pawns, blocking what blows he could and brushing off the attacks that got through to him as Max cleared through them from behind in what looked to be a beastly rampage behind a raging inferno of dying Phoenix troops.

As the other rangers worked their way through the weaker foes, and distracted the stronger foes, Saya stood back as she saw the four fiery demon wings of Pasra Phoenix emerge from behind the dwindling line of demons. In but a moment, the High demon rose as high above the battlefield as he could before flying quickly across the board and coming to a halt just before Saya. Lowering himself down, he came face to face with the Leviathan High demon.

"Sayakriel Leviathan, long time no see. You know, these last few days have been pretty fun. To think you and your friends could actually do anything against my father and our House is pretty funny. Your sister is already part of the Phoenix House as far as I'm concerned, and soon enough you'll be too." He smirked cockily as he drew his blade.

Saya grasped her Leviafang cutlass tighter as she stared her foe down. "If that's the case, I guess I've got something to say to you." She responded as she spread her four demon wings and rose as high as she could before retracting her wings and plummeting down, her foot stretched out as if ready to kick. "Leviafang kick!" She called out as she retracted her foot and leant forward, jutting her sword out.

"Wait a minute… That's not a kick!" Pasra exclaimed in surprise as Saya's cutlass sliced down the left side of Pasra's face, causing to scream out loud in pain as the weapon cut through his flesh.

The Phoenix demon dropped to one knee and lowered his head in reaction to the strike, Saya looked at the injured Phoenix contently, believing that the damaged caused would teach him a lesson he wouldn't be quick to forget.

From the sidelines, Pasra's younger sister looked on in surprise that her brother had been taken down so quickly and easily. "He's gonna be alright, isn't he? He shouldn't be put down for good by a strike like that, otherwise he's just a wimp." She asked her older brother Salch who stood beside her with his arms folded.

"Lelina, I give Pasra a hard time because he can't take a hit to save his life. Even though he goes down in one hit, remember the marks we all have? There's a reason we have the marks, and you'll get it in a minute. I guess you've never seen a Phoenix High demon in a fight before if you haven't worked it out by now." Salch vaguely explained to his sister Lelina as he gestured to the back of his hand that was marked to resemble the shape of a phoenix surrounded by embers.

As the eldest Phoenix sibling had said, it wasn't long until Pasra rose, showing his face to Saya as he smirked. The wound from her blade was covered by orange embers which began to seal up his injury as he looked at Saya laughing at her futile attempt to defeat him.

"So that's what you meant. Every time we get hurt, our marks protect us from harm by healing our wounds." Lelina observed, Salch giving a nod in response, not taking his eyes away from the battle taking place.

"You're smart to say you're young, but you're grown up enough to get this stuff now. Only High demons of each House have marks like this. Our House has the Phoenix Rising, a mark that heals our wounds and makes us near immortal." He briefly explained, shifting his eyes to the other side of the battle where Joe and the other three rangers now faced up against the Knights, Rooks, Bishops and Queen of the Phoenix forces. 'But what good is near immortality if you're up against the real thing? That red ranger's taken fatal blow after fatal blow and he's acting like it's nothing. There's no other explanation for it.' Salch wondered, keeping the thought to himself as he turned away from the fight in progress. "I already know the winner, so I'm not gonna stick around. You should though, you might learn something." He finished, leaving for the battle to play out how he knew it would.

On the Phoenix lines, Joe now faced up against the two Rooks, Draigo and another that was extremely similar in size and features. As he dodged the blow of the second Rook, the red ranger gave a nod to his right side as the large werewolf form of Max slammed into the side of Draig, knocking him into the second Rook and knocking both to the ground in a heap. Transforming back into his human form, quickly bringing his ring up and transforming into the amber Occult ranger. Rearing his axe, he and Joe sprinted forward while the two Rooks struggled to rise. Drawing upon the supernatural energy of their weapons, the two drove their mystically charged weapons into the necks of the brutish Rooks, destroying them in a vortex of demonic fire.

Giving a sigh of relief, the two rangers looked over to see that Nyssa and Ella had disposed of the Bishops and removed House Phoenix's magical support from the field. Ellie swooped down beside them for a moment while Nyssa distracted the Phoenix's Queen piece.

"We've got three pieces left to take out. But Saya isn't looking too good either. Every time she knocks Pasra down though, he just gets back up, kinda like Joe does. What's the plan?" Ellie asked, as the two Knights that remained of House Phoenix's forces eyed the rangers.

Joe looked to Saya and then back to his Vampire teammate. "You and Nyssa focus on that Queen of theirs. Max is gonna go with me and finish those two Knights off. When that's over with, I want you to go help the girls, I'll keep Pasra busy till you've finished that Queen." He decided, directing his last order to Max. "Besides, I've come up with a new technique I want to try out." Joe finished as Ellie rose back overhead to help the black ranger in the aerial battle against House Phoenix's Queen piece.

In but a few moments, Malcaris and a second Knight covered in the gilded armour of House Phoenix approached them. Malcaris grinned in delight as he looked at Joe and the ranger suit he wore. "You wanna know how I got this here scar, ranger? Because the last time there was a Tithe the humans stopped it, power rangers like you stopped it. A red ranger just like you gave me this scar for the part I played in the Tithe, now I'm here to return the favor." He laughed in sadistic delight he now had the chance to destroy a red ranger on the field of battle, though he wasn't the one who had scarred him, Joe came close, and that was the only thing that mattered.

"Hate to break it to you, but I don't scar, at all. My body pretty much regenerates faster than any of you demons can cut it. So as long as you don't sever any limbs anyway, that takes a little longer to heal." The red ranger joked as he levelled his blade at Malcaris. "Besides, why should I let you try when I can just do this?" He asked rhetorically as he charged up his blade, the infinity saber becoming surrounded by a beam of red energy. "Infinite Slash!" The red ranger called out as he charged forward with all his speed, slicing horizontally through Malcaris' gut with his rapier before stopping just behind him.

"T-This can-n't b-b-be… I, I am Malc-Malcaris. The greatest, greatest swordsman of-of House Phoenix-x… I can't d-die!"He screamed as he burned up like the Phoenix warriors before him.

"Yeah, you and me both." Joe remarked as he lowered his infinity saber and turned around, turning his focus to the battle between Pasra and Saya.

Distracted by the loss of the strongest swordsman House Phoenix had at their disposal, the last Knight was frozen in fear, giving Max the opportunity he needed. Charging forward, Max swung his axe with all his might, bearing it down upon the defeated Knight and finishing him off with one blow.

"So that's your new move?" Max asked, Joe shaking his head in reply. "Either way, it looks like there's just the Queen left to beat now. You know, if you come help with their Queen too, the game's gonna be over a lot sooner. I'm sure Saya can handle him a little longer." Max suggested as he looked over to the crimson and black rangers who were beginning to be worn down themselves.

"I'm not taking any chances here Max, besides why not put on a show while we're at it?" He added, charging toward the Phoenix High demon as Max turned his attention to the Queen and sprinted over to help the others in their battle against the last foe.

Saya had been worn down by the relentless attacks of her High demon foe, her body exhausted, the Leviathan heiress was ready to collapse from exhaustion. Pasra laughed as he raised his sword to deal a knockout blow to his opponent.

"It's been fun, anything you want to say to me before you and your team lose?" Pasra asked with an air of confidence, believing his team was almost victorious.

"Yeah, you should be looking more closely at the battle instead of one opponent. Don't you know yet? When you fight against an immortal, you've already lost." She explained to him as she caught a glimpse of Joe dashing toward the barrier that kept them inside the arena.

"Immortal? What are you talking about, there aren't any here!" He asked, confused by Saya's words.

As he asked, Joe's feet made contact with the barrier. Running as fast as he could, the red ranger made his way up the barrier and making his way overhead, he took a deep breath. 'Alright, here we go.' The immortal thought to himself as he pushed himself off of the wall, from the position he had been in, the red ranger had managed to push himself off so that he was now directly above the Phoenix High demon. Directing his body downwards and pointing his saber in the same direction, Joe began to fall, gaining momentum as the energy of his sigil ring began to build up around him. Moments before Joe reached the demon beneath him, Saya smirked once more, pointing upwards for Pasra to see the incoming attack. Even if he did try to dodge or stop the attack, it was already too late.

Pasra looked above wide eyed as Joe came at him with all his might, the energy around him seemed to take the image of a legendary creature from Pasra's view. "It's… It's a Dragon!" He cried out in terror as he saw the image of a Dragon descending down upon him and swallowing him whole.

The reality of it was that Joe had struck with an intense amount of energy, knocking the young demon off of his feet and sending him into a fearful state, afraid that the Dragon he saw would come back to get him once more.

Moments passed until the barrier finally dropped, although Pasra's wounds slowly healed from the power of his Rising Phoenix mark, the Queen had been felled by the combined power of the three remaining Occult rangers. Despite the odds, Joe's plan had worked perfectly, House Phoenix was defeated and further humiliated and Saya's sister along with the rest of House Leviathan was now free of the strife their opponents had brought them.

As the rest of the rangers regrouped and demorphed, exhausted from their hard earned victory, King Fiedar rushed to his son's side. "Pasra, my boy. What did they do to you? Speak to me my son."

"Father, the Dragon's after me. Please don't let it eat me." He pleaded fearfully.

Fiedar turned his head toward Joe, knowing that the attack that had made his son so afraid had come from him. "You. You did this! Mark my words I'll find some way of getting back at you for hurting my son like this!" He declared, angry that his most favoured child had been reduced to a blubbering mess.

"While I'm grateful for your help there, what attack did you use there?" Saya asked curiously, neither her or the other rangers had seen it before.

"I haven't really thought about naming it before. Ever since we got the sigil rings and met everyone we have though, I guess I felt weaker and not as useful as the rest of you with my only real power being immortality. I've been working on a technique to try and be useful in a fight for the past few weeks, last night I finally pulled it off." He explained to them, they all grinned, understanding where he was coming from.

"You don't need any fancy powers, sure they do help, but you're a great in other ways when it comes to dealing with the bad guys anyway. Without you, I don't think we would've had a chance today." Saya replied with a genuine smile, appreciating everything he had done to help her out this past weekend.

"I can get behind what she said, but it doesn't hurt for you to use a flashy attack every so often and feel like the rest of us." Max commented.

"I'm guessing you're gonna be staying then, right?" Joe asked, hoping he knew the answer.

"With all the fun I've had this weekend, I wouldn't miss the rest of this wild ride for the world!" The young werewolf cheered.

"Saya!" Called the cheerful voice of Sakura as the younger sister sprinted up. "You did it, I know you could!" She laughed as she squeezed her older sister tightly.

"I think we should both be thanking them. Without their help, I don't think any of this could have worked out the way it did." She explained to her sister. "These are my friends…" She started, stopping as soon as she realised what she had said. After all she had been through, she never had time or the want to make friends. Through the events that had lead each of them here that had all changed and she couldn't be more thankful.

"Umm… Saya, are you alright, you're zoning out again." Ellie asked as they all looked at the frozen High demon.

"It's fine, she's usually like this when she gets new friends. I guess she just realised that's how much you mean to her." Sakura giggled, moving away from her sister to give her time to calm herself.

Joe stepped away for a moment, breathing out in a sigh of relief, things were settling down and the struggle was over once again. As he stood there, resting after the tough battle that had finished only a few minutes ago, numerous commentators began to surround him.

"Brakiel here from the UBC, is it true you're an immortal? If so why are you the only one to show up in centuries?" Asked one commentator. "Astaphar with the Reaping news, can I ask you about the Occult rings you and the other rangers have? What was that attack you used to humiliate Pasra Phoenix with? Can we get a private interview with you some time?" Another commentator asked. More and more of the reporters from both the Underworld and other realms began to surround him as the questions they asked became a jumbled mess of noise.

In his head, the red ranger gave out a groan. 'Maybe I shouldn't have used that move back there. At least I've finally thought up a name for it. The Draconic Crunch, it sound right in my head at least. Now I just need to find a way out of all these reporters, If only I could fly!' He complained in his head as the reporters didn't cease with their questions.

 **[Occult Circle]**

Seraphim Twelve stood in the dim office of her superior. She hadn't any idea as to why she had been summoned and now stood in the centre of the room waiting for her superior to explain to her why she was there and what he intended for her now she was present.

"Seraphim. I'm glad you could make it. Unsurprising seeing as your target's been in the Underworld for this past week, funnily enough helping us out by weakening House Phoenix significantly. It served as a good test for looking into the extent of his abilities too. He appears to have more strength than any other being can ever achieve, but he can only use it in a single attack to our knowledge. He also removed their best swordsman from play. The immortal seems to be a great asset indeed, if only we could harness that power. That brings me to why I've called you here. I have a new assignment for you designed to bring you closer to your target. While you're taking this assignment, you'll be shut off from the rest of Seraphim with only your handler as your contact, he'll also help you if need be. While you're away I'll be choosing another agent to take over tactical operations." He explained, rising from his seat and walking over to the edge of the dark side of the room, in his hand he held a small note. "This is a note detailing your assignment and your first objective. Good luck, Twelve." He finished as the Seraphim agent walked over and took the note from her superior, his hand disappearing into the darkness of the room as she did so.

Reading over the brief of her latest assignment, her eyes widened as she saw what exactly her objective was, the principal behind it was logical, but with her doubts about Seraphim dwelling in her head, it was risky for her superiors to send her on such a task. If they had caught onto her strange behavior, then perhaps they were testing her loyalties or preparing to remove what they saw as a weak link. Only time would tell what their intention was and what path the young Seraphim would choose, and that time would come sooner than anyone expected.

 **|Occult Circle|**

 **Demon Hierarchy - High Demon Mark - Aside from being born with four wings instead of the standard two, the only other defining trait of a High demon is a marking they are born with. A mark that will appear anywhere on the body at birth, it resembles the sacred beast bound to the House they are born to. The mark of each demon House hold different traits. The 'Phoenix Rising' mark offers its bearers a super healing ability while a mark such as the 'Raging Leviathan' offers its bearers the ability to use demon fire magic stronger than any other fire based magic in the Underworld, thus having a blue tone to it. Smaller demon Houses also have their own unique marks, yet they are rarely seen, being vassals to the four large demon Houses.**

 **That's Chapter 9 finally finished. I struggled with getting it started since I started it on a pretty hectic day and I was pretty much burned out, but after taking a rest I was better the next day and it just came easier. We had Joe outplay House Phoenix, subtly explaining how they couldn't get beaten as long as things went to plan, and it all worked out. House Phoenix is humiliated and wounded along with Joe finishing of Malcaris which has so much irony to it, before displaying his new move and traumatising Pasra. I also introduced the last member of House Phoenix who while the youngest isn't much younger than her brothers, she's a character that'll be making appearances in the future, while I'm on the topic, Salch is also an interesting character who'll be making future appearances too.**

 **Max finally decided to join up officially with the others after everything that happened. Saya finally considers the others as friends, after everything they did it'd be pretty stupid of her not to. With Sakura and the Leviathan holdings safe, I think they owe the rangers a lot, though I think Joe might wish for less attention with that ending there. I will also be explaining what happened with the chess pieces, but it's something you'll have to wait on. Lastly, it seems Seraphim is up to something, this is the prelude to the next arc which is gonna have an overlying plot while we delve some more into the rangers and their backgrounds. I think that covers everything, now that I've got this arc out of the way I can finally concentrate on other things too. So until next time everyone, thanks for reading.**

 **Next Chapter: Occult Revelations: A Century of Sorrow**

 **Synopsis: When Ellie begins acting strange, stalking other students during breaks at school, the others soon take notice. What will she reveal to the others involving her past before she became a Vampire? What other surprises lie in wait? Find out next time on Power Rangers: Occult Circle.**


	10. Chapter 10: A Century of Sorrow

Occult Revelations: A Century of Sorrow

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except the author created characters and concepts. Thanks to Ranger Red 2.3, Mistycharming and SA June for their OC's used in this fic.**

Since their first visit to the Underworld, a calm had returned to the lives of the five Occult rangers and the city they protected from the Abyssal Cult. A new week had began and the rangers had already made their way to school in the early hours of the morning. As the first morning class finished for the Immortal red ranger, he emerged alongside his close friend Ray. Though it wasn't his favorite class, he was satisfied that he could talk with one of his close friends while they had some free time.

"I gotta say, that trip to the Underworld you guys had sounds pretty crazy. Maybe next time you could bring me along?" Ray suggested hopefully to his friend as they walked down the busy hall. Throughout the morning he had been filled in on the surprising events of the recent weekend, only now bringing the topic of going with them up.

Joe gave a short, tired yawn as they walked down the hall. "I hope I never have to set foot in that place again. Or meet another demon from House Phoenix. Besides, I'm pretty sure the Underworld has a no living humans policy." He added, turning the corner with Ray, slowing down for a moment.

Ray's smile dropped. "Guess it won't be any time in the near future then. I've got some stuff to get sorted out in the clubroom anyway. Some new books and other things to do with the Occult. Mr. Cadia told me to get on it as soon as I'm not busy."

"You go do that, I think there's something else I need to do." Joe replied, stopping in his tracks next to a door to a dark storage closet that was slightly open. Ray gave a quick nod to Joe before carrying on toward the clubroom to sort the new Occultic material out.

As soon as Ray had left, Joe poked his head into the closet for a moment before reaching for the light switch and pulling it, the light quickly flashing on and blinding the figure that had been lurking there, unbeknownst to the other students. A clatter was heard as the figure fell back, blinded from the sudden burst of light in the cramped supply closet. Looking down at whoever had been lurking, the red ranger's eyes widened in surprised when he realised Ellie now shielded her eyes as she clung to the wall, her fangs bearing and what little of her eyes that were open resonating a crimson red.

"Ellie!?" Joe asked in a mix of curiosity and surprise. Calming himself over the next few seconds, the red ranger allowed his Vampire friend to recover from the flood of light that had hit her eyes moments ago. "I don't think anyone else noticed you, but what are you doing hiding in a dark closet anyway? I get you're a Vampire and all so you feel better in the dark, but it looked like you were staring out into the hall. Is something up with you today, some crazy vampire habit?" He asked, suggesting the last few words jokingly.

Ellie shook her head slowly as she glanced quickly at two female students in the hallway before her eyes snapped back to focus on the red ranger. Unfortunately, Joe had caught onto her quick glance, turning around, he saw the two students she had likely been looking at prior to his arrival. Looking at them closer, they appeared to have some resemblance to the crimson ranger. As Joe was about to connect the dots however, Ellie cut the light to the supply closet and slammed the door shut quickly so that Joe couldn't see a thing.

"Ellie? What did you just do?" Joe asked, unsure what to make of the situation and slightly fearful this would end badly.

"Before I tell you what I've been doing, I need to make something clear. I've been alive for just under a century, it might as well be one though with everything I've been through. Since my turning, my family thought I'd died. I wanted to go back to them all the time… but it was… hard. So I just left my hometown in the end. I've been staying close enough to watch them for afar though. Since then my family's grown, some even settling down in here in Numin City. The two out there are some of my great nieces. I guess I just wanted to see what they were like. I was too scared to actually go over and talk to them, so I just watched from here…" She explained, looking down, slightly disappointed in herself.

Though he could hardly see a thing, Joe managed to place a hand on the Vampire's shoulder and giving a warm smile, knowing she'd be able to see it with her enhanced vision. "So you're just trying to take care of your family. It's fine Ellie, it's something everybody needs and I can't imagine what it'd be like to have to give it all up like you did. They're lucky to have you watching over them, even if they don't know it. I wish I had family that cared about me like that." He explained to her, while it did reassure the young Vampire, his last words caused confusion as she stared at him in the darkness.

"You and Mr. Cadia are family though, right? I'm sure he cares about you." She responded, to her surprise however, Joe shrugged in a short response.

"I'm not sure what to think anymore. Seraphim said that they've been after me for a while, longer than when he told me I became an Immortal. I guess since then, I've been having doubts about him and feel like there's a lot more he's not been telling me. There's something else, since we got back from the Underworld, I've been having weird dreams. Just blurs of me running down an alleyway in rags, but it felt real." He explained further, telling her about the strange events that had been surrounding him recently before giving a sigh, interrupting her before she could say another word. "It might just be stress from all the fighting getting to me. We should probably get out of here now, it'd look bad if anyone found us here." He finished, placing his hand on the door handle.

"Why would it look bad? I don't think there'd be any point to hiding in a dark closet with someone else other than sharing secrets." She asked, staring blankly as Joe made his way out, shortly followed by Ellie.

"Nevermind." He disregarded as they walked out of the closet, fortunately neither of them had been payed attention to and now stood in the hallway.

"Whatever you say. I'm gonna head to the clubroom for till my next lesson, what about you?" She asked, taking one last glance at her two estranged relatives as she did so.

"You go on ahead, I've gotta head to class. The last time I was late didn't go well for me." He explained to her, scratching the back of his head sluggishly. "A head's up though, Ray's probably gonna need a hand in there sorting through all that new material."

"It's gonna be a while till the next class, but if you're afraid of a bunch of teachers that don't really know that much, I guess that's your choice. I guess I'll see you later. One more thing, _don't_ tell the others what I told you. It's something they don't need to find out." She finished, implying a threat to the red ranger as she walked away to the clubroom, leaving Joe stood in the middle of the busy hall, slightly startled by the last few words she had said before she left.

'Why's she threatening me now? I've not seen her like this before. I was hoping she was the rational one of the group, guess I was wrong there.' The red Occult ranger thought to himself as he gave a sigh of relief now that the minor ordeal in the hall had calmed down, though he still had an uneasy feeling that there was more to the story than she had told him.

 **[Occult Circle]**

In the time since his announcement of the Abyssal Cult and the goals they strived to achieve, the cursed realm now flowed with recruited warriors and Acolyte foot soldiers, Skuros' power base now stood in a position to compete against the demons opposing them and carry out raids upon earth. Within the black fortress, the Dark Angel sat in his command seat. The Fallen Angel leader sat calmly as his underlings co-ordinated his forces or patrolled his domain. The Vampire Nicolai, who had turned Ellie and now stood with the Dark Angel, emerged into the command room of the old prison complex and strode toward his partner, stopping just before the cult leader.

Skuros, I got your message from that Fallen Angel you sent. So you're starting the campaign early, we don't even have half the support we need to make this work in my opinion but it is your cult. Either way my services are yours, what kind of anarchy do you want me to spread today?" Nikolai spoke up, keeping his tone of voice smooth and casual as he spoke to Skuros.

"It's time we put these rangers where they belong. I've heard you and the crimson ranger have history. I want you to dispose of her and demoralise the rangers, then we can continue to cut them down until they're no longer a threat." The Dark Angel ordered as he rose from his seat and stretched of his six darkened wings.

"Me and little Ellie? Yeah we go way back." He responded, giving a malicious fanged smirk to the cult leader. "I'll handle her alright, she's all fang and no fight so it shouldn't be an issue at all. Though I think for this one, I'll be utilising something I like to call a Vampire's best friend." Nikolai chuckled darkly as he faded into the darkness to carry out his plot against the crimson ranger.

 **[Occult Circle]**

The final bell at Numin High had rang ten minutes ago. While the other rangers had returned to the clubroom, Joe relaxed against a tree with his hands behind his head, taking a quick break before returning to help out the others in the club.

As the last of the students walked out one by one, the red Occult ranger noticed that the last student to walk out was none other than one of Ellie's relatives. As she walked along out of the school, Joe thought about the events that had occurred earlier in the day.

'Maybe I should go talk to her, she does look a lot like Ellie so maybe they could pass as cousins. It's the least I can do for her, she sounded pretty sad when she said she could only watch over them from a distance. Alright, I'll help her out.' He decided in his head, proceeding to push himself off of the tree and started toward the teen that looked a lot like Ellie.

Before he could make it to the teen however, a large dark creature that appeared to be made of a corrupted stone swooped from the sky, enshrouding the human student for a split second before carrying her off, away from the school. The events had happened so suddenly and quickly that Joe had to take a moment to process what had happened as the terrified screams of the captured student.

The red rangers eyes had grown wide in surprise from the sudden appearance of the supernatural creature, what made matters worse was that Ellie's relative was now in trouble and he had no clue as to why. Breaking into a sprint, he rushed back into the main building of the High School, traversing the halls as quickly as he could before coming to the clubroom. Wasting no time, he barged in. The other club members scanned through books, deeming if they were worth using in the future or if they were of no value. Joe's interruption grabbed their attention. Due to his haste, Joe had exhausted himself by that time he had reached the clubroom and now panted, trying to regain his breath.

Clueless about the most recent supernatural incident, Nyssa spoke up with a humorous tone. "What's that Lassie? Timmy fell down the well?" She joked, hoping that the other rangers would get her joke. Yet she was met by an uncomfortable silence. "Really? Nothing? You're all uncultured if you didn't get that." She said in a sour tone, unhappy her joke was badly received.

In the moments that Nyssa had tried to pull off a humorous one liner, Joe had managed to regain his breath, now able to explain what had happened a few minutes ago. "There was this creature, large and dark that looked like stone. It swooped down and carried off a student right in front of me and flew off just as fast. I got here as quickly as I could, but we've gotta find that thing and get the student back." He explained to them as quickly as he could, their expressions becoming concerned as he relayed the news.

"Who'd it take, anyone we know?" Max asked as he leaned against a bookcase, adjusting his silver glasses after speaking.

"Not exactly…" Joe responded, pausing for a moment. He knew it wasn't a good time to bring it up, but without the full team caught up and time being of the essence, it was best he explained. "Ellie, it was one of your relatives in the school." He finished, instead of being infuriated or angered in any other form because Joe had mentioned it, the Vampire was frozen in fear, her eyes wide and her mouth open in shock. It was unclear but she also seemed to be shaking slightly from the news.

"Relatives? I was under the impression that Vampires are alone in the world. Guess I was wrong there. Either way we should try searching for this monster and think up of a plan to beat it once we do." Saya cut in, not seeing the look of terror on the crimson ranger's face.

"Uh, Saya. Something's got Ellie really unnerved. There's a family member of hers in danger, since you know what that's like, stay here and talk to her. Try reassure her while we go out and see if that creature left anything behind." Joe explained to her, as he, Max and Nyssa rushed out of the clubroom to try find any clue as to where the creature had taken the student.

After the others had left, Saya took a deep breath in as she strolled over to the Vampire that was still stunned from the news Joe had given her. "Listen, I'm sorry if I was a little blunt a minute ago. I just want to help out the best way I can, guess I got a little caught up and didn't think about what you're going through right now. Don't worry though, we'll find whatever's doing this and put a stop to it, you and the others did the same for me after all."

"It's happened before…" Ellie replied with a grim undertone to her words. "A relative getting kidnapped. It was decades ago, before I left Chicago, I was still keeping a close eye on my family. Nikolai, he came back looking for me. Since he couldn't find me though, he kidnapped one of them to draw me out. When I went to meet him though… He-He…" Ellie stuttered, trailing off and looking away from Saya.

It wasn't hard for the High demon to understand what the villainous Vampire had done after Ellie met him. If this had been what Ellie had been put through by some despicable being, Saya now understood how hard her life must have been since turning, not even able to get close to her family because of such a man.

Without a moment's hesitation, Saya placed a hand on her teammate's shoulder. "I'm sorry you've had to go through all that, you don't deserve the torment he's put you through. Don't worry though, we'll find something and get your relative back. When we do, we'll make sure Nikolai gets what's coming to him." She reassured the Vampire opposite her.

Before the two could converse any further, the three other Occult rangers returned, skidding to a halt as the entered the clubroom. The other two rangers turned to face them, spotting a notebook that had spots of blood on it in Joe's hand.

"The good news is, we found a notebook with some fresh blood on it." Joe said as they took a short rest from the amount running they had done to find the clue.

Nyssa folded her arms as she looked down at the notebook in question. "The bad news is that it has to be your relative's, meaning that she's injured and we don't know how seriously, and whatever we're up against has at least one set of deadly sharp claws."

"Ellie, you have to track her. I know you don't like the taste of blood, but it's the only way we can find her." Saya pointed out, leaving Ellie to decide what she should do. She hated tasting blood in any quantity, but if it was the only way…

"You all want to track her through her blood? Why didn't you say so? All I have to do is get the scent and then I can follow it to wherever she's being held." Max cut in.

After processing what the amber Occult ranger had said, Ellie gave a sigh of relief. "Thanks Max, I don't think I'd be able to without your help. Without the help of any of you really. I appreciate it." She told them with a small but grateful smile.

Joe handed the notebook over to his Lycan teammate who held it up to his face for a few moments to take in the scent of the blood before setting it down on the table. "Alright, I've got it. Follow me, I can follow the trail when we get outside." He explained to them as he lead them outside in a hurried sprint.

 **[Occult Circle]**

After half an hour of following the scent of the student's blood, the trail had lead them to the source, the skies had darkened as the sun began to set and storm clouds rolled in overhead. What came as a surprise to most of them was that it was the exact same warehouse that they had first battled Nikolai in not so long ago.

"Here, I should've guessed. Nikolai, he always plays games when he's after me…" Ellie said with a bitter tone.

"Wait, Nikolai's behind this? Why'd he go after one of your relatives?" Joe asked, surprised that it was a plan orchestrated by the Undead villain himself.

"She explained it to me while you guys were out. He likes to mess with her, some kind of sick fixation of his. All that matters is that we stop him." Saya explained as they walked into the warehouse.

The Occult rangers noticed Ellie's relative was chained to one of the support beams, passed out from the shock of being kidnapped so suddenly. As they approached with a quickened pace, two large groups of Acolytes emerged from behind the crate stacks, barring the way to the teen. A moment passed before a shroud of black smoke encircled a section of the floor, before rising up and materialising into the form of Nikolai.

"Welcome back rangers. I'm glad we could play another game with each other. As you can see, my guests from the Abyssal Cult are extremely excited to be here this evening. Of course I have a surprise guest here today too, but he'll have to wait his turn." Nikolai explained to them, his mood appearing whimsical as he walked off to the side, leaning against a crate to observe to upcoming fight.

"Does this guy think he's a gameshow host or something?" Max asked, commenting on the unusual way he'd worded his last few sentences.

"Either way, it's morphing time. You all ready to show them up?" Joe asked them, each of them nodded.

"Given how we practiced the latest part for the better part of half an hour, I don't think we can screw this up." Nyssa added as they each raised their sigil rings.

"Occult Breakout!" The five called in unison, being absorbed by a vibrant light that quickly died down to reveal them clad in their vibrant ranger suits.

"The Vanguard Rook! Occult Lycan!" Max howled out as he brandished the claws on his suit.

"The Swift Knight! Occult Vampire!" Ellie called as she tossed her dagger in the air and caught it, the blade now pointing backwards.

"The Resolute Knight! Occult Fallen Angel!" Nyssa announced, spreading her two sleek black feathered wings from her back as she did so.

"The Ruin Queen! Occult Demon!" Saya exclaimed as she spread her four demonic wings and rose into the air, igniting her Leviafang cutlass with her blue fiery demonic energy.

"The Eternal King! Occult Immortal!" Joe finished the roll call, stepping forward as the blue ranger lowered herself to the ground.

"Occult Circle, Take Action!" The red Occult ranger announced as he raised his sword and lead the charge into the Acolytes.

As Joe and Max rushed the front lines, Nyssa and Saya took flight heading overhead and swooping around the battlefield. Nyssa shot at the Acolytes with her bow piercing through their rag formed bodies and destroying them as Saya swooped down, swiftly dispatching the Acolytes she attacked with her fiery blue blade.

Joe clashed with the Acolytes on the front line, drawing their attention as Max pounced on them, shredding through them with his sharp claws. The lines began to whittle down from the barrage of attacks from the Occult rangers, Ellie dancing through the weak foes with tremendous speed thanks to the Knight power now bonded to her sigil ring, sweeping through them with her deadly dagger in but a few moments. Coming to a halt, the last few Acolytes dropped, dispersing completely.

Taking no time to rest, the crimson Occult ranger darted forward toward Nikolai, attacking him with her Vampiric dagger. Despite his greater speed the last time they met, her now enhanced speed proved to help greatly in keeping up with him i this latest fight. Nikolai had revealed a long and thin sword he had hidden, blocking Ellie's attack just before it had hit him.

The villainous Vampire chuckled maniacally as he glanced to the loading bay of the warehouse. "You're a lot faster than last time, impressive. Unfortunately for you a little extra speed won't help you here." He remarked, kneeing her in the gut and backhanding the ranger, knocking her to the ground.

Though Ellie managed to rise up and continue the fight, a dark shadow swooped down into the warehouse, slamming down with a heavy thud onto the concrete and letting out a bellowing roar.

The creature in question was bulky and taller than the rangers with a dark and stony texture to it's skin. The four other Occult rangers looked forward as it tucked back it's crescent shaped wings and bore it's fangs as it gave another roar.

From behind her helmet, Saya's eyes widened in surprise. She'd seen such creatures before, yet she never suspected that she'd have to fight one. "It's a dark Gargoyle. Normal Gargoyles are usually impish and kinda cute, dark Gargoyles start off like that but then they're corrupted by a dangerous form of dark magic. It makes them taller, stronger and more ferocious than the average being."

"Here's hoping we don't fit into that category." Joe remarked as he and the other rangers charged at the dark Gargoyle now opposing them. Sweeping them with it's arms, the dark Gargoyle slammed Joe and Nyssa back into a stack of crates on one side of the warehouse, doing the same to Saya and Max with the two colliding with crates on the other side of the warehouse. "So much for that thought." The red ranger added as they struggled to get back up.

As her friends gave pained groans, Ellie glanced back to see the dark Gargoyle. Though she wanted to stop the creature from hurting her teammates, this was a chance for her to finally defeat Nikolai.

The villainous Vampire smirked. "Why don't you go help your friends out. After all, you do know where the weak point of a dark Gargoyle is, don't you. Oh that's right, you think you have a chance of finally ending me, amusing thoughts indeed." He mocked as Ellie struggled to keep the lock against his blade.

'I can't let him get away not again- but the others… They didn't stop to think about it when they decided to help me…' She thought to herself before shaking her head. "I've gotta help them!" She exclaimed as she pushed Nikolai away and spread her Vampiric wings, flying up above the dark Gargoyle.

Gripping her dagger with both hands as she came to a halt just above the abomination of magic, she retracted her wings, plummeting down and driving her dagger into the back of the creature's neck when she came into contact range. She had managed to strike it before it could cause further injury to the other rangers and as they staggered to their feet, Ellie leapt away from the monster as it exploded, rubble and dust flying in all directions.

As the crimson Occult ranger retrieved her dagger, the other rangers made their way over to her clapping her on the back, thanking her for her help in stopping the dark Gargoyle before it could do any more damage. "Fortunately they all have a weak point in their necks, whatever makes them change doesn't do it perfectly. Last time I had to go against one, I learned that the hard way." Ellie commented.

"Either way, I'm glad you knew how to handle it, because we wouldn't have been able to handle it if we went a few more round with that thing." Nyssa replied, lightly tapping her teammate on the shoulder with her fist.

Before they could chat anymore however, a snide laugh belonging to Nikolai echoed throughout the warehouse. "How touching, you're all getting along pretty well now aren't you. We'll make sure it doesn't stay that way."

"Nikolai!" Ellie shouted with a mild tone of anger.

"Till we meet again, my dear." He said with an unsettling voice as he dissipated into a shroud of black smoke and left the area. Ellie gritted her teeth and clenched her fist in reaction to his last remark.

 **[Occult Circle]**

Ellie stood outside a large house in the city in the early evening. She and Joe had chosen to take the former's relative back. While Joe had helped the teenager back into the house, Ellie stood outside, anxious about going in and meeting her extended family that lived there.

Not a moment sooner did Joe emerge from the house and walk up to Ellie. "Well, you'll be happy to hear that she's safe and sound. I span a tale to keep things from getting out of hand. You're sure you don't want to go in?" He asked, the Vampire giving a quick shake of her head. "That's a shame. I was telling them that you were their long lost distant cousin with some anxiety issues so you were scared about coming in. One of the girls from school, Nora, she was offering some homemade pie, saying the recipe's been in the family for generations."

"You said her name was Nora?" Ellie asked, Joe responding with a firm nod. Ellie lowered her head for a moment, the red ranger saw a tear slowly slide down her cheek. "That's- That was my, my mother's name…" She said, choking up a little.

Joe placed a consoling hand on her shoulder. "You've been through enough this past century. Nobody deserves to be alone forever. Especially not you. Go in, have some fun with your family, you deserve it." He told her.

A couple more tears slid down her cheeks as she gave a small smile and hugged the other ranger. "Thank you." She told him in the happiest tone she could while crying before parting and heading into the family's home.

 **[Occult Circle]**

The next day had gone by smoothly. While Ellie began connecting with her two 'cousins' throughout the day, the others had finally managed to clear through the new material for club activities without any more supernatural incidents. English was the last lesson of the day, which was just beginning. While new students were usually introduced at the beginning of the day, due to unusual circumstances, a new student stood at the front of the class to be introduced in the last lesson of the day.

The student was female, standing at 5'3" with a small frame, long red hair and bright green eyes. She wore a plain white dress and a pair of blue slip on shoes and had a bright smile on her face.

"Hello everyone! My name's Sera Aurelia and I've just transferred her from out of town. I hope that we can all be friends as I get to know everyone!" She said in a cheery tone.

"Alright Sera. got take that spare seat over there by Joe." He told the newest student, Joe giving a small wave to let her know where he meant.

Walking over and sitting down, she gave a cheery smile to the red ranger. "Hi Joe, it's nice to meet you."

"You too. Have I seen you somewhere before? You kinda look familiar, can't tell where from though…" He asked, thinking about where he could've possibly seen her before.

"I've never been here before. Sorry you probably have me confused with someone else." She replied to him.

"Alright then, I hope you like it at the school then, and if you need something, just come find me." Joe told her as she gave a polite smile as the lesson began.

Another hour passed and the lesson ended. As Joe and the other rangers walked out of the school with Ray tagging along behind, they heard the cheery voice of Sera call from up ahead.

The teen waved overhead to the red ranger. "Hey Joe! I'll see you later!" He called out to him, the red ranger returning a small polite wave to her as she got into a car waiting for her before it drove away.

"Looks like you've got a new friend." Ray commented from behind.

"She seems really friendly, I'll say that much." He replied as they started down the sidewalk away from the school.

Meanwhile, the car Sera had entered drove through the streets of Numin city. A middle aged man with rough features drove the car as Sera sat in the passenger's seat behind him. Her smile had faded and she rested her head on her hand as she looked out of the window.

"How was it, did you do what you needed to?" The man spoke, not looking away as he drove through the street.

"My feelings don't matter do they? That's what everyone's told me anyway. Regardless, the first phase is complete. I'm in a position to get close to the immortal, it should take time but I'll be able to gain his trust." She explained to the driver in a monotone voice.

"Well done agent. Don't lose focus of the objective though, you know why we're doing this." He told her, shifting the gears and picking up speed.

"To protect humanity from the supernatural beings that threaten it." Sera replied optimistically.

"I'm glad you understand, proceed with the next phase as quickly as you can, Seraphim Twelve."

 **|Occult Circle|**

 **Supernatural Being - Dark Gargoyle - Gargoyles experimented on with a form of magic so dangerous that it's forbidden by all societies, the dark Gargoyle is a twisted creation far more beastly than the petlike Gargoyle. Their claws a razor sharp, effortlessly cutting through the skin of humans or those with similar skin. Due to the unstable transformation process, many don't survive, those that do have a weak point at the back of the neck, when struck it is the kill point of the dark Gargoyle.**

 **That's chapter 9. Now I did say I was going to write other things, yet every time I do go and write something else, my thoughts just drift back to this and one of the big upcoming chapters, so I had to do this to get it out of my head for the time being, I'll try come out with something else this week too though. Anyway, this chapter had a lot of twists and turns didn't it. Ellie's story is a really interesting one and I wanted to involve Nikolai a lot more with her character. Fortunately she doesn't have to be alone any more thanks to Joe. And finally the setup of the underlying plot here, Seraphim Twelve's infiltration of Joe and the rangers. While this is the organisation's goal, with Seraphim Twelve having doubts it's gonna make for an interesting dynamic. I revealed it straight away because it's pretty obvious who she really is.**

 **Either way that's it from me for now, and hopefully I won't be getting any more unnecessary distractions this week, otherwise I'll have something out by next week. Ninja Steel starts today too, and while I haven't seen it yet, I do have high hopes for it from what I've seen in clips, but I'll reserve my judgment for later. So, until next time.**

 **Next Chapter: Occult Revelations: An Immortal Mystery**

 **Synopsis: Having downtime since their last fight, Joe finally decides to confront Gabriel on the lies he had told him, trying to find out who he really is. All the while Seraphim Twelve continues to work her way into the lives of the rangers and their friends, gathering intel on them. Though will her doubts change her mind on her purpose in life, or will she follow Seraphim no matter the cost? Find out next time on Power Rangers: Occult Circle.**


	11. Chapter 11: An Immortal Mystery

Occult Revelations: An Immortal Mystery

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except the author created characters and concepts. Thanks to Ranger Red 2.3, Mistycharming and SA June for their OC's used in this fic.**

A dark and stormy night hung over the City of Numin as the rain hammered the streets and lightning struck down, illuminating the shrouded sky for a moment. Saya, Nyssa, Ellie and Joe had gathered in the living room of Joe's house. Ever since his first battle with the Abyssal Cult, there's been doubt in the red ranger's mind as to what Gabriel Cadia had told him about his life.

The front door opened and the english teacher walked in, he was soaking wet from the heavy storm battering the city outside. "Glad to see none of you got caught up in the storm. From what I understand, none of you girls can fly in this weather." He remarked as he hung up his jacket. "I'll be down in around ten minutes, then we can have some dinner, anything in particular you kids want?"

After taking a breath in, Joe looked over to the man he had knew as his father. "Actually, I need to ask you something. After you've dried off anyway." He informed the teacher who gave a calm nod before heading upstairs to change.

Saya glanced at Joe, his face was quite serious as he sat down next to the crackling fire. "You alright Joe? You've been acting a little off today."

"You were there when we fought off that first cultist that looked like a squid, when Seraphim first showed up, so you know what that agent said. We haven't heard anything from them since they tried to fight Skuros by themselves, but what that first agent said, it's been stuck in my head since then. Though with everything going on, It's just been sitting around, I guess I just want answers now."

"She said you were a Seraphim asset right? It's a bold claim to say the least. As you said though, you can't remember a thing prior to last summer. As much as I'd not like to say it, anything's possible." Saya recounted as Joe sat there silently, thinking back to their first ranger fight and the strange aftermath which had brought them to this point.

"You never know Joe, your memories might come back to you at some point. It might be a longshot, but there's different things you could try to remember what happened." Ellie suggested, offering some advice.

"I'd like to offer my thoughts on this, but I'm still pretty groggy from gym class earlier today. I'd take a shower at school, but then I couldn't clean my wings without a normie walking in and freaking out." Nyssa explained as she stood up and headed upstairs to take a shower.

Moments passed and finally Gabriel came downstairs, soon coming to a halt in the living room as he saw the look on Joe's face. His facial expression also turned serious as he walked to and sat down in his seat, not taking his eyes off of the red ranger for a second. "What did you want to talk about?" Gabriel said, his tone also serious, but with an undertone of cautiousness about it as if anticipating that something was wrong.

"Everything you told me, from the first thing I remember… Was it a lie!?" Joe asked, implying an accusation of deceit as he raised his voice with his last sentence.

"What are you talking about Joe?" Gabriel asked, surprised that he'd accuse him of lying about it, though he was correct, it did catch the teacher off guard that he'd figured it out so quickly.

"After my first fight with the Abyssal Cult, Saya and I encountered an agent calling herself Seraphim Twelve. She said that I was an asset on the loose and that she had to bring me in. I don't remember any of that, but when I try and think back to my earliest memories, what you told me doesn't add up either. So tell me. Who am I really and why'd you do all this?" He explained before demanding an answer from Gabriel.

"I don't know who you are. One day I found you in an alley, your body was torn to shreds and you looked to be on the verge of death. I could've called an ambulance, but I could tell that you were different. Bringing you back and helping you recover triggered your healing and revealed what you were. For a while now, I've been tasked to keep the Occult rings ready for when they were needed, your arrival woke them up and started this. I had to tell you a lie so that you'd stay. I'm sorry I lied to you Joe, but it was necessary." He explained, revealing the truth to the red ranger.

Joe sat wide eyed at the revelation. "Everything you told me… You lied from the beginning… My name, my life, you've just been manipulating me from the start!" He yelled out in a fit of anger. To him, this was the first time anyone had ever betrayed his trust, his fists were clenched and he held his head low. He'd never had such strong negative emotions run through him before to his knowledge and he wasn't taking it well. "I'm leaving, no one follow me." He said darkly as he rose from the chair and headed to the door, opening it to reveal the rain pouring down heavier than it had only a few minutes ago. "I'm not coming back. One last thing, we're not family and we never were, Gabriel." He added, his voice full of internal anger as he left, shutting the door with a heavy slam.

A few moments of silence passed as Gabriel thought over their conversation, trying to discern the reason the red ranger had reacted the way he did. If this were to escalate any further, it could spell a disaster for all sides of this supernatural war.

Not a moment sooner did Saya decide to take matters into her own hands, taking her coat from the rack and wrapping it around herself before opening the door to head out into the storm besieged city. "You're going after him, in weather like this, you know it's a bad idea." Ellie reminded the blue ranger.

"I can't leave him out there like that. He's in a dark place right now and he needs someone with him. Right now, as long as I'm there for him, it doesn't matter what's in the way. I owe Joe that much at least." She explained before departing into the seemingly endless and blinding storm.

 **[Occult Circle]**

Inside Skuros' black fortress, the Dark Angel sat. As he listened to the latest reports from his subordinates about the campaigns to convert more to his cause from the other realms, Nikolai lounged upon a ledge in the command room, carving away intently at a bright red apple before sinking his sharp fangs into it.

A commotion was heard from the nearby halls for a few moments, the sounds escalated into what sounded like fighting. To the surprise of the lounging vampire, an Acolyte was flung into the room from one of the side halls, slamming against the thick stone walls, before dispersing due to the force of the impact.

Skuros turned his head towards the hall the disturbance had come from as the cause of the interruption entered the room. Clad in the yellows and oranges of his demonic house, a young High demon entered the room. A sword strapped to his waist and a flaring orange ball of fire in his right hand.

Skuros studied the new arrival for a moment. "So finally a High demon decided to reply to my offer. Though I will admit, I didn't expect a member of House Phoenix to so eagerly join my cause. So tell me, what's your real reason for being here, Salch?" The Dark Angel asked, sensing the ulterior motive behind his presence here.

"You want commanders to wipe out humans don't you? All I want is to best the immortal, prove I'm greater than him. I don't care who gets in the way, who I have to destroy to do so. As long as he's completely shattered by my hand, it'll be enough for me." Salch Phoenix, eldest of the three Phoenix siblings explained to him.

"I'm assuming you want to be taught how to do so, when there's no physical pain that can really get to him. I'll humor you, young Phoenix. It won't be easy, but when the time is ready, we'll accomplish our goals together." Skuros chuckled grimly as he placed his hand on the High demon's shoulder.

 **[Occult Circle]**

As the night went on, the storm came down heavier and heavier. While Saya searched aimlessly through the stormy streets, hopelessly searching for her friend, Joe walked on into the night. Walking for hours without rest, he had managed to fatigue himself to his surprise. The red ranger staggered, the rain blacking out his vision and soaking him further, restricting his movement more and more.

Raising his hand out as he struggled to keep moving, his palm met the surface of a building. Tired from fatigue all his walking had given them, he now even struggled to think straight. 'M-maybe, one quick rest…' He thought as he turned away and let himself fall back against the building wall. As he came to the floor, his eyelids began to flutter and within seconds he had passed out from his built up fatigue.

 **[Dream]**

After Joe passed out, the sounds of heavy rain and thunder stayed with him, until he finally opened up his eyes. Getting up, he had been resting in what looked to be a bare bed. The place he had been resting in looked to be a large shared bedroom of a rickety old orphanage as children also lay sleeping in completely bare beds. A heavy thunderstorm raged outside. Walking along the cold and rough wooden floor, Joe walked by a mirror. Glancing at himself, he saw a far younger version of himself, who appeared to be five. Though he wanted to look more closely, his body appeared to move on it's own, as if this wasn't a dream he was in, but a memory he was re-experiencing in his sleep.

The younger Joe moved along the floor until he came to a large window, with a young girl slumped down on the window ledge. She also appeared to be five and had red hair. "You can't sleep either?" The young girl asked as she turned to face the younger version of Joe.

"Guess I just got worried about you and decided to see if you were alright. Why can't you sleep?" He asked, before walking beside the girl and resting his elbows on the window ledge.

"There were people in again looking to adopt kids today. They wanted me, but I didn't go. You remember what happened the last time someone tried to separate us. That's why it's either both of us or no deal. They tried everything they could to get me because they thought I was the cutest. I don't ever want to leave you, we're best friends and I don't want anyone to ever change that." She replied, smiling at him, hiding her worry that one day, that just might happen.

"We've known each other since we were in diapers. If anyone does try to take us apart, I won't let them. Nobody's gonna hurt you as long as I'm around, and I'm always gonna be around so that's a promise." He reassured the girl giving her hand a small squeeze.

With that, the scene faded, leaving Joe to his thoughts. 'What was all that? Did all that really happen? Who was that girl?' were the most common thoughts that he thought upon while he slept.

 **[Dream]**

Night passed quickly while Joe slept, the storm ending before dawn broke. The sun soon rose up and it was now only two hours before school started. Coincidentally, Joe lay asleep against the main school building beside the entrance. Somehow he had managed to make his way there in the unrelenting storm before collapsing.

After a few minutes, Seraphim Twelve, currently posing as Sera, emerged from her handler's car and began walking toward the main building which was now open. Spotting the unconscious Joe, she walked over. She studied him for a moment. Her orders have always been to find him and return him to her agency because of the threat he presented in the state he left in. Though he seemed peaceful when he slept, like he was no danger to anyone when he was awake, and the Seraphim agent had no evidence to support the opposite of this.

As she tapped him on the shoulder to nudge him awake a few times, Joe's eyelids opened slowly. The first thing he noticed was the long red hair dangling in front of his face. Because his thoughts had been fixed on who the girl was, he snapped awake and tilted his head up to see who the hair belonged to. Looking up he saw it was Sera, his memory of what he had seen was cloudy and he wasn't in the best of shape last night as he continued to study the undercover Seraphim agent.

"Hey, Joe is everything alright? You look kinda dazed. You haven't been out here all night have you?" She asked showing concern for him.

"I got caught up in the storm, and then I shut my eyes. Then I was having a weird dream. My head's all over the place right now." He said with a slight groan.

"I'll help you inside so you can get yourself cleaned off. I can't leave you behind, especially after you've survived a storm as atrocious as that." She said as she helped him to his feet and walked him in.

Perhaps he wasn't thinking clearly from everything that had happened in the past night, but as the red ranger walked with her, he looked her features, noting how she seemed similar to the girl in his dream/memory. "Hey, you don't know if there's any Orphanages in the area do you? I'm just following up on something and wondered if you might've heard something." He explained with a small lie.

"Nope, never actually been to an Orphanage before. I guess you could say that I've been cooped up with one big family most of my life." She explained to him. While Seraphim Twelve had to lie about most things, in this case she was telling the truth. For as long as she remembered, she had been at Seraphim.

"Oh, no worries, thanks for your help inside anyway. I'll get cleaned up and meet you in homeroom later." He said with a small grateful smile, having her off as he entered the locker room.

As Sera walked down the hallway, her facial expression shifted. She now appeared to be deep in thought as she strolled through the building. 'He genuinely seemed grateful for my help back there. All I've got from Seraphim after a mission was another task. Now I've got this strange feeling, this warmth… Why does it feel so… familiar?' The teenager thought to herself while she wandered.

 **[Occult Circle]**

The minutes ticked by and more students began arriving at the school, As Joe and Sera sat beside each other, Ellie and Ray entered the room one after the other. They were shortly followed by Saya, who held a handkerchief to her face as she let out a short and high pitched sneeze. Taking her own seat, she tiredly rubbed her eyes before resting her head on the desk before her.

Turning towards around towards Ray, Joe took a glance at the exhausted and sneezing High demon before speaking up. "Morning Ray. Saya doesn't look too well, she didn't go out in the storm last night did she?"

Sera glanced over at the ailing demon before turning her head back to Joe. "She doesn't seem well at all, I'll go over at try to cheer her up." She said with a cheerful smile, skipping over to the blue ranger.

His human friend gave a shrug, having no idea as to why Saya had come down with a cold. From behind him however, Ellie gave what sounded to be an annoyed groan. "You can be an idiot sometimes Joe. After you stormed out last night, Saya went looking all over for you. She managed to make her way back to the house, but she was completely soaked and already had a runny nose. Being a demon, she's really susceptible to any human colds or flu going around due to the lack of such things in the Underworld. She's been like this all night, but she still insisted on coming in." She explained as Saya let out another short high pitched sneeze while Sera attempted to cheer her up.

"That's kinda surprising really. Let me get one thing clear though, you know what happened, I couldn't stay there any longer with all that built up anger. I'm sorry that Saya ended up sick, but I don't regret leaving. I remembered something, back from before. It wasn't much, but maybe since I remembered that, there's a chance I can get the rest of my memories back. I can find out who I really am." He explained to the nearby Vampire.

"What's this about missing memories? We don't have another mystery on our hands do we?" Ray interjected before Ellie could respond to Joe.

Joe shook his head a few times. "It's nothing you need to be concerned about buddy."

Ray gave a sigh of relief. "Oh that's great, because I don't think we can use the clubroom today. A load of workmen showed up today saying they were renovating the room for us. They gave me this card and said to give it to whoever's in charge, so here you go."

Ray handed Joe the card that one of the workmen had given him. Joe looked over the details that appeared to be normal, before he saw the logo printed alongside the text. His eyes widened slightly upon seeing the logo. He had seen it before, as a matter of fact it wasn't a logo at all but the symbol of the demon House Leviathan. It appeared that for some reason, their rudimentary base of operations was getting an overhaul. "We'll go see about this later, I kinda have a feeling Saya was involved in this though. Why'd you give it to me though? Our club doesn't have anyone in charge, we've only just really started up."

Before Ray could respond, Sera interrupted their little discussion, coming over with a slightly defeated look about her. "It's no use, I can't get her to cheer up no matter what I try."

"It's hard to get her to open up. Just keep trying from time to time and she'll warm up to you." Joe responded with a calmer tone now that they had moved away from serious topics once more.

As the four chatted away, Saya let out another short and high pitched sneeze before planting her head on the table and giving a defeated groan. "How do humans deal with these colds? They're like a death sentence." She said in a nasally tone as she sneezed once more.

 **[Occult Circle]**

Within the Seraphim headquarters, Seraphim Twelve's handler was finishing his report on the agent to his superior within the dark office. He stood to attention, awaiting a reply from his superior on what his new orders were.

"So it looks as if she really doesn't care about Seraphim anymore. It doesn't surprise me, her being around that Immortal hasn't ever been a good influence on her. I thought maybe this time we wouldn't have to resort to other means. Very well, begin the reset program. I want both her and the immortal back with us as soon as possible. After that, it'll be handled differently this time around." The Seraphim commander ordered Sera's handler.

The handler complied without hesitation, giving a firm nod. "It won't be the first time I've done this. But If I'm unable to reset them?" He asked, awaiting further directive before he could proceed with this new assignment.

"Then kill Seraphim Twelve and take the Immortal by force. The girl's usefulness wears thin, so do what you must to succeed." He responded, the handler nodding in complete compliance with his superior.

 **[Occult Circle]**

After the final school bell rang, the five rangers, Ray and their latest tagalong Sera, stood outside the entrance to the clubroom as burly demons disguised as human workers went about their jobs.

"Looks like you were serious Ray, they really are renovating the clubroom. Guess it beats all those old desks and clutter lying around everywhere. I still don't get why it's being renovated." Joe said as they looked at the fast progress the workers were making, though it still had a ways to go till it was finished.

Letting out another high pitched sneeze, the sickly blue ranger gave a nasly response. "I thought we could do with a better hangout room. That and the old place was dirty, do you how much detergent I had to use to get my clothes clean each week?"

"That kinda makes sense. I always thought the lack of laundry products was a natural side effect of living with women though. Guess it only takes one." Joe remarked, the three female rangers giving him sharp glares over his last sentence.

"You're treading on thin ice there Joe, you better watch what you say. My sister nearly bit my head off the last time I said something like that, literally." Max remarked, referring to the violent werewolf his sister can transform into.

As they calmed down, deciding not to comment on Joe's last few lines, Sera tapped the red ranger on the shoulder and grabbed his attention. "Hey, umm, I've gotta go home now. The thing is though, nobody showed up to pick me up. I still get lost around the city, so if you're okay with it, could you help me get home?" She asked, supposedly requiring the assistance of the red ranger.

Taking a moment to think about it, Joe gave his answer with a small nod. "I've got nothing else that needs doing, why not?"

From there, the pair left the main school building and headed out to get to Sera's home. It was true that her handler was scheduled to bring her back to the Seraphim safehouse she was currently staying in and that he didn't show up, but she didn't need Joe's help getting back there either. To Sera, this was a way to find out more about the red ranger and satisfy her own curiosity, to be perfectly honest with herself, she didn't want to head back on her own either. Perhaps she had gotten herself in too deep to her cover, or perhaps she was changing for the better, only time would tell.

As they turned a corner though, the two were met with an imposing scene. A large black dog with razor sharp teeth and what appeared to be crimson red eyes and a spiked chain collar digging into it's neck. Sera's eyes widened in surprise, though it was a demonic creature, she knew what the collar around it's neck meant. The two backing away slowly, they were met with more surprise as two more of these unholy hounds cut off their only escape routes.

'Hellhounds… Not just any, they're ones tamed by special Seraphim agents. This wasn't the plan, what's happening? Is this what happens to agents that ask too many questions?' Sera wondered in her head at the shock realisation that her organisation had placed her in the crosshairs. Before she could say or do anything however, one of the Hellhounds leapt for her and everything turned to black…

 **|Occult Circle|**

 **Supernatural Being - Hellhound - The demon equivalent to a dog, the Hellhound is more sinister in appearance to its earthly counterpart but acts very much the same. Many are treated as household pets and are rather docile. Those used for war or hunting however are very savage and only obey their master. After managing to break some of these beasts however, Seraphim now uses them to track and/or capture targets, though they require a well trained master to keep them under control and would turn feral if their master was lost.**

 **That's chapter 10 over and done with. I do have one more thing in the works for this week, but I was just planning out some future major story arcs for this series and kinda got into it that much that I ended up writing this chapter. This was a really plot driven chapter, but we'll get into the action in the next chapter. Now then, Joe finally found out the truth and became rather volatile with his emotions as he entered the storm. I doubt Gabriel will be able to make up for his deception any time soon, but Joe doesn't seem angry now that his memories seem to be returning. The big question is though, who's the girl in that memory. Hopefully none of you see through my elaborate scheme to keep that part hidden, though I did offer a couple of hints. I kinda wanted to play around with the idea of powerful demons being powerless against something like the common cold, so Saya did suffer a little there, but let's hope it clears up soon. Lastly though, it appears as if Seraphim has betrayed their agent, how she'll react and what happens next is where her character development really picks up. That's pretty much all from me now, so I hope you enjoyed this one and until the next one.**

 **Next Chapter: Occult Revelations: Darkness of Seraphim**

 **Synopsis: Captured by the handler's Hellhounds and taken to an unknown location, Joe and Sera must make their way out before they fall victim to one of the organisations darkest secrets. Will Sera confess the truth about herself to Joe? Will the remaining four rangers manage to find them in time? Find out next time on Power Rangers: Occult Circle.**


	12. Chapter 12: Darkness of Seraphim

Occult Revelations: Darkness of Seraphim

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except the author created characters and concepts. Thanks to Ranger Red 2.3, Mistycharming and SA June for their OC's used in this fic.**

An echoing sound of water dripping each second was the only sound heard as Sera snapped open her eyes and looked around. She had been out cold on the damp concrete ground of what appeared to be a small room of a large underground complex. As she sat up, she felt some dizziness, soon coming to remember what happened prior to her passing out. Looking around, she saw that Joe was also in the holding room they were now in, leaning against the wall as he kept a close eye on the door.

"H-Hey, Joe?" She said, standing up and shaking herself awake. "What happened, after we got attacked?"

"Glad to see you're awake Sera. We got attacked by these monster dogs and they knocked us out. Then we woke up here. The door's locked, so whoever's doing this to us wants something. I'd get why'd they want me, but you're an innocent bystander in all this." He explained to her as he turned around to talk with the teen further.

Joe however was wrong, she wasn't an innocent bystander. 'I don't want him to know who I really am, but I'm the reason all this' happened. Seraphim captured both of us because I questioned them, now I know what they're really like. I hoped that I could have a real friend for a change, but I owe him the truth, even if he hates me after it.' She thought, glancing away for a few seconds with an expression of sadness in her face. Swallowing back her doubt about it, she focused her gaze on the red ranger and took in a deep breath. "Joe, there's something I need to tell you. I'm not who you think I am. I'm really Seraphim Twelve. A few weeks ago I was ordered to infiltrate your life, that's when I became Sera." She told him, pausing to let Joe take it in what had been said.

He looked her with shock. He'd been lied to and betrayed by yet another person who had been close to him. He just stared at her silently, taken aback by what she had just told him.

"When you and I first met, after you and Saya destroyed that monster, my loyalties were with Seraphim. They said you were a threat, but each time I encountered or talked to you, you were the same helpful and selfless guy. I began to doubt them more and more. Now though, I can finally see the truth. I'm sorry I lied to you, and I wouldn't blame you if you hate me now. Before those Hellhounds cornered us and took us here, I thought maybe I had a chance at a normal life, that I had a real friend, now I realise I don't deserve any of that." She added, hanging her head low, it was hard for her to admit to it and it saddened her that he looked to be hurt from such a revelation.

Not wanting to face her after telling him who she really was, Joe turned away, hanging his head low too. "You were my friend Sera, that's thing. I can't trust you, but I don't hate you. When we do get out of here though, you have to leave and never come back." He told her without moving from where he stood.

"I-I understand…" She said, on the verge of tearing up. Before she could let it out however, loud footsteps came from outside the small room, becoming louder with each second. "Someone's coming." She told Joe, informing him of the coming presence of their captor.

The door creaked open, revealing the Handler to the two teens. The Seraphim agent looked to be rather tall and strong now he was stood upright and face to face with the two teens. He had a menacing stare as he looked at the two.

"You're lucky Seraphim still wants you both back after the latest mess you caused, guess they prefer screw ups. If I had it my way, I wouldn't keep doing this, but orders are orders. Now come along with me and this'll be over quickly." The Handler explained to them, heading out the door, shortly followed by his two captives.

As they walked down the hallway, Joe clenched his fists tightly. In an attempt to get the drop on him, Joe swung at the handler, believing his plan to escape would work. Though the Handler took the initial hit, he quickly span around to meet Joe head on, clasping his large hand around Joe's neck and pinning him up against a wall, raising him off his feet as he did so.

Joe glanced over to Sera, who looked at him, concerned for his wellbeing now that the Handler had a hold of him, despite his immortality. "Sera… Go… Save yourself…" He said, struggling to breath.

"Hah, we've had this little struggle enough times now that you'll always lose and the agent over there runs away, then I catch her too. I bet you're wondering what I'm talking about, maybe I'll tell you, you'll not be remembering it after we've finished here though." He explained to Joe, sparking more questions than answers.

From where Sera stood she shook her head. 'No, I'm not leaving, I'm not leaving you behind.' She thought to herself as she charged toward the Handler.

Leaping into the air, she extended her leg, striking the Handler in the side of the head knocking him to the ground and into an unconscious state. As the Handler collapsed, Joe dropped to the ground too. Sera moved to him extending her hand out to help him up. In that moment, a strange flash of memory came to both of them, the same memory, yet from their different perspectives.

[Flashback]

The ten year old versions of Sera and Joe stood in what looked to be a training center, other kids their age lined one side of a set of padded mats. Everyone there appeared to be wearing black sparring gear. The Handler stood in the middle of the sparring mats, with the younger Joe behind him and Sera to the side of him. From those present, it appeared to be some kind of Seraphim training session. As the Handler called for them to attack, Joe charged in from behind, swinging at his opponent. Just like what had happened a few moments ago in the long underground hallway took the hit before spinning around and gripping Joe by the neck, raising him up in the air. Coincidentally, Sera charged in just like she had done, leaping into the air and kicking him to the ground. Though not enough to knock him out, it was enough to impress the Handler.

"Well done Twelve, One down there could learn a thing about well placed techniques from you." He congratulated, getting up from the mats. By One, he appeared to refer to Joe.

Sera didn't take take notice though and moved to help her friend up, extending her hand out. Joe taking hold of her hand, she helped him to his feet, the former then putting his arm around the girl. "Thanks for the help there. If you weren't there to help me out, I doubt I'd make it through half of this training.

"What're friends for? Besides, we did promise to never leave each other behind." the young Sera simply put.

"You're my best friend you know? So no matter what happens, we'll always be friends, always have each other's backs. No matter what." The younger Joe replied as they headed off the mats.

[End Flashback]

The two froze for a moment, both surprised by what they saw. Putting aside his mistrust for now, he took her hand, Sera helping him to his feet. 'Another memory… So that girl I saw… She really is Sera...' Joe thought to himself thinking deeply about it for a few moments before she snapped him out of it.

"Joe, he'll not be like that forever, we have to get out of here." She told him, explaining the urgency

"Right." He confirmed with a nod. Without a moment to lose, they headed further down the underground complex. As they ran, Joe couldn't help but wonder what Sera thought about what they had saw. Although she hadn't said a thing, Joe knew the look she had on her face. He was now unsure how to feel now, knowing that they had been friends for so very long before all of this. He only hoped that as they escaped, more of the past might reveal itself to them.

 **[Occult Circle]**

Skidding around a corner, the two escapees kept running. Though they were out of breath, it was best to put as much distance between them and the Handler as possible.

As they neared the end of the underground corridor, Sera spotted a door off to the side. "Looks like this' the only way to go from here. If we backtrack, we'll be in trouble."

From just behind her, Joe kept his gaze focused on the door in front of him. "Let's hope that this' the way out then." He commented as Sera barged into the door as she ran to quickly open it. Even though he wanted to talk about what happened back there, he thought it would be best to save that conversation until they've escaped.

Heading into the next area, they were surprised to see a large room which appeared to be some kind of old rundown lab that had been repurposed for medical treatment. Only one other door was in the room, standing adjacent to the one they had come from.

Looking around the room, something odd caught both Sera and Joe's eyes. Set between two medical beds was a metal table. Two small bottles of a strange blue liquid. Cautiously making their way to the table, they picked up a bottle each and examined it. Printed along the bottle was one word. Reset.

"This bottle, the liquid in it, it's so familiar… Why can't I remember though?" Sera asked out loud, she wasn't the only one asking that however.

"I feel like I've been here- No, we've been here before." Joe said to the girl beside him. "You saw the same thing back there didn't you? I still don't understand why I couldn't remember anything from before, until yesterday anyway. What about you?" He asked turning his head to her, surprised by his question somewhat.

She hadn't entirely thought about it until now. Until first meeting Joe, her entire life had been at Seraphim, she hadn't gone a day without being Seraphim Twelve. "Back when you mentioned the Orphanage, as far as I knew, I'd never been to one. Since then though, I've got this strange feeling, like I did grow up at one and you were there with me."

A deep and almost mocking laugh filled the air as footsteps were heard behind them, coming nearer with each one. Quickly turning to face the figure, their eyes met with the Handler's once more. "Looks like the two of you are starting to remember it all. It's a pity that it won't be long until you forget everything again."

Joe tensed up, seeing his captor blocking the way they came in. "What are you talking about? What's going on here?" The red ranger asked, clenching his fists as he braced himself for a fight.

"Since you won't remember a word of this when we're finished here, I think it's fair you knew the truth. Seraphim recruits unwanted children from Orphanages and hones them into weapons. That's what happened when we found the two of you. Twelve quickly took to the training, afraid of the repercussions of failure, she became the best recruit in a long while. You were troublesome, because you're immortal and can't feel pain like humans can, it was harder to teach you. The two of you were good as a team though, but for you Twelve, One was a bad influence." He explained to them, confirming that Joe was once an agent of Seraphim just like Sera.

"What happened to us? Why can't we remember a thing!?" Sera demanded, seeming distressed that she'd been lied to for what seemed like her whole life.

"Eventually you escaped, rather than executing you like the other rogue agents, the boss wanted to try reprogramming you. The liquid you hold is the perfected version of what we used on ou the first time. It completely resets you, erases your memories, everything. The previous versions of the mixture always left something behind, but this latest scerum works perfectly. Everything you were, are and could be will cease to exist." The Handler finished, leaving the two in a state of anger and shock.

"How many? How many times did you do this to us? You only told us about the first time, so how long has this been happening to us. Answer me!" Joe demanded, his rage quickly building.

"I've administered Reset to you too many times to count, but it's been going on for years, ever since we brought you in. I had to Reset the two of you last summer, I had her, but you, you escaped mid-procedure. My Hellhounds hunted you down and almost had you, but you escaped by the skin of your teeth, badly wounded in the streets of Numin."

Joe's eyes widened, remembering vaguely what happened that day. "That's when Gabriel found me… If it wasn't for his help, I wouldn't have gotten away."

"I won't make the same mistake of letting you escape again." He told Joe, pulling a remote from his pocket and pressing the button.

Within moments a section of the wall slid open, revealing a large pack of Hellhounds, snarling and barking with a demonic tone as they skulked into the rundown laboratory. One overeager hound raced forward toward Sera, opening its maw and clamping down quickly on her leg. As she let out a pained scream and dropped to the floor, Joe turned and kicked the beast away. Though he had made the beast retreat and force the others to be more cautious, Sera was now out cold.

The Handler laughed, humoured by the pain his hellish dog had caused Sera. "They're a little jumpy today aren't they? I guess that's what happens when you stop feeding them. The girl's injured, the hound's bite contained a venom that temporarily knocks out anyone bitten. Give up while you still can, since they're drawn to blood, they'll be all over her, that is unless I call them off. But for that to happen, you'd have to give in, and accept your fate. Maybe this time there won't be any problems. All you have to do is surrender her and yourself to me."

Joe quickly shook his head, immediately dismissing the idea. Without a moment of hesitation, he spread out his arms to protect Sera from anything that the Handler might try. "I'm not giving up anyone, especially Sera. After what you've put us through, what you put her through while I wasn't there for her, I'm not leaving her behind ever again. Before I go though, I'll make sure you pay, you hurt her and that I won't forgive."

The Handler laughed once more, cracking his knuckles as the Hellhounds skulked the rundown laboratory. "And what can you do to me boy? Nothing, by yourself you've always lost to me and you'd be a fool to think otherwise."

"That was then, now I have something else." Joe responded, not wavering with his newfound determination, beginning to raise his hands.

"What's that, some foolish nonsense about the power of friendship? I bet the time spent in the outside world with everyone else fried your brain." He mocked, attempting to taunt Joe to attack him recklessly.

"I was thinking about something more practical in a fight." Joe said, waving his left hand over his right to reveal his Occult ring. "You're gonna regret going to work today. Occult Breakout!" Joe called, transforming in a flash of red Occult energy into his ranger form.

Not giving the Handler or his tamed Hellhounds time to react, Joe drew his saber and dashed forward. The Handler went wide eyed in surprise as Joe landed a quick yet weak strike down the arm of the Handler. It hadn't caused any serious injury, yet the strike had made Joe's foe bleed, which was all that counted.

As Sera began to regain consciousness and tried to get up, Joe made his way over to her, helping her up as they made their way to the door. The Handler hadn't realised exactly what Joe had done or why he had struck so weakly, because of this he took a few steps forward, into the centre of the room.

"You barely manage to scar me and then run away? So much for all that talk on being able to beat me with whatever power that ring holds. You're the same coward you were when I first met you One." The Handler slandered as Joe prepared to leave the room.

"You calling me a coward is like me calling you smart, a big lie. I could've finished you in one hit, but that'd be too good for someone like you. You said that they're drawn to blood, my guess is since you haven't fed them in a while, they won't care who you are to them. You're lucky this' all you're getting." Joe finished as he opened the door, helping Sera through it before slamming it shut.

As the Hellhounds lost Sera's scent, they picked up another, the scent from the Handler's blood that was still dripping from his arm from Joe's prior cut. One by one, the Hounds surrounded him, snarling and rearing up until they were all in position before finally leaping at him.

As Joe hastily made his way through the corridors beyond the old laboratory, helping Sera along as he did so, the two heard the echoed screams of the Handler as he met his end.

"I guess that's it then, he's gone… I'm finally free of them." Sera murmured as they neared one final door.

 **[Occult Circle]**

Opening the door, Joe and Sera found themselves in the topmost basement floor of a parking garage, the light of day shining just over the sloped tarmac. Slowly making their way up, the two finally stopped just outside the parking complex.

Joe let go of Sera, letting her stand on her own so that they could both get their bearings. "We're finally out, and safe from Seraphim." Joe said to her as she turned away from him.

"I'll be leaving then… You made it clear you didn't want me around anymore, after lying to you about everything…" She said, her tone sad as she began to limp away from him.

Joe shook his head, jogging up behind her before placing a hand on her shoulder and turning her around. "You're right, I didn't want you around. I couldn't even look at you without feeling betrayed, after everything you confessed to me at first. After everything that's happened today though, none of that matters. You remember what I promised back then? What the old me promised?" He asked, the other teen giving a silent nod as he looked at her with a smile. "I'm renewing that promise, and this time, it's gonna be different. No matter what they try, they'll never separate us like that again." He told her before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her in to give her a warm hug. Though it surprised her at first, Sera appreciated it, returning the hug with a smile of her own. A few more moments passed before the red ranger spoke up again. "You know, these past few days, I've been wondering who I really am, but there's only one answer that really matters right now."

"What's that?" Sera asked curious as to where the red ranger was going with this.

"Your Friend."

 **|Occult Circle|**

 **Seraphim Protocol - Rogue Agents - When it comes to rogue agents, Seraphim doesn't take such an issue lightly. If any agent is suspected of turning, they are watched closely until they're cleared of suspicion or they go rogue. When rogue their number is removed from their name and they're marked with an X. Other agents are then tasked with the elimination of this individual. In the rare cases of Seraphim Twelve, Seraphim One and other unknown Seraphim agents, the Reset drug has been used on them as part of experimentation trials to retrieve rogue agents instead of having to dispose of them and have their talents go to waste, though the results have varied with each version of the serum.**

 **So that's chapter 12 there. This chapter really varied here. To begin with, Sera finally chose a side and revealed the truth to Joe, while he didn't take it well at first, they slowly began to reconnect through the memories that came back and through the horrid truth about what Seraphim did to them, Joe managed to get past it and the two are finally together properly. It was revealed that Joe was known as Seraphim One, but his real name along with Sera's are still lost to them, which I'm unsure on revealing at some point in the series or just leaving that part a mystery. While the Handler suffered an ironic fate, he did unknowingly help the two come back together in the end, so he had his uses.**

 **The episode's ending themes were to add a little happiness and end them on a lighter note after revealing how dark an organisation Seraphim is, fortunately Sera's out of there now. The others didn't make an appearance this episode, but they'll be back next time for some group action and the reveal of the renovated clubroom. In the next few days I'll have some more stuff out so look out for that, until then everyone.**

 **Next Chapter: Occult Revelations: Silverbolt Legacy**

 **Synopsis: As things return to sense of normalcy for the rangers and they enter their newly refurbished club room and get set to properly open their club, a new issue arrives in the form of a Werewolf under the banner of the Abyssal Cult. During their first encounter, Max and this new arrival are at each other's throats. What's the story behind this new rivalry? Find out next time on Power Rangers: Occult Circle.**


	13. Chapter 13: Silverbolt Legacy

Occult Revelations: Silverbolt Legacy

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except the author created characters and concepts. Thanks to Ranger Red 2.3, Mistycharming and SA June for their OC's used in this fic.**

After the events in the underground Seraphim laboratory, Joe had brought Sera back to Gabriel's house. Despite still distrusting the teacher for his actions, if it wasn't for him, Joe would've ended up becoming a Seraphim agent once again. For the time being, it was best they kept their heads down, and this was the best place to do so. Joe had since gifted his room to Sera for the time she'd be staying, having kept her identity a secret from the others for now.

The red ranger sat down in the lounge in the early hours of the morning, a lit fireplace crackling across from him as the moments ticked by until sunrise. While his gaze was focused on the dancing flames, a recently awoken Saya shuffled her was down the stairs, sitting herself down at the opposite end of the antiquated couch moments before noticing Joe.

"I'm guessing you didn't sleep last night. I know you're concerned that Seraphim might come after you like earlier and now your friend's got caught up in all of this you're worried about them coming after her too, but you need to take care of yourself. Nyssa and Ellie are here too remember, and despite their, um.. Unique personalities, they'll not let Seraphim near either of you." Saya told Joe, seeing the tiredness in his eyes as he sat there in silence for a few more moments.

"Thanks. I'm fine though, you don't have to worry about me though." He said, appreciating her concern even if he thought it was unneeded.

"That's not what I meant. Even if you can't be hurt physically, we both saw how you reacted to what Gabriel said, you need to take things easy, otherwise you might have another incident." She explained to him before giving a sigh and looking away. "Besides, I don't have to worry about you. I just want to make sure you're doing alright." Saya murmured quietly so that Joe couldn't hear her properly.

"Maybe you're right, I guess it's better than being on edge all the time." Joe agreed, twisting around to face her shortly after. "There's something else I've been wondering about too."

"Huh, What's on your mind?" She asked, surprised that his mood had improved judging by the change in his tone of voice.

"Well, I was just wondering if you've ever come across any other Immortals before. Since you're a demon I'm guessing you've got a fair lifetime or two under your belt, maybe at some point you met another Immortal. I just want to know if there's others like me out there."

Despite the relative logic of his question, Saya's face had gone wide with shock at Joe's assumption that she was at least two centuries old. "Y-You think I'm that old!? I'm-I'm only Sixteen you idiot! You know you're immortal right, so you've got a lot of nerve asking me about my age!" Saya exclaimed, scrunching up her features as she turned to anger after his comments on her age.

"How do you expect me to tell a demon by their age when you all live for a really long time?" He asked, trying to defend his question that appeared reasonable at the time.

"Usually you take a good look at them, and if they look young, that mean they're actually young! When we get old, we look old, just like humans do!"

As the High demon continued to scold Joe for his misassumption of her age, Nyssa stood on the stairs, leant on the banister while she listened to them. As she did, a recently awoken Sera was making her way down the stairs, having aroused due to the noise.

"I heard shouting, is something going on?" She asked, halting just before the Fallen Angel to ask her the question. Though she was still tired from having recently woken, Sera appeared to be just as alert as she usually was, her thoughts were beginning to turn towards the possibility that Seraphim had tracked her and Joe down. Yet before those thoughts could progress, the black ranger answered her question.

"It's fine, Joe just said something he shouldn't have and Saya took it pretty badly. Either way, I wouldn't be too concerned by it." Nyssa explained, before pausing and turning her head towards the ex-Seraphim agent, studying her face for a moment. "You know, since now I haven't had to get a good read of you, but I can see it now. You've been hiding behind that happy attitude of yours. Joe trusts you, so you better not be hiding anything from him, otherwise you'll be dealing with the rest of us."

"He-He already knows everything about me, but he doesn't want the rest of you knowing. He said you all might think badly of me or worse if you found out." She explained to Nyssa who kept studying Sera's face as she spoke.

"It looks as if you're speaking the truth. I'll have to have a word with Joe later however. For now though I'll be keeping a close eye on you." The Fallen Angel decided before shifting her position on the stairs to allow Sera through, all while keeping her cold gaze locked on the former agent.

 **[Occult Circle]**

As the dark stormclouds of the Cursed Realm swirled in the bleak sky, conjuring up vast lightning strikes that lit up the black fortress, Two figures floated high in the air opposite each other. The first was Skuros, his six ashen wings spread impressively as he held his weapon. Opposite him floated Salch Phoenix, his four demonic wings spread like a blazing inferno that lit up the dim skies as he waited.

"Salch, your training begins today. I will teach you how to defeat the immortal you loathe, and together we will take what we desire from him. Only together will we accomplish this, so come at me now. Strike with all your might!" Skuros commanded.

"Then I'll not hold back!" Salch exclaimed as he readied his blade, channeling some of his demon magic into it to light it up with a brilliant orange flame. Taking a breath in, the Phoenix High demon let loose, flying as fast as he could, an immense lightning strike shooting down from the heavy clouds above them, striking the ground and completely lighting up the sky for a moment as Salch's blazing sword came closer and closer to the Dark Angel.

As lightning struck again, Nikolai lounged within the black fortress. Leaning back on his usual perch as another figure entered the command room. It was a tall and muscular man with dark hair that looked to be shaven at the sides. One side of his face appeared to be scarred with a large claw mark while a tribal tattoo sat to upon his right cheek. His clothing consisted of assorted furs and pelts that had been roughly stitched together and hooked to his side was a crude and chipped axe engraved with a strange scripture that beared some resemblance to old norse text, yet there was still no other scripture like it.

The Vampire eyed the new arrival with a smirk as the tribal man paced the command room of the fortress. "You look pretty lost." Nikolai chuckled as he began to harass the unknown being. Sniffing for a moment, the Vampire took note of the particular smell given off by the unknown man. "Oh, you're a wolfie are you? So what brings you here? World domination or are you after something else?"

"Skuros sent word to my clan in the Lycan realm of Wulfen. He asked us to join him in his conquest of Earth. I have come to answer him. Where is the Dark Angel?" The tribal Werewolf explained to the Vampire.

"He's out training up his little protege at the moment, but he'll be back. You'll just have to wait."

"Hunter waits for no one. If Skuros won't show his face and take my answer himself, then he isn't worth the time or the strength my clan has to offer." The Werewolf who referred to himself as Hunter explained to Nikolai.

The Vampire mused over the thought of having a clan of Lycanthropes as allies, although he detested the idea of working with barbaric creatures such as them, the raw strength the possessed would be useful in a battle of raw strength. For now, having them as allies was a wise decision. As he thought over how to keep Hunter from turning away, a sly smile came over his face. "If you don't want to wait, I won't stop you leaving but if you want to really prove your capabilities to the Dark Angel, I have a proposition for you. Numin City on Earth is home to some very troublesome individuals known as Power Rangers. Seek them out and destroy them and I'm certain you'd be rewarded by Skuros… But if you don't think you're strong enough, then I suppose there's no harm in returning to your clan." He offered to Hunter, manipulating the warrior's pride he knew many tribal Werewolves still held.

Hunter grunted and turned to the exit, stopping just short of the doorway. "Hunter never backs down from a challenge. I'll triumph and bring back trophies of my conquest, prepare for my return." He explained before leaving.

Turning his attention back to dark skies and flashing of lightning, Nikolai close his eyes. "Charming…"

 **[Occult Circle]**

Hours had passed since Saya had her row with Joe and now the rangers were sat in class, waiting for lunch. Minutes ticked by and finally the bell rang. Making their way out of the classroom, Joe gave an exhausted sigh as he waited for the rest of his club to meet up.

The last to arrive was Ray, having a small batch of papers in his hand. "Alright, looks like everyone's here. I guess you all know already but the clubroom was renovated over the past few days. Since then, I've got to work on some flyers to post around the school. Maybe if people see we're investigating the supernatural, we'll get some hints to whatever the cult's up to." Ray explained as they headed down the halls until they reached the door to the clubroom, which had also been replaced with a windowless door for privacy. A small plaque had also been placed on the door, engraved with 'Occult Research Club' to add to the decor. "Alright everyone. Welcome to the new and improved clubroom everyone." Ray added as he opened the door and they stepped into the room, their mouths agape in awe at the high-class decor in the room.

The floor was made of black and white tile, forming a checkerboard pattern, it's polished finish reflecting the rest of the room. Multiple bookshelves made out of a high quality dark wood lined the far wall, each filled with the books they had been using thus far, along with new books, presumably brought from the Underworld to aid them in their mission. Long dark green curtains lined either side of the standard school window which hadn't been altered in the renovation. A dark wood desk which held some Occult books stood before the window with a desk chair behind it. Opposite that, two dark red Loriot's sofas had been placed for additional seating.

The design choice likely reflected the standard of living Saya preferred. Taking in the sight, the rangers and Ray were impressed by what had been done with the formerly bare room.

"It's pretty classy in here. This isn't going to cost us anything is it?" Ellie asked, with some worry that they may have to pay the standard rate demons asked for.

"Don't worry about that, my father took care of that. Besides, the souls he spent were already damned, so it's of no consequence really." Saya explained with a carefree attitude.

"It still disturbs me that the demon currency is souls, and the fact they demand a tonne for only some work seems like a real ripoff." Joe commented as they walked around the renovated clubroom.

"If you think that's a ripoff, you wouldn't believe the exchange rates between Underworld and Earth currency." Nyssa remarked, eying a few books marked with feathered wings, indicating they had some connection to Angels or Fallen Angels.

Sighing at her comment, the red ranger made his way to the desk, wondering why it had been included. "I don't get the desk. We had all those tables with the books spread out so it was easier to search through them all at once. Why only have a desk for that?"

"Technically, the desk's just for the use of our club President." Saya explained to Joe, prompting an expression that looked more confused than his last. "I'll explain. Since we're properly forming the club now, it also needs structure, so we need some roles too."

"Alright, so who's in charge?" He asked as the rest of his club gathered together opposite him.

"Since you've helped each of us out and you only seem to try and help us without any motives of your own. I'd say out of all of us, you're the best of us. That means you've gotta be in charge." Max explained with a sincere smile.

"If that's how you all feel, thanks everyone, it means a lot." Joe smiled back, appreciating the sentiment.

"Since you're being the club President, I guess I'll be your vice. It's only logical that if you're in charge you should have a strong handed second to keep everyone in line." Saya added, prompting somewhat worried looks from the others, concerned by what she would have in store for them should the need arise.

Before they could say anything further on the matter, Sera burst into the clubroom with a panicked look on her face. "There's trouble outside! Max, your sister, there's a monster after her."

"She always has the worst of luck when it comes to encounters with others like us." Max muttered under his breath. "Alright, thanks for the warning Sera. We'll go out there and see what we can do." The ranger replied, grateful for her help as they made their way out.

"I'll go find Mr. Cadia too. If we run into any trouble with this, we may need his help." Ray added as they left.

Joe waited behind, wanting to talk to his friend first as the others left, yet Nyssa noticed this and held back herself until they were the only ones left. "So, mind telling me who she really is Joe?"

"I should've known it couldn't be hid from you Nyssa. You're like a human lie detector. You remember back when we faced Skuros? The agents that got caught up in the fight were Seraphim. It's a long story on how we ended up here, but she was one of their agents. The point is though, I trust her. I trust her completely, you don't have to worry about her betraying us." Joe elaborated on the situation, no trace of doubt in his voice.

"It seems you're telling the truth. Regardless, I'll be keeping an eye on her. Even if she is reformed, her aura still looks tained. Maybe it's due to her past but I'm still uncertain. Until then, I'd advise you watch yourself, despite your complete trust in her."

"You can read auras? I haven't heard this before." Joe asked, curious about this revelation, wondering if it was the reason she could see through lies and facades.

"It's part of my ability to see lies. I can see the energy surrounding them and if they do have any darkness about them, it's as clear as day. Even powerful magic can't mask one's aura. It's why we Fallen Angels have thrived since becoming what we are. Either way, we should get going, who knows what trouble the others might have gotten into by themselves."

 **[Occult Circle]**

While the rangers were making their way outside to Maxcine, the Lycan teen stood pinned against a tree as another Lycanthrope with dark fur and bright red eyes stared at her.

"What do you want with me? I'm just like you, so I doubt you wanna hurt me…" Maxcine asked, trying to keep calm in the face of potential danger.

Before the Lycan could answer, Saya, Ellie and Max emerged from the school entrance. Seeing the beastly foe as one of his own kind, Max removed his silver framed glasses, allowing his primal urges to take over. Quickly transforming into his werewolf form, the beastly Max charged forward, ramming with all of his might into the foe.

Sending them both flying with the hit, the two Lycanthropes erupted into a savage melee, sinking their claws into each other and scraping at each other with their serrated teeth. Breaking off, the darker furred Lycan reared up and prepared to charge. Having grown up with his sister however, Max was prepared for such a maneuver and readied a counterattack.

As the other Lycan charged into Max, the beastly ranger lunged forward with his claws, piercing the flesh of the Lycan before using it's momentum against it to throw the Werewolf over his shoulders. Clashing with the ground, the werewolf gave a howl, reverting back to it's human form as Ellie retrieved Max's glasses, planting them on his face to revert him back to his human form.

The rangers looked at the reverted Lycan on the ground, revealing that the attacker was none other than Hunter. Max clenched his fists as he looked at the savage Lycanthrope. "It's Lycans like you that give the rest of us a bad name. Wearing your animal form whenever you feel like it, not concerned who gets hurt from it."

Hunter laughed as he rose from the ground, spitting out blood from the wounds Max had given him as he did so. "You're one of those city type Lycanthropes aren't you? You think you're better than us because you live alongside the humans, pretending to be like them, makes me sick. You don't even know how to control your own form, having to rely on the bane of our race to keep your human appearance. I am Hunter of the clan Ranulfr, from Wulfen, our great homeland! Lycans like you are weak, and I'll make sure you and your clan die with the humans!" Hunter howled as he lunged forward, beginning to let his primal instincts out once again.

As the distance between the two closed, Max brandished his ring, taking the only opportunity he could to beat his foe while he still had a chance. "Occult Breakout!" He called as a vibrant light flashed over the area, transforming him in an instant into his ranger form.

Using the enhanced strength of his ranger suit, Max managed to withstand the blow before forcing Hunter back. The additional strength of his ranger suit was just enough to force Hunter off of his feet. Rising again, Hunter gave an aggressive grin.

"Maybe I misjudged you. Even though you might be tough, you still piss me off. The fact that you're a ranger too get's me even angrier! Maybe we'll finish this later, but you'll not be so lucky the next time I see you." Hunter threatened as he transformed into his Lycanthrope form before retreating on all fours.

As Max demorphed, Saya, Ellie and Maxcine moved over to where he was stood. "Hey Max, you alright?" Ellie asked as the amber ranger turned around.

"Yeah. It's just when I see other Lycans like that, I get pretty angry." He explained to them before giving a sigh."You see, I was born a Werewolf. Any of my non-human friends that found out usually ditched me because of the stereotypes about us. They all think we're bloodthirsty and give into our urges, like that Hunter we just encountered. I'm not like that though. Maxcine isn't either. A lot of us are just like the rest of the races out there, I want everyone to start and realise that instead of just thinking of us as animals. Hunter goes against everything I'm trying to achieve though, that's why I got angry back there."

"We get it. Don't worry though, we've stuck with you and we know you're a Lycanthrope. If that's your dream, then we'll support you, no matter what some tribal from Wulfen might say." Saya responded, surprising them with her empathetic answer. "What? I do have feelings of my own you know, I just prefer to keep them to myself."

As they continued their conversation, Joe and Nyssa emerged from the school entrance. Looking around, they noticed that they were in fact late to the battle.

"I guess they dealt with it, less work for us to do I guess. Besides, if they did need us, they'd be injured and on the ground right now." Joe observed as he looked on at the rest of his team.

"You have a point, but it hurts a little that they haven't even noticed our absence yet." Nyssa agreed, folding her arms and looking up towards the sky.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Hopefully we didn't miss anything too important though."

 **[Occult Circle]**

In one of the city's alleyways, what would usually be a dark and dingy sight was lit up with golden light. As a large aura sigil formed of celestial light and bearing a feathered crest dissipated, leaving the alley dark once more, a radiant figure stood in it's place.

Giving off a golden aura, the figure took a deep breath in. His medium length brown hair wazed as a gentle breeze came through the area. Most of his body was hid away behind a white and gold robe of exquisite quality. His skin bore a golden tone to it and there was no sight of a blemish or scar upon his face. From his back spread six magnificent and pure white feathered wings. Around his head appeared to be a circlet in the simple form of a gold band that also appeared to radiate a celestial aura. The being took a step forward taking in the sight of the human city he had been transported to.

"It's good to be back here. How I have missed the Earth." The Angelic figure said as a warm smile spread across his face.

 **|Occult Circle|**

 **Realm - Wulfen - The realm where the Lycanthropes originated, Wulfen is a vast and untamed land. Creatures of all shapes and sizes dominate the mainly uninhabited landscape. Because of its mainly harsh and inhospitable environment, only one race has managed to settle there. The Lycanthrope. Because of their culture, they still largely respect the land and keep to their tribal society because of how they have thrived by doing so. Any outsider that wishes to enter the wilderness of Wulfen must prove themselves to a clan prior, due to the danger that presents itself beyond the Lycan villages, yet few ever manage to pass these trials due to the difficulty they present.**

 **That's chapter 13 everyone, I hope you all enjoyed it. So this was going to focus on Max more, but I ended up mixing it with other things too. Nyssa finally knows about Sera, and I explained further about her and her race's ability because it seemed like a pretty interesting thing while I was writing it. The clubroom is upgraded and looks pretty classy now and they're progressing with their club now. Hunter was also introduced, a Lycan with a personality the complete opposite of Max, someone who will surely return now he's encountered and declared his hate for the ranger. Wulfen was another interesting new setting and Realm to introduce here. Since it's a Lycan episode, I decided to give a little more info on it with the lore segment, it's only fitting. The final segment of this episode though is the real twist. A character that looks to be an Angel made his descent. But which Angel is he you might ask, you'll have to wait for that one, but you'll probably like who he is when it gets revealed.**

 **With all that said, I will apologise for being slow with updating recently. While college work is one reason, there's also something else that's been eating up my time. It's something I'll be sharing eventually, but you'll just have to wait a little for that. So until next time, thanks for reading.**

 **Next Chapter: Occult Interval: Celestial Descent**

 **Synopsis: Now that the Occult Research club has been properly established, it doesn't take long until they are presented with numerous sightings of what appear to be an Angelic being moving around in the shadows of the city. What is the purpose of this newest arrival? Will he present himself as a friend or as a foe? Find out next time on Power Rangers: Occult Circle**


	14. Chapter 14: Celestial Descent

Occult Interval: Celestial Descent

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except the author created characters and concepts. Thanks to Ranger Red 2.3, Mistycharming and SA June for their OC's used in this fic.**

Soft moonlight beamed down from the clear night sky, as the mysterious Angelic figure fled into the night, the rangers, Sera and Ray were at Gabriel's house enjoying downtime, in the form of a games night, after everything they had dealt with in the past week.

Having settled on the board game monopoly for their most recent game, they had been playing for the past hour. Unfortunately the words 'fun' and 'friendly' didn't exist in the game they were playing. Max, Ellie, Nyssa and Ray sat off to the side, having already been bankrupt.

Ray being the most recent to fall victim to it, gave a groan. "This isn't fair, there's only two pieces of property you don't own. You bought out and then bankrupt the rest of us!"

"She's the menace of games night! No matter what we play she's stomped us all!" Ellie also complained as the four players already out looked at the board intensely.

With a devious smile, Saya gave a hearty laugh. "So what's it gonna be Sera. I've got all the property on the board other than that first brown property nobody really cares about that Joe owns and the waterworks you own, which you conveniently landed on. I've built enough hotels on all of them that no matter where you go, unless you accept this offer, you're gonna get bankrupt. Come on think about it, you get to stay on the board one more turn and I get what I want." The blue demon explained, trying to persuade Sera into selling her only property.

"She failed to mention that the time after that, no matter what Sera rolls she'll end up bankrupt." Max said in a hushed tone.

Nyssa snorted in reply. "Just because that's what happened to you. Though I will admit, I'm never playing a game with a demon again."

"Um… Alright, I'll give you the property, just given me enough to survive no matter what I roll." Sera finally agreed as the transaction was made.

After her rolling however, she landed on one of Sera's most costly properties, being forced to hand over most of what money she had left. While Saya grinned, taking back the money she had just invested, Joe put on a serious look.

"Alright Saya, you might own practically the whole board and have everyone else's money, this next roll I make is gonna take you down!" He declared, throwing the dice down with a dramatic swing of his arm.

Despite his efforts however, as he moved up his piece, his expression dropped. He had landed straight on the go to jail space. As he gave an annoyed groan, each of his friends couldn't help but burst out into laughter, save for Sera and Saya. While the former gave him a sympathetic look that he had landed in jail despite his efforts to win, Saya kept her serious yet cocky attitude.

"Serves you right for trying to go up against the might of the Leviathan corporate empire! You're right where a worm like you should be, in jail." She grinned, her eyes seeming to light up with a blue flame as she asserted her dominance.

"I think she's having a little too much fun with this, she's named her make believe corporation now." Ellie remarked as they watched a look come across the demon's face, one that had come just before she was about to make a move to practically win the game.

"Alright Joe. Since you're in jail and I own everything around here, you're gonna have to pay for protection. But I don't want your money, I want that last property you own." She said with a dark chuckle.

"You do realise this is just a game right? I don't have to pay protection money at all, I just need to roll a double next time it comes to my turn. I know better than to make a deal with you of all people." He replied, not giving into her demands.

In response, Saya gave a short growl before clutching the dice in her hands. "Fine. If you want out quickly, I can make that happen, all I want is the property."

Without thought and with a groan Joe gave a nod. "Fine, it isn't like this game's gonna be won by anyone else, here's your damn property.

As soon as she had exchanged a get out of jail free card for the final property, she gave another hearty laugh, before placing more money into the bank to fully upgrade the property into another expensive lot. "It's all mine! Now as soon as either of you lands on a space I'll be taking all of your money, but seeing as neither of you could afford it, you'll be owing me big time!" She said with a grin as she handed the dice to Sera.

"Well, sorry to say this but that's not gonna happen. You've bought all the property so you've already won. On top of that, neither of us has anything more than the clothes on our backs to pay you in. And before you ask, you're not having our souls either." Joe explained as he and Sera got up and began to pack the game away.

Within moments, the confident look Saya had worn dropped. All night she had scored a flawless victory and because of a technicality, she had won without completely crushing her opponents. "Alright, if that's how it is, who's up for another game?" She asked with a sigh.

Despite her best efforts however, she was only met with cold stares from the friends and teammates she had so horribly beat this past game night. "Alright, maybe another time? Come on! You guys aren't being fun!" She complained as she was met with the same stare.

"Maybe next time, your aim shouldn't be to pulverise everyone in your line of sight, it's not how other people play games you know." Joe responded with a harsh tone.

"But it's no fun if someone isn't grovelling by the end of the night!" She protested, though her choice of words certainly didn't help her case.

'She really is the menace of games night…' Joe thought with a groan as he planted his fance into his hand.

 **[Occult Circle]**

Steady winds blew over the city as the Angelic figure stood perched on the edge, the feathers of his six wings swaying slightly in the breeze as he surveyed the area.

"This city is interesting. I feel a trace of Celestial energy in the distance but it is clouded by so many other energies, some of them worry me. If I am to carry out my mission, I must act with haste. For now I shall recover, travelling to Earth depletes much of my energy." He said to himself as he kneeled down and wrapped his six pristine wings around his body. "Funny, even after being away from this Realm for so long, I still feel as connected to it as ever. The cool breeze is soothing and the electricity buzzing around the city is such a sight, sometimes I wish I could stay here forever. But I must remain on the task at hand, such mortal desires are unbefitting of an Angel of my rank." He said, shaking his head as he closed his eyes to rest and recuperate his energy under the bright moonlight.

 **[Occult Circle]**

Ellie gave a content sigh as she lounged in one of the seats of the clubroom. The space was much cooler than the rest of the school once the curtains had been closed. Due to the intense heat outside, even the Vampire specific sunblock she wore to walk in the day wasn't enough and she had been confined to the clubroom until it had cooled down enough outside. The additional air conditioning added to the comfortable environment as she lazed around.

The dinner bell had gone off only a short time ago and the other rangers were slowly making their way in one by one. The last to arrive being Max. As he opened the door, another student followed him in. None of the others recognised him, and they all looked on. Max directed this person to one of the seats, Joe turning his attention to the Lycanthrope from his seat at the desk.

"Max, you mind telling us what's going on here? Did someone finally spot something that's worth looking into?" The red ranger asked.

Max gave a tense and uncertain nod before opening his mouth to speak. "Well kinda. He said he saw something important that we should probably take a look into. I don't entirely get it so I brought him here to explain."

"Alright then." Joe said, pausing to look at the student in question. He had short brown hair and green eyes and wore a simple white polo and black pants. Nothing about him appeared odd, so it was surprising to everyone that a seemingly ordinary person would come to them about a Supernatural occurrence. "So, what did you see, um…" He trailed off, not knowing the name of the teenager.

"Call me Weston. It's not what I saw either that brought me here, not entirely anyway. On my usual school route, I found this." He began to explain, before drawing from his pocket a pristine white feather. "You see, it might not look like it, but I'm not a normal person. I'm still human, but I'm what you'd call an ESPer." Weston explained, though by the look on Joe's face, he knew he would have to elaborate. "It stands for Extrasensory Person. Someone with Extrasensory Perception, a sixth sense if you will. I was born with something called Psychometry, I've kept it a secret till now, but that's because you need to hear this. When I touch an object, I can see all the history linked to it, and if it belonged to someone, I can see them, where they've been and where they are now."

"That's a lot to take in. To know there's people out there that can do stuff like that, it's a change from other parts of the Supernatural at least. What's with the feather though?" Joe asked, intrigued by both Weston and his reason for being here.

"When I touched the feather, I saw a man who radiated light, he bore six feathered wings on his back, all of them a perfect white. It was all strange, but I touched the feather again earlier and looked in on what he was doing right now. Whoever this winged man is, he's looking for someone. It sounded important, so I thought I should let you guys know." Weston continued, piquing the interest of both Nyssa and Saya who leaned on the wall either side of Joe.

"What you described was an Archangel. Highest of their kind and Heralds of the one commonly known as the Christian God. To say that one has come to the city isn't a matter to be taken lightly, depending on which one of them it is we could have a problem on our hands." Saya informed them, a troubled look in her eyes as she spoke.

"I can't sense any deceit from him, so as far as I know, Weston is speaking the truth. Since an Archangel is here now, maybe the Angels finally decided to engage the Abyssal Cult. I don't like Angels in general given my background, but this could be a good thing. If they start fighting the Cult too, it'd take a load off our backs." Nyssa interjected, proposing that perhaps this was a boon.

"Either way, we better look into this. He's probably staying hidden right now, since it's the lunch rush, walking around like that wouldn't be his best idea. We should try and find him after we're done at school. Ray and Sera can help in the search." Joe spoke up, deciding on a plan of action.

"He probably looks a little out of place right now, I bet he'll try blending in soon. That means he'll have to buy normal clothes, and there's only one place in Numin he can go. I've been meaning to take Sera there in the past few days too. I know you said it's complicated, but she only has one set of clothes on her, she should at least have a few other clothes to wear through the week." Ellie said causally from her spot, directing her words at Joe.

"Then it's settled. Just keep an eye out for this Archangel while you're shopping, the rest of us will spread through the area and see what we can find." Joe finished as Nyssa leaned over to whisper to Saya.

"You think Ellie doesn't actually care about this and just wants to go shopping for herself?"

"I wouldn't put it past her, after all, she is a Vampire, they do share the common trait of being vain. Wanting new ways to make themselves look good runs in their species." Saya passively remarked, paying no mind to the fact she had said aloud for the entire room to hear, much to Ellie's annoyance.

"You've got a pretty colourful group of friends here." Weston said to Joe as the red ranger gave a sigh.

"You couldn't be any more right, both figuratively and literally."

 **[Occult Circle]**

Having made their way to a large shopping center where they presumed the Archangel would be hiding, the rangers, Ray and Sera had split off into groups. While Ellie had taken Sera to a women's clothing store, paying no attention to the mission at hand, Saya and Max had headed into a department store, the most likely place to find an Archangel on a budget.

Nyssa and Joe had split off. Nyssa scoured the rear half of the center while Joe searched the front area. The red ranger wondered around aimlessly, it had been ten minutes and there had been no sign of the Angel, none of the others had found him to his knowledge either.

He gave a bored sigh as he wrapped his hands around the back of his head and tapped the floor with his foot. 'This is hopeless. I should've asked Weston for a little help in finding where exactly he is.' Joe thought as he turned around to see what appeared to be an unlocked and slightly open door to a maintenance hallway. As he looked on, he caught sight of a figure move quickly around the corner, the figure appeared to radiate a golden aura, which caught Joe's attention. 'That's gotta be him, he's moving fast though, no time to let the others know.' He finished his thoughts, breaking into a sprint and moving into the maintenance hallways in pursuit of the Archangel.

Turning corner after corner as he sprinted down the hallways, Joe was slowly closing the gap on the winged figure. Bringing himself around a final corner, Joe looked to see that it was a dead end, the Archangel had nowhere to go and had now turned around to face Joe. His hood was pulled over his face obscuring it as he looked at the red ranger with interest.

"Looks like I finally caught you. You're an Archangel right? Me and my friends were looking for you, someone tipped us off that you were in our city. We're at odds with a few groups, so we want to know who you are and why you're here. I'll warn you though, if it's anything bad, we're gonna have problems." Joe demanded, the Celestial being forming a smile on his face as he looked at the immortal.

"I came to earth following the orders of my Lord. He told me of a Celestial energy here, given off by a fragment of one of the Celestial Gear, powerful items crafted from the energy of the Heaven itself. The particular piece of Celestial Gear he spoke of was the Divine Sphere, an object that can grant its host the abilities of a powerful Divine being. Because of this, it was separated into four fragments. However, the nature of Celestial Gear forces them to enter the world when a suitable host is born, binding to them until death. The final fragment entered the world sixteen years ago." The Archangel explained, surprising Joe that such a powerful objects exists.

"Two of the holders of a Divine fragment were slain by the third with an unnatural weapon, when they were, the fragments entered the third holder, joining with his fragment. I was sent here to find and protect the final holder, so that they wouldn't suffer the same fate. You see, the holders of these fragments, they are granted immortality, only the aforementioned weapon is able to kill them." He finished his explanation, Joe's eyes widening at what the Archangel implied.

"So, that means, because I'm immortal…"

"The Celestial energy of the Divine fragment is at it's strongest here. You are the final holder of a Divine fragment and I am sorry for the burden. I will warn you a final thing. The fragment carries with it a curse of sorts. For immortality to be bestowed, there is an imbalance in the natural order. Because of this, you can never have true happiness. If you attempt to, those around you will suffer. If you attempt to make those around you happy instead, you will suffer as a result. The curse of an immortal, to never know happiness in exchange for eternal life without a cost." The Archangel warned before lowering his hood.

"Who are you? Why are you telling me all of this? Is this why my life's so messed up!?" Joe asked in a panic, afraid that everything that has happened, for better or for worse, had been dictated by this rule that came with the Divine Fragment.

"I'm telling you this because you must know, when you or the other holder completes the Sphere, a new Divine being will be created. I've come to make sure that it isn't the other holder. I wasn't the one who designed the rules of the fragments, I don't fully comprehend why the fragments do this to their hosts either, but the fragment bends fate to its rules so to speak. Perhaps I shouldn't have come here this day, told you everything at once, but you need to know, for if the other holder comes for you." He explains his questions before tucking away his six feathered wings. "I'll be watching over you from now one. When we meet again, I hope you've come to terms with the burden that has been placed on your shoulders." He added as he began to walk past the red ranger.

"You… You still didn't tell me your name…" Joe said, his voice heavy as he tried to process everything he had been told.

"As you know I am one of the Archangels. I've had many names in the past, but you'll likely know me as Michael." The Archangel known as Michael finally introduced as he left.

Joe stood there in silence as he tried to comprehend everything he had been told. 'So… This is a curse after all…'

 **[Occult Circle]**

Being 'unsuccessful' in their efforts to find Michael, the rangers returned home. Despite Joe meeting him and getting the answers he asked for, he had kept silent about it. With the answers he received, he didn't want to talk to the others about it, given the panic it might cause if they were to know. As he sat in a chair, the other rangers dotted around the lounge, Sera made her way downstairs. She was now wearing a white ruffle blouse and a white pleated skirt, which she had bought earlier today with Ellie. Making her way over, she jumped down on the couch next Joe and looked at him.

He leaned on his hand as he stared at a wall, the young teen noticed the look on his face and didn't want him to feel down. "Are you alright Joe, you don't look too happy, is it because we couldn't find who you guys were looking for?"

Joe sighed as he turned to face her. "Something like that, I guess not finding what we wanted to find got me a little bummed out."

"Oh, it's okay Joe, I'll give you a hug to cheer you up, it looks like you could use one." She said as she leaned in and wrapped her arms around him for a few seconds.

"Thanks." He said with a short smile as she let go. "I'm guessing that's the new outfit you got when you went with Ellie then."

Sera stood up and gave a small twirl around to show Joe the outfit before sitting back down again. "Sure is. What do you think to it?"

Joe gave another smile to compliment her. "It looks good on you."

"Really?" She asked, Joe simply nodding, resulting in her face lighting up. "If you're happy with it, then I'm happy too!" She cheered.

'Yeah… Happy…'

On the other side of the room, Nyssa and Saya were sat down, watching the display from the girl as she proceeded to happily hum to herself. "One doesn't need to be a Fallen Angel to see how obvious she is. It's strange how close they are now given everything." Nyssa passively remarked.

"It's unnerving to say the least, to see Joe complimenting her when he doesn't even take notice of my appearance. It was under unusual circumstances, but you'd expect some compliments from your own spouse right?" Saya grumbled as she watched Sera.

"Clearly you haven't seen a human couple out of the honeymoon phase before." Nyssa added before she took notice how Saya had worded her sentence. "Wait a minute… Are you jealous?"

"Ha, don't be so silly, we demons don't get jealous!" She denied with a snort, turning her head away from the black ranger.

"Yeah, yeah, keep telling yourself that Princess."

 **[Occult Circle]**

Within the Seraphim headquarters, Sera's former friend, Seraphim Four walked. He had recently cut dark brown hair and brown eyes with three scars running down his face that appeared to have been caused by a sharp set of claws.

He came to a halt outside of the office of the Superior. The Agent waited a few moments before being told to enter. Making his way into the dimly lit office, he saw the figure of his Superior pacing back and forth.

"Sir, you called for me?" Seraphim Four asked, causing the Superior to cease his pacing at the sound of the Agent's voice.

"Good, you've made it, Four. This assignment I'm about to send you on, it will be a true test of your faith to our cause. Be warned, if you cannot complete it, there will be consequences." He explained to the Agent.

"Don't worry sir, you can count on me! My heart is with Seraphim, I won't fail you." Seraphim Four stated with utmost confidence as the Superior turned to face him.

"Very well. As you know, Seraphim Twelve has gone rogue, allying herself with the Immortal and those monsters he works with. Soon enough we will be launching multiple diversions to break their team up so that they can't protect her." He explained, Seraphim Four's mouth opening as he realised what the Superior was about to order him to do.

"You don't mean-"

"That's right Agent. I'm ordering you to kill Seraphim Twelve."

 **|Occult Circle|**

 **Supernatural Being - ESPer - Short for Extrasensory person, an Esper is a human born with an additional sense, otherwise known as Extrasensory Perception. These additional senses come in the form of Psychic abilities, which seem to be random between each ESPer. Examples of abilities ESPers can have are as follows: Intuition, Telepathy, Psychometry, Clairaudience and Clairvoyance. Because of their additional abilities without being classed as non-human, these people are widely sought out by different organisations, one organisation such as Seraphim searches regularly for ESPers in an effort to advance their goals with more ease.**

 **And that's chapter 14. It's a semi-filler with quite a bit of plot development in there. Michael's talk with Joe is the centerpoint of the main plot moving forward, but you don't have to worry about that entirely for the foreseeable future. If you think you might know who this other holder of a Divine Fragment is though, have a guess. As for the ending there, it got kinda dark, which brings me to the next arc, which is all about despair and pain. Which is pretty strange when it's going to be introducing a new ranger too, but more on that another time.**

 **I've got another week off from college next week, so there's gonna be a bulk of updating then, possibly some this weekend too. I had a lot going on in my first week off though, so I couldn't update really, but now things are pretty free so I can get on with some stuff. So until next time, thanks for reading.**

 **Next Chapter: Occult Collapse: Fallen**

 **Synopsis: With Seraphim having their sights locked on terminating their former agent, they cause numerous outbreaks within the city to occupy the Occult rangers while they find Sera. Can the rangers overcome this and stop Seraphim from achieving their goals, or will Sera's life end prematurely at the hands of the shadowy organisation? Find out next time on Power Rangers: Occult Circle.**


	15. Chapter 15: Fallen

Occult Collapse: Fallen

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except the author created characters and concepts. Thanks to Ranger Red 2.3, Mistycharming and SA June for their OC's used in this fic.**

Rays from the late afternoon peered through the curtains of the clubroom while the rangers and Sera had gathered around and appeared to be debating an important matter. Joe held a letter in his hand and studied it closely while the others talked about it's contents.

"I found the letter in my locker at lunch. I think he managed to slip in and put it there without anyone noticing." Sera explained as Max's eyes narrowed.

"It feels a bit off that he didn't decide to tell you all this in person first off, it'd save a lot of hassle." He commented while shifting in the seat.

"It's pretty absurd what it's asking, after all the last time you encountered them, they were still after you. Even if that letter's true, it's still pretty naive to think they won't be listening at the least." Nyssa argued while the red ranger placed the letter down and looked to them all.

"I get it, but I'm willing to take the chance, Seraphim hasn't managed to beat me yet. The letter said that a Seraphim agent's gone rogue, like you Sera. Since he's your friend, you should make the decision. He only asked that us two meet him, since he said we know, or in my case knew him." He explained to them before he turned himself to the former agent, awaiting an answer.

"Four doesn't like non-humans or people really. I guess he was comfortable with us back then before everything. Before you came back and brought me around, he was the closest thing to a friend I had there. If he's leaving them like me we should help him." She decided, surprising everyone but Nyssa and Joe with her admittance that she was part of the organisation.

"Wait a minute, you were with them!?" Saya asked with a mild tone of anger in her voice as she advanced toward Sera. "You were that girl from before, who showed up after we first morphed and the one what was there when we met Ellie!"

"Saya, calm down. I get why you're angry, I was like that at first too but things are different now. She's different now." Joe interrupted, causing Saya to stop in her tracks. "It's a long story, but I'll explain to you all later, just trust me for now."

"Fine, but you won't be relying on me if anything goes wrong." Saya huffed as she turned away with her arms folded.

"Alright then, Sera and I are gonna go in and talk with him, see if he's telling the truth, the rest of you hang back but be ready in case something goes wrong. Hopefully it's nothing to worry about." Joe finished, rising from his seat as they prepared to disembark for the location the agent had given them.

 **[Occult Circle]**

With haste, Joe and Sera ran through the twisting streets of the city, making their way to the rendezvous point with Seraphim Four with each step. Following around ten metres behind them were the other rangers, who had agreed after some convincing to provide backup should they require aid, not that all of them were happy about the arrangement.

While they ran through the emptied streets, the sun low in the sky, none of them could sense the presence of the three hooded figures sat idly watching them, perched atop a building. One of the figures looked much larger and bulkier than the other two, while another appeared much smaller in size. The third figure cast his gaze down on Joe before setting his eyes on Nyssa. "This looks to be right, there's the Immortal we were told of and right behind him is that traitorous Fallen Angel." The figure spoke with a gruff voice.

In response, the second figure arched their hand other their eyes, revealing a feminine form. "Wait a minute, that's little Nyssie you're talking about, oh it's been so long since I've seen her, can't we get down there already?" The figure pleaded with a careless attitude and a sense of desperation.

"Will you quiet down already you ditz? Lord Skuros asked us to surveil them for now, nothing more." The first figure spoke, the female figure snorting in response.

"Eligor, when will you learn? I'm not all noble like you and I'm not calculating like Amon over here either. Lord dark and scary said he wanted to let me loose on the humans, all you're letting me do is sit by and watch others have fun. Besides, it isn't like I have to listen to either of you." She told the hooded figure known as Eligor with her carefree attitude before standing up on the edge of the high building before taking a step off and plummeting down, much to the surprise of her two companions.

Eligor growled and clenched his fists as he stood up. "I hate it when she goes off on her own to cause chaos, if only she'd listen." He added before stepping off of the edge after her.

Amon finally stood up and gave a passive sigh before stepping off after them. "This was supposed to be a recon mission. Honestly Eligor and Gomory, what am I going to do with you two?" He said mid-fall as each of them extended two pairs of black feathered wings and began their descent to the streets below.

As the rangers ran, oblivious to the trio flying just overhead, Nyssa's features hardened as she felt a headache begin to develop. She gave a quick grunt in reaction to the new pain before speaking up. "Everyone, something's wrong, I think we're in for trouble at any moment." She indicates to them as they continue to them.

"What makes you think that? We haven't heard anything from the cult in a while and I doubt Seraphim could sneak up on us if they're up to something since I have good eyesight." Ellie asked, seemingly cancelling out the two factions from the possibility of them ambushing the rangers.

"If that's the case Ellie, you might want to go get your eyes checked. At the very least I'd look up every once in a while." Max pointed out as his eyes followed the three descending figures with his eyes and they landed with a thud to the pavement, cutting off the rest of the Occult rangers from Joe and Sera.

Saya who had been at the head of the group came to a swift halt as she clenched her fists in preparation for a fight if need be while Max, Ellie and Nyssa lined up at either side of her. Joe and Sera had also heard the sound of the three figures touching down and had stopped, turning around to see the figures blockading the other rangers.

The High demon looked through the new arrivals to Joe. "You and Sera should go, find that agent. I might not like things, but if he's not playing you, then he'll be useful." She shouted over to him, the red ranger firmly nodding as he and Sera left in haste as Saya's eyes lit up with blue light and she transformed into her Supernatural clothing, shortly followed by Nyssa and Ellie. "So, mind telling us who the hell you're supposed to be?"

Simultaneously, each of the hooded figures removed the dark and tattered cloaks concealing them to reveal themselves to the rangers. Eligor appeared to be clad in dull steel plate armour, similar to what a knight of old would wear and had a long and slender blade held at his hip, he had dark tied back hair and a long scar ran from his temple to his cheek. Amon appeared to be far older than his two companions, his hair was a dark grey and he sported a thick grey beard. To match this, every feature on his face appeared wrinkled. He wore a black tunic with a small tome attached to his his waist by a small chain. The weapon he wielded was a simple and long wooden stick with no features of any relevance to it. Gomory in contrast to her comrades had pure white hair held in a high ponytail and appeared to have unblemished skin and a sense of happiness about her as she stood opposing the rangers. Her clothing was also rather unique, having a low cut white shirt accompanied by white lace sleeves around her forearms. She did however wear a long but ragged white skirt that stopped just before her ankles and a pair of flats of the same colour to accompany the theme. Loosely in her hand rested a scythe made of silver.

As Nyssa and the others got a look at the three, the former's mood sank low. "Oh god, why did it have to be her?" She huffed, sounding more annoyed than she did afraid.

"You know, it's impolite to use the lord's name in vain!" Gomory called over to Nyssa before sniggering. "Ha Ha Ha! I'm sorry, that one always cracks me up." She adds as she wipes away a tear after laughing. Without any word of warning, Gomory darted towards Nyssa, the rangers having no clue that she had until their Fallen Angel ally was in her grasp.

Picking her up in the air and swinging Nyssa around in her arms, Gomory gave a delighted laugh, squeezing the ranger tightly. While Nyssa gave a look of displeasure, the other rangers turned and watched with surprise as Gomory gave a seemingly random display of affection to Nyssa that was most definitely unwanted if her reaction was anything to go by.

"Oh Nyssie, I've missed you so much!" Gomory explained as she fussed over Nyssa further.

"Put the girl down now halfwit!" Eligor commanded as he and Amon advanced toward the rangers.

Gomory let go and stepped back while Nyssa shook herself off after being squeezed by the other person. As she did so, the other rangers reformed beside her.

"Care to explain to us who that is and why she tried to squeeze the life out of you, not to mention that nickname, Nyssie." Max asked, causing the black ranger to shudder at the mention of the nickname.

"Please never call me that again. As for who she is, who all of these guys are actually. They're three of the most destructive Generals in the Fallen Angel army, only the Dark Angels have more power than them realistically. Everyone calls them the Fallen Axis, because when they're together with their armies, everything around them falls." She explained calmly, keeping an eye on General Gomory just in case she tried anything again.

"That still doesn't explain why she tried to hug the life out of you, Nyssie." Saya replied, mocking her for her own amusement as she finished speaking.

"I told you to quit it with the Nyssie already!" She exclaimed in a fit of anger at her teammate's use of her embarrassing nickname.

Gommory gave a small laugh and looked to the High demon opposite her. "If you really want to know, it because as kids we were always really close. That's right everyone, I'm Gomory, Nyssie's big sister!" She exclaimed with joy as the jaws of the rangers dropped while the other Fallen Angel generals scowled at her.

"What!?" Cried all the rangers in a state of shock and surprise as Nyssa's face became flat and unamused by what Gomory had just said.

"You've got to be kidding me, you're at this again Gomory?" Nyssa asked as frustration began to build up.

"You never said you had a sister Nyssa, why didn't you tell us about her?" Ellie asked, curious as to the history that Nyssa and Gomory shared.

"For crying out loud she's not my sister!" The young Fallen Angel explained briefly as she let loose an irritated shout.

"If that's not the case, then who is she and why does she have such a fixation with you?" Saya asked, curious as to why exactly Gomory had reacted to seeing Nyssa in such a way if they had no relation.

"She's insane! She always follows me around whenever she can with a complete disregard for personal space! I honestly don't know why she keeps stalking me and I wish it would just end already!" She once more exclaimed as her demon teammate gave a small nod and turned back to face the three Fallen Angel Generals.

"I have to admit, I had no clue we'd encounter the Fallen Axis today, I've heard a little about you, but I had no idea the three of you acted this pathetic. Some Generals you are. One of you is old, another has a screw loose and the last has a short fuse. Since you're with our enemy though, I can't let you leave here, it's better to remove a threat early after all. Leviafang!" Saya called, summoning her demonic cutlass to her hand in succession to mocking them. In an instant her four demonic wings extended from her back as she took to the skies. "Ellie, Nyssa, Max. as soon as I strike, I want you ready to take them too, just in case my attack doesn't get through, which I doubt will happen." She ordered, receiving a nod from each of them after conveying her plan.

Once she was at the correct height, Saya began channeling her fiery blue energy into her blade, which quickly became enveloped in the demonic flames. Giving a small nod to herself, the demon dropped from the sky, folding her wings in as she did so to increase the speed at which she fell. Aiming for the Knightly General she stuck her leg out bringing it down on the foe before leaning forward to deliver her signature move with her blade. "Leviafang kick!" She called out, expecting for a quick dispatch of her target. Instead the sound of steel clashing rang through the area as Saya returned to the ground, eyes wide in surprise. Despite her orders, none of the rangers had expected him to effortlessly deflect the blow and stood frozen in surprise, unable to move in for the attack.

Her opponent was much faster than he appeared to be, especially with the armour plating he wore. Saya stepped back with her guard up as Eligor lowered his agile blade to the floor. "Impressive technique, but that wasn't a kick. There's no reason to continue this conflict. You wouldn't survive five seconds against my blade demon. Despite our appearances, we shouldn't be underestimated. You're fortunate that for now, we are the least of your worries." He vaguely explained as he walked over and grabbed Gomory by the arm before dragging her away and placing his other hand on Amon's shoulder.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!? I haven't finished playing with Nyssie yet you big bull, let me go!" Gomory yelped while Eligor retained his tight grip on her arm.

"We were here for observation, idiot. You interrupted that task and I had to intervene. I'm taking us back now, whether you like it or not." He explained to her, to which she still protested. He turned his attention to the rangers as a dark coloured aura sigil formed around their feet. "Farewell to you, I will apologise this once while we aren't foes for the behaviour of Gomory, but when next we meet, it won't be so easy for you to get away." He warned as the sigil activated.

"Don't worry Nyssie, I'll come back for you, I'll make sure of that!" Gomory declared with her last words as she disappeared along with the other Fallen Angel Generals.

At those last words however, Nyssa shuddered. "I really hope you don't." She commented as the other rangers turned to her. "Let's never speak of this again." She quickly suggested.

"Agreed." The other three rangers responded in quick succession, wanting to forget the strange encounter and unique personality of the Fallen Angel General Gomory as soon as they could along with how effortlessly Eligor had stopped Saya's strongest attack in it's tracks.

"I wonder how Joe and Sera are doing, hopefully they're having a better time than we are right now. That guy was crazy strong though." Max pondered as they stood there.

"We should get moving then, just in case they need any help right now, though I'd prefer if they didn't" Saya decided, discontent with her performance against Eligor, as she and the other rangers took formation once again and headed to the site Joe and Sera had gone, hoping that they weren't in trouble…

 **[Occult Circle]**

While the other rangers were dealing with the three newly arrived Generals, Joe and Sera quickly approached the location they had been given by the Seraphim agent. Near the outskirts of the city stood an overgrown and abandoned garden center. The point to meet the apparent rogue was in the largest of the greenhouses, much of it's glass panes had been vandalised or smashed and now bright beams of light seeped in through the holes, creating a strangely aesthetic appearance which caught the eye of both Sera and Joe as they entered the deteriorated structure.

Advancing past the overgrown plants blocking their view, the two finally came across a figure dressed in the standard suit of a Seraphim field agent. They couldn't see who it was as the figure had their back to the two, judging by his height and build however, Sera was certain that it was Seraphim Four. Quickly making her way over, much to Joe's surprise, Sera reached out.

"Four, is that you? It's me, Twelve. I got your message, and I'm here to help you." She said calmly to the agent turned away from her without any concern for her safety.

"Sera, wait! We still don't know if he's telling the truth, or if that's even him." Joe warned, but it was to no avail as the teen disregarded his warning to be cautious.

"It's me alright." Seraphim four answered as he began to turn around. "And I'm so glad you've come to me." He added before turning around completely locking eyes with his former comrade. "After all, it'd be hard hunting you down any other way." He finished as his face became sinister and he drew a pistol from a holster on his thigh, pointing it at Sera's chest.

Sera's eyes widened in shock as the feeling of betrayal came over her. She had trusted someone she had considered a friend while in Seraphim and now he had betrayed her without a second thought on the orders of the organisation she had left. "Why Four? Why would you just follow them like sheep and come to kill one of your friends like this?"

"You're not my friend, you're a traitor. To Seraphim, to the human race. Allying yourself with all those monsters and him of all people! You disgust me…" He muttered quietly. "You're getting what you deserve." Joe watched, tense as the situation escalated.

'I have to do something about this. I'm not letting Seraphim take her away again. Not when I've just got her back. But this guy, if I take even one step he might not hesitate to-'

Before Joe could finish his thought however, the sound of a gunshot echoed through the area. The red ranger's face turned pale and his eyes went wide at the realisation at what just happened. Without a second thought, Seraphim Four had pulled the trigger and shot Sera square in the chest. As blood poured slowly from the fatal wound, the young teen collapsed backwards. Before she hit the ground however, Joe had managed to regain some sense managing to catch her in his arms before dropping to his knees, shaking intensely, still in shock from what had just happened.

"This is Seraphim Four. The traitor has been dispatched, I'll return immediately." He confirmed on his communicator without a sense of remorse as he left Sera to bleed out in Joe's arms.

"S..Sera. It-it's gonna be alright… We just need to get out of here alright. After that, we can get away from this crazy life, live a normal one instead. Nobody will hurt us, I-I promise…" He told her as he tried to lift her and carry her away, but he felt all of his strength drain away as he looked upon the fading form of his dear friend as his eyes began to well up with tears.

Sera's eyes were also teary, hurting from the unbearable pain that now coursed through her chest, yet she retained a serene smile as she gazed upon Joe's worried face. "How lucky I am to have someone like you here for me… Someone who makes saying goodbye so hard…" She said happily, despite the intense pain she was in.

"Do-n't say something like that! I'm not gonna lose you again! Promise you're not gonna leave me alone again!" Joe demanded as the tears he built up began falling down his cheeks.

"Thanks for being my friend for all this time Joe, I knew Seraphim would come for me like this soon, it's not your fault, this is how it had to be. Thanks for introducing me to so many new people while I was free and showing me how to live, even if it didn't last that long." She thanked without losing her smile, appearing at peace as her voice began to also fade.

"Don't talk like that! Sera and the others are gonna be here soon, they'll help me save you and after we're safe, at home, I'll throw you a big party for getting better alright? I'll invite everyone we know and we'll all laugh and have a good time. Just hold on, hold on until then!" He exclaimed as he choked up, the tears not stopping as he sobbed, holding the dying girl in his arms as the blood seeping from her wound spread further and her skin became pale.

Sera gave one last content smile as she looked into his eyes once more. "You're crying for me. I couldn't ask anything more from you… I'm so… So happy! Thank… You…" She said to him one final time with her last breath as the light faded completely from her eyes and her body became still.

Joe sobbed further as he held her body close and cried into her shoulder. "Se...ra… Why… Why did you have to die? You were too sweet, too innocent for this horrible, horrible world… No matter what Seraphim did to you, in the end you were a good person, and they just stole your life away from you… From me. It's not right. It's not fair! Is this the curse of my gear? In order to make others happy do I have to suffer like this? Answer me! If that's the case just take my life already will you!? Just don't… Don't take her!" He cried out, pleading to anyone who might listen, yet he was met with only silence as he knelt there, her body still resting in her arms.

Minutes went by with dead silence, Joe clutching the dead girl, hoping for a miracle, each moment bringing more despair and hopelessness. He had given up all hope, when finally, a flying figure touched down on the ground and walked towards the grieving ranger.

It was the Archangel Michael, who lowered his hood and walked up to the Immortal, touching Joe's shoulder before seeing the lifeless body resting in his arms. "Joseph… My condolences. I have been watching and understand how important she was to you. If you need anything." He suggested, Joe's head tilting upwards slightly at the potential hope that had come.

"Bring… Bring her back… Please…" He asked in a low monotone voice, now full of despair.

Michael looked away for a moment and softened his features. "I'm sorry, but I cannot. Her body has ceased to function and her spirit has almost left her body. Even if I can find it again, I don't have the authority to do such a thing, only my lord can do that."

"Then take me to him." Joe demanded, his tone staying the same as he kept his gaze on his fallen friend.

Michael looked with pity at the grieving ranger once more. "Again, you have my condolences. I cannot take you to him. My prayers though, will be with your friend, she had a pure soul and it brings me sorrow to see one such as her be cut down so early in her life."

"Then what good are you?" Joe asked in his monotone voice that harboured a hint of anger at Michael's inability to help as the Archangel turned away and began walking back from where he had come.

At that moment, the other Occult rangers arrived to the overgrown setting. Looks of worry came across their faces as they saw the Archangel Michael standing before them and saw Joe on his knees with no sight of Sera. As golden rays from the setting sun shone down on him and his lifeless friend, Joe shed a final tear. 'Why did you have to go again Sera? Why did you have to leave me alone? How are you gonna come to that party when you're not with me anymore? Can't you just come back to me already? Please?' Joe asked in his head as his he began to reject the thoughts that he had actually lost her, hoping that some way, he would have to go on without her.

While his teammates were about to rush in to support their comrade, Michael held out his hand to halt them, shaking his head, signifying that at least for now, Joe needed to be alone in this hour of mourning…

 **|Occult Circle|**

 **Fallen Angels - The Fallen Axis - This organisation within the Fallen Angel military consists of the armies of the three strongest Fallen Angel Generals. Forming an unstoppable wave of destruction when the Axis is together, no force has gone against them and lived to tell the tale. The three Generals of this Axis have clashing personalities, which reflect their battlefield strengths. Amon is an ingenious calculator who uses overwhelming tactics and strategies to defeat his foes, it is also known that his soldiers have the highest casualty rate as the General has no interest in the cost as long as he receives results. Eligor models him and his soldiers after the human knights of old and follows a similar code of honour. Despite this setback when facing a less honourable enemy, his soldiers are extremely proficient swordsmen, rivaled by few. Gomory is a loose canon. On the battlefield she is a bloodthirsty savage, leading an army of berserkers that will stop at nothing to kill everything in sight. Which has lead to a few allied casualties from time to time.**

 **That's chapter 15 everyone… Now, I know no one was expecting it to get that dark and emotional at the end. To be honest, I felt bad while writing that last scene, but for the time being you'll just have to trust me where I'm going with this. It might look like I've wasted my time with building up her character so much just to kill Sera off, but there's a good reason for that, but you'll have to wait and see about that. This' probably the darkest and the most gripping thing I've written so far on here. So a fair warning for the future with this, this is one of several times things are gonna get to this level of dark. On another note, I've introduced the Fallen Axis. Make no mistake, despite their personalities, they're second to Skuros himself in strength. Other than that, for now I hope everyone liked the chapter and didn't get too shocked by the direction this went.**

 **Next Chapter: Occult Collapse: Despair**

 **Synopsis: Still grieving from the events of the previous chapter, Joe spends his days locked in his room, an emptiness inside of him as the despair at losing his oldest friend grows. When he finally decides to leave, his down spiral begins to worsen. Will the other rangers be able to save him or will darkness consume his heart? Find out next time on Power Rangers: Occult Circle.**


	16. Chapter 16: Despair

Occult Collapse: Despair

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except the author created characters and concepts. Thanks to Ranger Red 2.3, Mistycharming and SA June for their OC's used in this fic.**

One week had passed since the death of Sera. Ever since then, the red ranger has spent day after day locked in his bedroom, refusing to leave and talking to no one. For a time his friends had decided to leave him alone so that he could process what had happened, but as the days passed, their worry for his wellbeing grew further.

Joseph sat silently upon his bed within his bedroom. Despite still being daylight the room was dark, the ranger having shut the curtains prior to keep the room in constant darkness. He wore a colourless pair of pyjamas and was wrapped in a blanket, having hung it over his head.

The only source of light in his room was the glow from the Television that played in front of him. In truth, he had been staring at it constantly since returning, neither eating or sleeping, just silently staring at the screen as the hours passed by.

He didn't know how long he had been sitting like this, he didn't care either. The only thing that managed to knock him out of his trancelike state was the sound of someone knocking on his door. Turning his head towards the door, he slowly made his way over, clasping his hand around the doorknob, preparing to turn it. He immediately ceased doing so as soon as he heard voices outside.

"Hey Joe, you in there? Open up I wanna talk to you man." The voice of Ray started as Joe moved slightly back from the door. "Listen, I don't get how you're feeling right now, but everyone says you haven't been eating or sleeping lately. I just wanna make sure you're okay and to offer you some lunch." He explained as another voice chimed in.

"Ray and I had a cooking class with each other at school today. We made some curry if you want any, the others said it was pretty good." Ellie explained, though she was met with silence. "You okay in there Joe? You don't have to eat much if you don't want."

A few more moments of silence passed before Joe opened his mouth, speaking loud enough so that his friends could just hear him. "I don't want any." He replied passively, his voice void of any emotion before turning away and returning to his position on the bed to continue the unhealthy TV binge he had been on.

Outside of the room, Ellie and Ray stood, disappointed that they couldn't get through to their friend. "So much for that plan. Where do we go from here?" Ray asked.

"I guess you could call me an expert when it comes to loss, given everything. The first time around is probably the worst you'll ever feel it, when you've never experienced something so devastating before and don't know how to handle it. It doesn't get easier from there, but you learn to deal with it. We should just give him more time for now, try again in a few days or so." Ellie suggested as the two left the red ranger to mourn in peace.

From his place on the bed Joe stared into the TV screen with blank eyes, before collapsing onto his side and closing his eyes. 'What's to point to anything? That's all I can feel now. Empty.'

 **[Occult Circle]**

Another day had passed without Joe interacting with his friends, the red ranger had returned to his pointless watching of Television while each of his friends worried for his wellbeing, fearing that what had happened was slowly eating away at him and that soon, they wouldn't be able to bring him back.

Saya stood at the other side of his door. The High demon appeared to be less calm and composed than she usually did, her facial expression showing that she showed genuine concern and worry as she raised her fist and gave a gentle knock at the door. She had heard that he had given the others the cold shoulder today and took it upon herself to enter without permission.

"I hope you don't mind, but I've let myself in." She spoke softly, yielding no reaction from the red ranger, who kept his gave focus on the TV.

"Who is it?" Joe asked, his voice still momotone, not paying enough attention to acknowledge who she was by her voice alone.

"It's Saya. I came to talk to you, see how you were doing." She explained, making her way further into the room toward him. "You've locked yourself in here for over a week now. You've not talked to anyone since… then…" She gave a sigh, nearing him further. "I know how much Sera meant to you, how important she was. I can't imagine how devastated you must be now. Joe, if there's anything I can do…" She offered, hoping in some way that he might come around to the suggestion of help.

"Nothing." Joe responded, keeping his tone, yet it sounded oddly calm for someone who was grieving like he was.

"Anything at all Joe, I don't care what. I don't want you to go through this alone. So please, let me help you." She pleaded with him, becoming surprised when he turned his head to face her.

"Help me? Why would I need help? I'm perfectly fine, I don't need any help." He said. Though his voice remained the same serene tone it had been this past conversation, Saya found his choice of words unsettling, fearing that something was wrong with him.

"You can't be fine. Not after all that. You've deprived yourself of food and sleep for over a week now, you're not thinking clearly. If you don't let me help you and you carry on like this, you're going to make yourself mentally ill."

For the first time since their conversation, Joe reacted to her words, though not in the way she expected him to. His eyes narrowed and a look of mild anger appeared to spread across his face. "Mentally ill? You want to help me now because you think I'm sick!?" He asked, his voice escalating, surprising the young demon as she took a cautionary step away from him.

"I-I want to help you get back to your normal self. If you keep going like this, you'll just dig yourself into a deeper pit of despair than the one you're in now. You'll get worse and become something that you're not. I want to help you, so just rely on me for now okay?" She offered to him, hoping that he would see reason in her words.

Joe's features softened for a moment as he looked into her eyes, seeing no hint of doubt in the words she said as he processed them. "You said last time that if anything went wrong, I couldn't rely on you right?" He asked with a calmer tone, referring to before Sera's death. "You could've saved her… but you didn't. It's all your fault she died and now you're feeling guilty for it, trying to help me to ease your own conscience." He said, the red ranger's features darkening once more as he stared your down. "I don't need _your_ help!" He exclaimed with a growl, dashing Saya's hopes of bringing him out from the darkness Joe had plunged himself into.

"J-Joe it's not like that… I didn't know. If I'd have gotten to the two of you sooner, I would've-" She tried to explain before the angered ranger interrupted her.

"It doesn't matter anymore does it? She's dead now." He said, his tone returning to normal as he turned his head away. Everyone failed her in the end, including me. Just leave me alone, I don't want any help. Especially from you, demon." He added harshly, Saya's face dropping at the use of the word.

She sunk her head low upon hearing his last sentence, turning away and walking out slowly, closing the door as the red ranger disregarded her once again and returned to watching the TV in front of him without a thought for what he had just said to her.

 **[Occult Circle]**

In the time since his futile talk with Saya, another day had passed. Yet again his friends had failed to talk sense into the down spiraling leader and now Joe sat once more with his eyes fixed to the television as the late night approached.

'I'm tired of all this. This place, everything trying to talk to me about something that doesn't even matter to me anymore. It's none of their business. I need to leave, somewhere far away where they can't find me. No matter who they use to try.' He thought as he switched off the TV and made his way to his closet to change into clothes more appropriate for going outdoors.

Soon enough he was ready to leave the place he now detested, having put on his normal clothes under a hooded red jacket, which he had pulled up over his head to hide his face while he was in hiding.

Opening his window, the ranger climbed down quietly to avoid unwanted attention before fleeing as quickly as he could into the open night. 'I just have to keep going, it doesn't matter where, until I'm too far out to be found.' He decided choosing a random direction to sprint in as he left all those who cared for him behind.

Hours and hours of walking wore his body down just as much as it did his mind, he had almost forgotten why he had left when he finally reached his destination. Another city, one that seemed to be miles away from the one he had left if the distance was anything to go by. Daybreak was upon him as rays of light peered through the dark clouds while rain poured down upon the fleeing immortal who had finally reached the place he had been searching for. Somewhere he could be left alone.

'This should be far enough. I'll stay here for now.' He decided as he headed further into this city to begin his solitude.

Soon enough he found a spot on the side of the street sheltered from the rain where his body could recover from the long trek, through since he had deprived himself of things such of food and sleep, the recovery process would be exponentially longer. As he sat there with little motion to his body, every now and then a passerby would throw spare change to him, not that he paid attention as he kept his post, watching the rain patter down onto the drenched streets before him.

 **[Occult Circle]**

Since he had come to this new city, the passage of time had been lost to Joe, he had sat there for hours upon hours, day and night, but the boredom of doing nothing was beginning to get to him, just as it had from watching only Television. 'So boring, sitting here all the time. How many days has it been now? I guess that doesn't really matter anymore either.' He thought as he rose from his spot, much to the surprise of those around him who had become accustomed to him being like a statue in his time spent there.

'Maybe I'll find something to do with all of this change. There's nothing for me else to do here.' He added before collecting the money and leaving the street corner to find any use for it.

Not long after leaving, Joe came across a lively arcade. Entering the attraction, the Immortal scoped the area to find something of interest to him. Among the countless machines made for the young and simple minded, Joe's eye was finally caught by a specific machine.

Two teenagers played the arcade game, which appeared to be a rail shooter where the players have to kill wave after of wave of enemy soldiers until they are finally defeated. Joe watched the two players for a while until they finally gave up and left the game.

"This is why nobody's worth saving. Everyone in this world just kills for no reason. Anyone unlucky enough to be left alive in the end is just full of misery, empty of any kind of happiness. I guess this is the perfect game for me while I wait for this miserable world to end." He mumbled to himself as he picked up one of the arcade rifles and slotted coins into the machine.

Beginning the game, the first enemy soldier comes into range, Joe firing the weapon and shooting dead the enemy, his eyes widening with surprise. Though it wasn't long until another soldier came onto screen, Joe shooting it dead like the first. "Ha!" He exclaimed in both surprise and mild enjoyment as he continued to blast away each enemy that got in his way. "Hahaha! This is fun!" He laughed, though his tone would worry any passerby as they looked at him as he played, enthralled in the virtual death he was bringing in the game.

Hours passed by quickly as Joe played the game, only stopping when the arcade closed and returning as soon as it opened once again in the morning. People watched worryingly each day as the Immortal returned, wiping out wave after wave cackling in an insane tone as he did so. "Die! Die! I'll kill you all! Die! Die! Die!" were the few words that the other patrons of the arcade heard from Joe as he stood there, hooked to the machine, his mental state deteriorating with each passing minute he played.

 **[Occult Circle]**

Yet another day had begun in the city he now roamed. Joe immediately making his way to the arcade, dark circles had now formed around his eyes from his lack of sleep and fixation on the game he now constantly played. Upon arrival to the machine he had been exclusively playing however, he was unpleasantly surprised to see that other people were playing the shooter. Two thug types shot through the waves of enemies while a third sat off to the side waiting for them. Joe expected them to finish quickly and move on, giving them the benefit of playing for the time being.

Unfortunately that wasn't the intention of the ruffians now hogging the game he had been exclusively playing and with each passing minute, Joe's patience wore thinner. Hours had passed and it was dark out, the arcade being far quieter now. The thugs however, had not ceased playing the game and the look on Joe's face indicated that he was moments away from snapping.

"How long do you think you're playing!?" He yelled, kicking a drinks can that had been discarded near him at the first thug's feet.

The thug that had been playing beside the one Joe had just assaulted turned around with a scowl. "What? We got a wise guy looking for a fight?"

The third thug, which appeared to be their leader by the way he carried himself walked over. "Hey what the he'll going on here? You got some beef with this brat?"

The first thug, the one that Joe had initially aggressed looked at the third thug and explained the situation to him. "This kid just kicked some trash at me, yelling at me to get off the game."

"Who's this jackass think he is?" The second thug asked as he hit Joe's shoulder with his fist.

"Who cares? I don't care who any of you are so why should you care who I am?" Joe replied passively with his own set of questions, regarding the thugs as little more than a nuisance at the moment.

"I care because you're the one who just kicked trash at me smartass!" The first thug yelled in a fit of rage, ready to slam his fist into Joe's face at any moment.

"If you care so much then why don't you just deal with me already, put us both out of our misery." Joe suggested to them without any hesitation.

"Alright boys, take him outside. We'll show this punk who he's dealing with." The third thug finally ordered as the two grabbed ahold of Joe by the shoulders and dragged him into a nearby unlit side alley where they could pay him back for the way he acted towards them.

Two of the thugs had pinned Joe to a wall, while the third stood opposite him. Joe looked downwards, hinting to the third thug that Joe was afraid, much to his error. "Something up kid? Can't handle it when people go after you instead? I guess I'll have to teach you a lesson for the way you insulted one of my boys back there."

Slamming his fists repeatedly into stomach of the red ranger, the third thug was convinced that he was no more than a teenager with a bad attitude because of the way Joe reacted to each of the blows, like he had never been punched before. The thug rested for a few moments, confident that it wouldn't be long till Joe broke. Instead, he spat out some blood, laughing hysterically at them.

The three looked on in surprise at the reaction they got from the Immortal standing beaten in the alley. "That's really all you can do to me? I guess I'll have to have fun by myself." He smirked worryingly as his Occult ring flared to life, the ranger calling on some of it's power.

Before they could even react to what was happening, Joe utilised the power of the King piece residing in his ring to empower his punches, beating all three of them bloody with each swing that hit. Soon enough the thugs were cowering in terror, barely managing to escape from the wrath of the unhinged ranger as he stood there in the alley, staring at them with a murderous glare as they fled.

"What the hell is that kid? It's like he's not even human or something!" The second thug cried out as the three wounded thugs fled as quickly as they could into the night.

"Hahaha! That's right. I'm not human at all and it's long past time I start acting like it! Next time anyone goes up against me, I'll literally kill them!" He laughed maniacally as he strolled into the dark alleyway.

 **[Occult Circle]**

Driven by his new lust for destruction, Joe had spent the entirety of the next day searching for anyone he could dominate in a fight. Unfortunately for him, none of the other thugs around town wanted to after they heard about the incident with the three thugs. The newly unhinged Joe now strolled around a shady part of the city in the dead of night. One by one multiple thugs appeared from around corners or behind parked vehicles.

One of the thugs with slicked back blonde hair and a scar on his forehead walked up to Joe and poked him on the chest. "Heard you're the kid that screwed with my guy Freddie and his guys. If you are, that means we've got a problem." He explained to Joe, who remained unphased by the implication.

"He that weakling that got in my way last time? If he sent you here, I hope you're ready to start saying your prayers. It won't help you though, the Angels up there don't do a thing to save the best humans, let alone scum like you." The Immortal threatened in response as the thug pulled out a large knife and pointed it at Joe.

"Listen to the kid, he's an absolute looney! Thinking he's the best around and talking crap about Angels. Who's really the best around boys?" He asked, waiting for an answer from the thugs that followed him.

"Butch!" They all chanted, raising their fists in the air.

"And that's me. Alright kid, enough smalltalk. You wanna go with the big boys, we'll put you in your place. Right boys?" He asked, receiving a strong cheer from his group as they drew numerous types of improvised or street weapons such a baseball bats, nail boards and brass knuckles.

"I don't know how long ago it was now, don't really care. Same goes for why too, but I was feeling pretty empty inside. Then I found that game, it thrilled me, got me thinking real life had nothing to offer me anymore. It was pretty fun while it lasted. Then I got into that fight and realised something. How fun life can be. How fun it is to beat down all the inferior species around you, to tear your way to the top. But that's not enough, it'll never be enough. So when I'm finished with you, I'm going to go even further!" He cackled, not an inch of sanity seeming to be left in him as he summoned the Infinity saber to him.

"I-Is that a sword?" One of the thugs asked, before an answer could be given however and without mercy, Joe swung his blade. In one swift movement he disarmed all of his opponents, including Butch by severing the hands they held their weapons in.

Each of them quickly fell to the floor writhing in agony as Joe walked over to Butch, stepping on the gang leader's chest. "W-What are y-you?" Butch asked, shaking from the shock of the strike that had removed his hand.

"I'm unbeatable. I'm Immortal. You insects think it's all about you, human garbage that thinks it's the most important thing ever. Wasteful humans who cause nothing but misery for others. I really hate people like you. None of you here deserve to leave here alive. So let's end this here!" Joe finished as he thrust his sword down toward the man's chest, intending to go all the way with this next blow.

Butch whimpered, waiting for the strike to finally hit,but instead of the writhing agony of being pierced by such a weapon, the ringing of steel clashing sounded through the area.

Looking down at the blade that had stopped his attack, he noted it to be a very familiar cutlass. "Why are _you_ here?" he asked as he looked over at Saya, angry that she had gotten in the way of his kill.

"I came to watch over you, make sure you didn't do anything you'd regret." She answered as the two lowered their blades and moved away from Butch to speak.

"How long have you been following me?"

"Ever since you left. I was listening by your door. I kept my watch from a distance but I had to stop you before you went any further." She explained to him, Joe glancing away for a moment.

"I still don't need you. I said I was fine before but now I'm even better. I finally found my purpose in life. You had to intervene before I could start it though." He responded, his unhinged demeanor beginning to return as his temper rose once more.

"Don't talk like that!" She exclaimed, almost yelling at him, quieting the red ranger, surprised by her sudden outburst of sound. "You don't want to do this Joe. What would Sera think to all this? You killing people just because she died, that's not how she'd want you to live. It's not how I want you to live either."

"Who cares about some human, or any human for that matter? They all lie and betray and kill in the end, that's why they should all just burn!" He called out Saya's heart sinking for a moment at seeing how far he had fallen into despair because of what had happened.

Though Saya was shaken by what he was becoming, she stood her ground and looked directly into his eyes. "You care Joe!" She called out, the red rangers eyes widening as he gasped. "Sera was your oldest friend, the two of you were always happy together, even if you guys were apart, you'd still find each other again. No matter what. Then there's Ray, the first human that accepted both of us. Sure he can be a little weird at times but he's still a good guy at heart. Open up your eyes Joe! Remember all those good times you've had with everyone. Snap out of it!" She called out, putting all she could into reminding Joe who he really was.

She soon heard sniffling and saw Joe wipe away tears from his eyes. "What's happening to me? Why am I crying!? Why are you doing this to me demon!?" He called out, still not consciously remembering who he was.

"It's… because… because… Look I don't need a reason for protecting one of my friends alright!" She exclaimed, diverting the question while looking flustered.

"Then get out of here! You're not my friend and I don't need your protection! I. Don't. Need. Help!" He cried out as tears continued to stream down his eyes, much to his protest.

Saya frowned as she pointed her sword toward him. "You might not think so now. But you will soon enough. There's some light inside of you again but that's all I can give you back, whatever's broken inside you refuses to let itself get fixed. It's down to you to find yourself again. Find that part of yourself that you've been missing. Until then, I can't have you harming anyone else. Forgive me." She asked with a grim tone before slicing him diagonally across his torso.

As the red ranger collapsed, he stared up at the High demon who crouched down beside him, removing the Occult ring from his finger. "Again I'm sorry Joe. Come back to us soon alright… None of us could do this without you." She said in her parting words as she stood once more and extended her four demonic wings before taking off into the night sky.

'Find myself again? How am I going to do that when I don't even know what I lost to make me like this?' Joe asked himself as he lie there, waiting as he regenerated very slowly, his consciousness fading as he waited.

 **[Occult Circle]**

The Archangel Michael sat within an ornately decorated golden room, ancient celestial symbols lined the walls while a great shelf full of books from throughout the ages rested behind him. His six wings stretching freely in this personal environment.

A knock at a pair of golden arched doors that cut off his private sanctuary from the rest of the realm he was now residing in caught the Archangel's attention. Waving his hand over the arched doors, a small amount of celestial essence radiating from his hand, the doors appeared to open by themselves, making way for an angelic figure wrapped in a similar robe to the one Michael wore, the Angel in question only bore two wings on their back and had a small form, suggesting they were female.

"It's good to see you again." The Archangel greeted. "I take it that means you were once again denied the opportunity to become a Guardian." He deduced, to which the lower Angel gave a simple nod. "They're more accepting of Angels with a good few centuries under their belts first. But that won't do now will it? Don't worry, I have a plan. It will soon become clear. Until then, I must search for the one I told you of. The boy who holds the last fragment. Recently his spirit turned dark and I couldn't track the Celestial energy in him. But something's different now and I can sense him again. If all goes to plan though, once I find him, his safety will fall to you." Michael explained to the Angel inside his sanctuary.

"What should I tell the Higher Angels in charge of deciding that I can though?" the voice of the young female Angel asked.

"Tell them that Lord Michael will have them cleaning God's beard for the next week if you aren't a Guardian by the time I return. And that isn't a joke, it gets messy when he starts creating new things." Michael said in a somewhat whimsical but serious manner.

"I'll take your word for it my Lord. Goodbye." She bowed before leaving the Archangel to his own devices.

As she left and the doors closed, Michael stepped into the centre of his sanctuary within the High Heavens and began creating his aura sigil upon the floor with his celestial magic. "My, my Joe. Such high hopes I had for you when we first met. Then you destroyed yourself over something so simple as a human. I'll have to thank whoever started you back on the path though, otherwise I'd never set you straight. Ah the trivial minds of humans and those like them, it never ceases to amaze me what problems can arise. No use dwelling on it any longer though, time to put the boy right, as per the Lord's orders." Michael said to himself before the aura sigil activated transporting him back to the realm of mankind.

 **|Occult Circle|**

 **Angels - Ranks and roles - Lower Angels and Guardian Angels - Lower Angels are 'recently born' Angels. Those selected by the God of the High Heavens at death are reincarnated into Lower Angels, they commonly stay in the 'Lower' Class of Angel until they have performed commendable feats of for a period of at least 1,000 years where they will become a Higher Angel. A Guardian Angel is a role within the High Heavens usually given to Angels with a desire to help the living, they usually have to have a few centuries of experience as Angels however. Exceptions can be made by certain individuals, though this is rarely done. Guardian Angels are the only Angels other than Archangels that can openly interfere with the human world without swift action from the rest of Heaven. Their job is to help individuals, give them something to live for aid them in their time of need. Because of the high demand for the ability to enter the mortal realm freely, the criteria for becoming a Guardian Angel has been set ridiculously high to deter Angels with the desire to meddle in mortal affairs, not that the odd Guardian hasn't…**

 **That's chapter 16 done and hey look the site's back to normal, I can finally get back to posting normally! *Ahem* that out of the way, this chapter was a little more of a psychological episode where all the cumulative despair Joe was experiencing coupled with pushing everyone away sent him in a down spiral where he was broken and unhinged. Fortunately Saya was there to put him back on the right track, even if it wasn't completely successful, he's getting there. As for that last part there at the end, who could this Angel be, why does Michael want to slack off by handing Joe's case to her if things work out? Just a few things to get you thinking, unless you've been sneaking a peak at my characters list, I don't think you'll be getting the answer, but you can try if you so want to. Who knows, this could be a completely new and unfeatured character.**

 **As for me, updating can get back to normal now with getting Mythos finished, but recently one of my friends got me into Persona and I, against my better judgement given I've got the average student's bank funds, bought the new one. Haven't had the chance to play it and won't be able to till Friday, but If I do start to get addicted, one: this probably wasn't my best idea and two: I'll try to moderate myself and focus on getting writing done two. Just a little heads up if I suddenly disappear for a week, or four… at least you'll know where I'll be. Slacking off. That aside, hope this chapter was enjoyable even if it was serious and here's your preview.**

 **Next Chapter: Occult Redemption: Guardian Wings**

 **Synopsis: While Joe searches for the part of himself he lost. He encounters Michael, who attempts to set him straight. The outcome of this talk uncertain, the Archangel returns to the Heavens to enact the rest of his plan. As Joe takes a leap to do what he believes he needs to, the heavenly Angel descends in search of him. What surprises does fate have in store for the two when they finally meet? Find out next time on Power Rangers: Occult Circle.**


	17. Chapter 17: Guardian Wings

Occult Redemption: Guardian Wings

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except the author created characters and concepts. Thanks to Ranger Red 2.3, Mistycharming and SA June for their OC's used in this fic.**

The ringing of the bell to mark the end of the day sounded through the halls of Numin high as students headed out into the city as the mid-Autumn sun began to set. Several days had passed since the events within the other city where Saya had left Joe to recover and return to his former self. Yet they had not heard from the ranger yet, prompting doubt that he would ever return. Each of the rangers and Ray were sat around the room, each in a slump due to the recent events regarding Joe. Saya had told them when she had returned of her exchange of words with him, and the state he had been in when she had intervened.

"So much for helping him out of his depression. I understand that he's hurting, but I didn't realise he'd lose himself. We should've done more, now it doesn't sound like he'll ever recover." Nyssa commented from her seat while Max shook his head across from her.

"We were too late because of the Axis, they got in the way and we got there after she died. The way I see it, we couldn't have done a thing. After that, he pushed us away, he didn't want us around." He explained from his point of view. "If he's really lost to us, then maybe we should just leave him like that. I'm grateful to Joe for everything he's done just like the rest of you, but we can't do anything if we keep waiting, we just have to move on. We'll have to carry on the fight without him."

Saya had been stood in front of the desk in the room, listening silently to the conversation. When Max had said his part however, she slammed her hands down on the table, keeping her head low. "We're not leaving him. I managed to get through to him back then. I'm sure he'll be back if we just wait and give him some time."

Ellie looked over to where Saya was stood, noting how serious her face was as she told them her intent. Glancing over to the red Occult ring that now rested on the desk, the Vampire gave a sigh. "If you're serious about that, why'd you leave him in the first place? I'm just saying your word isn't much good if you ditched him as soon as you took his ring. If you were serious about helping him, you'd stick by him. Guess there's nothing we can do now though." She yawned, stretching out on the couch as she did so.

"That's because… I couldn't stand seeing him like that, ready to kill at a moment's notice, denouncing his humanity. I don't want to see him like that. I wanted to do more, but I was afraid of losing him completely, so I left because I was scared I might make things worse for him." She explained diverting her eyes while Ray scratched his chin.

"Sounds like you care a lot for Joe. You got me surprised there Saya, didn't think you actually had feelings." Ray suggested to which the High demon almost immediately denied.

"Are you an idiot Ray? Why would you think that? I owe him a lot for what happened in the Underworld, that's all. I just want to return the favour as best I can, seeing him like that just got to me." She replied, careful not to say anything that would make the others jump to conclusions, as they were likely to.

Before the conversation could continue, knock came at the door to the clubroom. Each of the students turned their heads toward the door, surprised that they had any sort of visitor. Each of them were unsure if they should answer, fearing that whoever was stood at the door may bring unfortunate news. Unfortunately, there was no denying the person as the handle slowly turned and opened.

Each of the students' eyes widened with surprise as they saw who walked through the door. Now standing just past the door was none other than the red ranger himself. Joe appeared calm, he wore clean clothes and he seemed back to his composed self, even the dark circles around his eyes and the murderous look he had in them had disappeared, almost as if nothing had happened in these previous few weeks.

"Joe, you're back!" Ray cheered as he jumped up and hurried over to greet him, soon followed by the others. While they reunited with their leader, Saya hung back, holding a small content smile on her face as she observed.

'I'm glad you're looking better. I just hope you're actually back to your old self..' She thought as Ray wrapped an arm around Joe's neck and squeezed jokingly.

"So, you're back. Guess that means you've come to terms with it then. But mind telling us what happened while you were gone? We know everything Saya was there for, other than that, it's a mystery to us." Max greeted, pressing Joe for information on what had transpired over the past few days he had been left unaccounted for.

"I guess you know how I was up until then, so there's no real point hiding the rest from anyone. Sorry I worried you all like that, I was acting pretty stupid wasn't I?Anyway, you all might wanna sit down for this, it's a pretty long story." He said, the rangers and his human friend taking their seats. As he was about to take the seat at his desk, another figure strode in through the door.

Clad in the same robe she had been wearing, her hood still covering her face, was the young Angel that Michael had been planning to task to Joe only days prior, it was obvious of what she was due to the pure white wings sprouting from her back that radiated celestial energy. Both Nyssa and Saya jumped to their feet, acting defensively as the Angel neared Joe.

"Don't worry everyone. She is an Angel and I know you two are their natural enemies, just trust me though, it's alright. She's the one that helped me find what I was missing after all. Calm down and I'll tell you all about it, turns out for whatever reason, I have a Guardian Angel." He explained as the two sat down, willing to listen so as long as the Angel in question had no ill intent toward the group.

"Well, I'm not a full fledged Guardian yet, Lord Michael only managed to persuade the Highers to an extent. I am a trainee under a much more seasoned Angel if you will." She explained, her voice serene as she lowered her head.

'Haven't I heard that voice before? Can't be another Fallen, they can't reform. The only other place I can think of is in battle, but now I think more, I've never fought an actual Angel before. I can't place it, but her voice sounds a lot calmer than what I remember. But her aura's different too. It's pure, or is it? I can't tell, why's it look like there's something else there too? I can't get an exact read on her. Damn it, I don't like this at all.' Nyssa thought to herself as Joe spoke up.

"Alright, Here's what happened. Listen closely, I'm only gonna say this once." He began as he recounted the events that rehabilitated him and led up to his return.

 **[Occult Circle]**

 **Several days ago…**

An hour after Saya had left him to recover from his wound, the thugs he had wounded fled, leaving him to bleed out, at least that's what they thought would happen to him. As he had laid there for the past hour, thinking over and over again about what he had been told, his wound had began to close up. In the brisk cold of the pre-daylight hours of the day however, his recovery was far slower.

'I think I finally get it. I lost something, no, someone important to me and it left a hole in my heart. I just let it eat away at me from there. I lost it, nearly lost the thing that makes me who I am too. It's all still cloudy, but it's coming back to me. So is the pain of that loss…' He thought to himself as he felt the last of the wound finally close up, prompting him to rise to his feet.

"So… Where do I go from here?" he asked aloud, rhetorically.

Behind him he could hear footsteps. Light as if they bore no weight at all. Turning quickly to face the new arrival, he found himself staring at the Archangel Michael himself. Though he carried himself with calmness, Joe had feelings of resentment cross his mind when he gazed upon his supposed protector.

"It appears as if I've found you. In rather poor condition at that. You do understand the repercussions of all this correct? Not eating or sleeping. For anyone to function properly, these are essential. An immortal needs these too, otherwise they can't recover from wounds quickly and if they spend too long without such necessities, they go mad. Your case is much worse, since you were still full of dread from what happened." Michael explained as he approached the worn down immortal.

Joe didn't respond immediately, instead turning quickly away from Michael with a grunt. "What do you care? It's not like you did anything to stop any of this from happening."

Michael sighed and stepped toward the ranger. "For that I apologise. I should have watched and made sure that you didn't end up like this, but there were matters I had to attend to in the High Heavens that took priority."

Joe shrugged and began to walk away. "If all you're gonna say is 'I'm sorry but something more important came up so I couldn't stop you from nearly killing somebody' then don't bother. I don't care what your excuse is, you're useless as a protector if that's how it's gonna be."

Michael smirked and gave a nod. "You're right Joe. You see, as a protector I am useless. While I am the right hand of my Lord and the strongest among my kind, my attention is constantly needed elsewhere. The Angels have become entangled in the war with the Abyssal Cult. While many of us are dedicated to the cause of defeating the group, some of the Archangels see this as an opportunity to destroy the demons in the Underworld and then eliminate Lucifer himself. We have an internal conflict on how to act and frankly the debates we are having bore me. As an Arbiter between the two sides I can no longer keep watch on you. That's why I wasn't there for you. There is no amount of apologising I can do to make up for failing you, but hear me out, there's something else I need to tell you." The Archangel pleaded, placing a hand on the young Immortal's shoulder.

"Tell me then. If I don't like what I'm hearing, we're done." He replied, tensing up, uncertain of the intentions of the Archangel.

"Very well. In our realm, Angels each take a role. Such as the Battle Angels who are our Vanguard warriors and fight the forces who oppose us and protect our realm from unwanted corruption. One of these roles is the Guardian Angel. These beings are the Angels with innocent souls, that come to this world to help the living, protecting them both physically and mentally." Michael began, turning Joe around so that he can speak with him face to face, much to Joe's disapproval. "Unlike you and I, they have never experienced turmoil and are detached from those more dark traits other beings share, the perfect tools to guide humans out of their darkness, the perfect thing to guide and protect you Joe."

The red ranger looked away with a sigh, understanding where he was going. "You want to pin one of those Guardians on me and call it a job well done. Not gonna happen. I don't need some random Angel that can't even understand what I've been through. I'll get through this alone if I have to, thanks for the offer Michael, but I don't need it."

"You don't understand yet Joe, if you'd just meet her and speak with her, you might understand why I've come here. Just please consider my offer.

"We'll see." Joe finished as he took Michael's hand off of his shoulder and walked away, leaving the Archangel alone.

'He can be quite a handful. Perhaps the coming days will be more interesting that way, only time time will tell.' Michael thought as he prepared to teleport to the High Heavens once more to initiate the next phase of his plan to bring Joe back from the brink.

 **[Occult Circle]**

Stood within the Archangel's sanctuary within the High Heavens was the Angel that Michael had spoken with before, her hood was still over her head, concealing her face. She waited for him to return from his, having been patient thus far, though the time he had taken began to make the Angel impatient.

In but a few moments, the Celestial aura sigils that Michael conjured to travel between realms emerged on the floor near her. Once the circle was completed, the Celestial light shone brightly over the room, almost blinding the Angel for a moment. Once the sigil has dissipated and the light returned to normal, the Archangel stood facing the Angel ready to speak with her about the most recent developments in his plan.

"It has been some time hasn't it? I found him and spoke to him about you. He said that he had no need of a Guardian, he didn't want anything to do with us. Because of this, I need you to change his mind. Find him and do as you must from there. I trust you were successful on your end?" He explained to the Angel who gave a simple nod before producing a scroll from her cloak.

"After you provided me with a document officially ordering my admittance into the Guardians, they accepted, under the condition that I be trained and watched over by an Angel above me." She explained calmly as Michael walked towards her and placed his hands upon her shoulders.

"Good, then everything's in place. All that is left is for us to venture into the mortal realm and for you to begin your new role."

 **[Occult Circle]**

Within the city he had been roaming, the red ranger now stood on a large bridge over a river. He appeared to be stood on the edge, just a step away from falling into the river below. Though his madness may have gone because of Saya's actions, the despair that he had felt before had returned, though the reason for such an overwhelming emotion still eluded him.

'I feel all this pain, it's unbearable. It must be what I was feeling about what I wanted to forget right? I still can't remember why I'm feeling this way though? Did something so bad happen that I blocked it out to stop my suffering? I guess there's only one way for me to find out though. They say your whole life flashes before your eyes before you're about to die. I can't die, but it can't hurt to try, see if I can actually find out why I'm like this. I don't want to feel lost like this any more, maybe if I know what happened, I can find out how to come back from this.' He thought as he took a step off of the edge, falling quickly down from the edge to the waters below.

Even though his intentions had some logic behind them, it was a futile attempt. No images flashed as he neared the waters, instead all Joe could see was the water rippling only a few feet below him. The feeling of falling was gone and now he could only stare down in surprise at his sudden stop. Only after a few more moments did he realise that he was being held by the arms by another individual. Looking up, the Angel in the white robe floated above him, her wings flapping gently in the air as she carried him over to a nearby street.

Setting the Immortal down, the Angel tucked in her wings and stood to face him. "So you're the one I was sent to protect. Lord Michael was right, you lack hope if you're ready to kill yourself like that."

"Guess you're that Guardian that he wanted me to meet. I can't see why though. He didn't tell you much if you think I was trying end it. Like I keep telling him, I don't need someone like you, my body won't die and my mind isn't anyone else's concern."

"Regardless, he told me everything about your case. He said that you had a friend once that meant the world to you, how a monster of a person ended her life and left you alone. You lost all sense of hope without her, regarded humanity as nothing but something that needed to die. As an Angel, one of my many talents is to see into people's hearts. Yours tells me that isn't how you really feel. You know that there are good people in your life, you just need to go to them, be with those who care for you and-" the Angel was about to continue, however her stomach gave a large rumble to which she lowered her head to hide her embarrassment that such a thing had happened while trying to persuade him.

Instead of shrugging it off, which one would expect from someone in his condition, Joe instead let out a light chuckle before bursting out into laughter. "Wow that timing didn't go well for you did it? Guess even Angels get hungry then. Listen, I'll buy us some food if you listen to what I've gotta say. I still think all this is a little pointless, but it might be something to do while I figure this out." He told her, now sounding more lively than he had been prior.

Stopping quickly at a bakery, the Angel keeping close to Joe. He ordered a large box of donuts, much to the amusement of the cashier. "Just for you? You don't look like much but if you want that much I guess I can't judge."

"Huh? Just for me? There's a girl right next to me." He pointed out, though the cashier regarded him with a sceptical look.

"Suree there is. Enjoy your donuts." the cashier said with a forced smile as Joe and the Angel now watching over him left.

"What a jerk, can't he see you standing next to me? Honestly some people." Joe grumbled as they took their seats.

"Unfortunately he wasn't wrong. One of my more unique abilities is to bend light around my body for a time. It's a magic similar to Celestial magic that Lord Michael gifted me with recently. I'm using it right now to bend light around me so that others can't see me. The reason you can is because I applied another spell to you, one that allows you to see through illusions such as that." she explained as she began to munch away quickly on the donuts with small bites.

"Won't someone be suspicious if they see donuts start to be eaten in mid air?" The Angel ceased eating for a moment and shrugged. "Anyway. You said you know what happened to me. I guess what you said helped me remember some of it. My oldest friend, we kept getting separated and every time we'd find each other and break free, only to get caught again. Then, the last time it happened, we put a stop to it. Only for them to kill her. That's all I know about it right now, but I think it might start coming back to me if I go back to where it all happened."

"If that's how you want to rehabilitate yourself then I'll help you. I'll stay with you for as long as I'm needed, you're not having a choice here. I'll devote myself to helping you recover for as long as it takes." The Angel promised him while finishing off the box of donuts before her.

"I guess I can't argue. There's one last thing I want to ask you though. Michael stuck me with you specifically, he wanted me to meet you. Do you know why?" Joe asked.

"I have no clue. Lord Michael said that you were important and that I was your best chance of bringing you out of your despair, but I didn't question it. One strange thing he did tell me though was to keep my face concealed by this hood, even from other Angels and myself and to never reveal it or my name to anyone until he told me to. It's strange, I feel like I've never even seen my own face before." She explained to him, making Joe curious as to who she was, but also worried as to what the Archangel's agenda was in keeping her identity a secret.

"I don't suppose you've taken a look at all have you?" Joe asked, the Angel promptly shaking her head.

"I wouldn't ever disobey Lord Michael's orders. I know as an Angel I'm only a recent addition to their ranks and it might seem strange, but I must trust in him and his goal."

"You're a little too good for your own good you know that? If you don't start questioning things, it'll just make you angrier if all the truth comes out at once." Joe explained to her, reminding himself of how his emotions sometimes get the better of him and how this is how he ended up in this city and in the condition Saya had found him in. In the next few moments of silence, Joe took a deep breath in. 'I've gotta be better next time. I'm still new to a lot of feelings after everything that's happened to me, but I think it's all coming back to me now, everything I forgot. Even stuff I couldn't remember before all of this. Including… Her name. That's right, my friend's name, it was Sera and I loved her like a sister. It tore me apart when I lost her, but I think it's time, time I moved on with my life. So that I can do right by her, even if she isn't with me anymore. Alright Sera. That's what I'm going to do, I'll make you proud.' He thought with a smile as he began to rise from his seat. "Alright. I guess it's time to go. There's people back home I need to see and apologise to.

"Then I will follow." The Angel said with a small smile of her own as she joined him. 'I can feel it in his heart now. A newfound sense of hope, a will to keep going on even after all he had been through. Maybe he doesn't need me after all. Though Lord Michael has tasked me with more than just his protection.' She thought as they set out on their way back to Numin City.

 **[Occult Circle]**

 **Present Day…**

Inside the clubroom, the others had sat and listened, Saya had a content look on her face now that he had returned with new motivation, happy that she had done at least something to help kickstart his recovery.

"That's roughly what happened to me before I came back here. Look, after what happened, I just wanted to be alone and let my despair take me. You tried to get me to open up but I pushed everyone away, even walked to another city to get away. Even after everything that happened and what I nearly became, you still didn't really give up on me. Especially you Saya. So thank you, and I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you all these past few weeks. If there's anything I can do to make up for all I've put you through.

"Anything?" Saya repeated as she thought over the offer with a smirk that unsettled the others around her.

Unfortunately, the array of possibilities were far too great for Saya to quickly decide upon and her hopes were soon dashed by Max. "Steak, buy us Steak, man I could kill for some Steak right now." Max said, before holding up his hands and laughing. "Kidding about the killing part. Sometimes I forget I'm a Werewolf and that's what some of us do."

"You didn't forget that part when you decided on Steak though." Ray jokingly teased the Lycan beside him.

As Saya gave a defeated sigh, Nyssa looked over to her. "I can remind you to hit Max with a newspaper later if you want. I know what you were thinking about after all. Even a demon like you can't hide what she's really feeling."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Saya denied, her cheeks becoming flushed with the suggestion the black ranger hinted at. "But do remind me to buy a newspaper and hit Max with it later, I think it would be a good way for me to relieve some stress."

Over in the corner, the Angel now stood, watching the group of friends reconnect after the ordeal they had, she had a soft smile on her face as she watched them. 'What an interesting group of friends. I wonder why Lord Michael insisted I watch him, perhaps it's to do with the second task he gave me. Though it seems for now, I shouldn't concern myself with that, only time will tell where this new journey leads me.'

 **|Occult Circle|**

 **Angels - Ranks and Roles - Battle Angels - In their former lives, many of these warrior caste Angels have been righteous soldiers fighting and dying for just causes. Being revived as Angels they serve the High Heavens as it's elite warriors. Forming an impenetrable shield if the realm is in need of defence and working as the elite front line of the Angel forces when fighting offensively. Because of their deadly efficiency when fighting in groups, it is a common misconception that Battle Angels are weak when fought one on one. Whether it's a single Battle Angel or a squadron of them, one should always be weary of them and fight smart, though it is rare one walks away from a fight with the Heavens' elite warriors.**

 **That's it for chapter 17. Now nothing really much happened other than Joe got better and arrived back to explain his story and how he met the new Angel. I was originally planning on revealing the Angel's identity this chapter, where it would've been pretty dramatic, but then I had another idea spring into mind with what looks to be even better of a reveal than how it would've gone here. Of course this also ties in with what's gonna be the final part of the sorta double arc going on for the reveal of the new ranger. You'll probably have a good idea on who that'll be with the title of the next one though.**

 **Now onto the boring stuff about scheduling. I've been pretty inconsistent with updating for a while now, that's pretty much because I've been bogged down with coursework I can't seem to finish fast enough. Anyway, this is gonna be my last update for anything until I can get it all done and out of the way. Probably should've been doing it today, but I was already halfway through this chapter before I had a weekend break down in London, happy to be back up north though, everything is cheap and the food actually tastes nice among other things that I'd rather not mention. Either way, thanks for reading and hopefully it'll not be that long till I can get back to writing, I'd estimate it at a few weeks, maybe more maybe less.**

 **Next Chapter: Occult Redemption: Celestial Breakout**

 **Synopsis: While Joe finally comes to terms with Sera's death and starts to move on with his life, there are also a few unexpected changes to it that have happened while he was away. Alongside this, the Abyssal Cult prepares to strike Numin City once more, with a being that none of the rangers are prepared to face. What form will their aid take in their time of need? Find out next time on Power Rangers: Occult Circle.**


	18. Chapter 18: Celestial Breakout

Occult Redemption: Celestial Breakout

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except the author created characters and concepts. Thanks to Ranger Red 2.3, Mistycharming and SA June for their OC's used in this fic.**

Hours after Joe's return, night had fallen. He and his friends had now retired to Gabriel's home, accompanied by the Angel that now watched over him. They had been celebrating Joe's return home for some time, however, things had begun to wind down and each was preparing to leave.

"Alright Joe, guess I'm off too. I'm glad everything's back to normal though, after all what'd I do without my best friend?" Ray asked cheerfully with a wave as he opened the door to leave.

Joe gave a small wave as Max followed behind their human friend. "I've gotta go too, seeya."

"Alright then, guess we should turn in too then." Joe said as he stood up, preparing to head upstairs.

Saya glanced at him for a moment before looking down at the coffee table she was knelt beside. "Yes, about that. Joe, after I left you there, I returned here and there was some unexpected news. Since the events in the Underworld, things there have changed. While the situation between my father and House Phoenix has calmed down, there was an unexpected consequence. After you were swarmed by the press, I was told that many average citizens admire you, however those in power either fear or resent you and how easily you defeated a High demon like that. My father didn't want me living with you because of the danger it presents, though I protested, I had no choice in the matter."

Joe looked at her, surprised that the Underworld incident had caused more issues for them than first thought. "What's that mean, you're not moving back to the Underworld are you?"

"I told my father that I wouldn't go there, so instead, he's supplied me, Ellie and Nyssa with a residence not too far from here. It was a compromise, but it worked out to be the best option in the end. Unfortunately, my father also gave into the demands of my younger sister and she's now living there too. He needs to learn to say no to her, now I have to put up with her at home and now she's managed to work her way into going to our school too, fortunately she's younger than me and I won't have to deal with her for the most part." Saya sighed, appearing discontent with the results of the events described.

"Don't tell me there's gonna be more Underworlders going to our school now, I can hardly handle you guys, let alone anyone else." He explained, worried that he might get swarmed by some of the 'admirers' she had described.

"That said, it's best that we three leave, Sakura also brought her butler along, he's a little uptight to say he's only our age, he even locks the doors if we're out too late, not that Ellie would care if she had to sleep outside." Saya finished explaining as she stood up along with the other female rangers.

"I heard that! I don't like sleeping rough but tight pants locking us out like that makes it something you just gotta do, at least it's easy to do in my bat form." Ellie retorted while the girls headed to the door.

"I guess we'll see you at school then. Though I'd prefer to stay nearby so we can meet up easily, you have become somewhat of a target now, the risk of Gomory coming here and then finding me is too great. I dread to think what she might try if that was the case. Regardless, good luck with fending off whoever might come after you, it isn't like they have a chance at winning against an Immortal." Nyssa added before departing with the other rangers.

Joe gave a sigh and turned back toward the lounge. 'She makes it sound like they're all out for blood, I'd be lucky if that's the only thing they're after.' Sitting back down, he quickly noticed that the young Angel assigned to him was still sat down and had remained silent for the majority of her time in the home. "Didn't see you still there, guess you'll be crashing here for a while, right?"

The Angel simply shook her head, her expression remaining stoic. "Lord Michael has provided me with accommodation, for now I'll be keeping a watch from you from afar, until he informs me otherwise."

"Then I guess you should get going and get some rest." Joe added as he stood up once more and headed for the stairs.

"Then I'll be leaving."

 **[Occult Circle]**

Since the events of the last incursion between the Abyssal Cult and the rangers, the villainous organisation has continued preparations for war, their ranks increasing each passing day. Within the black fortress, Skuros had gathered the Fallen Angel Generals to a large room which had been repurposed for his latest scheme. A large bubbling cauldron sat in the centre of the room while what looked to be a decrepit man in ragged robed stirred it, placing items which looked to be the remains of different creatures into the cauldron as he did so.

Skuros looked down on the labourer, growing impatient while he awaited the completion of his newest plan. "When will the creature be ready, Alchemist?" Skuros asked the Alchemist in question as he stirred the large pot.

"Lord Skuros, to rush something as intricate as this is unwise, to create it from the body parts of such fearsome supernatural creatures alone takes time. A Chimera is a monstrosity born of a type of alchemy forbidden almost everywhere. I trust you understand that because of this, we should take our time to perfect the creature, otherwise we will have wasted our limited resources." The Alchemist explained as he stirred the pot further.

Nearby Eligor stirred restlessly. "I don't approve of using such a creature against the Occult rangers. Wyvern hide, Hellhound fangs and even creatures from the human world such as a Jaguar. The beast you want to create isn't fit to exist, such a monster, not even the most vile of an enemy should have to face it. There is a line that even the Cult must not cross, I won't have any part in this plan of yours Skuros." The General explained to him with a growl before storming out of the room.

Gomory looked to the angry General as he fled, about to say something before her other comrade held his hand out. "Leave Eligor to work this out himself. He's too proud a warrior to resort to these tactics, unlike us. We understand that to take their world, their protectors must be removed from play, with whatever it may take." Amon explained, halting Gomory.

Gomory crossed her arms and nodded with a worrying smile. "That's fine by me, as long as the monster leaves my cute Nyssie alone. After all, she's mine."

"You are a cruel woman Gomory, for the record, I hope the Chimera eats her before you can get to her, it would likely be a far better fate than than running into you." Amon retorted as he took hold of his staff and began to depart.

"Come on! Don't say mean things like that, my Nyssie loves her big sis you big meanie!" Gomory yelled as she headed off after her ally.

Skuros shook his head as his attention returned to the cauldron. "The Generals of my people seem to have grown weak, talk of honour and obsession. I am fortunate they still have their uses on the battlefield."

Soon after he had finished his remark, the cauldron before him bubbled and steam rose as a claw burst from the pot, though the claw didn't appear organic, a fine coat of metal appeared to be in place of the skin. "Lord Skuros! The Chimera is ready!" The Alchemist announced as a powerful screech erupted from the basin.

"Very good, then my victory is almost at hand. I have gathered the parts of creatures that when placed together can become nigh unbeatable, not even the power of the Occult rangers can stand against my Chimera! Go forth and devour them!"

 **[Occult Circle]**

Each of the rangers now sat in morning homeroom, Joe and Ray went about their usual conversation while Ellie had headed over and was now talking with Saya, who appeared to be in a better mood now things had relatively returned to normal.

Soon enough though, their teacher walked in with another boy around the age of the rest of the class. The room quickly fell silent as the students returned to their seats. "Alright, listen up everyone, we've got a new student joining the class. I'll leave it to him to introduce himself." Their teacher explained before taking a seat at his desk and blowing his mug of coffee.

The young man before them had long dark blue hair tied back into a ponytail, his clothing consisted of a fine shirt and pants with a fancy blue vest layered over the top. His posture appeared to be perfect and he was clearly considered rather handsome if the look on the faces of many of the female students was anything to go by. "Hi there everyone. My name is Matt Soudoch, hopefully my strange name won't put anyone off being friends with me and we can all get along. I guess I'll take the seat by the window for now." He said with a smile as he headed over, a few of the girls squealing over both his looks and his nice personality as he passed.

Joe looked over to Saya, whose facial features tensed as she looked over at Matt. An uneasy feeling came over Joe as he looked towards the new student, who gave him a dismissive glance as he took his seat. 'I wonder could that be?' Joe thought to himself as their teacher stood up and walked to the front of the classroom.

 **[Occult Circle]**

Morning quickly passed and in no time at all, the bell for lunch rang. Having just left from their tiresome PE session, Joe, Max and Ray were making their way with Max to the clubroom, each of them wore an annoyed look as they walked.

"Seriously, what's with that new guy? He's already stole my chances with the girls now he's showing us up in PE too?" Ray groaned as they turned a corner.

"Is that really all you can think about right now Ray? Mr. Stone looked pleased that someone was tackling his insane fitness course with ease, I'm pretty suspicious about him right now, nobody's that good, well maybe Mr. Stone but he's always exercising, guess that's a PE teacher for ya." Max replied as he stretched his arms out, still aching from their lesson.

"I don't like him either, something isn't right with him. The way Saya reacted to seeing him earlier, I'm pretty sure something's off." Joe added as the three entered the clubroom. Unsurprisingly, their female friends had arrived before them, as usual on this weekday.

What was surprising however was that both Saya's younger sister and the guys' new rival were sat down on one of the seats while Saya sat opposite them. Ellie and Nyssa appeared to be looking through a book on demons near the back of the room.

The blue ranger turned around to see them enter and gave a nod. "Good you're finally here, I was beginning to think that Mr. Stone had been too hard on you three today." She greeted as the three scratched their heads.

"He's always too hard on us though." Ray complained as they walked over, Ray quickly taking an interest in present company. "Mind explaining what's going on, and why _he's_ here?"

"He is a demon servant of House Leviathan, I thought even you could've figured that out, Ray. His name is Matsoudoch, which he foolishly used for his alias in this world, he is my younger sister's butler. Next to him is my sister, Sakura Leviathan. They came here because Sakura wanted to see the club."

"Oh so that's why he's got perfect teeth, weird hair and superhuman strength." Joe said as he maneuvered to his seat at the desk, letting out a sigh as he looked at the Occult ring which still rested upon it. "Guess I forgot this was here." Joe said to himself as he slipped the ring back onto his finger.

From where she sat, the younger Leviathan looked over to see Joe, a bright smile spreading across her face upon seeing him. "Oh I remember you from that mess in the Underworld, you and my sister are lovers! On top of that you saved me from that nasty Phoenix a while back, man you were so cool! Hey Saya, since you two are together, I can treat him like my brother right?" She said carelessly as the blue ranger's face became flushed.

"I wouldn't say that, we're just friends really. I don't think Saya would be happy with you embarassing her either." Joe dismissed quickly.

"Oh okay then, you're still a nice person though." She replied cheerfully as Matsoudoch squirmed in his chair.

Looking over, Ellie saw how uncomfortable the demon servant appeared. "Ha, looks like tight pants needs to loosen his belt a little, he's really uncomfortable there."

"Would you keep looking for information on Servant demons? We got back too late last night and he locked us out again, I am not spending another night outside because of him, there has to be a way to manipulate him somewhere." Nyssa replied, forcing her teammate to return to work.

"Lady Saya, could you please explain your relationship with him, is someone so pathetic looking really the Immortal that showed up Pasra Phoenix?" Matsoudoch asked, appearing unnerved by Sakura's carefree explanation.

"He is indeed the Immortal that caused the commotion in the Underworld, and by our laws, he is also my husband." She explained straightforwardly, having grown accustomed to their situation.

"Y-You don't mean… B-but what about me? I have expressed my undying love for you time and time again Lady Sayakriel, but instead you go for someone like him!?" Matsoudoch Exclaimed as he stood up, clearly unsatisfied with this information.

"Woah, looks like perfect Matt's got a thing for Saya, man I'm glad he doesn't stand a chance, she's too cold a person to not shoot him down." Ray remarked with a content grin.

Saya briefly turned her head towards Ray, her eyes alight with her blue demonic energy. "If I were you Ray, I'd watch yourself, once more word and I'll show you how cold I can really be." Ray gave a gulp and nodded as the High demon turned back toward Matsoudoch. "The situation was unfortunate, but it doesn't bother me anymore. As for this 'love' as I've told you before, all you have is an unhealthy obsession with me and I would like it if you could stop. I have no feelings for you romantically and I never will, so there's no point continuing your crusade for my heart, so desist as soon as you can."

Matsoudoch fell backwards into his seat. "Though your words are like spears through, I will not stop. I shall win your heart, even if I have to fight him for it."

"Looks like you were right Ray, she didn't just shoot him down, she destroyed him, I don't even know how that guy's trying after a rejection like that." Max whispered, trying to keep his laughing to a minimum.

Over where Nyssa and Ellie stood, having watched the display, the former scratched her chin. "I think I've got a way to manipulate him, it'll teach him to lock us out like that." She said with a mischievous smirk.

From his seat, Joe rose, looking at the two blue demons for a moment. "Look, I get you're excited to be here Sakura, but lunch is nearly over so you and Matt should probably head off. There were club things we had to hold off because of this. I'm sorry to ask you to leave, but we need to get to that as soon as we can."

As he finished his sentence however, the door to the room opened and the cloaked Angel entered the room. "Sorry for the interruption, but there is urgent business. I've been told by Lord Michael that you and the others deal with Cult activity. There's an incursion at the nearby park, with a particularly dangerous creature there. I came to inform you." She explained calmly, even though lives were in imminent danger.

"Alright, take us there then, someone might be in danger." Joe decided as he and the other Occult rangers mobilized to deal with the new threat, unaware of the danger they would be facing.

 **[Occult Circle]**

Arriving at the park, the rangers could see that the Acolytes had arrived in bulk to terrorise the park goers while an abomination of a four legged creature snarled and tried to bite at the legs of a soon to be victim who now cowered at the top of a tree. Observing the situation, each of the five raised their Occult rings.

"Alright, I'll go for that monster dog by that tree. You clear on your roles?" Joe asked, to which they nodded.

"As we practiced, the assault formation is the best choice. I'll watch the air and strike any that put the civilians in danger while picking off targets, Max will charge in and disrupt them with his strength and size, taking down as many as he can while Saya and Ellie remove the rest of them from play." Nyssa briefly summed up as their rings began to radiate with Occult energy.

"Right, let's get in there." Joe confirmed.

"Occult Breakout!" Each called as they became covered by the light of their respective rings, catching the attention of some of the Acolytes nearest to them before it died down leaving the rangers in their morphed forms.

Drawing his infinity saber, Joe charged ahead toward the chimera, calling out to it. "Hey ugly! Why don't ya try eating something that can kill ya?" He taunted quickly catching the beast's attention.

It had the posture of a Jaguar and bore the fearsome teeth of a Hellhound, it's skin was almost completely composed of the hide of a Wyvern and it sported a barbed tail. It's jaw, paws and claws all however appeared to be metallic, not in the sense of having been encased in metal, but it appeared as if the skin and claws themselves were made completely of metal.

"Huh, looks like I was right on the ugly part, what even are you?" Joe asked, though he didn't have time to get an answer as the Chimera leapt at him, quickly taking Joe to the ground as it attempted to maul him. Joe kept pushing his sword against the maw of the Chimera, keeping it at bay for the moment, but he knew he couldn't keep it up for long.

Around him, the battle against the Acolytes raged on. One by one the disarrayed troops fell. Using his brute strength, even while in his ranger form, it was enough to cause the Cultists to fall into disarray. While Nyssa picked off targets at random while she flew around the battlefield, Ellie and Saya worked together to eliminate each group of Acolytes, felling them with a flurry of slashes and kicks from their blades. As Max came up to the last group of Acolytes, he pulled out the claws on his suit and tore into them, tearing the cloth warriors to shreds and quickly dispelling them.

Soon enough, the park was emptied of the Cultists and the rangers regrouped to see Joe struggling against the beast. "Now we have only one enemy to think about, I'd suggest we go in with our full force." Nyssa noted as she landed and folded in her wings.

"Alright, let's give him a hand." Max enthused while jumping in the air, preparing himself.

As they charged in, Joe managed to throw the beast off of him and land a piercing strike on the Chimera with his sword, however it couldn't break through the thick hide of the beast and instead recoiled, staggering Joe in the process.

"Damn, looks like normal hits won't work!" He called out to warn his teammates.

As they slowed down to think of a new strategy, the blue ranger picked up speed as she extended her demonic wings and her sword lit up with her blue demonic fire magic. "If conventional means won't work, then we should try the more unconventional. Leave this one to me." She told them as she ascended high into the air.

"Is she doing what I think she's doing?" Ellie asked, to which Joe gave a nod.

"I'm pretty sure she's going for that. Actually I'm certain that's what she's about to do." He confirmed quickly.

"When will she learn that it isn't actually a kick she's performing?" Nyssa asked, curious as to why she persisted with such a name.

"Honestly I don't care anymore, if it works, it works." Joe finished as they saw Saya begin to descend and strike the Chimera.

"Leviafang kick!" She called out as she channeled her demonic energy further into the attack, bringing her leg down before pulling it back and striking down with her blade.

Landing on the ground, Saya looked at the Chimera to see how effective her attack had been. Her eyes widened quickly when she saw the aftermath. "It didn't even… Scratch it." She said, mouth agape in surprise that her technique had failed against the creature.

A hysterical laugh came from behind the tree it had been barking up, which startled the rangers as the Fallen Angel Gomory emerged from behind. Each ranger put up their guard as the white clad villainess made her way toward them. "You know kid, that's not a kick." She said, pausing as she unexpectedly charged toward the blue ranger and struck her in the stomach with a thrusting kick, which knocked her back toward the rangers, Joe managing to catch her just before she hit the floor. "That's a kick."

"Gomory, why're you here!?" Nyssa asked, keeping her defence high and now treating the General more like an opponent than a stalker.

"Nyssie! I came for you obviously. The Chimera's here to kill the rest of your friends of course, he'll just be roughing you up a little too, to make sure you're not a problem. Oh, and don't think about trying to kill it with weapons like that, conventional blades and even demon magic is nothing to this creature, it's a Chimera created to make each of your weapons or abilities useless when fighting it. Skuros even added in some Wulfen Steeljaw to the creature to make it's body akin to plate armour, none of your weapons can scratch it. Now sick 'em you stupid mutt!" She ordered it with a maniacal laugh as she walked over to the nearby tree and leant against it, choosing to stay out of the fight for now.

Without hesitation, the Chimera leapt at the rangers, clawing and biting at them, slashing at their suits without mercy as it unleashed an unrelenting barrage of attacks that even the fastest of them couldn't keep up with. With each passing second, their ability to withstand the attacks was worn away and one by one, the rangers collapsed to the ground, demorphing as they struggled to rise and keep going. As Joe finally gave in and fell by his friends, Gomory gave a delighted laugh as she walked up to them, ready to take Nyssa and leave the rest to the Chimera.

As she neared however, she came to a halt, her eyes focusing on another individual nearby. "Oh, someone else wants to play?" She said with a curious look on her face as she focused her gaze on whoever had arrived.

The rangers couldn't move their heads see who it was as they neared, walking past them all they saw was a familiar white and gold cloak sway in the slight breeze as they halted just in front of the downed rangers.

"So it's one of you, guess since you've shown up, my fun's probably over. I'll leave this to the Chimera, though I doubt it'll survive." Gomory said the the cloaked figure before taking her leave.

Though they couldn't move to see, there was no doubt it was the Angel that had been assigned to Joe. From where she stood, the young Guardian removed, tossing it aside as she held up her right arm toward the beast and took a deep breath in. Upon one of her fingers rested a ring similar to that of the Occult rangers, however the metal banding appeared to be made of a brighter metal and a clear gemstone was buried into it. "Celestial Breakout." The Angel said calmly as the ring upon her finger began to resonate with immense light for a few moments before dissipating to reveal that the Angel was now clad in a suit similar to that of the Occult rangers.

The torso of her suit was white, a thin gold trimming completely outlining it. Both the arms and the legs were white, gold bands wrapping around the thighs and forearms of the suit. Her gloves and boots were also white, golden bands resting around the ankles and wrists. Instead of a skirt, the new ranger had a plain white tailcoat hanging down from the back of her belt. A pair of white Angel wings outlined in gold rested on the chest of the suit. Her white helmet followed the feather theme that the rest of her suit did, giving her visor a V-like shape from the feather patterns that lay atop it. The buckle of her belt was also shaped like Angel wings, further adding to the celestial motif of this new ranger.

Despite now wearing the outfit of a Power Ranger, unlike the Occult rangers, she held no weapon but still faced the beast with calmness. "Joe, I didn't lie when I said I was your Guardian, that means protecting you from things you can't overcome like this. But I was told to be quiet about my second duty until it was time. Like you five I hold a ring, though it is different, I was told to use it to keep this place safe from those that might do it harm. So allow me to defeat this creature." She explained to him before taking a few steps forward.

Saya coughed and she pushed herself off of the ground and onto her knees, having regained some of her strength already. "You're being stupid, you don't even have a weapon to fight that thing with."

The Angel nodded "I heard that this couldn't be killed by conventional weapons or demon magic, so I shouldn't use one anyway. Instead, as an Angel I can conjure one from my own Celestial energy." She explained, proceeding to hold out her hand with her palm open as it began to resonate with Celestial energy.

In but a few moments, the energy expanded into a bright spear shaped weapon made of pure energy. "She's conjured a-" Saya began.

"A Lightspear. I was taught by Lord Michael in preparation for the day I might have to use it. Against an enemy as fearsome as this, only the wrath of the High Heavens can pierce its hide. Now stand back and allow me to finish this creature." She elaborated, cutting the High demon off mid-sentence.

Dashing in with agile swiftness, the Celestial Powered ranger lunged her Lightspear into the Chimera that let out a pained yelp and jumped back in reaction to the blow that managed to pierce its hide.

"Looks like she managed to cut into it after all." Joe said with a smile as he rose to his feet, helping the other rangers as soon as he was upright, grateful that she had come to their aid when they needed her.

"Since this beast isn't protected against Celestial energy, I'll end the Chimera quickly." She decided as she extended her Angelic wings and took off into the air a few meters above the Chimera.

Her Lightspear dispelled in her hand shortly before she extended her arms out and began to channel as much Celestial energy as she could. "Judgement has been passed and now punishment will be carried out. Chimera, feel the wrath of the High Heavens strike down on you!" She exclaimed, raising her voice for the first time as a multitude of Lightspears materialised in front of her which instantly struck downwards, each piercing the Chimera and wounding it deeply.

From there, each one began to resonate brightly with light as the Celestial energy they were formed from began to overload, exploding and completely obliterating the Chimera trapped between the weapons. As the smoke cleared, the Angel lowered herself to the ground and retracted her wings before finally placing her hands together in front of her. "Amen." She said calmly before raising her head and lowering her arms back to her side.

Slowly she made her way over the the still injured Occult rangers, who each held an impressed look that she could pull off such a feat. "Man, I'm glad you're not on Skuros' side, I wouldn't want to mess with you." Max laughed as he gave her a thumbs up.

"Though I hate to say it to an Angel of all beings, I am grateful for the assistance today. You have all our thanks." Saya reluctantly thanked the Angel before them.

"It was only part of my duty, I am glad that you haven't scorned me from keeping information from you. But there is one more thing. Lord Michael finally believes I am ready to show my face in this world, I haven't seen it myself for some time now, so it will be a welcome change. Allow me to dispel this form and introduce myself to you all properly." She informed them, demorphing before them.

As the form of the ranger disappeared and the rangers looked at the face of the Angel before them, each of their faces went wide and Joe's face turned white upon looking at her.

"Allow me to introduce myself properly my name is-" She began.

"S-S-Sera…" Joe cut in, saying the name of his friend as he looked upon the Angel's face. She looked exactly like her, down to the smallest detail, it was no wonder the red ranger's face looked as if he had seen a ghost as tears began to well up in his eyes.

"Y-Yes… Sera Aurelia. How did you know my name? Have we met somewhere before Joe, before all of… _this_?" She asked, somehow oblivious to Joe's prior relationship with her.

"You don't re-remember?" He asked as he dropped to his knees as he kept his gaze upon her, a small tear now sliding down his face as the other rangers looked on with an uneasy feeling.

"Remember what?"

 **|Occult Circle|**

 **Supernatural Being - Chimera - Born of a form of Alchemy similar to the Necromancy of the Magical world, the creation of a Chimera involves collecting the body parts of different creatures and fusing them using special Alchemy methods before reviving the creature. Depending on the role that the Chimera is to play, different creature parts can be used. As an example, for a near impenetrable defence against conventional weapons, the combination of Wyvern's hide and the hide of a Wulfen Steeljaw are used, making both standard and magically enhanced weapons useless. Because of the savage nature of the Chimera however, it is banned in almost all realms, a ban most strictly enforced in the Underworld.**

 **And there we have it, chapter 18 is over, we have a new ranger, I'll be giving her an official designation soon and the cat's out of the bag on who she is too. Now to those who thought I was cruel in killing Sera off, I had this plan going from the start of the series to bring her back like this. Unfortunately everything isn't all good right now, though she is back, she doesn't seem to remember a thing about her old life. This' gonna be the plot point going into the next chapter and you can still reserve the right to think I'm cruel for doing that if you want. I'll also be explaining why her ring is different from the others too and setting up a long running subplot while I'm at it too. Either way, this' been an interesting chapter and I wanted a little comedy with Joe inadvertently causing more problems into the Underworld, which is gonna be spilling out into his everyday life, so that'll be fun to mess around with. Other than that, thanks for reading and I'll get to shutting up now.**

 **Next Chapter: Occult Redemption: Costly Resurrection**

 **Synopsis: With Sera revealed to be the Angel assigned to Joe, but with no memory of her past life, Joe seeks out Michael for answers, whether they're the answers he wants to hear remains to be seen. While this goes on, the Abyssal Cult reacts to Gomory's news about an Angel joining the rangers and prepares a plan to defeat the new addition before she can become a serious threat. Will Joe be able to solve the case of his old friend's missing memory? Find out next time on Power Rangers: Occult Circle.**


	19. Chapter 19: Costly Resurrection

Occult Redemption: Costly Resurrection

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except the author created characters and concepts. Thanks to Ranger Red 2.3, Mistycharming and SA June for their OC's used in this fic.**

"Remember What?" Sera asked as she looked at the red ranger on his knees.

"It's happened again… First I lose you, then I get you back, over and over again but you don't remember any of it…" Joe mumbled as Saya stepped toward him, squatting down beside the leader.

"Joe, are you alright?" She asked, her friend promptly shaking his head as he stood up.

"No, I don't know how I feel right now. I have Sera back, so I should be happy, but she doesn't remember. I want answers and there's only one man who can give them to me." Joe explained as Saya stood up once more, worried that Joe might do something irrational once again. "Michael! Come out already, I know you're here, I doubt you'd miss this. Tell me what I want to know!" He demanded, shouting to the sky.

As the other rangers exchanged worried glances, Sera stepped forward. "I'm sorry to say that Lord Michael isn't here. He never told me about coming to watch me today." She explained as Nyssa shut her eyes for a moment before giving a nod.

"She's right, if Michael was close enough to hear all this, I'd be able to sense his aura. He isn't here Joe." She confirmed.

As the Fallen Angel finished speaking, a familiar form of Celestial energy began to spontaneously build up behind her, forming into an aura sigil. As it completed, the form of the Archangel Michael emerged and stepped forward.

Nyssa gave a sigh and looked to Joe. "You know you probably won't get answers from him anyway. From what I know, Archangels only do things when it suits them and that fake smile they all have on really pisses me off." She said without thinking while the subject of her words stood behind her.

Ellie gave out a laugh as she looked at the scene before her. "Hate to break it to you but Mr. Tall Golden and Smiley is right behind you."

Nyssa cautiously turned around to see that the Archangel was indeed stood behind her. A look of instant regret came across her face as she looked at Michael.

"We meet again rangers. I'll overlook that comment, given what I've come to speak with you about." He greeted as the black ranger backed away from the Archangel. "This place is somewhat in the open though, please follow me, I recently acquired a place where we can speak safely." He added, turning and beginning to walk before halting and turning back to the group. "Ah, I almost forgot, the humans around here would be terrified if they saw an Archangel walking around their streets, one moment please." Michael said to them as he placed his hands together and began to channel his Celestial energy.

In a sudden flash of light, the rangers were momentarily blinded. As it subsided, the heavenly appearance that Michael always bore had disappeared, now the Archangel wore a white office shirt with a dark set of pants. Every trace of his true nature had been obscured by the magic he used and he now gave off the appearance of an average office worker.

"So do you think this will suffice for walking around these streets?" He asked as the rangers looked at the now seemingly normal man before them.

Each of them looked surprised as Saya spoke up. "Yes, weirdly enough. You almost look like you were built for a desk job to be honest. It's hard to believe that you're an Archangel when you take that form. You said you had answers for us, and more importantly for Joe."

"That's why it's called Illusion magic, it's something I was quite proficient at in another time, I'm glad it still benefits me today. Come along, we have much to discuss."

 **[Occult Circle]**

Entering the command room of the Blackspire within the cursed realm, the recently defeated Fallen Angel wore a scowl upon her face. As Gomory looked around the room, she found no sign of the other Generals and Skuros sat seemingly alone upon his throne.

As Gomory stormed up to her superior, he turned his head to acknowledge her. "I take it that our plans were foiled once again?" He deduced from the expression she wore.

"I was so close to getting Nyssie back! Then that kid just had to ruin it! I'll crush that Angel for this." She growled as she began to pace up and down the room plotting her revenge.

"An Angel was involved? Explain what happened Gomory." Skuros responded, curious as to the rantings of his General.

"I let the Chimera loose on them and it worked just like you said it would. I nearly had her and the rangers nearly died, but then that Angel came. She stood in front of the Chimera and transformed into a Power Ranger, then she wiped the chimera out. Gah! She'll pay for ruining my fun like that!" Gomory explained as her anger built up further.

"So, an Angel has joined them, finally those white winged cowards are daring to face my wrath. I'll teach them to defy my claim to this world. Nikolai, come down from your roost, I require your services." The Dark Angel called toward the ceiling as a large black bat with red eyes flapped down to the ground before transforming into Nikolai's human form, which now knelt before the cult leader.

"What can I help you with, Lord Skuros?" The Vampire asked as he gave an impish grin.

"Do you recall the object I asked you to retrieve to prove your loyalty to me, the dagger imbued with a curse?" He asked, Nikolai nodding firmly. "A weapon with a curse that is passed onto any who are struck by it, such as the one you retrieved, is the only type of weapon that can deal with an Angel without killing them."

"If I remember correctly, the curse it contains corrupts the heart of whoever is struck by it. You want to make her become a Fallen Angel by darkening her heart and letting her do the rest. Devious but I like the idea" Nikolai chuckled as he deducted Skuros' intentions.

"What!? I won't let a stuck up Angel like her turn into one of us!" Gomory screamed in outrage.

"Calm yourself Gomory. At this point in time, she is protected by the Celestial energies running through her, even if she was destroyed, someone of her importance could easily be resurrected again. If she were to fall however, the Celestial energy would abandon her. From there, what you may do to her is entirely up to you, I won't concern myself with problems that have already been dealt with." Skuros elaborated, calming the General as a wicked grin formed upon her face.

"I'll start planning exactly what I'm going to do, I might need to write some of this down now that I think about it." Gomory laughed as she left to begin devising her revenge.

"Your servants are quite _unique_ Lord Skuros. I'll take the cursed blade immediately and hunt down the Angel. It shouldn't be hard to accomplish. Besides, it does seem to converge with my pre-planned visit to the human world. I will return soon." Nikolai added as he rose and departed to enact the blow against the Occult rangers.

 **[Occult Circle]**

Finally arriving at their destination, the Occult rangers had been led to a quiet apartment complex within the city and now presided in a nicely furnished two bedroomed apartment. The lounge had enough seats for everyone present and the decoration appeared to be well thought out.

"Huh, never thought an Angel would live somewhere nice like this. I thought you'd just perch on top of the old church or something." Ellie joked as they looked around the room.

"Well despite my nature, I do have a fascination with humans and some of their desires. I ended up taking up the hobby of interior design near the end of the last century." He calmly explained.

"Huh, whod've thought an Archangel would be into things like that?" Max asked, stifling a laugh at how ridiculous it seemed for Michael to have such a hobby.

"Your strange pastimes aside, you said you had answers for us." Saya interjected before the conversation diverged any further.

"Ah yes. Fist of all, I'll discuss Sera's transformation into a Power Ranger. You see, the Occult rings were officially sanctioned by the major realms, including mine. Their purpose was to deal with any supernatural issue stemming from the Underworld or any related realms. Unfortunately, after their last use, the rings were scattered for centuries and all of them were gathered together only a short time before the cult's first attack. In their absence, other supernatural factions decided to create their own individual rings to compensate for this, though their bearers worked alone and proved ineffective. Their purpose eventually changed, some even falling into disuse." Michael explained to them, pausing to rest momentarily.

"So there's other rings out there with power like ours? If we had all of them with us, taking out the cult would be a cakewalk." Max suggested, wondering what might be possible if they were to gather the additional rings.

"That said, Sera's ring was created by the High Heavens but hasn't been used until now. It acts an amplifier for her Celestial energy, creating the ranger suit from the very power running through her. As you know, she is a trainee Guardian Angel, I did this so that she may join you in your fight. While the High Heavens can't directly intervene with the human world, a Guardian assigned with protecting someone however can intervene if it keeps their assignment safe. That's why I gave her your case Joe, though as a trainee, she needs a Higher Angel to watch her. That's my role and why we're here, this will be my abode for the foreseeable future." He elaborated on the situation as joe scratched his chin.

"Didn't you say that there was a huge debate going on up there and you couldn't watch us though, that's why you weren't there to stop me back then." Joe asked, suspicious as to why Michael was involving himself to a greater extent now.

"Correct, there was a debate, that fell through when a certain faction voiced their questionable opinion, essentially voicing similar goals to the Abyssal Cult. Not to worry though, that's being taken care of by one of my Archangel brothers, so it shouldn't be anything to be concerned about. After that, the rest of the Angelic factions finally came to a unanimous decision, we're not to directly intervene with the cult unless we're given no choice. Our warriors will still deploy if they try to directly invade the Earth however." Michael finished, standing up and walking over to the window overlooking the street below.

"Alright, I've listened to everything you've said, about the rings, about Sera's role. Now I want real answers. Why can't she remember? Why did you lie when you said you couldn't do anything?" Joe stated his demands as the Archangel's features hardened.

Michael turned his head to Sera before taking a deep breath in. "Sera, could you please go to your room? I would rather you not hear this."

Sera gave a nod and rose from where she sat. "If you wish, Lord Michael." the young Angel complied as she headed into the smaller bedroom and shut the door.

Once she had, Joe's face turned to appear slightly angry. "You said you couldn't do a thing and you let me think she was dead for so long. Then as soon as I get her back, she can't remember a thing, what did you do to her? What kinda game are you playing?" He asked, surprising his friends with the sudden spark of anger in his voice.

"Calm down Joe. I'll explain everything. Back then, the day she died, I didn't lie when I said I couldn't do a thing. She had been dead for several minutes and her soul had left her body. If it hadn't, I would've likely plucked it from her corpse and resurrected her as an Angel, either way we would end up here. When I returned to the High Heavens to meet with the other Archangels about recent developments, I was called before my Lord beforehand." Michael explained, choosing his words carefully as to not anger Joe further.

"So, it's his fault then? Then I should be talking with him about what he did." Joe voiced his thoughts, clearly becoming blinded by his own personal feelings.

Saya, who sat beside him, placed her hand on his arm. "Joe, calm down, the damage is already done. For now let's just listen to what he has to say." Joe turned toward her briefly before giving a hesitant nod, eventually agreeing to her suggestion.

"Alright, I'll continue. When I spoke with him, he told me how he had found a pure soul nearing ascension. He saw what had happened to her and deemed it unjust, deciding to revive her as an Angel. There was only one problem, with her memories and experiences, she would be ineffective as an Angel. To remedy this, her memories were completely removed. To put it simply, she'll never regain those memories. That is why her personality is different now. While she is Sera, she isn't the Sera you knew. That version of her no longer exists and never will again. I'm sorry to have to tell you Joe, but you deserved to know once you found out she was alive." Michael explained to him surprising Joe with the unexpected answer.

Joe lowered his head upon hearing the news. Though Sera was alive in body, the Sera he knew was gone and all he had left was someone who looked and sounded like her. A stranger. "I-I need to get some air… You guys can go home if you want." He addressed his team as he quickly left Michael's apartment, keeping his eyes fixed forward.

As Michael watched him leave, he gave a sigh. "I was afraid he would take the news badly, but this was the only way, no matter how much I protested."

Saya gave the Archangel a loathsome glance as she turned and walked toward the exit. "You know, for benevolent beings, the actions you Celestials take can be sickening. Even a demon like me can see what you did was wrong, now if you'll excuse me, I have to find him." She said, judging Michael as she left the room.

 **[Occult Circle]**

Having returned to Numin High after leaving Michael's apartment, Joe entered the clubroom. After the events of the day, school had ended for students close to an hour ago. Opening the door and heading inside, he found Gabriel sat in his seat, holding a glass of Bourbon in his hand as he read through a book composed of strange symbols, from their appearance, it was a wonder he could read the text.

"Oh, Joe, I thought you and the other rangers were dealing with another cult incident. The others aren't with you?" He asked as he shut the strange tome and placed it to the side.

"Yeah, something happened and I told them to go home." He said with a sigh, appearing to have calmed down somewhat as he took a seat near to the teacher.

"Care to tell me about it, something to do with that Angel that's been following you around?" Gabriel accurately assumed.

"Yeah, good guess. It turns out that she was Sera, who they reincarnated into an Angel after she died. I was happy she was back, until I found out she couldn't remember anything. It turns out they removed her memories to make her a better Angel. I can't really forgive Michael for that. Now I don't know what to do either, on one hand Sera's back but the thing is, she isn't my Sera, she won't ever be the same again." Joe explained to Gabriel as the latter took a drink from his glass.

"You're conflicted I see. She's different from the Sera before. As you said though, she's still Sera. This' happened before, when her memories and experiences disappear from her mind, you always manage to get through to her and make her your friend. Though people may change, who they are at heart never does. So there's your answer, do what you always do, make her your friend and make new memories to compensate for what you've lost." Gabriel advised him, giving a supportive smile to the red ranger as he leant back in the chair.

Joe returned a grateful smile and promptly nodded. "Thanks, I needed that advice, today got to me a little. I'm sorry for getting on at you a while back too, I think in the end it turned out for the best. So, what's got you cooped up in here?"

"Guess it can't hurt to tell you. In my younger days, I had a wife and an infant daughter. Though my job at the time kept me from them most of the time, I loved them both dearly. My wife however was struck down by a terminal illness less than a year after the birth of our child. As a father that had to work constantly to pay the bills, I didn't know how to take care of a child, so I had to give her away. As a father it was probably the hardest thing I had to do, but it was for the best. You see, today's her Birthday. I like to take a glass of Bourbon and be alone for a while to think how she might be now. I tried contacting the orphanage after a few years, after I got my life together. They said a family had already adopted her, but they seemed to have misplaced the family's details when I asked. I think she'd be in High School by now come to think of it. I guess that's why I took you in. Last summer I only took you home to fix you up, only after finding out you were Immortal did I decide to take you in. You were a rare breed and I wanted to keep you safe from further harm, maybe some long dormant paternal instinct kicked in that day, that's why I hid the truth. I guess I saw it as a second chance to be a father, so I hope you'll forgive me for being selfish." Gabriel explained to him the details of his past actions, hoping that it might mend the gap between them somewhat.

"Wow, I didn't know that happened to you. It's alright Gabriel, I don't hold it against you anymore. Like I was saying, you probably saved me by being a little selfish back then. You might not really be my dad, but your daughter would be lucky if she had you in her life. Come on, let's head home." The red ranger finished rising from his seat, having an improved mood after his conversation with Gabriel.

"Yeah. I'd like that." The teacher responded, appreciative that Joe was there to help him out too when he needed it, as the two departed.

 **[Occult Circle]**

As Saya strolled down the streets, having searched for the red ranger for the past few hours with the sun now almost set, she turned around the street corner and came to a standstill as her body tensed up upon seeing who was before her. Standing with his repulsive smirk and sense of superiority was the Vampire Nikolai, In his hand was a black and rustic dagger that appeared to radiate a dark aura.

"Ah, if isn't miss Leviathan herself, I don't usually have the chance to say that I enjoy our little fights. It isn't often that I get to fight against a demon as powerful and as ravishing as you." He grinned as he took a step toward her, Saya raising her guard instantly in response.

"It's a shame that a Vampire as sick in the head as you isn't my type then." Saya replied as she looked at him in disgust.

"Now now, I only admitted to your beauty, I have no interest in a foolish demon like you. Regardless, my heart already belongs to our mutual friend. Now tell me where I can find Eleanor and that Angel ally of yours, I have business and pleasure to mix so be quick about it." Nikolai demanded as he took another step forward.

"You almost make me want to be sick when you speak. Either way, I'm not going to tell you where they are, you'll have to kill me before I utter a word." Saya said defiantly as she clenched her fists.

"Very well, I'll have to force it out of you. You see, this dagger is cursed so that the hearts of any who are cut by it are corrupted. You'll be it's first victim before I move onto that Angel friend of yours." Nikolai explained as he pointed the dagger at her.

"So that's what you want. She isn't my friend really, but she's dear to someone I care about. You won't lay a finger on her, you toad. Occult Breakout!" Saya called, transforming into the blue Occult ranger and drawing her cutlass from her side.

"So you're going to fight me seriously, remember how that worked out for you last time? Perhaps I knocked the memory out of you, allow me to remind you." Nikolai laughed as he lunged with the cursed dagger.

Saya jumped back quickly dodging the blow. Shaking her head, Saya pointed her blade to the sky. "I never really fight with all I've got. I have to conserve that for those who really deserve it. You see, demons all have a special power pertaining to their House, but magic and the mana flowing through someone can be unleashed all at once to deal a devastating blow at the cost of having to recover before they can cast again. Luckily enough, my power allows me to freely use demonic magic. I think you're deserving enough of what I've got to show." She explained as she extended her four demonic wings and rose into the sky as she began to channel her demon magic into her weapon.

Focusing further, each of her wings appeared to spontaneously set ablaze, becoming wrapped in the blue demonic fire as she set her sights on the Vampire below. Folding in her wings, the fires spread around her ranger suit, completely engulfing her in flames as she plummeted to the ground below. "Raging Leviafang Kick!" Saya let out a yell, calling out the name of her empowered technique as she brought her leg down before shifting to strike with her fiery blade, connecting and searing straight through the cursed dagger as she landed.

The flames died away and Saya dropped to her knees demorphing. Before her lay the dagger, cut in two, it's cursed energies disappearing before her as Nikolai lay flat on his back further up the sidewalk. As Saya recovered her breath, unable to stand having exhausted all of her mana, she watched as Nikolai stood up, groaning in reaction to the attack.

"You do realise what a kick is, because that wasn't a kick. I'll hand it to you that it would've got me, if I hadn't dodged just in time, so at least you tried. Unfortunately the dagger's broken and it's now useless. On top of that my body's aching after that, so I'll take my leave here. Toodles, Sayakriel." He waved as he transformed into his bat form before fleeing into the early night.

As Saya tried to catch her breath a strange sound seemed to echo, sounding like a distant wail "Huh? That sound, I think I've heard it before…"

 **|Occult Circle|**

 **Supernatural Phenomena - Souls, Spirits and Ascendance - Each being whether Celestial, Infernal, Divine or Mortal etc. carries with it a soul, their incorporeal existence. When their bodies die, several things may happen. If they have sold their soul or pledged themselves to an Underworlder, it will travel to the Underworld and serve the one it has been granted to as a Spirit. The same occurrence will happen if a soul is forcibly claimed by an Underworlder. Upon one's death, if their spirit isn't ready to move on after leaving the body, it will travel to the Underworld as a free Spirit and stay there until it is ready to move on, though this is a rare occurrence as demons take these Spirits as their slaves for eternity, the Spirits being unable to move on. Souls prepared to move on begin a process called Ascendance where the Soul moves beyond the reach of the realms and into an existence unknown to any living beings, if there is one to speak of that is. On rare occurrences, a Soul will be plucked before it can Ascend and will be resurrected as an Angel. Incidents where Spirits remain in the human world are also rare but commonly pertain to completing unfinished business before they move on or to serve their Underworlder masters in the Mortal realm.**

 **That's chapter 19 finished with. So, while Sera is back, she isn't the Sera from before now she no longer has her memories and her personality is different. Skuros also had a bit of a plot but Saya ruined that pretty quickly, though it did wear her out a lot. Joe and Gabriel had a nice heart to heart too, I wanted to start off Gabriel's return to having more involvement in the series with something nice and being a bit of a lesson for Joe, so it worked out pretty well. As for what Saya was hearing at the end there, all I'll say is that it's related to the next big arc and that whatever it is, it's something that's pretty huge. Before I get onto that however, it's time that the rangers caught a break with all the events of the past two arcs, and what better way to do that than to have a chapter relating to demons angels and all kinds of other ghouls, it's about time for the Halloween themed chapter, so I'll be back then.**

 **Next Chapter: Occult Interval 2: Night of Monsters**

 **Synopsis: The day before Halloween, Ray gets rather excited, though most of the rangers have never heard of the holiday before. After an explanation of the holiday, a few of the rangers decide to take advantage of the festivities, leading to hilarious results. What could possible go wrong? Find out next time on Power Rangers: Occult Circle.**


	20. Chapter 20: Night of Monsters

Occult Interval 2: Night of Monsters

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except the author created characters and concepts. Thanks to Ranger Red 2.3, Mistycharming and SA June for their OC's used in this fic.**

As a gust of wind blew away a small pile of leaves that sat upon a path just outside his classroom, Joe observed the new decor that had spread to every room of the school. Fake cobwebs strung across the ceiling, paper ghosts and plastic bats hung overhead whilst large pictures pumpkins had been stuck to the walls.

By the look on his face, he appeared perplexed by the choice of decor and why both Ray and Ellie, who stood in front of his table, appeared to be excited now that the event in question was nearing. Fortunately, Saya who was also stood listening in, shared his expression.

"So from what I gather this is a day that humans like to pretend to be like us, nowadays because it appears to be fun. I don't see the appeal in pretending to be something you're not, after all you'll just be disappointed when you go back to being yourself." Saya deduced before offering her less that understanding opinion.

"I don't think you get it, for people like me especially, it's a time where we can act out our fantasies of being this powerful monster or hero and for most people it's just about having some lighthearted fun." Ray shook his head before Ellie joined in.

"As for us non-humans, it's a great way to let off some steam. See, humans can't tell any that we're not like them, though for a demon or something else that uses their human form to hide, they're not really free. Even I have to mask some of my features. The night's a way for us to be ourselves without drawing too much attention." She elaborated to her comrade who nodded, quickly understanding what she meant.

"When putting it that way, it does sound like it might be fun. I do prefer my human form. Acting and looking like the demon I am though, it's a rare pleasure." The blue ranger added as Joe gave a sigh.

"And here I thought this was just gonna be a normal night. If we don't wanna draw too much attention though, we might as well dress in our ranger suits or something. That's probably pointless though, we're pretty covert around here so I doubt many people would know who we are. As long as you guys don't go crazy at this party the school's throwing, I guess going as yourselves is fine." He replied, doubtful they would keep a low profile.

As he finished his sentence Ray gave a smirk. "Don't think you're getting outta this either Joe, I've had the perfect costume in mind for you for a while now, trust me, you're gonna like it." All Joe could respond with was a short but worried laugh as he looked at his friend and the expression he wore. While the red ranger hoped that the Halloween event would go off without a hitch, a bad feeling settled in his stomach after hearing the plans the rest of his friends had for the day.

 **[Occult Circle]**

Throughout the majority of the school day, the topic of conversation between students had centred around Halloween and the plans each person had. Having gathered in the clubroom once the final bell had rung, the rangers and their allies had been met with a large group of students with tales of eerie locations and places that were hotspots for superstitious lore. Though the chances of these areas being home to any sort of supernatural creature were slim, each was worth investigating at some point.

Having thanked the last student for their information and escorted them out, Max slumped back into the chair he had been sat in, shielding his eyes for a moment from the rays of the setting sun as he adjusted himself in his seat. "Guess Halloween season's our busiest time of the year. Wonder how much of that's true." He said, voicing his thoughts to the others, silently hoping to start a rather seasonal investigation.

Before his words could pique the interest of his comrades, Gabriel spoke up, having heard each of the potential cases from the bookshelf, from which he was still reading a book intently. "It's because of the atmosphere everyone seems to take in around this time of year, they'll believe stories they otherwise wouldn't and they start to wonder if ghosts and ghouls are real. It'd be best if we hold off until the holiday's over, then we won't have to worry about anyone getting caught up in it if the case isn't just superstition. Now about tomorrow, I know most of you will be going as yourselves but don't overdo it, if you're discovered it'll be a problem for everyone. That's all for today, get home and enjoy yourselves." Gabriel warned the group as they began to disperse.

While the rest of the group dispersed, Joe remained seated as he looked over to where Nyssa was adjusting her jacket. "Hey, Nyssa. Could you stay behind for a minute? I've been thinking about something for a while and I want you to start keeping an eye on something for me. It's fine if you don't though, I wouldn't want to if I were you." He began as the Fallen Angel motioned toward his desk.

"This better not be about watching that damn butler for you. I have enough on my shoulders listening to Saya go on about her love life." Nyssa sighed as she leaned on the table, looking the red ranger square in the eyes. "So, am I on the money or are you gonna ask me something ridiculous."

"I think ridiculous covers it, but you'll see." Joe added as he leaned in, whispering some of the details to the Fallen Angel. "I'll let you know the full details later."

"You've gotta be kidding me." She sighed before continuing. "Look, I'll think it over, but no promises, okay?" Nyssa replied, appearing surprised by whatever Joe had tasked her with.

 **[Occult Circle]**

Within the Leviathan household, a rather large home not too far from where Ellie's extended family lived, the girls along with Sakura were talking about the upcoming Halloween event. The house appeared to have an elegance about it that the Leviathan Palace in the Underworld shared. From the deep blue walls to the expensive furniture, it was undoubtedly a place fit for the High demons.

"So you're saying this 'Halloween' is an event where humans dress up as monsters, so that means we can go as ourselves right?" Nyssa summed up her interpretation to which Ellie nodded.

"I wanna do that too, it sounds fun, can I Sis?" Sakura asked in a cheery manner, excited to don her other form in front of unsuspecting humans.

"I don't see why you can't, it should prove interesting. We never really get the chance to wear our demon forms so it'll be a refreshing change too." Saya replied reasonably, allowing her Sister to partake in something which could potentially end in disaster if certain precautions weren't taken.

While they were discussing the event further, Ellie explaining all the small details to the three uninitiated, Matt walked over and placed down a fancy ceramic teacup in front of Saya on the coffee table, the contents of which appeared to be a finely made tea. "Here you are Lady Sayakriel, as you requested. Made from the finest tea leaves made in the Underworld, there is no mortal tea like it."

"Wait, did you have tight pants make a trip to the Underworld just for your preferred tea brand?" Ellie asked, surprised the High demon would abuse her power in such a way.

"Well I'm not going to very well drink human tea, a demon's taste buds are more refined than a human's, most of their tea is awful to me. There was only one instance of me drinking a godly tea from this world though but I can't remember the name of it for the life of me. Either way this is my preferred brand as you said but I'm not ashamed of abusing my station. After all, Matsoudoch is a demon who's always happy to serve." She explained her reasoning with some detail before taking the drink and sipping from it before letting out a content sigh.

"You know the way you act sometimes, you belong in some eighteenth Century British Country club. It's weird because you're Sister seems pretty normal compared to you." Ellie quipped as she leaned back on the couch and placed her legs on the coffee table in front of her.

She was quickly met with a scowl from Matt, who cleared his throat rather aggressively before speaking up. "Please keep your feet off of the table miss, I won't have anyone dirtying this place." In response, Ellie lowered her feet and began to grumble about the butler and his uptight policies.

"I suppose it has to do with our upbringing. Sakura was mainly brought up by our father, the two of them share many traits. While I was brought up by our late mother, a respectable warrior and a ruthless diplomat. I'd assume that's why people see me as cold most of the time, because I act a lot like her. Could we return to the subject at hand now?" She asked as the others around her saw a faint sadness upon bringing the topic up, clearly she wasn't capable of talking about it yet.

Matsoudoch nodded and opened his mouth. "So, this Halloween business is interesting, to go among the humans and terrify them with the visage of a true demon would be delightful. Perhaps I should accompany you, it is a butler's duty after all." He suggested. 'This seems like the perfect chance to outdo the Immortal, perhaps then Lady Saya would see that only a Gentleman such as I is suited for her.' The demonic butler began plotting within his head.

Saya shook her head. "How many times must I explain to you, you're not my servant, you're bound to my Sister. Any orders I give you are of your own free will, if you're seeking permission you have to ask her."

Beside her elder Sister, the young Leviathan giggled. "Saya don't be such a meanie to him, he can come along. But no funny business alright? You're sticking with me just in case anyone tries anything. You remember that my Dad asked you to protect me from humans remember?" She reminded the demon servant as his expression dropped.

"Y-Yes Lady Sakura… I will be your escort tomorrow…" He complied with a depressed tone. 'My plans, ruined in but a few sentences. How humiliating.'

As Matt returned to his duties wallowing in his depression, Sakura turned to her sister and leaned in closely before whispering to her. "Don't worry Saya, I've got your back, I'll keep Matt outta trouble so you can have a good time with Joe. You like him a lot right, so it'd be a shame to see it ruined."

In response Saya sipped from her cup once more and turned her head away. "Sakura, you know I love you as much as a Sister could but please. For the love of Lucifer stay out of my love life."

 **[Occult Circle]**

From the excitement of the previous day, Joe had expected their club activities to be extremely busy and he was right, numerous students had flocked to the club with reports of monsters, ghosts and just about every other supernatural being under the sun. By the time he had finished gathering all the reports, he was exhausted. It hadn't helped that all of his teammates had left early to prepare for the event in the evening.

After making his way back home, the red ranger collapsed onto his bed and gave a yawn. "Damn it, even Ray left me alone to deal with all those students. I might be too tired to even go to this thing." He said aloud before finding a large white box with a note on top of it sitting next to him. "Huh, what's this?" Joe wondered as he sat up and picked up the note to read it.

 _Sorry I couldn't help you at the club today, had to spend a few hours getting your costume ready. I think I outdid myself with it. Gabriel let me borrow a key in if you're wondering how I managed to get in here. Anyway, just put on the costume and get down to the festival. Oh and when you see Saya, I asked her to chop off your head, so she probably will. Don't worry though it's part of the costume. Seeya there - Ray._

"Cut off my head What the hell? He better have a good reason for this." Joe said, questioning just what his friend was up to and why Saya would agree to cutting off his head without good reason.

Opening the box, Joe found a set of finely made black clothes accompanied by a deep crimson cloak. However, the strangest item of the box was the pumpkin helmet that held a terrifying visage. All Joe could do is scratch his head as he pulled out the contents and began changing.

"He's lucky that I'm not really whatever this is, otherwise I'd probably come from him first." Joe jested as he placed the pumpkin helmet on his head and looked in the mirror. "Yeah, definitely wouldn't want to be the guy this thing is chasing down. You know, this outfit could look really cool if I was holding an axe too. Ah well, it's starting soon, so I better get going." Joe added as he looked his costume up and down one last time before departing.

 **[Occult Circle]**

Having arrived at the open entrance to the school gym, Joe saw that the sky was now dark and it appeared as the festival was underway. Music blared away inside the building and costumed students mingled within. Many were sub-par so it was rather easy to spot his female teammates that had appeared to have gone all out with their 'costumes.' He noticed quickly that the girls had donned their supernatural clothing for the occasion and let their non-human features show. While Nyssa had extended her dark wings, Ellie's wings and fangs showed, her eyes also becoming vampiric, appearing as if she had no plans to hold back her nature in her appearance tonight.

Looking as Saya however, he became surprised. The High demon he knew looked very different from how she usually did. Her skin appeared to be a vibrant blue and her eyes appeared as they did when she was channeling her demonic magic. The biggest feature however was the horns that now extended out from her head. Slender in shape and smooth in texture, curving upwards and pointing to the back of her head. As with the others, she had extended out her demonic wings, though had them folded in for the time being, deciding it would be easier to move this way.

"Saya, that's how you really look then? I didn't recognise you for a second with the horns and everything." He commented, trying to adjust to the different sight.

"Well, this is how I appear as a demon, how I appear as a human is how you see me normally. They're both how I really look, but I understand if you think it's strange." She elaborated to the red ranger.

"Well either way you look pretty good, your horns are nice too, not like how every other demon's are." He commented, the blue ranger blushing slightly because of her current skin pigment however, it only registered as a darker shade of blue, completely concealing the reaction from anyone other than her.

"I-Uh, thank you for the compliment. Most demons have noted me as average in this form, which is why I prefer my human form. It's nice someone can appreciate both sides of me. I guess that makes what I'm about to do a little hard." She thanked him before summoning her cutlass to her side.

Joe's eyes widened as he took a step back and held up his hand in futile defence. "Hold on, Ray was serious about that!? How did he even convince you to cut my head off?"

Saya gave a shrug. "He didn't really convince me, he said he wanted you to be a real 'headless horseman' whatever that is and I owed him a favour. I don't like owing people favours and I know your head can re-attach after it's cut off." She explained before, without warning, she raised her blade and sliced through the Immortal's neck.

Before Joe's now removed head could roll to the floor, he caught it in his hands. At that moment, Ray walked out with a smile on his face, seeing that Joe now looked like a realistic version of the headless horseman. Their human friend appeared to be dressed in a regal red robe, plastic fangs in his mouth and hair slicked back, from anyone's guess he appeared to be dressed as Dracula.

"Wow, if you were on a pale horse, I'd be running in terror right now Joe. Anyway, whatever you do, keep your head in your hands until the party's over, otherwise you won't be really authentic, please buddy?" Ray pleaded before Joe gave a heavy sigh and nodded. "Oh and if anyone asks, tell them your head's hidden in the costume, they'll freak out if they find out you're really headless." Ray added as the group began to walk into the gym to enjoy the festivities.

Looking around, Nyssa saw no sign of Max, which was strange since he enjoyed to socialise more than the rest of their group. Leaning over to Ellie she voiced her thoughts about his absence. "So where's Max gone, you don't think they just let him start running around in the yard all night and he forgot about this do you?"

Ellie promptly pointed upwards several times before speaking. "There's a full moon out tonight. With a big place like this full of people, if he slips up and looks at the moon, we'd have more than a few problems."

Spreading out through the room and splitting up, Ellie motioned over to a large buffet area where she saw a lone Sakura. Walking over to the High demon, she looked a little frightened. "Hey Sakura are you alright? You look kinda down."

"Not really. Matt saw that some of the Teachers decided to bring their children so he went over to terrify them with stories about what happens to bad children that end up in the Underworld. It's not real or anything but he's got most of them crying by now. I just got a bit lost on my own in the crowd that's all, I think it's because he's angry or something that he went off to scare them." She explained, trying to regain her happy attitude to no avail.

"Man, some demons have a real messed up way of relieving stress. Don't worry though, I'll stay with you and we'll have some fun alright?" Ellie said, putting a hand on the younger Leviathan's shoulder, who gave a grateful smile in return.

Meanwhile, in the midst of the dancing, Saya had lured Joe into the mix in an attempt to score some time alone with the Immortal. Unfortunately for her, the song that was currently playing was rather upbeat, her peers slamming into each other energetically. Unwittingly entering what was known as a mosh pit, many of the large male students carelessly slamming into each other without consideration for those around them.

Because of their location, it didn't take long for others to slam into the two. While it was aggravating for Saya to be knocked around by humans, it was worse for Joe. Having managed to keep hold of his head thus far, the students slamming into him repeatedly had caused his grip on his head to loosen, until finally one knock from a large student sent his head flying from his hands and between the feet of those on the dance floor.

"Damn it, I knew something was gonna go wrong. Alright body, come get me." He sighed as his body steadily moved towards his head, his body appearing less stable now it was further away from it.

As the body stumbled through, walking towards his head, the latter was successively kicked further out from the dance floor and away from the body, further destabilising it. "Ouch! Hey, watch where you're putting your feet! Oh come on!" Joe yelled from inside the pumpkin helmet as he felt someone deliberately kick his head, sending it rolling across the floor until it stopped at someone's feet.

The person kneeling down, Joe saw that it was none other than Matsoudoch, who had appeared to have just finished his emotional torture session of the children at the party. "Oh, it's you in there Joseph. I take it this party hasn't been good to you?"

"You could say that, some idiot kicked my head on purpose just now. Hey, could you mind putting my head back on my body?" Joe asked, the demon butler sighed before nodding.

"Someone severed my head once, all part of a joke of course, but a similar situation befell me so I can sympathise." He mentioned to the Immortal as he walked over and placed Joe's head back on his body.

The Immortal gave a sigh of relief and removed his helmet, nodding in thanks. At that moment, Ray jogged over, appearing relieved to see Joe.

"Man I've been looking for you everywhere. But you put your head back on. I was hoping you'd stick it out all night and look really cool in front of everyone." Ray gave a disappointed sigh.

"I lost my head and spend around five minutes chasing after my rolling head. Why wouldn't I put my head on after that." Joe reasoned, Matt finding himself agreeing with the red ranger for once.

"Still, it can't be that hard holding onto your severed head for a while, right?" Ray asked, assured in his head that it wouldn't be a feat too hard to accomplish.

At that, Joe summoned his Infinity saber to his had. "I don't know, why don't you see for yourself." Joe suggested as Ray caught on and began to flee from his immortal friend.

"Come on man! It was just some fun! You know I'm gonna die if you chop off my head right?" Ray begged as he ran around the gym, fleeing from the sword wielding Immortal.

"Yup!" Joe responded, appearing to disregard the repercussions while he was in the moment.

"And you're not gonna stop?" Ray asked, hoping that Joe would see reason, even if he was the cause of Joe temporarily losing his head.

"Nope!" Joe shook his head as he flailed his saber at his friend while he chased him around in circles.

"This isn't how I thought tonight would go!" Ray cried out, the chase not relenting for quite a while.

 **[Occult Circle]**

While the rangers enjoyed the fun of the holiday, down in the Underworld a different set of events were about to be put in motion. Within the Palace of the Phoenix household, King Fiedar brooded upon his throne.

"My boy still hasn't recovered from that damn red ranger assaulting him! I'll have his head! Someone, get out there and make his life a living hell already!" He blared out orders, still infuriated with Joe's actions.

As he spoke, the youngest and only able of his children began walking up the steps to his throne, stopping beside the seat and setting herself down on the arm of the infernal seat. "You know Dad, none of your servants are good enough to take on someone like an Immortal."

Fiedar looked to his daughter, Lelina Phoenix, seeing the fiery look she had in her eyes and knew instantly what the young Phoenix wanted. "Lelina, I'm not allowing you to get involved in this, not yet."

"But Dad, all I want is to get close to that Immortal, I can be very manipulative when I want to be, I might even discover how you can hurt him." Lelina suggested to her father, who listened intently at the prospect, unwittingly being manipulated by his teenage daughter in the process.

"Very well Lelina. Go to the human world and do as you will, soon enough I shall have that Immortal in my grasp and it'll all be thanks to you, my only child worth anything." Fiedar finally submitted as the expression on the younger Phoenix's face lit up.

"Thank you Dad, this'll be a fun distraction from how boring the Underworld is." She laughed innocently as Fiedar revelled in the latest prospect for Joe's downfall…

 **|Occult Circle|**

 **Demon Biology - Sense of Taste - Compared to a human's taste buds, a demon's are highly developed, able to pick out the taste of individual components to food and drink. Because of this, low quality food and drink are highly sickening to demons. Few human foods and drinks can be seen as appealing by demons because of this. Demons of a higher stature also seem to develop further refinement to their sense of taste, limiting further what foods they may have, demons of this variety usually have a snobbish attitude as a result and are highly critical of what they consume.**

 **That's chapter 20 over with now. A fun little filler just meant to be a laugh at what happens when monsters go to a human halloween. Originally I wanted to include them all in the mishaps, then I realised how impractical it would be having a Werewolf in a crowded area. So it kinda evolved into a fiasco where Joe lost his head, quite literally. Don't worry though, he didn't actually chop Ray's head off in the end. As for Lelina Phoenix, well you'll have to see what I do with her in the next chapter when she arrives. The cases mentioned are also gonna be the starting point of the next key arc, but more on that soon.**

 **So, College is officially over with and I can focus on my writing pretty much completely now. Though I am moving too so I might be busy from time to time. My aim is to definitely get Mythos finished but I've got a few other chapters for other series in the works while I'm at that.**

 **The next 2 arcs are gonna be intertwined though, happening roughly at the same time and I'll be alternating their release. One will be focusing on encounters with supernatural beings while the other focuses on encounters with what I'd class as supernatural beasts. So that all said, until next time.**

 **Next Chapter: Occult Encounters: Magia**

 **Synopsis: Following a lead from Halloween, the rangers go searching for a textbook Witch, but what they find is far from what they were expecting. Though when the Abyssal Cult also arrive unexpectedly with Eligor at it's command, the rangers must fight against one of their toughest opponents yet. Next time on Power Rangers: Occult Circle**


	21. Chapter 21: Magia

Occult Encounters: Magia

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except the author created characters and concepts. Thanks to Ranger Red 2.3, Mistycharming and SA June for their OC's used in this fic.**

From where he sat within the classroom, Joe looked out to the window where the season was changing yet again, trees had shed almost all of their leaves and chilly gusts of wind now shook the bare branches. It had only been a day since the incident at Halloween but the early winter cold of November was already setting in.

As the bell rang and the last of Joe's classmates entered, Ray turned to him, tapping him on the shoulder to get his attention. "Hey Joe, sorry about yesterday, I didn't really think that through with you losing your head and all, I'm glad you didn't chop mine off in the end though."

"It's fine, but it's never happening again. Sera came to me a little after that and said she was being put into the school, guess Michael wants her close by without her having to sneak around. She doesn't remember being in the school before though so she's been put into Nyssa and Max's homeroom and her classes are all switched up. At least it gives us the chance to make friends with her again." Joe explained the current situation to his friend.

Ray nodded. "That's good to hear. I think there's some new girl that's just transferred here too, saw someone with flashy orange clothes and blonde hair walking around, she kinda had a weird vibe when I saw her. Maybe she's not a human too." He suggested as Joe gave a shrug.

From where she had been sat in front of the two, Saya turned, intrigued by the prospect of some other supernatural being stepping into the picture. "If that's the case, maybe we should all be on our guard till we can confirm it. I've heard from my father that the Abyssal Cult has stepped up its spy operations, which means we could have a serious problem on our hands depending on who or what this girl is."

As she finished speaking, Ray gestured with his hand to the front where their homeroom teacher stood with the new student Ray had been referring to. "Looks like I was right, you might be onto something too Saya,about half of us are in the class meaning it wouldn't be too hard for her to spy on us."

Returning her head to the front of the room, Saya's eyes widened slightly as her body tensed up. "This isn't good, I'm certain she's here for a bad reason but she's not with the Cult." She explained as she looked back to her comrades with a serious expression.

From where she had been listening in behind Ray, Ellie poked her head out, wondering just what the blue ranger was alluding to. "Why, who's she with?"

"If she's anything like her father and brothers, she can only spell trouble. She's Lelina Phoenix, daughter of Fiedar." Saya revealed to them as the four turned their eyes toward Lelina as she gave an innocent smile and wove to the class before making her way over and sitting in Sera's former seat.

"Isn't he the one that swore he'd make me pay after I saved your sister? Maybe she's here to do that." Joe suggested as Saya gave a nod.

"That's possible. I'm sorry to have caused you the trouble of having House Phoenix as an enemy, if this is just the start it won't get easier from here." Saya apologised.

"It's fine, I did that all myself remember, besides I can handle them so don't beat yourself up over it." Joe reassured her as from in front Lelina turned around to face the group.

"Sayakriel, long time no see." The Phoenix High demon greeted with a surprisingly casual and non-threatening voice. "Well I saw you back in the Underworld but that doesn't count since you didn't see me. About that, where's that guy who messed up my brother, I wanted to talk with him."

"I'm over here, is this about the revenge your Dad promised?" Joe asked, getting the young demon's attention.

"Kinda, he wanted me to deliver you on a silver platter with a way to kill you. I was just saying whatever he wanted to hear though, I don't really care about doing that. Pasra's a wreck and Salch went to the Cult to find out how to do the same thing while I was stuck bored at home." She explained, surprising the four in the seats behind her by revealing the motive for being here so easily.

"You mean to tell us that you manipulated your father into sending you here so that you could have fun in the human world? That's an oddly simplistic plan for one of you." Saya asked, not surprised a Phoenix demon would construct a plan for their own personal gain.

"Yeah well I don't really care what my Dad wants or what anybody else wants, I just want a break from all that boring backstabbing stuff my House are always plotting, so earth seemed like a good place to go." Lelina elaborated as the other High demon sat dumbfounded that the Phoenix demon was against the deadly political warfare her kind was infamous for.

From by the window, Matt had been eavesdropping on the conversation and gave a small chuckle. "A member of House Phoenix that isn't plotting against someone, that's rare." He remarked as Lelina gave a shrug.

"Who's he?" She asked.

"Nobody of your concern, just keep to yourself Lelina. As long as you don't cause any trouble for us I don't think anyone cares if you stay. If you do though, there will be serious consequences." Saya warned as Lelina gave a casual nod.

"So when's this school thing start?" She asked as the blue ranger gave a sigh.

"It's already started." Joe answered. "You might want to start learning about everything you're gonna be doing while you're here." He suggested.

"Oh guess I forgot to think about that." Lelina gave a laugh. "Could you help me learn then? I bet you could teach me a lot." She dumbly asked as Saya gritted her teeth and began brooding over what Lelina had just said.

"Hey Joe, something up with Saya? She's acting all moody." Ray mentioned as Joe and Ellie took note of the odd behaviour the blue demon was now presenting.

"Maybe she's just unhappy with how someone from a rival demon House is sitting in front of her, I know I'd be a little more than peeved if Nikolai was sat where Ray is." Ellie suggested as the bell to end the strange homeroom session rang.

 **[Occult Circle]**

After a few hours, the lunch bell rang and Nyssa, Max and Sera emerged from their respective classrooms and converged in a hallway on their way to meet up with the rest of the rangers.

Sera had now ditched the cloak and whatever Angelic attire she may have been wearing underneath for the clothing she had worn prior to her death, little to her knowledge that it was.

As they walked, Nyssa gave a tired yawn. "History was a bust today." She groaned as the three walked.

"How so, Lord Michael always says it's important to know every detail of what's happened in the past, if we don't learn from the mistakes of others, we're doomed to repeat them." Sera gave a small lecture as the Fallen Angel beside her held back a laugh.

'Angels are all hypocrites, bet the Archangel's made a load of mistakes other people have gone and done in the past too.' She thought, keeping it to herself to avoid species conflict.

"From what my Gym teacher said acquaintance of his stopped by at the party last night and started flirting with our History teacher. She ended up running away with him right after the party so now we're stuck with the temp, sad that she was our homeroom teacher, now we're stuck with him for that too." Max explained the situation that lead up to this to the two.

"Wasn't she married though? Who'd be that suave to sweep her off her feet?" Nyssa asked to which Max just shrugged.

"No clue all he said was that he was some German guy and that it's best if I didn't know any more. I was pretty surprised that Michael of everybody would be filling in till they can hire a real replacement. Guess it's a pain for you right Nyssa? I'm not too bothered, right now I'm just thinking about getting my hands on some of that cafeteria meatloaf right now."

"I'm always surprised by how similar you are to a dog, always having your eyes on the next meal aren't you? It's a pain having to take lessons from an Archangel though he's insufferable to be around and how he drones on and on about the small details of ancient historical events drives me stir crazy. Does it have to be ones he's been there for that he talks about?" Nyssa grumbled.

"I disagree." Sera started. "Lord Michael has a lot of knowledge and it wouldn't be right not taking it in. The only thing I can't ask him about is my past, he won't tell me why though."

"Sera's naivety aside, I hope that's the only weird thing we'll have to deal with today." Nyssa added as the three turned to the right at the end of the hallway and entering the cafeteria, where they saw a rather surprising sight.

By their usual table, Saya stood with her sister while opposite them was Lelina Phoenix. The two sisters gave hostile looks to the other High demon who wore a rather smug grin. Between them stood Matt and Joe, staying the three from starting a demonic cat fight in the middle of the school's eatery at lunch hour, which would surely have spelled disaster if they didn't intervene. While the incident went down, Ray and Ellie sat at the table while the latter ate the meatloaf Max had been craving while wearing an unimpressed look on her face. They had decided to keep to themselves and avoid the conflict brewing.

"You promised you weren't going to cause trouble Lelina, do you really want to be causing a scene in front of all these people? I warned you but it's just like your kind to go back on their word." Saya clenched her fists, fired up and ready to fight if it came to that.

"It was your sister who started it Saya, she pushed me away from Joe while he was helping me learn about humans and how they act so I pushed her back, only made sense to." Lelina shot back, also becoming fired up for the potential fight.

Sakura turned to her older sister and spoke quietly so only she could hear her. "She was cosying up to him though and I thought she might be trying to seduce him which doesn't help you so I did it to stop her from ruining your chances."

"While that's thoughtful of you, now's not the time." Saya mumbled back before turning her attention back to Lelina. "You're lucky it was partly her fault, or we'd have a big problem, let's just stay out of each other's way for now." Saya decided.

Lelina gave a nod. "Fine, but don't get jealous in future, just because I might be better at getting what I want." Lelina explained vaguely as she calmly took off.

Joe and Matt gave relieved sighs as the former took Sakura away from the scene of the conflict to calm down a little. As Joe and Saya sat down, they were joined by the other three members of their team who had decided to also avoid conflict and now sat eating lunch.

"Boy I'm glad that's over, what was that whole thing about anyway Saya?" Joe asked, clueless as to what any of them would get so worked up over.

"It's just a girl thing, don't let it bother you." She quickly dismissed while turning her head toward the window.

As things settled down, Ray decided now was the right time to address them all. "Hey, I've been going over all those sightings we got from yesterday and I've narrowed down all the ones that might be credible and got rid of any repeats."

"Great work, so what're we down to?" Joe asked as Ray tallied it up in his head.

"About five. Some of them are normal others are weird. I think the most likely one so far is one I found on a textbook Witch, you guys wanna check it out tonight? I'll give you all the details when we get to the Clubroom after school, according to everything we got, she lives out in an abandoned shack on the edge of the city, place is really in the dumps though so that Witch might be hostile." He gave a quick rundown before warning them of the potential danger.

"We'll be able to handle one Witch if that's the case, right?" Joe brushed it off.

Ellie shook her head while putting her unfinished meatloaf to the side. "Not exactly, anyone who can use magic is pretty dangerous but Mages have different amounts of power. If that Witch's trained in the realm that's full of Mages, they're a serious threat. We need to be careful with this." Ellie explained as Max took the unfinished meatloaf and began scarfing it down. "I guess you can have mine too, it tastes bad anyway." She told the Lycanthrope as he gave a thumbs up without stopping.

"Doesn't look like Max cares." Ray commented as the teens turned from serious to casual talk while they waited for night to fall where they could tackle their next case.

 **[Occult Circle]**

Once darkness had fallen, the chilling air hit the rangers quickly as they headed to the outskirts of Numin City. It took quite a hike but the six of them eventually made it to the supposed location of the shack. Yet from the impression they had been given they didn't expect this 'shack' to be in such good condition, it even appeared livable. The wood appeared to be in good condition and the windows were well cleaned. A warm orange glow resonated from the interior, spilling out from the windows, indicating that a fire was set inside. As Sera peered into the glass, the white ranger could see that the place was well lived in and several pieces of furniture such as a bed and a few chairs had been placed within the hut.

"It looks like the place Ray was talking about, but someone's been living here for a while." Sera relayed the information to the others as she moved over to them.

"If whoever's been living here's the same person we're looking for then they're not here. Any ideas?" Joe asked as they all shrugged.

As they pondered how to continue their investigation, a brisk wind blew at them, making the rangers shiver. Without their knowledge, a female figure now stood atop the house, the moon providing some light to reveal her features. She looked no older than eighteen with pale skin, long blonde hair was tied in a braid resting on her shoulder as she looked at the six with a hardened face. Her attire was made up of a brown corset over a tan high collar shirt, a bright yellow gem rested on the collar around her neck, from her waist was a flowy brown skirt cutting off just before the knee while brown heeled boots finished off the ensemble. In her hand was something resembling a musket, yet it possessed no firing mechanism or trigger and held a small bright yellow gem at the end of the barrel.

"I take it you've been looking for me?" She asked in a guarded manner as the rangers looked overhead at the source of the voice.

"We're looking for a Witch, we heard there was one around here, we're doing an investigation into it." Saya answered as the figure studied them for a moment.

"So, you're Witch hunters?" The figure misinterpreted. "Then let us see where the upcoming battle takes us, either way I win today." She added as she targeted Nyssa with the musket-like weapon and began to transfer yellow energy into the weapon, charging it.

"Crap, I didn't think we'd have to go at it like this. Alright, everyone ready?" Joe asked as they all waved a hand over their Occult rings to reveal them.

"Occult Breakout!" "Celestial Breakout!" The six rangers called as they were immersed in coloured light for a moment before emerging fully morphed and brandishing their weapons.

As they spread out, the figure finished charging her weapon with energy and released it from the gun-like weapon, firing off a projectile formed of yellow energy that clipped the black ranger in the shoulder and knocked her back slightly, giving their foe time to descend.

The white ranger quickly summoned a Lightspear to her hand and hurled it at the suspected Witch in quick response to the first shot, unfortunately, their foe dodged it with lightning fast agility, catching Sera off guard.

"Huh? That attack should've hit." She spoke out as their foe targeted the white ranger and fired off several short energy bursts from her weapon.

Because of the time their new enemy needed between each shot, a plan was now forming between the team to take her out. Max charged in swinging his axe, the suspected Witch quickly dodging it and taking aim at the amber ranger while Ellie snook up behind her and very nearly struck their enemy. Unfortunately, the foe jumped backward out of the way just as she fired the shot, the burst of energy went wide yet she was quickly setting up another.

As she did so, Saya and Joe attacked simultaneously, catching her off guard again and striking her with powered attacks from their blades. Falling back a few steps before regaining her footing, the young woman shook her head.

"This won't do. I can see from how you fight that you're not Witch hunters, but we're already fighting so I'll promise to take care of this quickly." She told them as she crouched down and placed her hands on her boots, transferring yellow energy into them before taking her rifle weapon and aiming it again.

To the surprise of the rangers, she appeared to begin to levitate, ascending several metres in the air before coming to a halt. As yellow energy resonated from her hand and outlined the weapon she called out one word. "Multiply." The chant was simply but done quickly as to the ranger's shock, five more of the strange rifles materialised seemingly from thin air but were formed completely of the yellow energy the foe had been using against them. If not for the fact it was being used against them, the rangers would be impressed by her aptitude. Each one took target at a ranger as the floating opponent took a deep breath in. No matter where the rangers would go to try and outmaneuver the weapons, they would be tracked by them meaning escape from the blast would be futile.

After several moments of channeling the yellow energy, the young woman opened her eyes and gripped the original before opening her mouth. "Barrage." Was all she said as the strange rifle and its duplicates unleashed several powerful bursts of yellow energy that struck the rangers head on, knocking them to the ground and out of their ranger forms.

The six gave groans as they rose, barely managing to as their opponent descended to the ground and the duplicate rifles dispersed. "It looks like you managed to survive that, then there's only one thing left to do." She observed as she walked up and pointed the weapon point blank at the nearest ranger's head, Ellie's head.

Their foe looked Ellie straight in the eyes, she expected fear from the Vampire but she saw none, the crimson ranger stood calm as if she was waiting for her to pull the trigger. The young woman stood there for a few moments before finally lowering the weapon.

"I've decided to spare you all. You, come with me, I want to talk to you. As foolish as it is to ask the rest of you, could you guard the area? I suspect there are others much worse than you who might be inclined to end us both if we were found." She explained as she took Ellie into the hut.

While the other rangers took the time to catch their breath and heeded the young woman's words, they couldn't help but wonder why she had taken Ellie into the hut and spared them all from certain death.

 **[Occult Circle]**

Ellie sat in the hut in a chair opposite the young woman, who had now placed the rifle down beside her own chair. "I take it you have questions? Go ahead and ask them first."

"Who are you, I guess what's more important is what are you and what's that weapon you used against us?" Ellie quickly asked, knowing exactly what she needed to hear from the person that they had just been fighting.

"My name is Lilyanna and while you might think you found a Witch, what I am is very different. I'm what you'd call a Magia. I was just a normal human around eight hundred years ago but because of the contract I signed, my body doesn't age and I have access to power beyond that of any normal Witch, which is why you failed so easily. My weapon is what you could call a gun-staff. It combines the features of a gun with that of a staff to allow for greater magical output within a short amount of time. So does that answer all of your questions?" Lilyanna asked.

Ellie nodded before the Magia continued. "You're wondering why right? It's because of the look in your eyes, it's the same one I have. What are you then, how long have you had to suffer as well?" She asked, Ellie quickly understanding what she was referring to.

"Sixty eight years, that's how long I've been a Vampire. I don't like being like this but I'm stuck with it." She answered, Lilyanna nodded before continuing.

"So, why haven't you just ended it? It's easy enough to just kill yourself if you hate what you've become, so what's your reason. I can tell that deep down you're just like me, you want to die, so why don't you?"

Ellie was taken aback by the question, she hadn't been put into a situation where someone knew exactly how she felt was asking her such serious questions. Ellie lowered her head. "You're right, every moment is painful, I miss my family, my heart breaks every time I see a relative die. I'd rather be dead than watch anyone else I care about die. But I believe there's a reason I have to suffer like this, it might be so I'd be able to meet the others and fight with them, that's why I can't choose the easy way out. Because others are counting on me." Ellie explained her reasoning as a small smile crept across Lilyanna's face.

"I talked like that before. You see, we Magia always operate in groups with our contractor, unless the others in the group along with the contractor die and then we're on our own. They counted on me like your friends are counting on you, today you might've all escaped death but on day that won't be the case. Whoever survives that day will be burdened with guilt and just like me they'd welcome any opportunity at death." She explained to Ellie as she pieced together why she had fought them.

"So back when you fought us, you wanted us to-"

"Kill me? You understand then. After every one of my friends died, there wasn't anything left, nobody cried for them, nobody would remember them. When my time comes nobody will remember me either. I don't have a purpose now, stuck with a body that won't die of old age. I don't see the point in living, but I want to die fighting instead of ending it myself. Those like us can only die in those two ways but I saw firsthand how the second way ends for Magia and I wouldn't wish that on anyone." She added, lowering her own head as she stared into the fire.

As Ellie was about to say something, a commotion could be heard outside as the sound of the other rangers morphing echoed through the walls of the cabin. Ellie and Lilyanna looked to each other, sensing the trouble outside. The latter picked up her gun-staff before the two emerged from the cabin.

 **[Occult Circle]**

As they emerged, Ellie quickly morphed again as she and the Magia saw the other rangers locked in combat with Fallen Angel foot soldiers, a small group of black winged warriors in black armour wielding crude maces and jagged swords. While the majority of the rangers were locked with the Fallen Angels, neither gaining the upper hand, Joe fought one on one with the Knightly looking Eligor, one of the three Generals of the Fallen Axis.

As they locked blades, Joe could see the calm composure of the General as he pushed off Joe with little effort. "So you're the famous red ranger that leads the fight against the Cult. I heard you defeated Salch Phoenix's younger brother and he joined us quickly looking for revenge. Fortunately for you that means I can only incapacitate you but I will still enjoy our little duel." Eligor told Joe as they exchanged several more blows.

"How'd you even find us? Only a few people knew where we were going, you're not here for the woman in the shack are you?" Joe asked as he parried Eligor's next strike.

"Not at all red ranger. Lord Skuros presented me with an opportunity to fight you all and I took that chance. I believe we have a spy though, close enough to you to leak such info." Eligor suggested, surprising Joe with his words.

"Why are you telling me that?" The red Occult ranger asked, lowering his guard.

"Just a simple observation, it's only fair after you've given me a good fight too, but now it's time to end this." Eligor spoke as he raised his sword high where it was enveloped in purple energy before he brought it down, striking the ranger and breaking away his ranger form.

Joe was quickly knocked to the ground by the shock wave from the attack and while he struggled to rise, he saw Eligor maneuver quickly to the other rangers. Ellie had also joined the fight now and the rangers were slowly beating back their foe. Unfortunately the Fallen Angel General caught the five other rangers off guard and quickly reduced them to the same state Joe was in.

"Damn, he's on a whole other level than us… How can we even stand up to that." Joe wondered as he gave a cough. Eligor didn't appear to be that big of a threat until he used that attack but whatever magic he had channeled around his weapon tore through their ranger suits like paper.

Eligor nodded now that his job neutralising them was done. Yet his attention turned quickly to Lilyanna, who had piqued his curiosity. "So, you're the powerful Sorceress that's been residing here?" He asked, walking over to her and putting some distance between him and the rangers.

"Magia actually, but I don't think I will be for much longer." Lilyanna answered as she looked to Ellie and gave a small smile before turning her attention to Eligor again.

"Why is that? Do you seek a warrior's death? If so, I shall carry that out." Eligor offered.

The chance was there, Lilyanna had been waiting for someone who could put an end to her for a long time and now with a powerful being like Eligor before her the possibility was there. "No. I thought I wanted to die by the blade, until now. It seemed like the only other option. But I just remembered, there's another way. I'm going to die on my own terms but I'll die making a difference, even if it is small." She told the Fallen Angel as she readied her gun-staff and began channeling an immense amount of her magic into the weapon.

Eligor's eyes widened in surprise, expecting her to unleash the attack on him, instead she lowered it to her feet and placed the magical emitter to the grass at her feet. "Explosive overcharge." She chanted as the energy was unleashed, surging into the ground before an explosion of yellow magical energy detonated, engulfing the Magia in it from which a further and much larger second explosion of yellow magical energy detonated, catching Eligor in the blast and scorching his face and body, but he wasn't fatally wounded.

His Fallen Angel soldiers quickly rallied around him, retreating through a darkly coloured aura sigil. As the explosion of magical energy died down, the rangers slowly rose. Ellie was the first to do so but she found no remains as she crouched down. The others looked at the scorch marks on the ground.

"She saved us for Eligor." Max commented.

"But why, when all we did was cause her was trouble?" Sera asked, not understanding how a stranger could give her life like that.

As Ellie inspected the blast zone, she spotted a fragment of the yellow gem that had been around the Magia's neck. As she put her hand near it, the Occult ring on her finger reacted, absorbing the fragment into it. Ellie gave a small smile and rose to face the others.

"Hey Ellie, who was she anyway?" Joe asked.

Ellie looked to her ring, now containing a part of what was the Magia who had lost all hope, only to find some again before the end before setting her eyes on the red ranger again. "She was a Magia who felt just like I felt, she wanted to die because she was alone... But now she isn't and I think I can feel like I'm not alone either now. She said when she was gone that nobody would remember her, she'd just be forgotten by everyone. So let's all remember her name. Lilyanna."

 **|Occult Circle|**

 **Supernatural Being - Magia - Originally a Magia is a human girl no older than eighteen with no magical abilities whatsoever. These girls through some circumstance meet a contractor, a sentient magical creature of immense power. The two mutually agree to a written contract in which the contractor grants the Magia a great deal of magical power. The soul of the Magia is then relocated to a soul gem usually worn around the Magia's neck. When this shatters it unleashes a powerful magical explosion of the soul's energy which can decimate a wide area, this outright kills the Magia however and is only ever done by one with full knowledge of what will happen. When a contractor dies with any Magia still active, the Magia wanders without purpose until their death, whether that be through combat or through taking their own lives if they decide they can't live the way they are any longer, the despair they face leading up to this situation and their subsequent suicide is unfortunately the most common way a Magia dies…**

 **Okay that's chapter 21 over and done with and while there's been laughs drama and plot going on, there's also been the heavier emotional theme of depression too. It's something that's hard to deal with and I just wanted to show through this chapter how two characters who have had similar life experiences have dealt with it, Lilyanna being a prospective future for Ellie if she continues like she is. While depression is one of the hardest things to cope with, it does get better and easier to deal with, even if that never goes away. Hidden under all the other stuff I'd say that's the best part to Ellie's character in my opinion and I want to develop it more going forward.**

 **I've had enough experience myself with the issue in the past that I think I'll be able to do it justice. But as more of a sentence or two directed to anyone suffering from it, just hang on in there and keep going, it may be a hard thing to think of doing but as long as you find something positive, even if it's a really small thing, to get you through the bad times, you'll eventually find a way to overcome it. If that isn't enough to convince anyone I'll just add that I've dealt with it and I've got through it, sure sometimes you might feel like you're going to go back into that routine again but as long as you have something positive to focus on you can get through any of that. So I'll leave it at that, thanks for taking the time to read and I'll hopefully be seeing you in the next chapter, until then.**

 **Next Chapter: Occult Beasts: Nightspawn**

 **Synopsis: While the rangers try to figure out if they do have a leak, the Abyssal Cult strikes again. This time Nikolai returns to wreak more havoc as the citizens of Novaton are terrorized and the night sky is dominated by an ominous creature known only as a Nightspawn. Next time on Power Rangers: Occult Circle.**


	22. Chapter 22: Nightspawn

Occult Beasts: Nightspawn

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except the author created characters and concepts. Thanks to Ranger Red 2.3, Mistycharming and SA June for their OC's used in this fic.**

A clattering of footsteps echoed throughout the narrow winding streets of Numin as a man in his mid-forties ran, panting and clearly exhausted, he ducked into a small dead end in the street and hugged the wall, trying to steady his breathing as a large ominous shadow flew overhead, quickly passing the man's location. Once he had confirmed whatever the shadow belonged to had lost sight of him, he gave out a relieved sigh.

He was about to head out from the alleyway when he caught eye of the silhouette of a man with a cane in his hand. Once he caught sight of the man that had been running, the former strolled toward him, whistling a strange tune.

As he passed by a building's exterior light, his features were revealed, the pale white skin, the fangs extending out from his teeth as he grinned at the prey before him, the bright crimson pigments of his predatory eyes, it was none other than Nikolai. He stopped just short of the man and took a deep breath in through his nose before opening his mouth.

"I do love the smell of fear in the evening. How about you, do you appreciate the terror of midnight?" He casually conversed with the man.

The other stood there frozen, fear spread across the entirety of his face, unable to respond. Nikolai gave a sigh as he moved closer, coming face to face with his latest victim.

"Seems not, you humans are all cattle after all. Guess it's about time to feed my pet again, you know I think he enjoys the taste of middle aged men like you, he tends to take a while eating them, perhaps he likes to savour it. How would I know what he thinks though, all I know is that the pain can be quite excruciating." Nikolai smirked once more as he produced a pair of bat-like wings from his back and gripped the man tightly by the throat as he lifted him up high into the air, floating high above the buildings as the victim struggled to breathe.

Nikolai gave a sharp whistle as a giant creature beat it's wings, flying toward the Vampire. Coming into full view, the creature looked almost like a giant Vampire Bat, its legs however were longer and more muscular, with three sharp talons on each foot. In place of claws on the end of each of its wings that were made of up thick hide, were scythe-like appendages formed of hard bone and appeared sharp enough to cut easily through objects. While it's skin was coloured a reddish brown, the fur on its body was a deep crimson. Around the neck of this beast sat a strange black choker of sorts which held a bright red gem in the centre.

The creature gave out a bellowing roar toward the Vampire as it beat its wings to float there, holding out its maw ready for the meal. Without a care Nikolai tossed his latest victim into the air above the beast as it flew up quickly and caught him in its mouth crunching down on the meal it had been given as the man let out terrified screams as he was slowly eaten by the beast.

As the screams echoed into the night, Nikolai wore a satisfied smile. "Ah music to my ears, it shouldn't be too long now, kill enough people and they'll show up. Then the real fun begins." Nikolai said over the man's screams as he let out a dark chuckle. While he did so and the creature devoured the victim, the red gemstone around it's neck lit up, resonating a bright red as it's eyes followed suit.

 **[Occult Circle]**

It was the morning break at Numin High, the following day from Nikolai's night of terror. There was a feeling of unrest present throughout the school as several areas of the city had been closed off after bodies had been found that morning. The official cause had been labeled as several suicide cases from reports saying the bodies had dropped from high places but there were rumors that there was more to it. Eleanor Hall walked through the hallways of the school building, listening to the talk about the string of suspected suicides, though she wasn't convinced at all.

Earlier that morning she had come across some of those mangled remains, the horrifying imagery was something she didn't want to look back on but she knew that such a thing wouldn't be possible from simply jumping off of a building. She couldn't quite place where but she had seen similar wounds on bodies before. She quickly decided to check up on it later in the clubroom as Ray walked toward her with a short wave before joining her.

"Hey Ellie, you alright? All those bodies around town's got everybody spooked. They're saying it was just a bunch of random suicides right?" He repeated what she already knew.

"I know what they're saying but they're wrong. I saw one of the bodies before anyone showed up, I-I know what it looks like after someone jumps to their death... It's horrible but what happened to those people, it's a lot worse. Something big sank its teeth into them and left what it couldn't eat." She explained, sounding tense.

"Everything okay with you Ellie? You don't sound alright." He said after picking up on her tone.

She quickly shook the thoughts from her head before giving a nod. "I'll be alright, I was just remembering something I'd rather forget, that's all."

"Well if you don't wanna talk about it that's fine. Any idea what that thing might be?" He returned the conversation to the original subject as his friend gave a shrug.

"Not sure, I've got a hunch but that's all. We should head to the clubroom when we can, there's gotta be something in there about it." She suggested.

Ray gave a nod as they turned the corner, he was quickly met with the face of girl around his age that looked similar to the Vampire beside him. While she was related to Ellie, most people only knew them as distant cousins but Ray knew differently.

Nora Hall looked to Ellie and gave what looked like a relieved smile. "Ellie glad I found you, everybody was talking about those suicides so I just wanted to see if you were okay."

"I'm alright, I've only heard what everybody else was saying but it's really sad, hearing people losing all hope like that and jumping." She rather obviously lied to keep the teen from becoming involved.

"Yeah, I guess some people just can't deal with all the stress sometimes." She commented before turning her attention to Ray. "So who's this, your boyfriend?" Nora asked playfully.

Ray was surprised by the sudden assumption but looking over at Ellie he could see she kept calm about the whole thing. "Nah he's just a friend, not even my type." Ellie quickly dismissed the notion.

"So what is your type, tall dark and handsome?" Nora pried further.

"Throw in the personality of a pompous ass and that's exactly the type of guy I hate." The Vampire added as Nora joined them in their walk through the halls as the first break of the day began to come to an end.

 **[Occult Circle]**

Quickly enough, the school day came to an end. What had been an uneventful number of hours strained by the talk and rumors pertaining to the deaths that occurred the previous night was about to shift as the six Occult rangers and Ray sat around the clubroom. They patiently waited as Ellie flicked through the pages of a large tome detailing Vampires and creatures of similar origin.

"Here, this is it." She finally called to them as she brought the book over. There was an illustration of a creature exactly like the monster that had hunted the victims the night before. Above the image it was aptly titled 'Nightspawn.'

"So this' what caused all those deaths last night." Nyssa said as they skimmed through the article of text on the beast.

"That doesn't entirely make sense." Saya began. "It says they're herbivores but that one devoured several people last night. How could that be?" She questioned as Ellie flicked over to the next page.

"Usually they are. You know the Vampire Kingdom right, how it's full of creatures with physical traits similar to us? The Nightspawn aren't an exception, but they prefer to eat the crimson plants that grow there. I was hunting Nikolai around twenty years ago and I wandered into the Kingdom, in the wilderness I saw a Vampire attach a device to a docile Nightspawn's neck. I don't know what happened but it turned bloodthirsty pretty quickly and the Vampire couldn't control it. Things got ugly fast so I left before things could escalate." Ellie relayed the information she knew to the group.

"Sounds like that device made it into a savage beast, that's horrible, not being able to have a choice, being forced to be something you're not." Max added.

Close by, Sera lowered her head and frowned at the thought. "It has to be hurting, going against it's nature like that, what monster would do such a thing?" She asked as tension built up in the other rangers.

"I bet we can all guess who." Joe added grimly as a large dark shadow skimmed across the grass outside the School, gaining the attention of everyone inside the room.

Ellie clenched her fists and gritted her teeth upon seeing the shadow of the Nightspawn and knowing exactly what kind of monster would do such a thing before uttering his name. "Nikolai..."

 **[Occult Circle]**

Making their way outside to the battlefield their enemy had chosen, the six Occult rangers watched as the Nightspawn beat its wings, slowly lowering to the ground and folding in its wings. The creature sat calmly, surprising the rangers, who had expected the creature to attack on sight. Yet the beast sat waiting.

A few tense moments passed before the unsettling familiar laugh of their Vampire foe echoed through the area. "So we're all reunited again aren't we rangers, I'm glad that you've all took such good care of Eleanor for me but now I've returned to take her back. So if you could all just roll over and die, that'd be splendid." He laughed cockily as the rangers scanned the area.

"Come on out Nikolai, stop hiding in the shadows like a coward!" Joe challenged.

The Vampire simply laughed. "Where's the fun in that? Besides, if I didn't fight dirty, I'd not get to do this." His voice echoed again as from a cluster of trees, he emerged.

Their foe moved with unnatural speed, quickly pouncing upon them and drawing a blade from within the cane he held. Nikolai smirked as he leapt into the air and swung his blade while he descended. Yet his strike was dodged by the hasty maneuvers of the six. Now surrounded he gave another confident laugh as they readied their rings.

"Now that's more like it, come on rangers, give me a challenge, I dare you." He taunted, not losing his air of confidence as the gemstones within their magical devices flared to life with energy.

"Occult Breakout!" "Celestial Breakout!" The rangers called as flashes of coloured energy erupted around their foe, blinding him momentarily before the six emerged, morphed and each wielding their weapons.

Nikolai gave a grin before raising his freehand and signalling the beast that sat idly. "Have fun playing with my pet rangers, watch out though, he bites." Nikolai joked as he pointed his sword at the red ranger and lunged at him with incredible speed.

Joe managed to react to Nikolai's movements just before the latter's sword struck, fending off the blow as their swords clashed. "Coming after me first? I'd say I'm touched but I really hate your company." Joe addressed him as he pushed back with his rapier.

"Don't worry this isn't a social call. The Dark Angel wanted to see if I could bring you to him. He's taken quite an interest in you. I was going to wrap you up and maybe put a little bow on your head but I hardly have the time to dress you up, so I thought I'd bring Eleanor back with me while I'm at it." He revealed his full intentions in the despicably joking manner he was now infamous for as they exchanged blows.

As they did so, the Nightspawn leapt at the five other rangers, swinging ferociously at them with the scythe-like appendages on its wings. The rangers desperately ducked, dodged and blocked the powerful swings, holding it off as best they could while they prepared a counterattack.

Ellie looked to the fight between Nikolai and Joe, the Vampire foe appeared confident that his pet would take care of the others while he enacted his plans, so much that he took no notice of the other fight occurring only a few feet away. Now would be the perfect time to strike and kill the greatest cause of the pain she had suffered, Ellie thought as she gripped her dagger and prepared to quite literally stab him in the back.

As she readied herself. Sera rolled out of the way of an arcing swing of the scythe appendage, quickly regaining her footing. Focusing her Celestial energy, the Angel generated a Lightspear above her right hand, quickly motioning it as if she was throwing the Celestial weapon herself. Her Lightspear whizzed through the air, soon enough piercing through the Nightspawn's shoulder plate, causing it to let out a bellowing roar in reacting to the searing pain it now felt through the right side of its body.

As Ellie prepared to put an end to Nikolai she heard, the creature's cries and snapped her head around to see the wounded Nightspawn let out more cries of pain as the other rangers turned the tables on the creature. She took one last look back to the distracted Nikolai before letting out a groan. "Damn it." She muttered under her breath as she raced over to the wounded beast.

As Nyssa fired arrows into the creature and Sera generated more Lightspears, in preparation to finish the creature off if it came to it. Max wrestled with the Nightspawn, using his enhanced Lycan strength to stand his ground. Frome where Saya stood, she began to focus her magical energy into her sword, preparing one of her signature kicks. Before she could move however, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Turning her head, Saya found the crimson ranger beside her. "Saya, you see that choker around its neck? I need you to take that out. We can't destroy it, Nikolai made it a monster, it deserves better." Ellie quickly spoke up before her teammate could ask what she was doing.

Saya thought for a moment before nodding. "I understand." She told her teammate before addressing the others. "Everyone stand down, I'll take care of this." She ordered, to which the others did so after some hesitation and confusion as to why they were asked to.

Taking her chance, the demon extended her wings and rose into the air as her cutlass ignited with magical blue flames. Soon enough it attracted the Nightspawn's attention, the creature now watching the demon curiously as it let out a snarl. With that Saya folded in her wings and descended, bringing down her foot before switching it out for her cutlass.

"Leviafang Kick!" She called as the blazing weapon sliced effortlessly through the choker and shattering the red gemstone it held. As the blue ranger touched the ground and the blue flames of her sword died down, the beast they had thought now appeared to be pacified and now sat calmly. Before anyone could say a word, Saya opened her mouth. "For the record, I know it's not a kick."

Her admittance to the fact surprised them all but before they could get a word in about it, the clashing of blades rang through the air, catching the five's attention as they turned to see Nikolai and Joe continuing their duel.

Joe glanced at where the other rangers stood with the docile Nightspawn, smirking under his helmet he turned his attention back to the foe before him and pressed the attack. "Looks like it's not your pet anymore. Your plan's a bust Nikolai, now you've gotta deal with all of us." Joe said as he swung and clashed blades with the Vampire again.

Nikolai gave another laugh and shook his head as he allowed himself to be pushed back by the red ranger. "Don't be so naive, since when do I decide to fight if I'm not at an advantage. We've had a few encounters now I'm slightly insulted you'd think I'd ever fight fair." Nikolai explained to Joe as without a hint as to his next action, the Vampire brought a heavy handed punch around and into Joe's face, dazing the red ranger for several seconds.

When Joe regained his senses he looked around to find that Nikolai had vanished once again. "Man I hate that guy."

"Don't lie to yourself, you know you enjoy my company." Nikolai's voice echoed from the nearby treeline as a series of laughs became more distant, soon enough fading out completely.

Demorphing and making his way over to the other rangers who had now also reverted to their civilian forms, he saw that the Nightspawn sat licking the wounds it had sustained fighting the other rangers. Wandering up, he looked to the other five, deciding to speak up about what was on everyone's mind.

"What's going to happen to the Nightspawn? It doesn't seem dangerous any more, but it killed people, can we really risk letting it go free?" He asked while Ellie walked over to the creature.

The Nightspawn lowered its head down to her and began sniffing her hand curiously before giving it a small lick. "I don't know, seems kinda cute when he's like this, maybe we should keep him." Ellie suggested, surprising the other rangers.

"You wanna keep him?" Max asked. "You realise he's a huge supernatural monster, right?"

"We kept you didn't we, when you're all wolfed out it's not too different from this." Ellie remarked as she placed her hand by the snout of the beast.

Before the other rangers could get a word in about such a big decision, Ellie's Occult ring, that now rested with her hand on the Nightspawn, began to resonate with crimson energy. The energy appeared to spread out over the Nightspawn's body, completely enshrouding it before the form of the creature began to deteriorate as the energy receded into her ring once more.

Each ranger stood wide eyed, surprised at the spontaneous event that had occurred before them, from what they could gather, the Nightspawn had been absorbed into Ellie's Occult ring, the exact reason as to why it had however eluded them.

"Looks like it's settled then, we're keeping the Nightspawn whether we like it or not." Saya commented before the group decided to return to the Clubroom, hoping the Gabriel would be present to shed some light on why the Occult ring had absorbed the Nightspawn.

 **[Occult Circle]**

Upon returning to the clubroom, there was unfortunately no sign of Gabriel and upon further investigation both he and Michael were nowhere to be found within the School grounds. With the strangeness of the day, most of the rangers had decided to return home for the day. Ellie had decided to stay behind in the clubroom, Ray also staying to keep her company.

The Vampire appeared to be in deep thought as she fumbled with the Occult ring she held between her fingers. "Something bothering you Ellie?" Ray spoke up, trying to help his friend through whatever was troubling her.

"I had the chance to kill Nikolai today and I didn't take it. Instead I decided to save that Nightspawn he was controlling. Looking back I should've finished Nikolai then and there so why didn't I?" She asked, hoping that he would give her some reasonable answer.

"Maybe it's because you saw another victim in it. Forced to be a monster because of him and couldn't let it die because of Nikolai. I know he did some terrible things to you from what you've told us but you hate him a lot more than what you should for just that. There's more isn't there, what happened?" Ray asked, catching on to just how strongly she hated Nikolai.

Ellie paused for a moment, lowering her head, before facing him with a blank expression. "I don't want to talk about it. In the seventy two years since he made me like this, the things he's done are more than enough of a reason for me to hate him so much. Maybe I'll tell you one day, but I'm not ready to revisit those things yet." She refused to tell him anything further.

Ray quickly took the silence that followed as a hint that she wanted to be left alone and headed for the door. "Alright, but come find me if you ever need to talk."

 **|Occult Circle|**

 **Occult Beast - Nightspawn - Taking some of its physical traits from the earthly Vampire Bat, the Nightspawn is a large but gentle giant of a creature. Because of its size, the creature wouldn't sustain itself if it were to survive on a carnivorous diet, therefore it chooses to eat the abundant plant life of the land it is native to. The fangs of the beast however remain sharp and though no one understands why for certain, it is suspected the Nightspawn's fangs are used for aesthetic display similar to how an earthly male Peacock uses its feathers to attract a mate. It is suspected that the longer and sharper a Nightspawn's fangs are, the more likely they are to attract a mate, though the research needed to confirm this theory has not yet yielded any results.**

 **That's chapter 22 done and out of the way. I had a few ideas for how I was going to do this one but I started last week or the week before and didn't make any note of what those ideas were so it went a little differently since I had to stop mid writing to focus on moving. I'm still saving a few plot concepts concerning Ellie for later though but right now I'll be moving onto focusing on another character.**

 **This past week though I've been at Uni, no actual lessons just yet but that stuff's starting Monday. I've got no idea how it's gonna affect my tie to write but I do have a couple of days free which I could use at the very least. That all said thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed and here's the preview of the next one.**

 **Next Chapter: Occult Encounters: Wings of Rebellion**

 **Synopsis: When the rangers are contacted by a potential defector from the Abyssal Cult allegedly holding important information about a major attack the Cult is planning, the rangers are sceptical to believe it given the events that occurred the last time they were contacted for such a thing. Is this defector all they seem to be? What plan could the Cult be forming if so? Find out next time on Power Rangers: Occult Circle.**


	23. Chapter 23: Wings of Rebellion

Occult Encounters: Wings of Rebellion

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except the author created characters and concepts. Thanks to Ranger Red 2.3, Mistycharming and SA June for their OC's used in this fic.**

Stray rays of sunlight crept in through the gap in the fine curtains that hung over the window within Nyssa's room, though it was only early November, the air was becoming chilly and the early morning light was beginning to reflect the temperature outside. It had only been a day since their latest encounter with Nikolai and the atrocities he had committed that day, even so, the question on each of the ranger's minds was just what exactly happened to the Nightspawn when it was absorbed by Ellie's ring. A question which had been burning in the Fallen Angel's mind all night and persisted now as she rose from her bed and rubbed the tiredness from her eyes.

Fortunately for the Fallen Angel, like several of her other friends, she didn't require as much rest as a human would. Despite that, the fatigue it could bring would be problematic if she needed to fight off yet another attack by the cult. Deciding to freshen up, Nyssa outstretched her blackened wings from her back and stretched out as much as she could before making her way into the shower.

Emerging some time after, she returned wrapped in a towel to find a peculiar sight resting upon her bed while the window that had been closed prior to her leaving to shower now gave way to a small opening. Looking down at the objects resting on her bed, she found two items. One was a letter, oddly enough addressed to her. While the second was a black feather that shared likeness to her own. It raised suspicion that a Fallen Angel would contact her out of the blue, but for now, there was only one way to find out just why.

Opening the letter, she scanned the text quickly, her face soon turning grim as she processed what she was reading. "If what I'm reading is true, then we have a serious problem on our hands. I have to tell the others about this, if I don't, then who knows what might happen."

 **[Occult Circle]**

Several hours had passed since Nyssa had received the letter entailing whatever had worried her so much as to bring it up as soon as she had made contact with the others. Though they had decided to bring it up in the Club's evening meeting that day alongside asking both Michael and Gabriel to be present to explain why the Nightspawn was absorbed by Ellie's ring, it still left them all on edge.

Ray was no exception to that as he walked beside the red ranger in the first break of the day. Though he wasn't directly involved with the threat, whatever had Nyssa so worked up was more than enough to unsettle him. Ray could see that Joe seemed to be worried about it too from what he could tell as they walked down the hall. "Hey Joe, you alright? You look like whatever Nyssa's found is really bad for us."

"Yeah, I guess I've just got a bad feeling about this. Last time we received a letter this way, well… You know what happened. It's got me on edge, thinking what if this is just another ploy for someone to kill one of us. I don't want to go blindly into this and let what happened to Sera happen again."

Before the red ranger could get another word in, he felt a hand on his shoulder as the two came to an abrupt half in the hallway. Turning toward his human friend, Joe could see Ray's expression had shifted from worry to a more serious and supportive one as he looked at the ranger, his hand clasped on Joe's shoulder. "Don't worry about what might happen Joe, even if you're right and it's a trap, I know you'll not let that happen again. You thought about telling Sera about what happened to her yet?"

Joe gave a short appreciative smile for his friend's reassurance before returning to the worried look he had been carrying since the news of this latest letter reached him. "I don't want to, she's a lot freer without knowing about her old life but given our situation, it's bound to come up eventually. When it does, I'm gonna tell her. When I do I need you to keep Michael busy, he doesn't want her to know but I don't get why he wouldn't."

"Anything to help my pal out. Maybe there's a reason Michael doesn't want her to know" Ray gave a reassuring nod as the bell to end the break rang and movement in the hallway began to increase.

"Alright, after the meeting, let's do this. If Michael is hiding something about why he's keeping her from the truth, we'll find out what too." Joe finished as the two headed their separate ways and toward their classrooms.

As they departed and the halls slowly emptied, from around the corner near where Joe and Ray had been stood emerged Lelina Phoenix, who twirled her long blonde hair around in her fingers. "An Archangel hiding things from them? Sounds like it's worth meddling with." She said with a short laugh before turning and skipping down the hallway to cause more mischief around the School.

 **[Occult Circle]**

Brisk winds blew at the trees outside the windows of the clubroom as the shorter days of November quickly gave way to the darkness of the early evening. School had ended mere minutes ago and now the six rangers alongside Ray, Gabriel and Michael sat around the room as the meeting began.

Gabriel cleared his throat, wasting no time to get into one of the most important topics of the meeting. "Okay, now we're all here, I'm going to go over what exactly happened a few days ago with Ellie's ring and the Nightspawn. Since then I've been researching the rings as much as I could to understand their nature. All of the texts I have don't really paint much of a picture but while you were in the Underworld, your rings absorbed those chess pieces in a similar fashion from what you told me."

"Yeah, after that, we were stronger in different ways depending on what piece we had." Max confirmed before Gabriel continued.

"Exactly my point. The rings you possess seem to absorb items of power that it can incorporate to make the user stronger. Here's an example. Sera could you help me demonstrate?" Gabriel asked as he held up a white chess piece, in the shape of a Bishop.

"Okay, what is it you want me to do?" She asked as she rose and walked over to the man.

"All I need you to do is have your Celestial ring make physical contact with the Bishop, it's as simple as that." He said with a warm tone, reassuring her that no harm would come from it.

Taking the Bishop piece, the young Angel placed it against the Celestial ring upon her finger and watched with wide eyes as a white light covered the object and it was quickly absorbed into the ring.

"Thanks for helping Sera, you can sit back down now." Gabriel said as the white ranger returned to her seat. "Now there was one more thing that I did discover, the ring only absorbs objects and apparently living creatures with traits that suit its user. You see the chess piece absorbed into Sera's ring, and most likely the rest of the pieces in your rings aren't ordinary. They're magical objects, created to give the holder certain traits. The Bishop for example grants the holder the ability to cast supportive magic without any training required. With that in mind, it's safe to say that the Nightspawn is part of your ring now to serve some greater use one day." Gabriel finished explaining his findings before taking a seat.

"So we'll just have to see exactly why my ring absorbed the Nightspawn then, doesn't exactly fill me with confidence." Ellie added as opposite her, Saya gave an agreeing nod.

"It isn't exactly reassuring to not know when we might need it but so far the rings haven't let us down in our fight against the cult, hopefully that fact will remain true going forward."

As Saya finished commenting on the reliability of their supernatural artifacts, Joe rose from his seat with the open letter Nyssa had found in hand. "Speaking of going forward, we've got big trouble on our hands. Or at least we might have. Nyssa got this letter from a Fallen Angel this morning. It's a warning about the Cult and their plans for an all out attack against the demons in the Underworld. Whoever sent this wants to talk to us and sent us a location not too far from Numin but after what happened last time… I don't think it's such a good idea." Joe lowered his head as the other rangers excluding Sera exchanged uncomfortable glances, knowing what exactly what he was referring to.

"What happened last time?" Sera interrupted the few moments of uncomfortable silence, oblivious to just how touchy of a subject it was. "Did someone get hurt?"

"I'll… I'll tell you when we're done here." Joe answered, unwilling to make eye contact with her as he was reminded of that day yet again. "So, should we risk it? If we do chances are it's a trap, if we don't we might miss our only chance to get ahead of the Cult."

"What about this spy though?" Max chimed in. "If there's actually someone we know here that's working with the Cult, they'll know that their plans are out there and they'll change it so we can't prepare for them."

"I don't think you have to worry about that." Michael spoke up from where he sat. "As you know, we Angels have the ability to see into the hearts of others. As an Archangel, this power is greatly amplified to the point where no being has the ability to shield their real feelings and loyalties from me and yet I sense no malice in the room. I believe we're safe as long as only those of us in this room know." The Archangel reassured them as he scratched his chin. "Though I haven't been able to detect anyone like that in the School either, perhaps this spy isn't even aware of it. I'll keep looking but for now it's getting late."

As Michael finished up voicing his observations on their current spy problem, Joe rose from his seat. "We should be safe to meet up with this Fallen Angel then. Saya, you take the others and head to meet them but be careful, I'll catch Sera up on things in the meantime and we'll catch up as soon as we can." He adjourned the meeting, prompting the four rangers to leave quickly, followed shortly by Gabriel.

Michael however remained behind, his face was tense as he stood looking at the red ranger as the latter came close enough to speak so they couldn't be heard. "Joe, you can't tell Sera about her old life. I've told you before it won't accomplish anything, you'll expose her to a past I've kept hidden from her for good reason. Knowing that she's been lied to, it could be the thing that starts her on a dark path, her not knowing the truth saves her from that."

"It's not right though, she can't be lied to like that, it doesn't matter what you think is best any more Michael. I'm telling her the truth." Joe dismissed the Archangels argument as Ray cut between them.

"Michael, Sera's waiting to know about it, there's no hiding it now. I need help with a history report so I thought you could help me and take your mind off this for now." He offered an alternative to the Celestial overseeing the discussion, pointing to the young Angel sitting patiently on one of the couches.

Finally Michael conceded with a light sigh. "It's out of my hands now then. Sera likes to try and understand the world and its events as much as she can given how she knows so little, I can't keep her from wanting to know why you're so weary of potential defectors but if there are consequences, they're on you Joe." Michael warned before finally leaving with Ray.

Thankful that the confrontation was finally over, Joe took a seat opposite Sera. "Okay Sera, I'm going to tell you what happened the last time we got a letter like the one today but I just want to say I'm sorry first. We've all been keeping secrets from you because Michael wouldn't let us tell you."

A look of confusion came across the young Angel's face as she placed her hand on her chin. "Secrets? What's going on Joe?"

"You see, back when you first showed your face, how I reacted and everything that happened after on that day probably seemed weird and confusing right?" He asked, pausing as she gave a slight nod. "Well it's because back before you became an Angel, we knew you. We knew who you were before you…" He trailed off, still uncomfortable with saying it in case it brought up those feelings of despair again.

"Before I died? Is that what you're trying to tell me? You've been keeping the truth from me about who I was before then?" Sera asked as her voice became slightly elevated and Joe could hear the distress in her voice.

"I'm sorry Sera, Michael made you leave whenever we discussed it, he didn't this time because you wanted to hear this."

"What's this got to do with the last defector you dealt with? Why'd you have to go and tell me that I've been pretty much lied to for as long as I can remember!?" She exclaimed in a burst of emotion.

A feeling of dread crept around inside Joe for telling her this, but he knew it had to be said. "I'm sorry, that's all I can say. I wanted to tell you, but I was still mourning your death when you found me."

As Sera began putting the pieces together, she appeared to calm. "Wait, you mean back when I met you for the first time… You were mourning for your friend who was killed, that's why I was sent to help you, why Michael sent me… Because I was her." She deduced, surprised by the truth and the deceit of the Archangel who had orchestrated this from the beginning.

"I told you back then didn't I, if you didn't start questioning things, the truth would just make you even angrier when it came out. Back then I didn't know it was you Sera. I would've told you everything right there if I did."

"I believe you." She responded with an appreciative smile. "But you didn't answer why you're telling me this."

"Because back when we received a letter like this, it was from someone who was supposed to be your friend." Joe began as his fists clenched. "He lured us out and then, when our guards were down he k-killed you in cold blood. You died in my arms and I couldn't save you. That's why I was a wreck when you came back, it's why I'm weary of this new one and if it's the same. I don't want someone else to die. Even if there's some way to bring them back, what if they end up like you, having your memories taken away to make you 'better?'" He asked, alluding to something the Angel had been suspecting for some time now the truth was out.

"You mean I can't remember you or anything before being an Angel because of Michael? He did that to me?"

"I wish I could tell you different but he said it was the only way you'd be able to become an Angel to begin with. He said your memories were completely gone and you'd never get them back." Joe finished explaining her situation as a short but familiar and unnerving laugh came from the doorway.

"So that's what the Archangel's been hiding from you is it?" The voice asked as the two rangers turned their heads to find Lelina Phoenix walking into the room with a wide grin on her face. "I bet it's heartbreaking to hear all this about one of your greatest role models, but from what my Dad's always said about him, if the Archangel wasn't so pure in his beliefs, he'd make the worst of demons look like kittens." Lelina lorded the revelations of just how many morally questionable actions he had taken in the name of his Lord over the young Angel, even if these were only the ones that applied to Sera.

"Lelina, I know Michael's done a lot that he shouldn't have but Sera's still trying to come to grips with this, please don't make things any worse." Joe asked the High demon nicely.

Lelina gave a light shrug. "Why would I do that, after all I know a way to fix things. You see, while snooping through my dad's stuff my servant was reading a book to me about the Celestial realms, there were some boring passages about a place called the Sanctum that holds a gate that can end the world, nothing important really but then he read something to me about one of the smallest but one of the most protected Celestial realms, it's a place called the Memory Wellspring. Turns out any memories they remove are stored there for some reason. I wanted to go and see what dirty little secrets they might be hiding there but the place's locked up tighter than Pandora's Box. Again not really important but you get the idea, maybe you guys can try go there, get Sera's memories back and stick it to the Archangel. I don't know just an idea." She relayed the information to them before swivelling around on her foot and departing, all the while humming to herself.

The two were left in brief silence, taking in the surprisingly helpful information before Joe finally decided to speak. "So, we've finally got some hope of getting your memories back, where do you want to go from here?"

 **[Occult Circle]**

Having made their way through the dark and chilly streets, the remaining Occult rangers soon came to the meeting point where the Cult defector would make contact with them. Near to the suburban areas of the City, the location they had chosen was an old football field that the local teens commonly passed the time at. Scoping the area, the rangers could find no sign of the Fallen Angel they were looking for.

A few more moments of searching passed as Max tapped into his beastial senses to sharpen his eyesight, looking around, he soon spotted a figure stood atop the crossbar of one of the goal posts and pointed. "Over there, pretty sure that's who we're looking for."

"Well how many strangers do you usually see standing on top of a goal post in the middle of the night? Of course that's them." Saya remarked as they headed toward the figure.

As they neared, two dark wings extended from the figure's back and the suspected defector descended to the ground in front of the rangers. Coming into view, the being was in fact a Fallen Angel. Sporting shoulder length brown hair, a light tan, blackened wings and blackened plate armour, a dark metallic short sword resting at her side within its scabbard. She bore a small smile as she shifted her eyes to focus on Nyssa.

"Nyssa I'm glad you've come. I was afraid you'd ignore me, given who I have to serve." The Fallen Angel greeted.

To the surprise of the others, Nyssa exchanged a warm smile, acknowledging the other. "Atreal, it's been so long. I should've known it was you, your handwriting always was crude." She told the other known as Atreal in a playful manner.

The Fallen Angel gave a quick laugh. "You know me Nyss, I like to practice with a sword more than I do a pen. I'd love to chat some more but you know why I'm here so let's cut straight to it. I guess you know by now that the rest of our people are with the Cult because Skuros forced them, but our Armies just stood behind our Generals when they went to his side and so I followed too. Recently though, an ambitious Commander attacked Eligor after he was wounded going after you and your team. Eligor won of course, but then he scoured through our ranks for someone like him, someone he thinks he can trust, and he found me."

Nyssa quickly understood and nodded. "So you're one of his Commanders now, should've known by the fancy looking armour. That why you're here?"

"Yeah. He invited me and the other Commanders to unveil Skuros' grand plan to wipe the demons out and claim the Underworld while we're at it, a conquest to take several realms at once. I couldn't commit to a war like that, just imagining how many innocents would suffer. So I stole the plans and here I am. We need to get these to the Underworld before the Cult can track me down."

As she finished her sentence, five ear piercing shrieks erupted throughout the area, causing the group to cover their ears for a moment until it subsided. However, when it did, five birdlike figures swooped over them, forcing the rangers and Atreal to dive for cover. Rising up from the ground, the five of them looked skyward to see the figures that attacked them in full view. Circling overhead was what initially appeared to be humans with wings for arms, feathers covering their entire bodies and talon feet.

"Harpies!" Atreal identified them with a panicked look. "Damn, the Cult's sent out their bloodhounds after me, guess they want those plans back real bad."

"Couldn't they just come up with different plans instead of going to all this trouble?" Ellie made a reasonable argument as they watched and anticipated the next attack from the Harpies.

"Not possible." Saya spoke up. "The Underworld is the domain of the Infernals, the demon armies know of every plan of attack that could be used against them from several millennia of infighting, the only real way to fight the demon forces now is to fight head on, so they won't change their plans but those plans Atreal carries will likely contain important details that will be costly to the Cult if they get out." She explained to them before returning her attention to the Harpies flying overhead. "We should deal with them and send you to the Underworld and my father as quickly as possible, he can help you from there, now everyone?" She informed the defecting Commander before finally prompting the others to action.

Waving their hands over the Occult rings, the mystical objects flared to life with energy. "Occult Breakout!" The four called as they morphed into their respective ranger forms.

Each ranger drew their weapons not a moment too soon as the Harpies came screeching down at them. Swiping with their Talons, the Harpies wrestled to take the weapons from the rangers hands in a vicious tug of war.

As the rangers fought back in a stalemate, Atreal also fought off one Harpy with the black shortsword. The beastly creature hissed as it opened its mouth to reveal a set of sharp jagged teeth. "Lord Skuros is going to reward us with lots of shiny things once we kill you."

"You sound pretty certain that you're gonna kill me. I guess the Dark Angel doesn't really understand who he's trying to get rid of. Allow me to show you." The Fallen Angel replied as she spun her sword around in her hand. Charging at the Harpy, Atreal extended her black wings from her back and took a wing assisted leap, flying toward the creature.

In quick succession, the Fallen Angel, kicked the Harpy as soon as it was in range, taking it by surprise as she beat her wings once more and flew over the creature's head. Spinning around in mid-air as she descended behind the Harpy, Atreal drove her shortsword down the Harpy's back. As she touched back on the ground, the Harpy let out a loud and pained shriek, stumbling around in it's flight.

"Still not dead? I admire your endurance but that won't last for long." Atreal said to to Harpy as she readied her blade to finish a deathblow.

As she started her run up however, the Fallen Angel skidded to a halt and watched with wide eyes as the Harpy was struck with a Lightspear, decimating it in an explosion of light. Looking in the direction that the Celestial weapon was thrown from, Atreal watched with surprise as the red and white rangers entered the battle.

Watching the two as they cut down the remaining Harpies and swiftly ending the deadlock their teammates had been in. Atreal was surprised and quite amazed by the efficiency of the team at full strength as the seven worked together to finish off Skuros' hunters. As the last of the Harpies was destroyed in a fiery explosion, it let out a terrified shriek, and with that a calm settled in, signifying the end of the battle.

Atreal watched as the rangers regrouped and demorphed before heading toward her with Joe in the centre of them. He was the first to extend out a hand to her. "Hey, Nyssa says you're the one who's turning against the Cult. I saw your moves back there pretty impressive, thanks for helping out my friends till we came."

"It was no problem." She replied by shaking his hand. "Your teamwork was pretty impressive too."

"Nyssa told me you guys are old friends, didn't expect another Fallen Angel to be on our side though." Joe added as Atreal looked at the weapon in her hand.

"Most of us don't agree with Skuros' rule, but he kills or breaks anyone who opposes him. Everyone's too afraid to do anything, but I'm done staying quiet. I was part of an order of Fallen Angels at one time, the Ebonguard. Though our wings are black, we believed we should still protect our people from tyranny. When Skuros began to rule though, he hunted us, so I hid and I've been hiding since. But now there might be a chance. If the demons can defeat Skuros and the Axis, the Fallen Angels can be free." She explained her motives before looking back up and shifting her gaze toward Nyssa.

"Okay, if you believe Skuros can be beaten, and our people can be free, then I'll believe it too." Nyssa said with a confident smile. "Now let's get you and those plans to the Underworld, they're gonna need all the help they can get."

 **|Occult Circle|**

 **Occult Ally - Atreal - A now former Commander of the Fallen Angel Army, Atreal is one of Nyssa's few remaining long time friends, spanning back to childhood in this case. She was also part of the Ebonguard, an elite order sworn to protect the people, their swords are distinctly black and emblazoned with the order's logo, however any surviving Ebonguard have since removed this to keep hidden. Atreal is one of the first Fallen Angels to openly rebel against Skuros and live, this is due to the expert combat skills she has displayed countless times and has earned her a great deal of renown with Eligor's forces. As a result, her defection has stirred up more talk of rebellion against the oppressive Tyrant within not just the Axis forces but all castes of Fallen Angels.**

 **That's chapter 23 finished and a lot of stuff happened here. First off I'm just going to say that I've been really busy with life and Uni and if you want to know more, go read the big excuse paragraph on my profile, if nothing it's probably going to be something to have a laugh at. So this chapter went a bit differently from what I was going for originally. Primarily because I've been working at this chapter for a while now but I think it worked out for the best and being more interesting than what I first planned. It was a way to introduce what I'd say is a pretty badass new ally, but I'd only originally planned to give this character a single appearance. That's not the case now though, you'll be seeing some arcs now and again with Atreal in them. Now the other big development was Sera learning about everything with some callbacks to link up certain things in earlier chapters, I thought of Lelina messing around with Ray and Michael but I thought her causing a little chaos in the future by directing them to this newly mentioned Celestial realm seemed to be more productive.**

 **Now that I've got that out of the way, it's time for a shameless self plug. For several months now I've slowly been working away at a new story in a new fandom, now this probably isn't for everyone but for those who are fans of the Persona series, which Occult Circle takes some thematic inspiration from in case you couldn't tell, once this chapter is published, the first two chapters of that will be up already, so go check it out if you want. It's something new and I'm going in without knowing how it'll be received so feedback would be appreciated. As a little bonus for anyone who likes making OCs, good news for you, there's an OC contest at the end of the second chapter. Hopefully that's enough to entice people to check it out but I'll leave it at that and see how it goes, that's all from me, until the next chapter, which hopefully won't take over a month to come out.**

 **Next Chapter: Occult Beasts: Yatagarasu**

 **Synopsys: Now aware of the pending attack on the Underworld, the Occult rangers debate how to proceed with their own fight against the Cult. However, they soon receive word that the third member of the Fallen Axis, Amon, has set foot in Numin accompanied by a giant crow like creature from an ancient realm shrouded in mystery. What is Amon plotting to involve such a great and mysterious beast? Find out next time on Power Rangers: Occult Circle.**


	24. Chapter 24: Yatagarasu

Occult Beasts: Yatagarasu

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except the author created characters and concepts. Thanks to Ranger Red 2.3, Mistycharming and SA June for their OC's used in this fic.**

Towering grey brick structures rose either side of an alleyway as a figure within a cloak walked through the narrow passage between the two buildings. The City of Alycone, the Fallen Angel Capital within the Underworld, a den of shady business and bordering atrocious acts during the night. The embodiment of just how far the people of this City had fallen. Continuing through the near pitch black alley, following the brick paving, the figure turned into a narrow corner, being met with the glow of torches and the entrance to a large back alley space crowded with both people and large cages containing beasts snarling, howling and screeching at the mass of individuals gathered.

In truth, those that were gathered were primarily Fallen Angels while others such as demons and even those who at the moment took the appearance of humans were also scattered throughout the crowd. A well dressed Fallen Angel stood out in the open area the crowd had left as two large and burly subordinates wheeled over a large cage. Inside was what looked to be a gigantic crow, spanning eight pairs of wings, varying in size across its body and three legs, thin for its size but still strong enough to tear the average being to pieces with its talons. The beast flapped its wings violently, attempting to break free of the cage that bound it, but unfortunately its efforts were in vain.

The well dressed man rubbed his hands together as the cloaked figure made their toward the front of the crowd. "Alright folks, next up on the list is a really rare one. Coming from a distant realm we don't know too much about is our friend here. From what I've been told by the guy who captured it, it's a rare one called the Yatagarasu. Now I know it looks similar to your run of the mill giant bird but don't worry, I have it on good authority that this creature has a ton of mystical properties that you wish those other giant birds had. Besides you know me, would I ever try to rip you guys off? So that said, how about we start the bidding at say nine hundred souls?" The auctioneer began the bidding.

However, as the bidding began and the first few bids came in, the cloaked figure rose his arm high, holding a sceptre within his extended hand and spoke up with a calm and aged voice that seemed to overpower the other voices at the black market auction. "I'd like to raise the bid to eight thousand souls and if anyone thinks to outbid me, I have ten thousand more at the ready, all from the human era of the black plague."

"Oh my, now they are valuable." The auctioneer's eyes lit up, rubbing his hands together with a wide grin. "Any better offers?" He asked, hoping to milk any further currency he could claw away from prospective buyers, though the area was silent. "Alright, sold to you in the cloak, would you like a control device we recently acquired for an extra two hundred?" he asked with a confident chuckle he could extort the buyer further.

The figure firmly shook his head as he proceeded toward his new possession. "That won't be necessary." He answered as he rose the sceptre, worn and made of bronze, embedded with numerous unfamiliar symbols. Pointing it at the beast flailing in the cage, the figure muttered a few words in an archaic language, a dark purple aura surrounding both the sceptre and the beast within the cage as a result.

A few more moments passed before the aura subsided and the once distressed being trapped within the cage calmed, tucking its worn wings in and sitting perfectly docile as the cloaked man brought down his hood. "Very good, this should prove to be a most interesting test." He spoke as the light from the torches scattered around the back alley flickered against his face, revealing him the be the Fallen Angel General, Amon.

 **[Occult Circle]**

Mid-November, at this time of year, the trees throughout Numin were completely bare and the air was bitterly cold. An unfortunate fact that the students of Numin High had to come to terms with, as on this particular day, the school's heating system had a fault and would take time to fix. The result was that most students were either left shivering in what little layers of clothing they wore or were covered from head to toe in cold weather clothing. In the class where Max and Nyssa resided, this was also the case, except for one exception. The latter wore the same kind of outfit as usual, completely unphased by the cold environment while others clad in far more layers than her shivered uncontrollable.

"Nyssa, how can you be completely fine when its this cold out? Even I'm not doing so good and I should be used to the cold by now." Max asked as she gave a nonchalant shrug.

"I'll admit that I'm surprised that Numin gets this cold but compared to my home, it's nothing. So I suppose I'm used to it. Even then, we're conditioned to stand the cold so we don't even notice when we are cold."

Scratching at the side of his neck, Max gave a nod. "Yeah, I'd get why then, from what I read up on Wulfen, seems like Lycans go through something similar. Pretty surprised you guys go through that too, is you're home that bad you need to or something?"

Nyssa promptly shook her head and clenched her jaw, remaining silent for a few moments before uttering quietly to the fellow ranger. "Alycone is practically one big crime ridden ghetto for my people and it's been left to go wild by Skuros. The one's on the top like to keep appearances so the City doesn't look as bad as it is and everyone usually lives as good a life as this country's poor. Meaning it's not something we need to learn but if we ever lose everything, there's only the dark and dank slums left. So I guess we all learn to prepare for if we're ever unlucky enough to end up there."

Max pulled his head back slightly. "Damn sounds like things are rough, maybe once we're done with Skuros you can do something about it." He suggested.

"Hmm… I doubt I could but it's something to think about I guess. Speaking of the cold though, I'm surprised you're all wrapped up too. It isn't too hot under that collar of yours at all is it?" She asked with a small chuckle.

Giving a sigh, the ranger shook his head. "You're not gonna stop with the dog jokes any time soon are you?" To which Nyssa firmly shook her head. "Why am I not surprised. Guess I'm just not used to it like you."

"Maybe… but sometimes I wish I didn't need to at all." She muttered quietly.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Max asked, his ears twitching as he picked up on what he wouldn't have heard had he not been a Lycan.

"Nothing to worry about, let's just get through the rest of the day, I heard Joe wants to go over another one of the cases today, something about a ghost I think."

"G-Ghost!?" Max asked, visibly panicked.

"Oh, you're afraid of them? It'll be a bad day for you then." Nyssa giggled.

 **[Occult Circle]**

Numin City Center, only a few blocks away from the High School, is a popular commercial district, housing a large garden plaza at its core and surrounded by rows of modern buildings, housing stores, restaurants and several forms of entertainment, the most popular being an arcade. In recent years this area has been revitalised in the first phase of restoring the rundown aesthetic of the City into what it is today. A success which is evident in the crowds throughout the area.

Atop the old Colonial town hall building, Amon stood watching the innocent civilians below go about their daily lives. He now held both his staff and the sceptre that controlled the mythical bird he had bought from the auctioneer. Tapping the latter rod on the roofing of the building, a gust of wind blew by the Fallen Axis member as the Yatagarasu swooped by, latching onto the edge of the building with its three spindly legs.

Amon wore an amused grin. "I've waited for quite some time to test our opposition with something so powerful. While our armies gather, our agents sabotage and Lord Skuros prepares us for our war against the Underworld, this should see just what the Occult rangers are made of. I've only heard the tales, but I suppose I'll see for myself. Just what makes a beast of the Farlands so special." He said with a grim tone. "So, let's begin." The General finished as he unfurled his four sootlike wings and swooped down toward the unsuspecting victims below, followed shortly by the Yatagarasu.

As the bystanders walked freely through the plaza, the dark shadows of both the Yatagarasu and the Fallen Angel glided across the ground, prompting curious civilians to look above to the sky, only to be met with horror as Amon unleashed darkened bolts of magic from his staff as he flew, attacking aimlessly. As he did so the sceptre he held to control the beast flared to life and the crow-like creature circling the area opened its large beak as a large sphere of fiery energy built up from within. In only a few seconds, the fiery energy sphere erupted from the Yatagarasu's beak and propelled itself down toward a young family below.

Their eyes wide with terror and petrified with the fear of what they were witnessing, a young man and woman clutched their infant tightly between them. Their fear too overwhelming to do anything else as they waited for the fiery end to come. As the sphere came into contact and the couple thought it was over and shut their eyes tightly, bracing themselves for the excruciating pain that would no doubt come from being hit with such and attack, they only felt a warm glow cast over their eyes. Opening them hesitantly, relief came over them as the white ranger stood ahead of them, wings extended and struggling to keep her footing in her rush to reach the in time.

As they looked on both grateful and in awe of the angelic being, Sera had her hands extended, projecting a barrier of Celestial energy to hold back the beast's attack. Turning her head as far as she could without losing her focus, the white ranger spoke with haste to the couple. "Please, get to safety, we'll deal with the creature." She prompted them to seek shelter as the Occult rangers sprinted and flew onto the emerging battlefield.

As they ran from the scene, Sera redirected her efforts to the fiery energy sphere pushing back against her barrier. Soon enough the Occult rangers joined her.

"Sera, you alright there, looks like you could use a hand with that." Max asked as her foot slid back slightly.

Gritting her teeth as the force of the energy strained her own powers and her barrier began to weaken the white ranger nodded. "I'd appreciate the help, I don't know how long I can hold on."

"Alright make room everybody, I'm gonna do something pretty reckless here." He added as the rangers shifted from where he was signalling.

"Max, you're not about to do what I think you are, are you?" Saya asked from where she stood, but the blue ranger simply shook her head as he answered her question with action rather than words.

Tapping into his Lycanthrope abilities, Max shot forward with an incredible burst of speed toward the weakening white ranger, pulling her out of the hit zone of the attack as her barrier broke and the Yatagarasu's attack struck into the ground and unleashing a small quake as it erupted. Regrouping with their two comrades, the rangers helped them to their feet as both Amon and the beast under his command descended to the damaged plaza.

Joe sighed and shook his head. "You're right Max, you were a little reckless there. Just try not to make a habit of it. But thanks for getting Sera outta there."

Slapping the back of his helmet, the Lycan ranger shrugged. "No problem, just doing what I think is best in the moment. But after doing that, I don't think I wanna try it again." He added with a nervous chuckle.

Their attention quickly turned to the perpetrators of the attack however, as the Yatagarasu landed with a heavy thud and Amon lowered himself to the ground beside it. Each ranger tensed up on seeing the Fallen Angel general and the creature responsible for the powerful attack.

"So, it seems I finally get some time with you rangers. Impressed by the display? I know I am, to think, the power this beast wields can easily shatter a barrier of Celestial energy. You did put up a fight though, commendable little Angel." He expressed his observations before shaking his head. "But now is not the time to examine my enemy. Now is the time for battle. Come, let us see just how powerful you are. My Yatagarasu should be the perfect foe to test you." As the General raised the control sceptre, the five Occult rangers drew their weapons.

"Sera, stay back on support, that new power of yours should come in handy." Joe ordered, the white ranger returning a firm nod. "Saya, Max, we'll go after Amon, hit him with everything we can. Nyssa and Ellie, keep that thing off us. He's the priority, so if we can take him out, the bird shouldn't be a problem afterward."

"Alright!" Came a confident chorus from his teammates as they charged toward their intended targets.

Taking a firm footing, Sera began calling upon the Celestial energies flowing through her. Underneath her feet, a seal of Celestial energy began to manifest while smaller variants appeared hovering from her palms. In a short burst of light, the energy fired from her hands in five directions, connecting with each ranger's personal weapons and imbuing them with Celestial power.

"Your weapons should be a bit more effective now, I'll keep support from above!" She called out to the other rangers as she unfurled her wings once more and ascended above the battlefield to do so.

As the amber, red and blue rangers charged toward Amon, the old Fallen Angel laughed. "So that's your strategy? Divide and conquer, such a simple move." He commented as he unfurled his wings and leapt backwards and slightly to his left.

The three rangers followed wondering why he had only taken a short leap. As they came near enough to strike, Amon tapped the sceptre on the ground and shook his head. "I expected better than that from you." He spoke as the large raven-like beast swooped in with tremendous speed, outmaneuvering both Nyssa and Ella who struck at the air instead of their target.

All three rangers on the ground froze in complete surprise as the Yatagarasu knocked them to the ground with the force of its wings. While the three flew back and hit the ground, the other two rangers darted over to their downed teammates. None of them had expected the beast to be so fast or powerful but now they knew they were dealing with an extremely deadly foe.

Sera soon floated down to her teammate's side and helped the crimson and black rangers raise the other three to their feet. "Are you all alright? We're up against a strong creature here, if we can't beat it we should pull out before anyone else gets hurt." She expressed her concerns to them.

Joe shook his head as they turned their attention toward the beast and the General it was protecting. "No, it's fine. I think I've figured things out anyway. Looks like that staff of his controls it."

"Like how the collar controlled the Nightspawn?" Ellie compared the two situations.

The red ranger nodded and gripped his blade tighter. "So maybe it's just another innocent creature they're using against us. There's only one way to find out though. Saya, you think you can break it?"

The blue ranger nodded firmly as she gave her blade a twirl. "I'll be ready to kick it in half on your signal."

"Sometimes I wonder if you really know what a kick is." Max muttered as they prepared to launch their counterattack.

"Alright, everyone else, let's keep it occupied." Joe commanded as he led them toward the beast before them.

Rearing up and spreading its eight spans of wings, it unleashed an aggressive screech to unnerve the five as they charged forward to meet the beast. Advancing ahead of the other rangers, Ellie and Nyssa took first shot at distracting the beast, Nyssa firing arrows it it's wings as she used her own to maneuver around the beast and take aim at non vital areas. As she did so, Ellie took the primary focus of the beast, nipping at it's with her dagger.

"Alright, looks like it's distracted, Saya, go after Amon! Max, let's charge it head on." Joe decided as Max readied his axe.

"I'll lay down some cover." Sera added as she called upon her celestial power and began forming several Lightspears around her.

Clashing with the beast, max knocked it's beak away, using his axe to guard him and the red ranger from the attacks the birdlike creature tried to land while Joe danced in and out of the Yatagarasu's line of sight, cutting along its body as he did so.

Having been bought the time uninterrupted to form the lightspears, Sera now took aim and directed the weapons formed of pure Celestial energy toward the current major threat. As they zipped through the air, while the beast swatted at the other rangers around it, Sera was certain this would be enough to stop the beast in its tracks.

As the weapons approached however, the Yatagarasu turned its head toward the weapons and beat its wings, unleashing a great gust of wind that knocked the rangers backwards and scattered the lightspears across the plaza which soon dispersed as Sera's surprise at the creature taking such action caused her to lose her focus on manifesting the Celestial weapons.

Joe winced as he hit the ground hard and gritted his teeth as he slowly stood up. Looking toward the sky above where the Fallen Axis member stood, he gave a nod. Saya, who had took position and now floated above the unsuspecting General quietly observing the battle with interest, returned a nod as her blade ignited with fiery blue magical flames.

Tucking in her wings and descending with speed, Saya brought her leg out in preparation to kick, bringing it in just as she reached the staff and replacing it with her flame imbued cutlass. "Leviafang Kick!" She announced, gaining the attention of amon who stared on dumbfounded that they had outmaneuvered him as the blade sliced through the control sceptre, breaking it cleanly in two.

Amon took a few steps backward, visibly shocked and waited a few moments to regain his composure from the surprise attack landed by the rangers. "Well played miss Leviathan, using a kick as a feint and substituting it with your blade for the real attack. Quite a well thought out move from you, especially vocalising it to misdirect your opponent. I'd imagine they'd respond with shock too, further throwing them off."

"At least someone gets it." She muttered with slight frustration that only this particular foe understood.

"Regardless, it seems you've broken my staff and my hold over the Yatagarasu, unfortunate. You see, now I can't control it, I may as well kill it. From what I understand, its bodily components can still be of use and it isn't useful alive now. You see I'll win this either way." He explained as he brought his staff around and struck her with a heavy blow to the side of the head, knocking her to the ground. "Now to deal with the beast."

Raising his staff, Amon began channeling the dark magical energies from his body and unleashed a wild chain of darkly hued lightning upon the freed creature. It let out a screech, clearly in pain as the other five rangers regrouped to plan just how they were going to stop this.

"Looks like Saya broke the sceptre." Ellie commented as she looked back to the creature yielding to the lightning. "But now Amon's trying to kill it."

"We can't let him hurt an innocent creature, we've got to stop him." Sera called them to act.

"You're right, we've gotta stop him now, but that lightning… It's straying from the main burst, I don't think we could get near him without it taking us down too. We can't risk getting ourselves caught up in that and dying too, much as I hate to say it." Joe observed, grimly deciding it was too risky.

"I understand why, Fallen Angels like Amon tend to use death magic like this, it saps away at the life force of anyone caught up in it." Nyssa explained to them. "But we're in luck, death magic tends to make the user suffer too."

"So we just wait for it to hurt Amon too? You're going to risk it dying over that!?" Sera exclaimed, clearly thinking it was an unacceptable course of action.

Nyssa however, shook her head. "Under normal circumstances, we would wait, but we're fortunate. You see because as our name suggests, we're Fallen. Meaning the life granting energies of an Angel were stripped from us, and we were marked as bringers of death. Thus, death magic doesn't seem to affect us because we were stripped of the essence contained inside all other beings."

"Meaning you can get close enough to stop him." Max worked out where she was leading.

"Exactly. Now stay here. I'll take care of Amon."

Walking forward, Nyssa moved freely through the chaotic chains of lightning, the electricity repelling from her ranger suit. Pushing forward, Nyssa soon reached Amon who simply chuckled. "So that's how it is." He said as Nyssa balled her hand into a fist and brought it back before throwing a right hook into Amon's face, connecting and knocking the General back.

As he staggered and tried to regain his footing, the spell chain broke and freed the Yatagarasu from its impending certain death. Amon simply smirked. "I think it'll be more useful to you than anything, besides it is of no loss to me. When next we meet, daughter of Skuros." He said, sending a shiver down the black ranger's spine as he extended his four sootlike wings and fled the area with haste.

Turning around, the other rangers ran up, both Joe and Sera helping a dazed Saya to her feet and checking her over for injuries. As they did so, the Yatagarasu cautiously approached. Appearing much calmer than it had been in battle. Walking on its three lanky legs, the beast approached Nyssa and lowered its head, as if it were paying respect to her for her actions. Playing her hand on the beak of the Yatagarasu, Nyssa gave a nod.

"I'm sorry too that one of my kind would cage you like that, we're given wings to fly free after all, not be tied down by power hungry monsters like that." the beast seemed to let out a heavy breath to imply it agreed.

Surprisingly, as it did so, the Occult ring on Nyssa's finger flared to life with energy, spreading around the Yatagarasu in similar fashion to the Nightspawn residing inside Ellie's ring. Encompassing the giant crowlike creature, its form shrank and devolved as the creature became part of Nyssa's Occult ring.

"Huh, looks like that thing with that Nightspawn wasn't a one time thing…" Max spoke up.

"It looks like it. Maybe we're encountering these creatures for a reason and this isn't just something random." Joe suggested.

"Whatever the case." Saya spoke up, having come around. "We should get out of here for now. We've kept a low profile thus far, but it seems that might change soon. We should depart before they try to come thank us." She pointed out as the once terrified civilians emerged from their hiding places to see the six rangers standing there, triumphant. The looks of relief and gratefulness to the six mysterious rangers only heard about in rumor so far, was definitely more than enough publicity for one day as some civilians began taking photos of the group with their phones and others began filming them.

"Then allow me." Sera spoke as she began channeling more of her energy to form a large golden Celestial themed aura sigil beneath their feet and in a flash of light, the six disappeared completely much to the crowd's surprise.

 **[Occult Circle]**

That evening, Saya lay resting on the roof of her home in Numin, looking up to the clear skies and the stars twinkling in the sky. She let out a clearly tired sigh as she looked to the sky. As she rose from where she sat and decided to go inside, she stopped in her tracks, her ears pricking up. Though it was distant, she could hear what sounded like wailing, yet it was still very far from her current location. "That sound, I'm hearing it again but… It's closer than it was before. Could it really be?" She wandered as it seemed to fade and the young demon shook her head. "Maybe I'm just tired after all."

 **|Occult Circle**

 **Occult Beast - Yatagarasu - A great, powerful and mystical giant bird from the mysterious realm of the Farlands, this beast has been widely revered in eastern human cultures. Because of its abilities and the uses of its body parts in the Supernatural world, this creature is widely sought after, thus they tend to stay within the realm of the Farlands for their own safety. As its name suggests, the 'eight-span crow' possesses eight spans of wings, many of which are used in combat. It is also believed that the appearance of one is a sign of Divine intervention in the affairs of mortals, though which Divine could be interfering with the path of the Occult rangers is a mystery...**

 **And that's chapter 24. Before I go on, a big Happy New Year to my readers, whether you be regular or new, even though I'm two and a half weeks late to that and I hope you all had a great Christmas or whatever you might celebrate too. Apologies for the wait with this one, Christmas and the New Year surprisingly gave me less time than usual to write anything and I didn't really make any significant progress with anything until getting back to Uni. That said, I'm going to try and do better this year in terms of how much I get out and try and improve the quality of my writing if I can too.**

 **So this chapter was interesting, instead of going for something made up for the series, I went for a mythical beast of the same name. It's closely related with several eastern cultures and folklore but I decided to focus on the Japanese mythology of the creature with a few deviations here and there since it seemed most appropriate. As for what Saya heard again, don't worry, you'll see about that soon. But for now, the next set of chapters is gonna focus on Max and the first of which will involve a special character in my opinion. So until then, thanks for reading.**

 **Next Chapter: Occult Encounters: Aumakua**

 **Synopsis: When Max and the others search for a mysterious ghost haunting an old building, they encounter Hunter leading a hunting pack of Lycanthropes. When a battle ensues against an overwhelming foe, will things go in their favour or will the barbaric Lycanthrope finally establish his strength over his rival, or could other, stranger things transpire? Find out next time on Power Rangers: Occult Circle.**


	25. Chapter 25: Aumakua

Occult Encounters: Aumakua

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except the author created characters and concepts. Thanks to Ranger Red 2.3, Mistycharming and SA June for their OC's used in this fic.**

As the final bell of the day rang throughout Numin High and students poured from their classrooms, Sera stood by at the front of hers, giving a sigh as she looked at the Teacher in front of her. Michael stood watching as the last of the students dawdled making their way out, waiting until any prying eyes had left the area. The young Angel hadn't seen the Archangel today until this class. It was clear to her he had been busy, but what with she couldn't tell. She thought that the reason he had been so scarce lately and why she was told to stay could be one in the same, but it wouldn't be long until she found out.

As the last of the students left and the door half closed, Michael turned his gaze to his pupil. "Sera, I'm sorry for keeping you back before you head off to the others but… This is something they shouldn't hear. Or rather I'm worried what some of them would do with what I'm about to tell you."

"Why? What's so important they can't hear about it?" She questioned his motives for keeping it a secret, clearly beginning to think for herself rather than following blindly, just as she had done with Seraphim before her death.

"You know how the Celestial realms are currently in disarray thanks to certain parties openly rebelling. Well it seems as if some of the Archangels disagree with how we decided to handle it and want to crack down harder by mobilizing our own forces against them." He explained the current development in Angelic politics before giving a sigh. "As much as I love my siblings, we can't ever agree on a course of action due to practically childish bickering and spend days, weeks, potentially even months debating the matter and criticizing each other over past decisions that are similar to whatever solution we present. Eventually something will be decided and we will either stay the course or decide a new plan of action but until then, I must unfortunately return to the High Heavens."

Sera put her hand to her chin and thought for a moment. "What about my training, without you I won't get anywhere with learning how to do my job."

"It's alright." He smiled. "I have faith you'll do fine without me, you should have some in yourself too. Don't worry though, I'll return as soon as I can to continue it."

Sera gave a nod. "Alright, it'd be much easier though if we didn't have to deal with the Archangels disagreeing all the time though or if we'd not have to deal with those problems to begin with."

Michael let out a short amused laugh. "You're still young so you've got much to learn Sera. Even in our realm, we face more conflict than you'd expect. Yes even in the realms of light, darkness lurks in places most unexpected." He vaguely explained the imperfections of their realm as his gaze drifted toward the door. "But speaking of darkness, I suppose you've sensed the little Infernal eavesdropping at the door?" He asked in a hushed tone.

"Yes." She confirmed quietly with a nod. "I can feel her aura behind me, hot like fire."

"It shouldn't matter, if the Demon Houses learn about this one way or another, I doubt they'd be able to do much. After all they can hardly come together for a meeting to discuss an alliance because of their petty feelings toward each other. A single House can't do anything against our Celestial army, our only real problem would be if they somehow joined together. When Hel freezes over maybe. At least they take little interest in humans except for souls and servants, fortunately this realm would be left alone save for a raid or two by Behemoth. But I'm getting off trail with hypothetics here." He said, loud enough for the eavesdropper to hear, hoping the information would get to the Underworld Kings and rile them up at least.

"But you know what to do if this gets out of hand, don't you?" Michael asked, keeping his voiced hushed again, sounding as if it was a statement rather than a question.

Sera paused for a moment, her face seeming to go blank before answering. "Yes." She spoke, her voice completely monotone before her features shifted again and returned to normal.

"Good, then I must be going, I tend to be late to these debates and Gabriel is quite obsessive about punctuality, it wouldn't bode well for me to leave him waiting to start the debate, otherwise he could be swayed to the wrong opinion and I'd hate to let my brother down and lose my strongest ally in these things. Farewell Sera, may your faith stay strong." He said his goodbyes to her before walking out the door, to find that the eavesdropper had already fled, perhaps after his jabs at the demon court, or at least he hoped so.

'Even in the realms of light, darkness lurks in places most unexpected.' Michael's words echoed through Sera's head as she turned around, walking out of the classroom and casting her gaze onto the departing Archangel. Looking away, she held her head low.

'I already know.'

 **[Occult Circle]**

Trees rustled from the slight wind as the sun began to set in the sky. Maxcine Silverbolt was walking down a street toward her family home in Numin. Her brother Max was once again taking part in club activities, which she knew would likely take most of the evening. Turning a corner, she came to an abrupt stop, six figures obstructing her from going any further down the pathway.

The light was low but the figure in front of the rest was at just the right angle to properly make out. Maxcine took a step back as she recognised who it was, from the furs to the tribal tattoo on his cheek, there was no mistaking it. Hunter Ranulfr once again stood in front of her, what he wanted, still unclear. Though judging by the other figures also glad in fur garments and the quite serious expressions they wore, it couldn't be good.

"W-What do you want from me?" She asked, he voice jittery, Hunter smirked, seeing how nervous she seemed.

"I'm after your brother Max, and you're gonna help me and my Clansmen find him."

"W-What are you gonna do when you find him?" She asked, taking a couple more steps backward, shifting to give herself a clear escape route when it was the right time.

"I'll crush him and prove who's better and I'm gonna take everything he has. Not in that order either. Nobody Beats Hunter, Clan Ranulfr is the strongest!" He proclaimed as Maxcine turned to her side and began to break off in a sprint, fleeing from the party of Lycans.

As she began running however, she bumped into another figure she hadn't seen. Stepping backwards, she found her way barred by yet another of Clan Ranulfr's warriors, this one being larger and bulkier than the others. He also appeared quite older with greying hair.

"Keep a better eye on your prey Pup." He spoke, directing his words toward Hunter as the warrior approached back by his Clansmen. "Even a whelp like this girl would've got away. Remember, a hunter's mind should always be sharp and aware of his prey's next movements.

"Y-Yes father…" Hunter said as he bowed his head in shame of his failure to live up to the hunter's standard.

"Remember who you're talking to when we're on a Hunt boy. Whether in the savage wilds of Wulfen or here, our prey is all the same and don't get angry because some City Lycan got the better of you, that's how you get yourself killed." His father lectured him as Hunter sank lower.

"Y-Yes Huntsmaster, sorry Huntsmaster. Hunter will remember in future."

"Good, now we've got what we want here. We should find these Power Rangers the Dark Angel wants gone… Brothers, tonight we hunt!" The Hunstmaster exclaimed to the pack gathered around him, met with ecstatic wolf-like howls from the group.

Maxcine just stood in the middle of the hunting party silently, too scared to say or do anything and hoping that Max and his friends would once again come to her rescue.

 **[Occult Circle]**

Two hours after the Ranulfr hunting party had taken Maxcine captive, the unaware ranger team had arrived at an old tackle and bait shop just off of Lake Numin, a lake which the City was built near and received its name from, which extended out into a large river heading further north. The shop itself was in a state of disrepair and like quite a lot of the buildings on the City's outskirts, abandoned. The lake itself added to the eerie vibe of the location at night, a thick fog having rolled over the surface, completely obstructing the view of the water's surface, often described as numinous given all the ghost stories surrounding it, hence the name.

While Nyssa and Ellie walked down to the decrepit wooden dock, beginning their patrol of the area, not willing to let the Cult ambush them once again, Max lead the way into the tattered building, choosing to go first and take the brunt of any potential surprise attacks waiting inside. If the Abyssal Cult intended to carry out ambush attacks at each of the locations they had come to investigate, it was possible these rumors had reached their ears alongside the information that the rangers would be there to check their validity.

None of them was willing to play stupid and fall into the clutches of the Abyssal Cult, especially when the struggle against them still had such a fine line between defeat and victory, any wrong move could result in death. Their last few encounters with the Axis had taught them that much at least. Opening the door and bracing himself, Max scoped the area.

It was practically empty. Old worn shelving units were scattered around the building, reclaimed by nature as weeds, moss and other plant life had grown, sprawling across them. Other than a few abandoned pieces of fishing equipment, the rest of the place was deserted.

Max gave a sigh of relief that nothing was out of the ordinary, nor was there any spirit in sight, he thought as he relaxed. "Looks like that one was just a rumor after all, guess we can call it a day." He informed them as he walked from the building.

"Hold on a minute Max." Joe stopped him. "Even if this' a dead end. We should still wait around a little while. If we're right and there's a leak, that there's somebody helping the Cult who knows when and where we'll be, this' a good way to confirm it." He explained as Max stopped in his tracks a short distance from the building.

"I guess you're right about that." He said, scratching at the side of his neck, even without a spirit present, he wasn't exactly comfortable with the idea of hanging around at a lake giving off the suggestion of a ghostly presence.

"Hmm…" Saya began, thinking back to the details they'd gained on this particular case almost a month ago. "I can't be certain of what kind given the variation of accounts but wasn't there supposed to be some sort of ghostly sound emanating from the shack? That's when most people said the ghost was around I believe." She reminded them, hinting that their investigation, even though having born no fruit thus far, may not yet be over.

Joe turned to the white ranger hanging back from the other three. "Sera, you think you could have a look around and see if there's anything in there we can't see that has an aura?" He asked, the Angel simply nodded as she stepped into the dark building.

As she did so, a loud hooting sound erupted from the shack, Max almost jumping out of his skin as he heard the noise. Turning around and tensing with fear, the Lycanthrope jumped a further few feet backwards as a small winged silhouette emerged, beating its wings rapidly before gliding, shooting past the rangers before perching on a nearby tree. Max was petrified as the other rangers looked up to the silhouette.

"It's alright." Sera reassured as she emerged from the old shop. "It was just an owl…" She trailed off for a moment. "But it's aura is certainly.. Unique."

"Oh so it was just an owl that made me crap my pants, thanks I feel much better!" Max remarked sarcastically as Nyssa and Ellie rejoined them, they as did the others, directed their attention toward the tree and the Owl perched atop it.

Joe looked at Max with an amused grin before turning his attention to the Owl again. "Looks like we found our 'ghost'" He said, stifling a chuckle.

"I don't think I've seen Max jump that fast before." Sera added to the friendly bashing of their teammate, also amused by just how terrified he was of the 'ghost.'

As his cheeks reddened, he turned to the others and gave a frown. "Come on you guys! I know you've all got fears too, how'd you like it if I made fun of you!?" He shot out clearly flustered by their light mocking.

As they were about to continue, Max's ears shifted, picking up the slight sound of movement from a small line of trees. When Joe was about to reply with another light hearted comment, the Lycanthrope's body tensed up. "Quiet, we've got company." He told them and as he did so, the mood quickly shifted.

From a small line of trees appeared the Ranulfr Clansmen, accompanied by both Hunter and the Huntsmaster. Each of them looked over the six rangers with their predatory eyes as they walked, finally coming to a halt several feet from the teens. Each of the rangers raised their guards as they took a step back, expecting the hunting party to attack at a moments notice.

"Looks like we were right." Joe spoke grimly.

"At least this trip was good for something then." Ellie nodded as the Huntsmaster turned his gaze on Max.

"So you're the whelp that beat my Pup over there. Can't say you look like much. I'm not after you though whelp, me and my huntsmen here are with Skuros and we've been told to come get you for him. But it's not a hunt to just catch your prey like this. So come, let's see what you're really made of rangers." He challenged them as he and the other five Lycans transformed into their beastial forms and let out sharp howls.

As the rangers prepared to morph, they noticed that the Huntsmaster's fur was white and eye pigment a bright blue, whatever it said about the elder Lycanthrope, there was no time to think it over. "Occult Breakout!" "Celestial Breakout!" They called, summoning the magic from their respective rings and transforming in a burst of coloured energy.

Emerging clad in their ranger suits and drawing their weapons, the six stood their ground to meet the Lycanthropes head on. While they braced themselves, the hunting party dropped onto all fours and charged at their prey. Clashing against their weapons the Lycans clawed and exchanged blows as the once quaint and eerie area erupted into a vicious melee.

While the others fought the beastly hunters, Max faced up against Hunter, who charged at the amber ranger, Max pushing back against the former's open jaw with the shaft of his axe as they clashed against each other. Forcing back Hunter with all his might, Max came to a standstill as Hunter growled something in their beastly tongue.

The Lycan ranger remained still for a few more moments before his ranger suit and axe dispersed into energy around him. When it disappeared, Max nodded. "Fine, if that's the only way we'll fight, I'll play." He gave into the demands of the tribal Lycanthrope, removing the silver frames from his face and letting the primal call inside him take hold, transforming into his Lycanthrope form.

As the two fought once more with fang and claw, the Huntsmaster focused his attention on Sera, swiftly and effortlessly dodging the Lightspears she fired in his direction as he moved on her. Once close enough, the white Lycan pounced at the ranger digging its claws into her side with great force, and piercing her ranger suit and into her flesh.

Sera let out a pained yelp and gritted her teeth at the searing pain coming from her side. Unfurling her wings and taking the best wing assisted leap back she could amid the pain and shock from the injury, she skidded a few feet along the dirt before coming to a stop.

"Damn, my Lightspears aren't fast enough. If he keeps up his attacks, I'll be in trouble, I'll have to form a different weapon for this. Otherwise, I'll be no use… and the others..." She muttered, holding her side as the Huntsmaster prowled toward her.

Holding her hand out, the white ranger focused the Celestial energy running through her as a golden disc shaped weapon began to form. Solidifying, the weapon seemed more typical for an Angel than her previous projectile weapons. "Alright Lycan, let's see how well you dodge a Combat Halo." She dubbed the Halo shaped weapon as she sprinted at the Huntsmaster, picking up a second wind despite the wound at her side beginning to leak Celestial blood.

Her foe also shot into action leaping at the white ranger with primal ferocity. Diving under the leaping Lycan, Sera quickly turned heel as the Hunstmaster touched ground, tearing up the mud as he skidded. Bringing her Halo over her shoulder, she drove the weapon from her hand as a tether of Celestial energy binded to it, connecting the disc to her wrist. Spinning, the disc curved around the Lycan several times entrapping him in the Celestial tether. Gripping the line with both hands, Sera pulled with all her might, bringing the Huntsmaster in close.

While the elder Lycnthrope struggled against the Celestial tether, the energy line began to weaken, Sera was expending her energy and the wound at her side was likely straining her further. Readying to break out of the hold at a moments notice once his bindings were weak enough, the Huntsmaster went wide eyed as Sera took hold of her Combat Halo once more and made two quick searing slashes across his chest as the tether broke.

The Huntsmaster howled sharply as he took a few steps back and dropped to his knees, reverting to his human form. As he did, the Halo in Sera's hand dispersed, her suit quickly following as the Angel collapsed, her Celestial blood beginning to pool from her side.

Both groups looked toward the two downed combatants. While Sera had managed to cause insult and injury to the Huntsmaster, she had exerted far too much energy doing so while injured herself. Each of the rangers were thrown off by the sight of their comrade in a potentially critical condition. Yet the Ranulfr Lycanthropes reacted differently to the sight of their Huntsmaster on his knees. The remaining five Lycanthropes became enraged, Hunter especially and barraged the rangers with vicious attacks.

Even with the speed at which the four morphed rangers could block and parry attacks normally, the sudden burst of strength from their foes, quickly wore them down as they were knocked out of their ranger forms and attacked further, losing consciousness from the aggressive onslaught of attacks.

Hunter and Max continued fighting with all the might they could muster, running on pure adrenaline as the former sank his teeth into the beastly form of the ranger. This was enough for Max to begin to feel the fatigue and pain writhe through his body, quickly forcing him to give up his concentration. In Max's lapse, the battle turned against him as Hunter took the advantage, barraging him with forceful claw strikes before finally ramming him into the thick trunk of a tree.

Max let out a yelp as he slumped against the tree and reverted to his human form, his head dizzy. He saw Hunter growl before turning away from him and reverting to his human form alongside the remaining Lycans. He saw them pick up the four rangers save Sera, who remained still on the ground. Soon the Huntsmaster rose with the aid of his son and they began speaking as Max's vision became blurry.

"What do we do about them?" Hunter asked.

The Huntsmaster snarled and growled as he looked at the downed Celestial that had wounded his chest and glanced over to Max, his vision becoming bleeker. "Leave them. She won't last much longer. If the whelp wants to get his friends back, he can come find us. It'll make for a more interesting hunt than what we've seen so far." He decided as the Lycans fled the area with the other four rangers captive.

Max struggled to rise, wanting to head to his downed friend as quickly as possibly but his vision was fading. Letting his eyes close for a second, he opened them to find an owl, possibly the same from earlier fly down to Sera's limp form. His eyes slipping shut for a second once more, this time he could barely open them and what he thought looked like a man stood in the place of the owl before his vision turned completely black and he lost consciousness.

 **[Occult Circle]**

Warm, a feeling of warmth spread over his body, a crackling sound by his ear and light flickering across his closed eyelids. As Max stirred, he soon drifted back into the realm of consciousness and sat up, rubbing his temples before looking around at his surroundings. He sat on the ground near the area of the previous lost battle, a campfire burned away, a few log seats scattered around it while a sleek black motorcycle was propped up nearby, the light from the fire flickering against its shiny body.

As he got his bearings, he saw Sera on the ground near to the fire, whoever had set this up seemed to have placed her into a sleeping bag. He was worried and started toward her but froze when another voice, likely belonging to whoever set this campsite up, spoke.

"You don't need to worry." The deep calm voice reassured Max. "I've checked on your friend. She is… recovering now." He paused momentarily to gather his words. "Her power is helping her now."

Max sighed in relief before turning to the source of the voice. "Thanks for helping her, she looked badly before I passed out. I wasn't sure she'd make it."

"She wasn't going to." The voice revealed, the figure still concealed in the dark as he neared the fire. "The, the wolf that hurt her. His claws had poison on, she wouldn't have kept alive by herself. I had to use some of my power to help."

"Your power? You're like us then, is that why your English is a bit off?" Max asked, picking up on the simple and somewhat broken dialogue of their mysterious saviour.

"A little." He responded, coming into the light of the fire.

"You look Hawaiian. I might be wrong but I've got some distant relatives from there so it's not that hard for me to pick out."

The young Hawaiian man smirked and nodded. "Hm, looks like I was right too. My um, suspicion about you was. I've been watching you all under the form of an owl for some hours now, since you came here. I am called Hanohano 'Alohi Keahi. That's how people greet other people, right?"

Max half shrugged. "Kinda, I'll just call you Hano though. You can call me Max. So what were you talking about?"

"Oh, about me and being right. You see I am what you'd call not alive, or a spirit." He revealed, Max freezing, he was speaking with a ghost right now. A socially awkward ghost but a ghost nonetheless. "But I am no ordinary spirit. They call me an Aumakua, from what people say I'm a 'Divine Spirit.' It is hard to explain, but my spirit is in here." He said, pointing to the necklace holding a small volcanic rock tiki, depicting the Hawaiian god Kane. "I don't have much power but I use it to help family. I helped her because I didn't want her to suffer and then die. But when I saw you, I could feel."

Max felt a little more at ease, his fear of spirits had always come from late night ghost stories portraying malefic spirits and the punishments they would unleash onto any soul unlucky enough to cross their path. With Hano however it was different. His speech pattern alone was enough to make him seem friendly. Hearing his intentions put Max's mind at ease though, meeting a peaceful spirit like him made him think and reevaluate his stance on spirits and for now he was glad that the Aumakua had crossed his path. "What could you feel then Hano?"

"Something in you, it felt the same as me, you said you had family from my home. I think them and you might be family, my family too. I had family when I died, so it makes sense I have family still too. I was told when I came back by him. Kane said that I must help, aid family in need. I feel myself with you, so you are family, so I must help you."

"You're telling me, that we're really distantly related or something?"

Hano nodded. "We look very, different but I feel it in you so it must be. You had other friends, right? I will help you get your friends back from your 'bad kin.'"

"Bad kin?" Max asked, wondering what he was referring to, though he had an idea that he didn't want to admit to.

"The others like you, the wolves. They aren't really bad, not in heart. Only the white one is. The others are just doing what their Chieftain orders."

Max shook his head. "I wish I could agree but the only good Lycans I've met _aren't_ tribals. The tribals are savages and give the rest of us a bad name, I can't forgive them for dragging the rest of us down, that's why they need to be stopped quickly." Max explained his stance on them as he began to rise, his intent pretty clear to Hano.

"Please. Sit down again." Hano asked firmly but calmly. "You can't get angry at your 'bad kin' for acting like they do. If you took time to see things through their eyes, you'd think differently about them. But. All it takes is one bad person to make others act bad. Get rid of the bad and they might change their ways."

"You mean, the white Lycan?" Max asked as Hano stared into the fires.

"Yes, but wait, let your friend heal and I shall be with you, at your side. We can save your friends but we should wait, you should be calm." Hano explained, rising from the log he sat at.

Max looked to the stable sleeping form of Sera, thinking back to what he saw in the battle, she had pushed out as much as she could even while wounded and poisoned and it only scarred the Lycan, he hoped the others would be alright and could hold on until they could come and free them from the Ranulfr hunting party holding them captive, before they could bring them to the Dark Angel. As he thought about them, he also pondered over Hano's suggestion. Could the tribal Lycanthropes really be better than he knew them to be?

 **|Occult Circle|**

 **Divine Spirit - Aumakua - Classed as lesser Divines, the Aumakua are figures from Hawaiian mythology. They are family gods, often deified ancestors, resurrected by the four great Hawaiian Divines, the major gods of the indigenous people, to watch over and protect their family and any descendants they may come across. Many take animal forms such as owls or sharks and each shares some properties of their patron Divine. Each Aumakua's spirit is housed inside a tiki, crafted from the rock they reside in, shaped in the visage of their patron Divine. If this tiki is shattered, their spirit is released and they effectively die, though these tiki are not easily broken.**

 **That's chapter 25 and before I go any further I want to say a big thank you to Taiski, since he submitted the character of Hano for the OC contest a while back. He sent a couple of pretty unique and great characters in and while you might be thinking I've made my mind up on who the 'spirit' ranger is, you'd be wrong. While I love this character and the concept given with him, he felt better as a standalone and potentially recurring character. There's probably a couple other reasons too but nothing relevant right now. I decided to take some liberties with him and meld him into the established world better but I hope I've done him justice either way. There wasn't much building on Max besides his more hostile opinion on tribal Lycans but I'll rectify that in the next chapter, got some neat ideas on how to build on his character.**

 **Alright that said, sorry for the wait with this one, don't worry though, I'll be getting straight on with the next one soon, probably while you're reading. I've got a crunch of about four chapters to get through in the next week and things should be exciting and you'll see why I'm knuckling down with these soon too. All that said, thanks for reading.**

 **Next Chapter: Occult Beasts: Steeljaw**

 **Synopsis: With most of the rangers incapacitated and held captive by the Ranulfr Clan's hunting party, Max and Sera must find the Lycanthropes and work out a way to defeat the Huntsmaster but with the help of the friendly spirit and Aumakua, Hano, they may be able to fight against the overwhelming odds. Will they save the day, what other surprises could the savage Clan have in store? Find out next time on Power Rangers: Occult Circle.**


	26. Chapter 26: Steeljaw

Occult Beasts: Steeljaw

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except the author created characters and concepts. Thanks to Ranger Red 2.3, Mistycharming and SA June for their OC's used in this fic.**

Rousing from where he lay, Joe shook off the haziness he felt with a quick shake of his head and tried to stretch out the sore muscles of his body which ached as a result of the prior lost battle to the Lycanthrope hunting party, only when he attempted to stretch his arms, he found his wrists bound with crude rope. Looking down his feet were also tied together, the rope extended out from his legs and as he followed it, he found his other three captive comrades bound in similar fashion to himself.

They too sat awake in what appeared to be a grassy campground where the Ranulfr Clans best patrolled, Joe found several more Lycans to be encamped than the ones they had faced prior, one prepared meals from small mammals they had likely hunted not too long ago while another pair guarded a huge caged of cast iron. Clearly there was something in there that they didn't want people getting to, or more worryingly, something slumbered inside that they didn't want escaping. A large rugged tarp had been thrown over the cage to hide that answer from view but as Joe looked to the edge of the tarp, he could swear that a glint of light from the nearby campfire bounced off a rather predatory looking eye.

Turning back to his friends, he could see that they were equally as dazed as him and then he saw someone else. Maxcine, they had taken Max's twin hostage too, then a sense of urgency came over him. Max and Sera, they weren't here. More so, before they lost the battle, the white ranger had collapsed and if she had been lost again and Joe wasn't able to do anything about it-

Joe gritted his teeth and shook the thoughts from his head. No, he couldn't let thoughts like that get to him, he had to keep his head on straight, unless he found her lying still back there, he's keep hope she still lives. For now they had to free themselves and turn the tables on the hunting party.

As he was about to turn to what remained of his friends, one of the Lycans prowled over to the group of captives. As he came into view however, he was revealed to be Hunter, though his face slightly betrayed the anger he currently held for the group and its absent members. "You're all lucky you know, after our Huntsmaster got hurt, Hunter wanted you all dead but the Huntsmaster wants you alive for Skuros. At least that little bitch that hurt him is drowning in her own blood now." He explained with a satisfied grin at the idea as the rangers tensed up at the thought that Sera could have once again fallen.

Hunter moved down the line to where Maxcine sat, staring off into the black of night. The Lycan squatted down in front of her. "Hunter bet you're scared you're brother's dead too aren't you?" He rightly assumed as her eyes flickered in their sockets and Hunter moved in closer. "Don't worry, he's still out there, we're counting on him coming along. When he sees we have you I'm counting on him wimping out and doing what we say. After all, a City whelp like him isn't a match for the mighty Hunter."

Maxcine turned to face Hunter, scowling slightly at him. "You sound pretty bratty you know 'mighty hunter.'" She started with a sarcastic undertone. "You were a lot more scary when you were stalking me as a wild animal you know, now you just look pretty petty. Did Max hurt your little pride when you lost to him? Well here's something else that'll hurt that little pride of yours." She shot her words at him aggressively as she raised her bound legs swiftly, striking the unsuspecting Lycan between his legs with brutal force.

With a high pitched yelp that stirred the rest of the camp to life, Hunter jumped back, yielding to the pain. As the patrolling Lycans moved in on the commotion, holding Hunter back as he tried to exact some form of revenge for striking him, the Huntsmaster emerged to find the source of the commotion himself.

"Pup! What is the meaning of this!?" His voice boomed, Hunter's head shrinking into his shoulders and his face softening to a shameful look as he ceased his aggressive behaviour.

"H-Hunter was attacked by the prisoner father… Hunter was trying to teach her a lesson…"

"Address me properly boy! When we are hunting I am the Huntsmaster! I am your leader, son or not you will treat me as such!" The Clan head exploded into a fit of rage as he berated his son. "Hunter, you're above this, keep your petty anger to yourself, use it as a tool for when you hunt. Now stay your hand from them, Skuros doesn't want them damaged." He lectured as his voice calmed and he returned to being the stoic wise sounding leader he appeared to be.

"U-Understood Huntsmaster. I'll keep away then." Hunter submitted as he walked away with stropped shoulders, the rangerswatching thought they could see fear and perhaps even disappointment in his face as he left to the far edges of the camp. As the area cleared, the Huntsmaster made his way over to the concealed cage, the two Lycans guarding promptly leaving as he arrived.

"Wow what a piece of work." Ellie remarked as they all looked over the the ruthless head of the pack. "I don't like Hunter much but just going off on him like that for not using his fancy title… God I hate guys like that."

Joe nodded. "Yeah, looks like he's the real reason these guys are with Skuros, looks like his own son's scared of him. No wonder the others don't ask any questions."

"Maybe they'd be better off without their Huntsmaster then." Nyssa suggested to the group. While the others froze, Saya gave a simple nod without hesitation.

"I agree, we'd be doing them a favour. It sounds like he's got a big ego too, that can't help matters if anyone tried to challenge him but he is injured right now, it wouldn't take much to deal with him."

"Hold on." Joe started to reason. "You guys can't be serious, we try anything and we'll likely get torn apart by who knows how many of these guys that are in the dark. Well I'd survive but you guys wouldn't."

Saya gave a shrug as she raised her voice for those nearby, namely the Huntsmaster, to hear. "It was just a suggestion, I doubt even Skuros would tolerate someone like that for long anyway, it'd be much easier if someone who was easy to manipulate such as his son took his place, after all Dark Angels aren't known to share power for long."

Ellie looked around, alarmed as a group of Lycans and the Huntsmaster started storming over. "Hey Saya, what's the big idea here?" she whispered to the demon.

"Killing time since I'm bored, maybe sowing some seeds of doubt if I do things right, the usual demon pastimes. Let's just hope Max gets here soon.. And that Hunter's wrong about Sera, she's too tough for something like that wound to kill her after all."

"Yeah… Let's hope." Joe added, silently praying for both of his friends.

 **[Occult Circle]**

Daylight broke through the thin treeline near to the campsite both Max and Hano sat at. Having awoke not so long ago, Max now watched over the resting white ranger, anticipating the moment she'd awaken and the three would be able to move on the trail of the hunting party. He just hoped they were still close enough to track.

"I can sense she is getting to be well now.. She is strong, your friend, even when she nearly lost all her life power." Hano tried to convey his message to Max as best he could.

"Yeah I'd guess so. I don't talk with her much but I know she's been through a lot to get that way, guess her being a Celestial has its perks to keep her alive for a while longer. Hey Hano, how'd you end up around these parts anyway? You're an ancient Hawaiian spirit, so you're a long way from home, how'd you end up here on the east coast?" He changed the subject as he turned around to the Aumakua who quickly eyed the sleek black motorcycle nearby before returning his gaze to the ranger.

"It's a very long story I can't, um explain everything, your language is still hard for me… but I can say why I come here. When I died, I was stuck, trapped in rock on shore at home. I can't get out now still. I lived watching for, many years and one day I saw people. People like you and your friends. Use magic to transform and fought bad witch. She was from old story, told to children to scare them. But they save others for no reason. So when bad witch died, Kane came, he free me and let me be me again. I looked up to those people and wanted to help like they did, for no reason. I got my bike later and then I ride it around land and I help people. Then I come here and you know everything else." He summed up as best he could.

"Huh, you're on about other Power Rangers out there aren't you? Guess you found the right inspiration then. I know there were a few when I was a kid but I can't remember them well. But that's a good goal to have Hano."

Hano gave a firm nod. "I thank you, for kind words Max. I get scared talking with others so it is nice having someone say you're good. I have hard time talking because of it. I just want to make up for being failure when I was alive."

Hano shifted uncomfortably on his log seat. "Huh, what did you fail at back when you were alive?" Max asked.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to say. It's still hard to think it. Oh your friend, she is waking up." Hano noticed as Sera began to stir.

Max turned as the young Angel opened her eyes and looked around in confusion for a moment, pressing her fingertips against the side that had been stabbed into deeply by the Huntsmaster. The marks were healed, though she could still feel the soreness of the injury as she pressed against it. Sitting up to get her bearings, she looked to find Max and Hano with no sign of the others.

"What happened, where are the others?" She passively demanded as she rose from the sleeping bag and looked to Max for answers.

"The Ranulfr Clan have them. They left you for dead and me to take part in some weird tribal thing of theirs I think. You alright Sera? We nearly lost you again there." He expressed his concerns, only to be met with a half shrug.

"I feel fine, but when I collapsed, my whole body was on fire and I was trying to stay awake but I wanted to sleep. Is that what dying feels like, because this felt familiar." She explained the sensation to him as she stretched out her arms to alleviate some of the aching in her body.

"I-I guess only you'd know that. Don't think about that, you're not dead, that's what's important, right?" Max tried to change the subject, only to be met with another shrug.

"Maybe, but I didn't exactly choose to start living again either. At first things were fine, I did what I was told and trusted my people, but they hide more secrets from me than our supposed mortal enemies do. I think I'm wondering if coming back was really best or if I'm just being used. Maybe I should just die again, it wouldn't be all that bad right? At least nobody could use me again right?" She pondered her own existence and the prospect of death casually in front of the two.

"D-Don't-" Max started before he was interrupted by the distinct voice of Hano.

"You died once, nearly died again and now you feel like dying again? What is wrong with you Max's friend?" Hano asked calmly but with some strange assertive undertone that stopped Sera's thoughts momentarily. "You do not know who I am but I've died too. Don't say stupid things. If people who brought you back using you, then find out truth."

"And what if I find what I don't like, can I do what I want then?"

Hano couldn't explain how to get her away from thinking as such and was at a loss for words as he stammered to say something. "None of that matters Sera, not what they use you for or anything. Your friends are the ones that matter right, sure they might be seen as evil up in the clouds, heck I bet I'm not perfect either, but how do you think we'd feel if you offed yourself because your people aren't what you think? I bet we've all got problems with our own kind, god knows I do. But you can't be so casual about life, it's precious and you get to live it the way you want."

"That's not what the High Heavens teaches us. We're just another means to an end and if we die, so what? So why should I worry about dying if I'm no real loss?" Sera fought back slightly with the logic of the Celestials.

"You don't listen to everything they've told you or all that bull Michael keeps feeding you by the spoonful, right? Saying you're all expendable, that's pretty sick. Listen, they might be your kind but you're not like them, you're like us. Us rangers together, we're our own people, overcoming our issues being different species, fighting together and having fun in our downtime. We're practically like family now, so suck it up because I'm not letting any sister of mine, no matter who she is do something so stupid like that to herself." Max drew the line, quite assertive himself with his words.

Sera stopped, several moments passing. "You're right. Since I came back and I've learned everything. The other Celestials are different to me and Michael… He's keeping too many things from me and I'm not sure if I can trust him. But You, Joe, the others are all honest, the only people that are and I don't want to make any of you hurt like when I died before. I saw it on Joe's face when I first met him. I guess I was wrong because I don't want anyone to hurt like that again…" She trailed off before looking Max in the eyes and flashing a smile. "Thanks Max, I guess I was just taking everything I've learned badly and needed some sense knocked into me."

"Good!" Hano interrupted in a cheery voice. "Good job helping your friend Max. Now we can go help your other friends."

"Whaddaya say Sera up to showing the Ranulfr Clan who's top dog around here?" Max asked, turning toward the direction the Lycans had fled.

Sera giggled at his wording, it felt better thinking of them as a family than just allies, having something new she didn't have before now. "Sure Max, let's help the others.

 **[Occult Circle]**

Making their way through the lightly wooded area, Max and Sera soon emerged into the clearing where the hunting party camp resided, Hano following shortly behind them. In daylight, the camp was illuminated, they could see the bound rangers and Maxcine. Max's attention drew to her, they had captured her too. Whatever game they were playing at involved using her to make him go along with it. The amber ranger tried to keep calm but the Ranulfr Clan's actions so far hadn't done anything to help that.

Walking out into the open, the group found themselves surrounded by a circle of Lycans, a surprisingly greater amount than those that had attacked them, numbering almost twenty. Clearly they didn't want the three to escape. Moving further into the camp, they locked eyes with Hunter and the Huntsmaster, both looked sternly at the two rangers as Hano moved off to the side.

"I believe they wish challenge you both. Judging by this circle. This was way my people settled things, maybe it's similar way." Hano deduced the reasoning for the setup as he stepped away. "I'm sorry, I cannot fight with you then."

"It's alright Hano, you did enough just helping us out. So Who wants who first?" Max asked, up for the challenge of fighting Hunter again and this time defeating the barbaric Lycan.

"Hunter goes first, we will fight as beasts and prove who is better once and for all City wolf." Hunter jabbed as he took on his beast form once more.

"Alright, let's go then. I'll prove to you that we don't have to be barbaric to be strong." Max agreed, removing his silver limiter glasses and letting the call take him.

Sera and the Huntsmaster moved to the edges of the temporary arena as the first fight began. Hunter took the initiative, giving a beastly roar as he dropped down to all fours and charged at Max. The ranger stood his ground as his opponent charged in, planting his feet and enduring the impact as hunter bore into him with force. Picking his moment to strike, the Lycan Max struck with a heavy handed claw to Hunter's face. Knocking Hunter off balance and sending him toppling to the ground.

Growling and rising to his feet, the tribal Lycanthrope charged with fury, frenzied and fit to burst with rage that Max had bested him with another attack. All out sprinting at the beastly ranger, Hunter bared his claws and prepared to strike. Coming into range, he swung wide, completely missing Max and opening himself up completely to any attack Max willed. Opening his maw, Max leant in and bit down into the flesh of his foe, Hunter letting out a howling scream at the pain as he reverted to his human form.

"H-Hunter yield!" He submitted dropping to his knees to wallow in defeat.

The Lycan Max let out a victorious roar as fresh blood dripped from his fangs. He was soon met with numerous howls from the Clansmen, it seemed as if they were rejoicing in his victory, perhaps a sign of respect that he bested Hunter. There was no time to question it though as a loud thump knocked Max to the ground, the shock reverting him back to his human self. The howls went silent, an air of shock over the area that the victor had been struck. Stood over Max was the perpetrator, none other than the Huntsmaster himself.

"Don't get so full of yourself whelp. And the rest of you! We only cheer once a wolf's been blooded, and this one still has a Huntsmaster to go through." He berated his Clansmen before turning his attention to the defeated Hunter kneeling shamefully at his feet. "And you, I expected more. Get up boy, you've shamed me enough today." He added, Hunter rising and shuffling off, the defeat still affecting him judging by the lifeless way he walked.

The Huntsmaster then turned his attention to Sera. "Before I get to dealing with the whelp. I've got a score to settle with you. Nobody harms the Huntsmaster and lives!" He declared, taking an offensive stance.

Sera stepped out into the circle, remaining calm. "Nobody harms my family and lives. Looks like you roughed up the others too, I can't forgive that."

"Haha, looks like you've got some fire girl, I'll enjoy snuffing it out! Come at me!" His voice boomed as he took the form of the white Lycanthrope.

"Celestial Breakout!" She called, morphing in a quick burst of Celestial energy. The white ranger looked down to the dazed Max. 'Don't worry, I'll win this and set everyone free from this monster.' She thought, wanting to say it, instead focusing on the coming fight.

Holding her hand out, she summoned a Combat Halo, clasping the Celestial weapon she ran forward, already meeting the Huntsmaster's charge and beginning to block his claws with it. Having learned from her earlier mistake which almost cost her life, Sera kept defensive. The wounds on his chest were unhealed and untreated, if she could keep up her defensive techniques for just long enough to find an opening-

But the Huntsmaster's arrogance and carelessness didn't leave long until she was given that opening. Overconfidence in his abilities, maybe it was just blind anger that she had managed to wound him, but now was her chance, if she could just keep her focus strong for long enough. No, to stop someone so morally corrupt, there was no guessing about it. If it meant putting an end to the ruthless Huntsmaster, she knew she could.

Thoughts racing through her head in a split second, Sera began focusing Celestial energy through her free hand while keeping the Combat Halo strong and her guard up, lunging her hand forward and shutting her eyes. A sharp stabbing noise soon pierced the air, followed by a short loud whine. Opening her eyes, she saw the Lightspear she had created, piercing diagonally upward straight through the Huntsmaster's heart before flickering away. Just from the blow alone, it was enough, there was no way he could survive beyond a minute now as white fur turned to red, he fell onto his back and reverted to his human self, the light slowly fading from his eyes as blood pooled quickly from the large cavity in his chest.

Silence again filled the air for a moment, then the Lycanthropes stood around unleashed an orchestra of mournful howls, the only thing they could do to cope with the sheer and abrupt shock of the death of their Huntsmaster. Hunter quickly rushed into the circle, dropping to his father's side and shaking at the sight of both his father and his Huntsmaster, the man who had ruthlessly taught him everything, dead.

Tears dripping from his eyes, anger soon took him as he scowled at Sera, his father's murderer. "You…" He said darkly as the Lycanthropes convened around him, returning to their human forms. Hunter tried to rush her, only to be held back by two of his Clansmen.

"We can't do anything Hunter, it was a fight to the death by our rules, we can't hurt her now. But our Huntsmaster is still dead…" One of the Clansmen stated, his voice full of despair.

"What do we do Hunter?" Another asked, waiting for advice from the mourning heir.

"I-I want them dead! Take his body, we're leaving. Let loose the Steeljaw, he can kill them all for us, I don't care anymore, about our rules or anything!" He exclaimed his orders, fighting over the mix of emotions coming over him.

"U-Understood, you heard the new Huntsmaster, get to it!" A third proclaimed, naming Hunter as successor to the title.

As the Lycanthropes fled the area, Hano and Max rejoined Sera. Watching the group flee, they watched as one broke open the huge cage holding whatever beast this Steeljaw was before fleeing with the remaining Clan. They may have fled and were no longer a problem. As Sera and Max braced themselves, Hano stepped forward.

"Don't worry Max. I can help in this fight. Leave it to me." Hano assured him as the door to the cage burst open and a huge wolf-like creature barreled out onto the grassy campground.

Brownish fur, grey in some areas, sharp golden eyes. Practically a giant wolf, however the features that set it apart from this was the somehow organically formed lower jaw, made purely of steel, both sets of fangs in its maw were also completely steel, it was of no surprise that it's claws were also composed of this organic steel. There was no doubt that this was one of the feared beasts of the realm of Wulfen. The Wulfen Steeljaw. If they were going to beat it, it would require a great feat of strength, a strength that none of them could likely muster alone.

Hano took a step back intimidated by the size of the Steeljaw as it stalked forward, the Aumakua in it's sights. Before any of them could react, the Wulfen beast pounced at Hano, lunging down and trapping him within it's jaw. Lifting the spirit from the ground, the Steeljaw ragged him around within his maw until it finally let him free, flinging far across the campground.

The spirit looked seriously injured and neither Sera nor Max could see any movement from him. A sense of urgency swept over the two rangers as it locked its eyes on its next two potential victims. "Damn, Hano didn't stand a chance." Max said grimly as he turned to the white ranger. "Sera, you need to free the others, I'll try and distract it."

"No, don't risk it Max, you saw what happened to him, he got completely wiped by that thing, you won't survive! Don't die on us, please!" She pleaded with him.

"Sorry Sera, but I think you understand by now. You've gotta do whatever it takes to protect those you care about. Even if you're doing something pretty reckless. Don't worry, I'll try come back in one piece." He jested a little with a grin, hiding the fear of facing off against one of the most dangerous creatures he knew of.

Transforming into his Lycan form once more, he took off on all fours charging the menacing beast. Sera wanted to make a move and help him, but even then, it wouldn't increase their chances of surviving by reluctant as she was to admit it, Max was right, she had to free everyone else, even if it was at a cost.

As she moved to free the others from their binds, Max leapt at the Steeljaw, bringing his arm back and sinking his claws into the flesh on the Steeljaw's face, cutting deeply as he was shook off by the Steeljaw. Skidding backwards as he landed, Max stood his ground as the beast took a step forward and growled, opening it's metallic maw and unleashing a bellowing roar that blasted a strong wind at it's Lycanthrope foe.

Max stood his ground and unleashed an equally menacing roar to mach the Steeljaw's ferocity as best he could before charging his opponent once again. Fearlessly pressing the mighty beast, Max leapt with all his strength to attack the foe, but cut short his leap as the creature before him did something unexpected.

Leaping backwards slightly to avoid him, the Steeljaw's expression softened as it sat down on the Grassy plain, stunning Max and the others around him at it's change in behaviour. As Sera freed the last of their captive friends, they watched with curiosity as to why the beast was acting differently.

Lifting its head high to the sky, the Steeljaw unleashed a deafening howl that lasted several moments. Once it had subsided, the Steeljaw lied down on its belly and stuck it's tongue out, panting as it looked at Max, almost like a dog would with its master. Reverting to his human form and replacing his silver glasses back on his face, Max stood dumbfounded at what was happening as the rest of his team and Maxcine joined him.

"Uhh, any of you guys know what's happening?" Max asked, the rest of his team shrugging.

"Maybe you tamed it somehow?" Nyssa suggested, the evidence of such a thing pretty present.

"Maybe you showed it you weren't scared of it and its respecting you for that. You know, the big guy looks pretty cute like this. Like he's a big cuddly, metal mouthed doggy!" Ellie enthused jokingly.

"Huh, maybe." Max agreed as he approached and stuck his hand out the the tame Steeljaw. The docile beast sniffed the Lycan's hand for a moment, pressing his snout against it. While not entirely expected, it wasn't surprising to the rangers that, upon contact, Max's Occult ring reacted to the Steeljaw's presence and acceptance of Max, quickly absorbing the mighty beast into the amber ranger's ring the same way both the Nightspawn and Yatagarasu had been previously.

As the form of the Steeljaw was sucked in and the rangers were left free of danger, they could only sigh in relief, then Max remembered. Hano was still out, perhaps even dead. If he could repay the Aumakua if he still lived after such a mauling, he would try his best to keep him from meeting such a fate once more. Rushing over he found a bloodied Hano lying on the ground. Kneeling down, worried he was too late, Max spotted something most peculiar. While he was covered in blood, there was no sign of any wounds, as if they had healed.

"Hano, are you alright?" Max asked, more curious than worried for his distant ancestor now.

"Yes." Hano groaned. "I am okay. My tiki isn't broken so I won't die. I just get hurt and wounds heal later. I'll be fine soon." He reassured Max.

Though this investigation had been surprising at every turn, it was now safe to say it had come to an end. Though their heads still span at the surprising events such as the Huntsmaster's death and the strange condition Max met to earn the Steeljaw's respect, they were relieved that the ordeal was over and that for now they could rest knowing that at least one of Skuros' allies was out of the picture for now.

 **[Occult Circle]**

Returning to Hano's camp, while the other rangers chatted with the Aumakua and expressed their thanks for helping to keep their other teammates alive as he prepared to leave, Max headed over to Sera, who sat some distance from the rest of the group on a felled log.

"Hey, you holding up okay? I know you didn't have much choice with killing the Huntsmaster and I doubt it'll make things any easier if their Clan comes looking for revenge, but if it's bothering you then you should tell someone." Max suggested to the white ranger, taking a seat beside her.

"That's the thing, killing him isn't what's bothering me. It's what I felt; or more what I didn't feel." She started, something in her voice sounded off but Max couldn't tell what it was. "When I made a hole in him with my Lightspear, when he dropped back and started pooling blood, even when Hunter was on his knees, grieving because of what I did, I knew exactly what I should've felt. Regret, remorse, like I should've done something else. I should've had another option, but I chose the easier one. But even when I knew I should've felt remorse for killing someone like that, without much justification, I didn't feel anything, I just knew what I had done and accepted I'd done it. Is there something wrong with me Max? Am I broken?" She asked him, it was a surprising revelation indeed and the Lycanthrope wasn't sure how to react, nevermind try and understand how her absence of remorse could come about.

"I-I don't know… But you said it yourself right, you knew what you should've felt then, you didn't feel it. So does it matter? If you know what is right or wrong to you, happy, sad, whatever. Then it doesn't matter what you feel or can't feel, right? But the fact you're asking that has to count for something. If you're asking stuff like this, it should mean you're not completely devoid of regret and remorse. Come on, Hano's about to head off, we should wish him well." He changed the subject, allowing her some time to think over what he's said.

"Alright." She nodded and put on a reassuring smile. "Thanks Max, I guess you're right. I feel better knowing I can count on you and the others out of everyone." She said as they headed off to join their friends. 'But still… Could it be because of what I am, did Michael do more to my head than just erase it? I need to know…"

 **|Occult Circle|**

 **Occult Beast - Wulfen Steeljaw - One of the most fearsome and deadly creatures to roam the wilds of the Lycan homeland. Many of the strongest Clans capture and try to tame these beasts for hunting and are prized by the Lycanthropes because of their effectiveness in hunts. The more Steeljaws a Clan tames, the more highly regarded they are. Certain Clans with more spiritual beliefs claim that they originated from these mighty beasts and highly revere them as ancestors who passed down the wolf blood to humans who once sought to settle the hostile land long ago. Though there are many tales and rumors surrounding the majestic and deadly Steeljaw, one thing is for certain, the threat of one is not to be taken lightly.**

 **And that's Chapter 26. So this was mainly focusing on a Max and Sera dynamic and seeing what I could do with it. I feel like I've lent toward Max being a pretty strong moral compass here which works pretty well given he has the strongest morals and the least internal conflict of the group right now. Showing the different side to Sera who's still coming to grips with thinking differently and showing her perception on life through Celestial teachings and not wanting to be used anymore was also interesting to explore and wasn't entirely planned either, though after this she definitely has a new outlook on things. As for the Ranulfr Clan, with their ruthless Huntsmaster killed in a duel, their future is definitely uncertain. I went about the beast for this one a bit differently too, the last test of strength with the Steeljaw was more on terms of courage, for Max to overcome and I liked it even if it was a short fight. I enjoyed writing Hano for these past two chapters too and giving him a little more backstory and motivation as to why he had travelled all the way there, so thanks to Taiski once again for creating the OC and maybe he'll appear again in the future. Kudos to anyone who got who he was referring to when explaining his 'encounter' with another ranger team.**

 **So only two chapters left in the Encounters and Beasts arc and then one more to bring it all together. Coming up next and I'll probably start working on it in a couple of hours, is a focus for Saya and I'm really excited for this one and you'll see why hopefully soon. So without further ado, here's the synopsis and thanks for reading.**

 **Next Chapter: Occult Encounters: Porcelain Knight**

 **Synopsis: With the last of the cases finally solved and proof a spy is somewhere in their midst, the rangers lie low for some time. That is until Saya is contacted by an old friend and inhabitant of the magical realm Arcanaeum. A refugee being hunted down by forces unknown after recent events within the magical realm, this old friend contacts Saya asking her for aid in escaping these pursuers and asks she comes to the ruins of a Colonial fort near Numin before it's too late. Can Saya and the others rescue them before it's too late, or will the pursuers succeed in their goal? Find out next time on Power Rangers: Occult Circle.**


	27. Chapter 27: Porcelain Knight

Occult Encounters: Porcelain Knight

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except the author created characters and concepts. Thanks to Ranger Red 2.3, Mistycharming and SA June for their OC's used in this fic.**

In the black of night, several miles from Numin, all was silent and eerily peaceful upon a large grassy plain. Then, a strong wind stirred, blowing the long grass back and forth as multiple thin strands of lightning struck the ground, leaving strange scorch marks behind. The marks soon burst to life, illuminating with mysterious white light. These markings themselves were particularly interesting, almost mistakable for ancient runes at first glance, though the elegant curves and flowing form to the scripture suggested it was far from the ancient markings. As the glow of the markings became more intense, streams of white light connected them in a perfect circle. Reaching a blinding level of intensity, the light burst upwards in a column of white light, extending above the clouds.

This column of immense light lasted only a few moments, once it subsided, two figures took its place. While one stood, the other was on their hands and knees. The one stood appeared to be larger and a man, though any other details in the night were completely obscured. His companion was considerably slimmer and their form gave away that they were a young woman. As she rose from the ground, she took a few deep breaths in. Her companion came to her side, supporting her as she caught her breath and stood upright.

"Are you alright miss Karin? With everything that you've had to go through… you haven't had time to rest and process it all. You must've expended much of your mana too, if you need to rest, just say the word." The male figure asked, moving away as she gave a nod.

"I'll be alright *Sniff* Landry, thanks for worrying. I can't still believe what's happened. Everything's gone now…" Karin paused, looking around to get her bearings while wiping a stray tear from her cheek.

"I thought we were safe. Rothward screwed everyone over and now the other Magelords are dead because of them." Landry said, clenching his fists. "The people want to kill the rest of the nobles and I don't think we're safe yet young miss. When things started happening in the City, I should've done something to keep your family safe. I'm so sorry I failed them miss Karin."

"It's not your fault Landry. We should've tried to stop this before the uprising could happen. I don't blame you, or the dead Magelords. Rothward cut a deal with them and now their movement has everything… I'll blame them both because they're the reason I've got nothing left… They're why I'm all alone now." Karin hung her head low as Landry walked in front of her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this miss Karin. But as long as I draw breath, you'll never be alone. I swore to always protect you and I'll never let you come to harm. So what do you want to do?" He consoled her, turning away and taking a few steps through the grass. "It looks like we came to a different realm as you said we would, the place is quiet. Not like ours is right now."

Karin nodded and joined him. "Thanks Landry but yeah, I think we're in the Arcanil's realm. My dad took me here once when I was a kid when he was doing a business deal with demons. Earth is pretty boring and the Arcanil walking around are pretty ignorant of the different powers hiding around them. But there." She pointed toward the distant city. "There's a strong presence, well multiple presences but they're all loosely bound together. I feel Celestial energy, Infernal and a strong power I can't figure. There's a couple others too but I've not encountered them before either."

Landry tilted his head, looking out at the city. "The people here, even if they're Arcanil, they've grown a lot using only their hands and their heads. Maybe not that different from Mages after all. Are you sure you're alright miss Karin? You should rest after what you've been through."

Karin shrugged. "I'm not sure Landry, I've not had time to think it over. But we got to look forward until we're really safe. I don't think they'll let us go easy. We should find some place nearby that's fortified, I've sensed something in that City that could help us."

Landry looked to her, raising an eyebrow. "What could be of help in an Arcanil City, miss Karin?"

"Well, someone. An old friend from the underworld. We better get going now. I need a safe place to start a projection, doubt it'll be long until they arrive here either. That's when we've got trouble"

 **[Occult Circle]**

Saya sat up in her bed, rubbing her temples. It was the middle of the night and up until a few moments ago she had been sleeping peacefully, Though something had disturbed it, something supernatural and whatever it was, it was powerful enough for Saya's natural instincts as a demon to sense it. Though she would much rather return to her slumber, she couldn't ignore whatever had breached her earthly sanctuary, especially considering the potential threat she sensed from whatever now inhabited her home.

Wiping away the sleep from her eyes, the blue Demon set her eyes upon something most peculiar. In the dark it was still hard to make out her features precisely and the strange ashen aura projected around her figure obscured any tone of colour to the figure, but it appeared to be the young woman that had escaped not too long ago. Saya took note of the flowing long hair and the finery she wore. Even in a tired state, she wouldn't be careless enough to miss the important details of a potential threat, though as she examined what she could, Saya lowered her guard and rose from the bed.

"Wait, Karin? That's you?" Saya asked, getting closer to the ashen coloured figure.

The figure gave a half smile. "Sure is- well kinda. I'm doing an Astral projection right now. So I've gotta talk fast since I'm low on mana too."

"Well either way, it's good to see you. What's wrong though? you wouldn't be projecting if it wasn't important." She asked.

She was right to assume so, just the time and focus alone to project oneself through the Astral plane was enough of a pain for most mages to deal with, the gradual drain on their mana while projecting was an added vice to the art.

"Y-Yeah well… Bad things are happening all over Arcanaeum right now… I'll tell you more soon but I need you to come find me, I'm at an abandoned fort of some kind near the City you're in. Landry's here too, Please Saya, They're hunting me."

Saya let out a slight gasp as the projection began to fade. "Wait, who's hunting you? Karin, what's happened?" But it was too late for answers, the mage could no longer sustain her projection, fading from the room, leaving the High Demon alone and with more questions than answers. "Damn it Karin Trevil, what mess have you gotten yourself into this time?"

 **[Occult Circle]**

Having called an urgent meeting as soon as the team was able to come together, the rangers alongside Ray and Gabriel met with Saya inside the Clubroom at the end of the school day to discuss the news involving Karin's Astral projection and the danger it was likely to bring. Standing at the desk while Joe dug through the Arcane section of books contained in their miniature Supernatural library, the young Demon sighed deeply, then looking up at her teammates.

"Thanks for meeting me. I'm afraid we won't have long if we don't act soon."

From where she sat Nyssa pressed her hand to her chin for a moment, taking a good look at the blue ranger. "Even though you don't look it, you're worried, what's wrong?"

"Ha." Saya started with a small morbid chuckle. "Trust you to see right through me. You all know magic's a thing, doubt you all know about the humans that can use it though."

"So Wizards and Witches are real after all then!" Ray interrupted cheerily.

"Yeah, just calm down Ray." She dismissed him before continuing. There's a realm though that flows with magic like no other. Joe have you found it yet?" She asked as he promptly returned with one of the large tomes that had been set upon the shelf.

As he placed it down and took his seat, the others in the room looked to see the intricate seal, lined with script similar to that Karin had conjured during her plane shift to Earth. Though only one recognised it.

"Ah, Arcanaeum, now it makes sense." Gabriel said, catching everyone else's attention.

"Huh, you know about that place Mr. Cadia?" Ellie asked for the equally confused group.

"I've done a lot of research on the Supernatural, I guess the Mages have to be the most interesting thing I've read into. Magic is pretty limitless even for mortals, what they've managed to do with it is a blend of art, science and passion I guess you'd say." He elaborated as several eyes narrowed at him.

"It's strange a mortal knows more about the Supernatural than even we do." Saya said, almost accusing him of something.

"I can't see his aura." Sera stated to the group. "I don't get why but he doesn't have one. But I don't see why he'd keep anything from us. Maybe I'm still exhausted from fighting with the Huntsmaster."

"I'd hate to say it." Nyssa started. "But we should focus on whatever Saya is so worried about. If Mr. Cadia could hide something from me, I can't see it."

"Yeah, that makes sense. So Saya, what's with this place then?" Max agreed, allowing the blue ranger to get back on track.

"What he said was right though, they've taken magic and done wondrous things with it, tamed the realm of Arcanaeum and built great cities that this world could only dream of. They came from here, the Mages, they left the rest of humanity behind for their lack of gifts and transported themselves to their new home Centuries ago. Since then over a hundred Magelords have ruled the land between them peacefully and studied the Arcane arts." She explained, reading out extracts from the pages of the tome.

"So what you're saying is this place is magic paradise." Ellie summed up.

Saya chuckled at the thought. "I'd say it's more complex than that. But that brings me to why I'm telling you all this. One of the Magelords tends to do a lot of business with my father. Souls in exchange for 'research materials.'" She cringed saying those last two words. "Magelords are usually ethically challenged so he asks for some pretty gruesome things even by a Demon's standards. But he has a daughter, Karin whose a couple of years older than me. Since he does business a lot, we became friends."

"So I'm guessing this has to do with her, right?" Joe deduced as he read through the pages of the book some more, now intrigued by the subject of Arcanaeum itself.

"Yeah, it does. She contacted me last night through an Astral Projection." She paused, realising she would have to give some explanation on the concept. "How can I put it. It's like sending your spirit travelling through a metaphysical realm and projecting it somewhere in the realm you're currently in to talk with someone. That's as best as I can put it. She said she was in trouble though, there's a group hunting her but I don't know any more. She usually does get herself into some kind of mess but this time… Whatever happened sounds dire. She said she was in some kind of abandoned fort outside the city, but that's all I know. So could you all help going after her?"

Joe rose from his seat and put a hand on her shoulder. "You don't need to ask, we're all friends right? We help each other out when we can, it's just what we do. Now we just have to work out where she is." He reassured her as the other rangers nodded in agreement.

Ray scratched his head, shooting up from his seat moments later. "I know the place, there's only one fort out here and it's this ruined Colonial one that's been abandoned since the Revolution."

Something clicked in the back of Max's head too. "Hey I think I know that place. When me and Maxcine were young we'd play in the forest and we used to race to it all the time." He realised with a smile, reminiscing on the past.

"Looks like we'll have no problem heading there then. Alright, let's move out and save Saya's friend from whatever mess she's in." Joe commanded the rest of his team as they stood and prepared to embark on the journey to defeat whatever force was hunting the young Mage.

 **[Occult Circle]**

Arriving in the area as the sun rested low in the sky, the Occult Rangers made a short trek from the highway leading away from Numin and through the trees. All the while both Nyssa and Sera flew above them, watching for any suspicious activity, namely from the Cult. However, it only took a few minutes to reach the abandoned fort with Max leading the way and there seemed to be no sign of an ambush as the two rangers returned to the ground beside their comrades.

Standing at the edge of the fort's walls, they could see that there wasn't much left, even in low light. Practically nothing remained past the severely damaged stone walls and the crumbled foundations. Making their way inside, they saw two people, one rested while the other talked.

The former was a young woman, maybe a few years older than Saya. her hair was long, flowing and brown and she wore a dress made of fine materials, similar to satin and silk, the elegant design alone giving off that vibe. However as the group of six approached, they noticed something strange with her, the colour of her eyes was like nothing they had seen in a person before. It was an almost reflective silvery colour and sparkled brightly in the stray ray of light from the setting sun. Clearly even though Mages were human, there were some characteristics that split them from their ordinary cousins.

While they approached, the latter of the two rose from the makeshift seat of bricks he had been sat on. He must have been well over 6 feet tall, an absolute bear of a man by anyone's standards. Light plates of a strange red metal were strapped around his shins, wrists and chest. All layered over tough dark coloured clothing. Draped over this ensemble was a cape of vermillion, scarcely hiding the unnervingly wide blade of the broadsword hanging by leathery straps at his side. The weapon looked to need inhuman strength to wield, the fact it hung so casually at his side unnerved a few of them to say the least. His hair was short, spiky and blonde. Unlike his companion however, his eyes were a dull and lifeless green. Yet he possessed porcelain white skin. Unnaturally perfect and despite the strong facial structure and stern expression he held, there wasn't an injury in sight.

Each of the rangers stopped dead in their tracks as the man moved toward them, resting his sword arm on the hilt of the weapon as he halted and took a stance to engage them at a moments notice. He sized them up for a moment, gripping his blade. "These aren't Arcanil miss Karin, we might be in danger." He alerted his companion as he fixed his gaze on Joe who now lead the team through the fort. "State your business, if you intend to harm miss Karin, then I'll have no choice but to end you all swiftly." he warned them, clenching the grip of his hilt tightly.

Joe braced himself by taking a step back but looked to the blue ranger behind him. "Huh, Arca-what now? Wait, Karin's the name of that friend of yours right? Know how we can get to her without that guy cutting us in two?"

Saya nodded and stepped forwards, into the swordsman's point of view. "It's okay Landry, Sayakriel Leviathan of House Leviathan here to see Karin Trevil." She explained rather formally, conjuring up whatever attitude of nobility she could in her introduction.

Slowly, Landry loosened his grip and gave a firm nod. "Understood, wait a moment." He said, returning to where Karin sat and relaying the information to her.

"Thanks Landry, can you keep an eye out for anything moving around the fort?"

"If that is what you ask of me." He replied almost robotically with his words as she nodded a yes. Promptly the warrior strode off to patrol around the fort's walls as Karin rose from where she sat and moved to where the six rangers stood, five of them still quite confused as to the current situation.

"Saya!" Karin beamed as she saw the young Demon with her own eyes. She was several inches taller than Saya, made clear when she came close and wrapped her tightly in a hug. The others could see the exact moment when the air in their teammate's lungs was squeezed from her body by the other girl. They could only watch with surprise and laugh a little at the rare situation Saya found herself in. "I'm glad you're alright." She added as she let go and took a step back.

"I'm more glad that you are Karin, when you projected things sounded bad. What happened, you didn't crash one of those weird necromancy parties again did you?" She asked with a pointed tone.

Though the others were slightly curious and worried about what exactly a necromancy party might entail, it clearly wasn't the right mood to be doing so. Karin glanced away from her friend and her eyes appeared to become dejected, Saya immediately put her serious face back on as her old friend waved over to the piles of stone bricks.

"Try make yourselves comfy, this'll take some explaining." She told them as the group made their way over, ready for whatever grave news Karin had to tell them. Once everyone was seated, the young Mage took a deep breath and began. "For a long time now the people of Arcanaeum have been unhappy with the ruling noble faction, the Magelords. They banded together as a new faction for the people, trying to reform society. Even adopted a dumb acronym, ARM. Guess it's our fault for thinking it was stupid though. A few days ago, ARM started riots everywhere, the Magelords weren't aware of how many supporters they had, or that one of our best had betrayed us." She explained, balling her hands into fists as she recounted the events and tried to hold back her own grief and tears.

"ARM? Never heard of them, I guess they're new, but who betrayed you? You said one of your best, you don't mean-"

"One of the thirteen greats? Yeah. I'm not surprised you've not heard of ARM though, they're serious nationalists, think magic, science and their own hands can solve everything and they don't like anyone that isn't from Arcanaeum. It was Rothward, one of Dad's old friends. Damn it… They gave those bastards access to the entire Rothwood Silhouette Division. That and the riots, none of the Magelords stood a chance. I bet they're all dead now… and their families… and my family too. DAMN IT!" She Screamed out in a sudden burst of emotion as she finally broke and let loose the tears she had been holding back for a while now.

Rushing to her side, her companion Landry was extraordinarily quick to react to her outburst and began to try and console her. Saya exchanged a worried glance with her friends before standing. "Come on, we should give her a few minutes to calm down. When she's ready we can find out why she came to me for help."

Joe nodded. "That sounds like the best thing. Maybe you can fill us in on the blanks while we wait."

Making their way to one of the rear walls of the fort, the other five rangers looked to Saya. "Are you sure she'll be alright? Her heart feels sad, broken, angry." Sera listed off the grieving girl's emotions, regardless of however obvious they were to the others.

"She'll be fine, Karin's probably tougher than me with these things. She'll just need time."

"I understand, but I'm still sad to see her in all that pain, like how Joe was before he found me again." Sera added as Saya nodded a thanks.

"Alright, could you explain what she was going on about. I get the whole thing with the Magelords and this ARM but who's Rothward?" Joe set the conversation back on course as they began to find answers to the questions pressing them.

"Arcanaeum is run by the Magelords like we've gone over, they're like the Underworld's ruling houses in how they operate but they don't really have anyone ruling over them as a whole. It's like they all keep to their own territory and do their own thing and don't really bother each other. Rothward along with Trevil. Each rules their own slice of land, usually a city and a good chunk of territory around it. Rothward rules Rothwood and Trevil rules Trevillia. It's pretty much like that everywhere in Arcanaeum."

"Guess that explains that. Didn't Karin say something about those Rothwood guys being one of the 'thirteen greats' or something?" Max asked.

"That's right, I won't get into the number, they're _very_ enthusiastic about the number thirteen over there as it is but the 'greats' are the strongest Magelords and practically hold all the power in Arcanaeum between them. Rothward's always been in the top tier among them. Trevil less so."

"So." Ellie started. "What's this about crashing necromancer parties?"

Saya flinched at the crimson ranger's question, blushing slightly with embarrassment. "U-Uh. Damn I knew I shouldn't have mentioned that." She muttered before regaining her composure. "If you wish to keep breathing, I suggest none of you ever ask that question again."

"What? I'm just saying what's on everyone's minds." Ellie replied as the others looked away and acted uninterested. "Judases." She muttered and folded her arms, knowing Saya's reaction just increased their curiosity on the matter, even if they did value their lives more than the answer.

Nyssa finally cleared her throat after a few moments of silence. "Regardless of what we might be more interested in finding out, she mentioned that this 'Silhouette Division' was involved and it played a key part in this 'revolution' of theirs. What is it?" She inquired, the blue ranger however, looked away from the others and gave a deep sigh.

"You don't want to know."

"Saya, if these guys are the same people as the ones you said were hunting her, then we need to know what we're up against." Joe reasoned.

Saya gave a sigh and turned to face them once more and sighed deeply and gave a reluctant nod. "Alright. In short, they're monsters. Think of Landry, Karin's protector, and picture something five times his size, fully mechanical, powered by magic and about as strong as him. Then picture a Mage piloting him from within, able to control it and cast the same spells as usual and use something called anti-magic. Silhouette's are built for one thing, Mage killing. They're the worst form of Manatek ever designed. If one shows up, we can't fight it. We'd just all die." She gave a very pessimistic detailing on these mechanical monstrosities, though given their specs, it wasn't hard to see why.

"No kidding. You're probably right, but still…" Joe started, getting their attention. "We can't just give up if one shows up. We'll at least try to stop it. But you said it was as strong as Landry right? Thought he wasn't normal, so what is he? He looks pretty human."

"So you picked up on that. He's what mages call a Doll. He looks human enough but he isn't. His body is artificial, they make them of all sorts for different reasons but for some reason Landry is made of something with a similar tone to Porcelain, I bet it's enchanted too so his body can take as many hits as possible. But Dolls are like servants made with a popular magic among Magelords, they call it programming magic. Works more or less like ordering a mindless soldier around, or a making a computer AI, those things humans are fond of. But they're limited in that they can't think for themselves and always ask for orders or confirmation of action based on running programs. They can be basic but Landry's probably as complex as they come. I suppose it should go without saying they can be that strong under the right conditions that they're as strong as a Silhouette, hence why I compared one to Landry, since he is likely one of the strongest Dolls made and enchanted."

"Huh, never knew those kinds of things existed." Nyssa chimed in, pressing her thumb to her chin.

"I've heard of things like that." Sera interjected. "They're pretty taboo in every other Realm I know, must be Arcanauem's an exception. I know the practice of making similar things is banned among the Celestials but some of my kind disagree with the ban, making the excuse that it's difficult and requires a lot of effort and 'sacrifice' to pull off."

"Looks like you Celestials aren't as united as you like to think. Maybe you could take some hints from the Mages on how to make them safely." Nyssa took the opportunity to get in a jab at the Angelic factions.

"So." Joe quickly stopped a dispute from brewing, seeing it in the eyes of both white and black rangers. "There's one thing Landry said that I still don't get. What's an Arcanil?"

"Oh. That's just what mages say when they're referring to humans without Magic, basically most of the humans on Earth. They don't consider Mages from Earth as one of them either, calling them Wizards and Witches respectively." Saya summed up.

"Huh, that's the only thing that wasn't overly complex to explain, you know a lot about Arcanaeum though. I guess I should expect it since you're a-" Joe said, cutting short as a large shard of crystallized ice zipped through the air and pierced his heart, knocking the wind out of him and dropping him to one knee.

The five remaining rangers remained alert, directing their attention to the source of the ice shard that had injured their red ranger. What they found was surprising, Landry had returned and now wielded his greatsword effortlessly with one hand while raising his guard to protect Karin from the attacker. Opposite him stood three soldiers, or at least that's what they appeared to be. The uniforms were akin in style to the dress uniforms most modern armed forces on Earth still wore, the colour was primarily green but also sported a black trimming. Similarly they all carried what looked like on first glance, modern firearms. Pistols all trained on the magic Doll opposing them. Though further inspection would reveal the lack of a nozzle for bullets and instead sported more metallic parts than any ordinary handgun would.

Though the rangers remained on edge as Joe began to recover and rise, they took note in the weapons and how familiar it seemed. "Hey, doesn't that remind you of…" Max spoke up.

"Lilyanna's weapon. That rifle that fired out bolts of magic. I didn't think people other than Magia had one." Ellie confirmed.

"It's not hard to believe though. They are much farther ahead than humans technology-wise. Adding magic to what they can already create just makes them much more dangerous." Saya added.

"Hate to be the bearer of bad news but look." Joe said, pointing out a few key points.

Surrounding the breaches in the forts walls were several squadrons of the strange military forces, they were boxed in, the only way out would be to fight. They took no time to think about it and morphed in a burst of Supernatural energies before running to where Karin and Landry stood.

"We've got more company all over the place. Karin, do you have enough mana to help us fight?" Saya asked as the other rangers assessed the situation.

"Yeah, but I doubt I could handle much more than what's here. Hopefully the situation doesn't get any worse." She nodded.

Though at that moment, the eyes of the eight present widened with shock as a large object fell from the sky, slamming into the ground with quaking force and kicking up a cloud of dust. Landry and Karin coughed as the dust entered their lungs and blinded them momentarily. At first, when the dust began to clear, all the rangers could see was the silhouette of a large humanoid figure. As it cleared entirely, their eyes widened with shock.

Before them was a hulking figure, built like a metallic human clad in Knightly armour, wielding a giant sword quite similar to the one Landry wielded. It's armour was a silvery black, the joints and frame underneath seemed to be made of a black metal too. A spherical core buzzed with a light green energy as it stood motionless. The numerous scratches on the metallic monster's hull and the worn texture to the metal indicated it had been through a lot of use, which didn't inspire confidence in the rangers as they looked at it.

In an instant the V shaped visor of the machine lit up with the same green light it's core emitted and a voice spoke out from what was likely a speaker embedded into the Knightly figure. "This is Knight Captain Vander Black on behalf of the Arcanaeum Reformist Ministry. As a member of the ARM's newly formed Armoured Division, I've come with forces from our wider military to find Karin Trevil."

"It's a Silhouette…" Saya gasped, taken aback by the sheer size and imposing appearance it gave off, needless to say, the other rangers felt the same.

"Not just any Silhouette Saya." Karin started. "That there is the Void Knight. It's a custom Silhouette for the Knight Captain of Rothwood's Armoured Division. Looks like he chose to side with ARM then."

Landry gritted his teeth as he faced the Silhouette and readied his weapon with two hands. "I've seen what the Void Knight can do in demonstrations I escorted Lord Trevil to in Rothwood. None of you would survive fighting it head on. Needless to say, Captain Vander is a powerful adversary. Even for an Arcanil."

"Weird they'd let an Arcanil lead an AD. He wouldn't be as powerful as letting even a weak Mage pilot it." Karin noted.

"Maybe not, but having seen his swordsmanship, I'd see why they might." Landry replied as he focused on the mighty Silhouette before them. "This is Landry, Servant of Trevillia's Magelord and guardian of his family! I'm afraid I can't allow you to harm and put and end to miss Karin's life like you have done to the remaining Magelords and their families across the realm! If you want her, you'll have to go through me first!" He called over to Vander as the Silhouette nodded.

"I understand you'd be upset, our Revolution took a nasty turn and the riots broke out of control. I regret that we couldn't contain it and lost the lives of innocent nobles as a result." Vander surprisingly began to apologise, his tone sounding genuine even over a speaker. "We have saved who we could and we of ARM's military are working to ensure that no others suffer because of our actions. We wanted reform not chaos, and we'll bear that failure going forward. So please, come quietly, so we can change Arcanaeum together not divided."

"I cannot allow anyone to take miss Karin anywhere, As the last order from Lord Trevil, anyone associated with ARM has to be eliminated if they try. I'm sure you understand my running programs can't be disobeyed, even if miss Karin wants to leave since the one who cast it is no more and therefore can't end."

Karin's eyes went wide as the Occult rangers watched, they all wanted to help but if Landry predicted they could easily die from fighting something equal, perhaps even greater than his own strength with this particular unit. Not to mention the soldiers that had silently encircled them and left them nowhere to run. "Landry no! Stand down, I'll go with them just don't fight him! I don't want to lose you too…" She pleaded but to no avail as Landry shook his head.

"I'm sorry but I can't disobey a running program, even if the running program to follow your orders conflicts with it. But don't cry for me miss Karin, it's my duty to live and die for you. And that's what I must do. It's been an honour."

"I'm sorry too for what it's worth. I admit it will be fulfilling to fight the infamous Porcelain Knight. But I'll find no joy in it." He offered his condolences. "But we have no choice in the case of a Doll, not without enacting a Master Shutdown spell, but then what's the difference between that and killing him? Come then, I'll give you a proper send off as a warrior and on my honour, Karin Trevil will be safe from harm when she comes with us. It's the least I can do." Vander promised as he took control of the Silhouette.

The Void Knight gripped it's sword and pointed it at Landry as the warrior on the ground charged with incredible speed, leaping from the ground as he came in close and driving his large weapon forward as he came near the chest of the Silhouette. Driving it in with all his might, Landry pierced the chest deep and drew the weapon back out as he repulsed from the chest with his feet before landing down on the ground a fair ways from the Void Knight.

Knight Captain Vander chuckled through the speaker. "So looks like all I heard was true, the Porcelain Knight would have no problem taking down the average Silhouette and pilot. You even managed to strike into the cockpit and leave a sizeable gash on my face. You're commendable and I regret everything I have to do today other than ensuring Karin's safety. I'm sorry but it has to be this way, activating ward neutralisation core." He spoke as a strange black aura, that appeared to absorb the light around it, grew around the Void Knight's blade.

In a swift effortless swing, the blade struck Landry, shocking everyone as the wards reinforcing his body shattered and the blade split through him cleanly. Collapsing sideways, his body splitting in two and some of it even shattering around where the blade had impacted. Karin's heart sank as she watched from where she stood.

All she could do was run toward his shattered body all the while crying out his name. "LANDRY!"

From where they stood, the rangers could only watch themselves. Despite their initial impression on things, this was something they couldn't involve themselves in. Vander Black seemed noble and remorseful for even having to kill an inhuman Doll like Landry. He seemed regretful for the actions that lead to the uncontrollable death and destruction that occurred in ARM's Revolution. But he seemed genuine in his want to keep Karin safe from harm, even if it meant Landry would be no more. It seemed like a mess now they thought about it, the whole thing a coup gone slightly wrong and good men left to clean up and try make things right. Even if they had been itching for a fight at first, they were glad that they wouldn't have to come to that. Though what was worrying was the power of a Silhouette, even a standard one, if it could destroy magical wards like they were paper, it worried them that such power alone existed, let alone all the other potential they might hold. If the Abyssal Cult managed to get their hands on one, it could prove disaster. The rangers only hoped their foes weren't watching and had no plans to do so.

Karin ran to Landry's side, his whole body was cracked and it appeared as if he had only so many moments till it would shatter and he would be no more. "Lan*Sob*dry" She started, unable to hold back her tears as the last being she cared for began to die. "I'm so *Sob* sorry. It's my fault."

"No It's alright, it had to be this way. If we had escaped, you would've been in more danger. This way you'll be safe. Don't cry though miss Karin, you'll spoil the beautiful smile you usually have that way…" He let out a groan of pain. "Don't hate them either miss. I'm sure the monsters that went too far will be brought to justice with someone strong with a sword and stronger with his heart, like Captain Vander. Go with him, make your home something to look up to. I'm sorry I failed you though. I… Said I… Wouldn't… Leave… Y-ou…" Landy finished as he became still.

Karin closed her eyes. "Landry, you didn't fail me. You've always been there and I couldn't ask for a better protector. Thanks for always being there for me… *Sob* But I'll try and carry on, by myself. For you and for everyone. Goodbye *Sob* my Porcelain Knight." She said opening her eyes, only now realising that his body had shattered, only shards, the armour he wore and the sword he wielded remained.

She rose to her feet as the ARM soldiers arrived alongside the rangers, both sides having long ceased any open hostilities to each other. As Karin turned to face to powered down rangers, two of the soldiers began to collect the effects of the fallen warrior behind her, whether by order or simply respect to a fallen combatant didn't matter, it was still a noble gesture.

"So what will you do now?" Saya asked as Karin cleaned herself up.

"I don't know, but I can't stay stuck on what happened. If Captain Vander is anything like the rest of ARM, I might have them wrong. If they're working to make Arcanaeum into something great for everyone and not just the Magelords and their families, then that's something I want to be a part of. Hopefully we can work out how if we work together, maybe we'll be wrong and screw things up, maybe we'll find our way eventually, who knows. But I want to make a difference. Just do one thing for me Saya, for yourself really, just in case I never see you again."

She requested, leaning in close to avoid anyone else overhearing. "If you ever find that you love someone, tell them you do. Before it's too late. If they're your family let them know how much you care. If they're your best friends and can't get through the day without sharing some laughs, tell them how much you care that they're there. And if there's someone special. Someone that makes it hurt here." She started, pointing to Saya's heart. "Then tell them how much your heart aches, whether you're with them or without them, it doesn't matter. Because that's when you know it's real love. You never know when you'll be able to see someone again, so don't wait, even if you're scared. You never know if the last time you saw someone will be the last time you ever see them. So don't say goodbye without saying everything you want, everything you can. Promise me Saya, for your sake. Because you're the closest thing to a sister I have now and you should know I love you just as much as if you were my sister and I don't want to see you sad either."

Saya was taken aback by her friend's words. In the end she gave a firm nod, ignoring her slightly flustered cheeks. "Alright, I promise. I love you like you're my older sister too." She finally decided.

"Just make sure you take care of whoever's making your heart beat like crazy right now. A good Mage can sense these things after all." Karin added with a cheeky wink as she moved off her best friend. "Thanks everyone, for coming to help, even if it didn't matter in the end. I hope we'll see each other again some time. Alright boys we ready to get back to Arcanaeum?" She asked addressing the soldiers beside her.

"A-Affirmative miss Karin! Knight Captain Vander has requested you aid us in that and plane shift our entire platoon and the Void Knight if you're able."

"I guess it won't be too hard. Sure, let's go." she agreed, making her way to where the slightly maimed Silhouette had moved into a kneeling position.

At its feet, the rangers saw what appeared to be a young man in his mid-twenties, with combed dark hair, a clean shaven face and a fresh cut across his face, his uniform appeared slightly different too, sporting similar additions that an officer's dress uniform would usually have compared to a soldier's but keeping to the same colour scheme generally. He had his arms folded behind his back. Though this was likely Vander, they had no time to confirm. He gave them a short nod as Karin took her time with the spell before she and the entire unit dispatched to retrieve her were consumed by the same kind of column of light she had came to Earth through, then moments later, it faded and neither the people within it or the Silhouette remained.

Though things hadn't gone as expected, the rangers had left today wiser about a realm they had knew nothing about until today. Though things looked shaky for Arcanaeum's future, if men like Vander Black were in abundant supply and Karin could make her goals a reality, they were confident that it could make it through it. But they also prayed that they would never have to face even a standard Silhouette on the battlefield. But the worry still loomed over them that their enemy had been watching and planned to do just that in the quelling chaos of the still burning fires of Arcanaeum's Revolution.

 **[Occult Circle]**

A day after the events at the old fort, another uneventful school day was over and with no further clues as to who their mystery mole is, the Club decided to adjourn for the day. As it did though, Saya asked Joe if he could stay behind for a few minutes and having agreed to her request, the two now stood alone in the Clubroom.

"Listen Joe… There's no easy way for me to say this and I can't really go back on a promise to Karin So here I go." She started, Joe completely oblivious to the train that was about to hit him. "I think I'm in love with you. Ever since what you did for my family in the Underworld against House Phoenix, I've been feeling things. In my chest whenever I look at you or think about you. I know when we met we ended up sealing a bond between us by accident and then did our best to act like it didn't exist but now. Now whenever I think about that, my heart, it feels like agony. And I always got too scared to say all of this until now, until Karin explained just what love felt like and when she did, it all made sense, what I've been feeling. I'm sorry if I'm putting all of this on you out of the blue but now I've said it all I just have to know. How do you feel?"

Joe stood perfectly still, mouth agape with surprise that she had just laid out her feelings before him, but he had to answer some time, instead of just considering it. Though it certainly help that he had been put on the spot out of the blue like this. "Wow, Saya… I-"

 **|Occult Circle|**

 **Magical Construct - Doll - Created from both organic and synthetic materials to look human and act human to varying degrees, the Doll is similar to a Golem but within Arcanaeum are used for many tasks such as acting as servants and menial labour, minimising risk to the Mages of Arcanaeum. Because of this, most of Arcanaeum regards them as less than people and just tools to further society. But those few who don't have seen the more human factor of certain Dolls and been inspired by it, working to one day maybe even create a sentient Doll. However magic has its limits and they have began to turn to other theories that could prove fruitful which involve technology and Artificial Intelligence…**

 **Realm - Arcanaeum - Otherwise known as the realm of magic, this realm is a mystical place abundant with magic and home to numerous magical beings. The most abundant of which are the Mages, descendants of the ancient Mages from Earth who originally mastered the art of plane shifting and began an exodus of magic users. But not all left with them and chose to remain on Earth, passing on their bloodline. The realm itself is a paradise in the eyes of many. Though it does have its own problems, it's unrivalled mastery over magic as a whole and its technology envied by many make it one of the most prosperous realms, surpassing even Earth, though unlike Earth it doesn't contain as many mysteries nor does it have potential conquerors constantly desiring it. After the Arcanaeum Reformist Ministry finally came to power and it began to quell the flames of it's grim Revolution, it began to draft a Tier system for all Mages, both in it's realm and beyond. Ranging from 0, the lowest and where all Arcanil are placed in the system, to 13, where only the most powerful Mages are placed. Many of History's most powerful Sorcerers and Sorceresses have been ranked as Tier 13, such as the famous Merlin and infamous Morgana Le Fey.**

 **And that's chapter 27 and I'm just realising how long this actually is. Sorry for ending things like I did though and teasing you all a little by cutting it mid-sentence. It was fun to end it like that though. You'll get to see Joe's answer next time though. So this was supposed to go a whole lot differently, I was supposed to have this and a couple others out before Valentine's too but not everything goes to plan. But I'm happy with how it came out, even if it did focus more on the side characters and introducing Arcanaeum more than anything. As a bit of an apology for dashing anyone's hopes of seeing something happen between the two today and because I feel like it, I decided to make two lore entries, so I hope you enjoyed that little treat.**

 **So I'd love to hear what you all thought and who knows, maybe if my focus on these guest characters and the world building for this realm are anything to go by, there's more to come with that in the future. But aside from that obvious hint I can't say any more on my intentions for doing that. I'll be making up for the lack of much action with a good fight next so just you wait, also one more chapter to go until I round off this arc and it'll be one that I know some people have been waiting for/have figured out so the excitement builds. I'll try to get these out quicker just for that at the least. Thanks for reading this almost double length chapter, discounting the AN and I hope it wasn't too much of a struggle to get through and I hope you'll keep on with it, if you've gone this far though, I probably don't need to say that though. Thanks for reading!**

 **Next Chapter: Occult Beasts: Leviathan**

 **Synopsis: Soon after Saya's confession, a local new report alerts the group to a new trouble for the City. With reports of a large shadow being sighted swimming down the large river toward Numin Lake, the group set out to investigate. Though Saya seems distant about the whole thing. What will come of their investigation? Will the author stop being mean and let the Saya & Joe ship sail, or will he find some way to mess with it? Find out next time on Power Rangers: Occult Circle.**


	28. Chapter 28: Leviathan

Occult Beasts: Leviathan

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except the author created characters and concepts. Thanks to Ranger Red 2.3, Mistycharming and SA June for their OC's used in this fic.**

"Wow Saya… I didn't know you really felt that way. We've usually been so focused on what problem's been in front of us, I guess I never thought about this kind of thing, or how you might feel." Joe replied to Saya, now that she had summoned up the courage to finally express her feelings with a little push from an old friend and Joe had begun considering just how and why she could have come to feel this way, the two stood in silence for a few moments. "I'm gonna feel bad about saying this after everything you've just said, but I can't answer you."

"Huh?" She asked, stunned by his impartial answer, while she was ready for a no, what he had said caught her off guard.

"Well, I can't answer you right away. You've been thinking long and hard about this right? It's been with you for a while but with everything we deal with on a daily basis, I've never had a chance to think about something like this. Sorry to ask this Saya but can you wait? I'll tell you how I feel one day, okay? But I need time, time to find my feelings for myself, is that alright?"

Saya lowered her head and gave a deep sigh. "It's alright, it was silly of me to ask you out of the blue and put you on the spot like that, thinking maybe somehow everything would go like a dumb rom-com these humans like so much." She paused and nodded, keeping her eyes fixed to the floor. "Okay, I'll wait to hear how you feel and even if you don't feel the same way, I'll try to come to terms with it. I just had to let you know now." She raised her head and met her eyes to his, giving a forced smile. "Don't worry Joe, even if it hurts a little that I still don't get to know, I'm happy to get it off my chest. But please d-don't worry about me..." Her voice became weaker, trailing off as she ran to the door and broke out into a sprint as she passed through it, wanting to get away as quickly as she could, hoping the aching in her chest would subside if she could just get away.

Joe was left alone in the room, surprised by her sudden sprinting maneuver to flee, but he could guess it had to do with his answer, or lack thereof. While he was a little worried, he couldn't exactly take back his words and tell her a lie just to spare her feelings. He did know what he had to do though, find out how he felt and tell her the truth. When he did that, he hoped for better or worse that it wouldn't hurt the friendship they had forged so far.

"Joe, is everything okay? I just saw Saya run out in tears, you two didn't fight over something did you?" A serene and familiar voice asked.

Tears. Joe hadn't seen any running down her face but hearing it from someone else, his indecisive answer had hurt her more than he saw, no doubt she wanted to spare him from the agony she was feeling from loving someone who might not even love her back, it just added to the guilt he was feeling over being the root cause of this ordeal. No, he couldn't allow the guilt he felt to sway his actions. He decided then, in that moment, if his answer really was no, he'd find a way to ease the even greater pain it would no doubt cause her.

Turning around, he found the red headed, young Angel walking into the room. Whether she had waited for Saya's private talk with Joe to end, or she had been passing along when the blue ranger burst out, couldn't be said, yet even though the white and blue rangers were members of opposing species, he could see the genuine concern she had in her eyes as she came closer.

"It's something personal, she said she'll be alright. If you're worried about her, go ask what's wrong." Joe said, respecting the fact Saya may want to keep such an intimate conversation between the two of them, even if the alternative could solve more problems than it could create.

"Understood, Demons don't deserve to hurt any more than Angels, humans or anyone else does. Despite what the High Heavens teaches." She added as her eyes narrowed.

"That's good of you to think, but you've been clashing with everything Michael's been telling you for a while now haven't you? What's up Sera?" He caught onto her change in tone and thought, Sera took a deep breath and relaxed her body.

"That's why I came back here, to see if you were still here. When I was brought back, I don't know how many lies they told me, I don't know how much they told me was true, so I'm trying to decide those things on my own now. Like with Demons, I don't think they're evil, not like the ones we're taught about. Saya, her Sister, even Lelina are all good, even if one does things because she's bored. But Lelina's also why I'm here."

"Huh? What'd she do this time?" Joe asked, worried the young Phoenix Demon's antics had set the white ranger on a wild goose chase.

"Oh, she didn't do a thing. She mentioned to us about the Wellspring nestled between the Celestial realms, remember? I've decided for sure, I want my memories back. I want to go to the Wellspring. But till I find a way there, I'll just have to do research. That's why I wanted to ask you if I could go back to the High Heavens, just for a couple of days. I want to find anything I can on it in the realm's libraries, as long as you don't mind." She asked his permission, this on top of what Saya had confessed only a few minutes ago was a lot to process, leaving Joe's mind more than a little frazzled.

"It's what you want right? Go ahead, we'll take care of things here. Be a lot harder than if you were around but it's something you want right? Can't stop you." Joe blurted out, sounding slightly frustrated with the recent developments, though to Sera, he only seemed mad with her.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked, if I'm making it all harder for you by leaving, I should stay. Sorry for bothering you." She apologised, her voice sounding flat and disheartened after Joe's minor outburst.

Joe took a deep breath and shook his head. "I didn't mean it that way, you should go, I'm just under a lot of pressure right now. Sorry for getting snappy with you."

Sera's face lightened a little, relieved it was just a misunderstanding. "Thanks Joe. I'll be back as soon as I can, but saying that, checking out a tome in any of the Celestial libraries is probably going to take the longest time to do out of anything else."

"Huh, why's that?"

"Bureaucracy."

 **[Occult Circle]**

"Here you are Lady Saya, as you requested." The Demon Servant Matsoudoch said as he passed the blue ranger a hot cup of tea as she sat at the table in her home's kitchen and gave a grateful nod.

"Thank you for making it, this blend always makes me feel better when I'm down."

"I live to serve your family." Matt said as he took a seat in an adjacent chair at the table and let out a sigh. "But if that's how you feel about him, I'm afraid all I can do is my job, Lady Saya. I can tell that you really do love the immortal don't you?" Saya gave a nod before drinking from her cup. "Then all I can do is accept that and give you my moral support. As a longtime friend, your sister's Chamberlain and lifelong servant of your family."

"I appreciate it Matsoudoch, it's big of you to let go of your own desires like this, just so I can try and pursue my own happiness, I just hope Joe feels the same in the end." She gave a grateful smile to the manservant.

"My love for the Leviathan Household is great, Lady Saya. Nothing will change that and I express that love through my service to your family. All I live for is to serve, it was silly of me to pursue any other, more primal, callings. This is the only one I need." He gave a nod and stood up, shutting his eyes for a few moments before finally opening them. "Yes. Now if you'll excuse me another load of laundry is ready and I yet have more to get washed and dried. It still amazes me how much new clothing my Lady has bought since coming to the human realm but I suppose she's always been quite the shopper."

Saya gave an amused chuckle before taking another sip from her cup, fondly remembering how her sister would buy eccentric new outfits back when the two resided in the underworld, and how their father would always be shocked whenever she did so. As she recounted the fond and humorous memories of her childhood, a TV in the sitting room played away to itself as a local news station reported in on the interesting and mysterious events of the day. While the station had always reported in on the unusual events around Numin, the current report was of particular interest as Saya's mind caught back up to reality upon hearing some select words from the broadcast and she quickly flicked her eyes over to the direction of the TV.

"Over the past few days, there have been several sightings of a large unidentified object under the water moving down the large river that eventually connects Lake Numin to the Ocean. The few who have reported sightings said the figure was scarily large, fast and swimming in the direction of our City's nearby Lake, while one also reported hearing a strange wailing sound, almost like a whale. Authorities have warned civilians to stay away from the area until the situations has been resolved."

"Wait…" Saya let out before hastily pushing herself up from the table. "Wailing, that's the same as… It couldn't be. I need to get the others. We need to head to Lake Numin quickly, or else we're going to have a big problem heading straight for the City." She concluded as she rushed from the kitchen and out of the house, whatever she had concluded, whatever was bound for the Lake, the situation was more dire than anyone else suspected.

 **[Occult Circle]**

Eventually, the blue ranger had managed to gather all but one of her teammates. While the news that Sera had decided to pursue her own goals for the next few days was quite a blow to their chances of victory if this river monster was what she thought it was, Saya couldn't really do a thing about it. With time being of the essence, it was now or never to stop the monster in the river.

With the sun hanging low in the now orange sky, the five rangers made their way to the edge of Lake Numin, waiting for the creature to inevitably surface if Saya was right about it.

"So you're sure you know what this thing is?" Max asked, stretching his body in several directions, in an effort to prepare for whatever beast they were about to face.

"I am." Saya affirmed, squatting down by the Lake's edge and dipping her hand into the cool water, closing her eyes. "You know the House I belong to, you know it's name. What you probably don't know of is our connection to the Infernal Beast of the same name." She started before standing to properly address her teammates.

"So you're say this thing-" Nyssa concluded, being met with a firm nod from Saya before being cut off by the High Demon.

"Indeed. But first you should know the full truth to this. Back in the early days of humans and even before then, we Demons didn't have a class system, nor did we have Houses to rule. Back then things were very different. Demons lived in fear of the great Infernal Beasts that dominated the land, sea and sky. The Behemoths, The Phoenixes, The Leviathans and what we first called Greater Demons. The Satan beasts. Each were colossal monsters that killed many of our people. Eventually, using some of the first Infernal magic spells, they were tamed."

"Hard to believe you guys were afraid of anything but I see where this' going. Your four main Houses did that right?" Ellie concluded.

"Exactly. It was because of this, we began to explore our own inherent magic and that's when everything changed for us Demons. With relative peace, they eventually became Royal Houses alongside Lucifer's emergence, but that's for another time. The four Infernal Beasts are bound to our Houses now. As is custom in my House, we each are gifted an infant Leviathan to care for when we reach the age of eight."

"Wait you're telling me you're given a pet Leviathan for your birthday!?" Joe asked in a mixture of shock and surprise, certainly Demonic customs were far more extreme than human ones, especially given the capabilities of these creatures if their past was anything to go by.

"Yes… I suppose you could put it that way. Though if you care to compare it to the Hellhound my sister got that year, there's something far more noble and elegant about a Leviathan… but uh- I brought it along with me when my father took me to Earth for a vacation that year and I was playing on a beach with him and when we went into the water, he got swept away by the tides and I lost him. We didn't find him afterwards and I cried till we got home. Fairly, I wasn't allowed to have another one after that ordeal."

As she relayed her somewhat embarrassing childhood moment of losing her pet to the tides, the other rangers stood still, regarding her with awkward stares. "You lost your pet Leviathan in one of Earth's Oceans…" Nyssa said with a heavy sigh.

"Doesn't this sound like one of those things where people buy someone a pet crocodile and then when it gets too big it gets flushed scenarios?" Ellie compared the two situations as the other rangers nodded.

"Wait a minute, wasn't there an incident in Hawaii a ways back? I heard from my parents there was a huge grey Sea Monster that got killed there and it made national news, everyone was talking about it." Max recounted.

"Hmm… Grey? If it was a Leviathan it'd have to have been from before the Houses first tamed them. Someone must've took it from the Infernal realms before then and had it locked away for countless centuries. Since then, we as Demons and the Infernal Beasts have all evolved to what we are today. After all, the only Leviathan's I've seen are blue. But it's size would make sense. As a Leviathan ages, it doesn't wither, it just grows in size and they can't die of old age either so they just keep growing and getting stronger. You should see my father's if you're skeptical."

Joe shook his head firmly. "That won't be necessary." He brushed off the thought, slightly scared of how large and powerful a Leviathan of that age could be. But you're sure this' yours, if you are, how big is this thing gonna be? You sure we can actually beat it?"

"He's about eight now if my math is correct. That should put him anywhere between…" She paused as she counted it out on her fingers. "Anywhere between fifteen and thirty feet from head to tail. They grow fast in their adolescence. An Adult is at least fifty feet total."

"O-Okay… thanks for the heads up on that. So when's this thing supposed to get here?" Joe asked, clearly unnerved by simply knowing about the creatures the Leviathan Household took as pets.

His question was quickly asked however as the lake waters began to stir as a large dark shadow zigzagged through the waters, churning it up before coming near to the water's edge and emerging in a burst of water, which soon came showering down on the mesmerized band of rangers.

The creature in question was nothing like most of them had ever seen before. A long serpentine body, coated in primarily hard deep blue scales. Resplendent and shimmering from both the reflected light of the water and the glare of the low sun. It's body snaked through the water, ending in what looked to be a blade made purely of bleached bone. Along the ridges of it's spine were thin fins, small at the end of its body and steadily increasing in size the closer to the head they were. The flesh it was made from was thin and light appeared to refract through it, creating a stunning mirage of colour. At the lower-mid end of its serpentine body, two small support wing-like fins rested, acting in a similar manner, refracting the light around it. While at the upper-mid end of its body and in the place arms would be if it did have any were two much larger, wing-like fins. These however appeared to have joints as the Leviathan moved them back and forth, creating an almost overwhelming wing beat as the rangers pushed against it.

The head itself was the most terrifying part about this creature. It almost looked like the head of a dragon, though shape-wise, it bore more resemblance to a serpent's head. From the sharp predatory eye that narrowed as a second translucent eyelid flicked back and forth over it for a second, the the numerous rows of sharp needle teeth that rested in it's maw. Two almost horn-like appendages extended out, made of soft blue flesh, resemblant of ears in a way, though the rangers didn't really notice the details as they braced themselves for the worst.

Rearing its head back and aiming high, the Leviathan opened it's maw and unleashed a deafening shriek before ejecting a stream of blue Demonic flames into the sky above and thrashing it's tail violently into the water, turning the once still Lake into a violent and choppy tempest around the Infernal Beast.

"Looks like we don't have a choice but to fight it. Everyone?" Joe prompted as he and the other's brandished their Occult rings. "Occult Bre-" Joe started.

As he did so, the Leviathan twitched it's head in the red rangers direction and moved sleekly to attack before he could. Caught by surprise and with no time to react as he was caught mid-morph, the ranger could only watch as in a split second, the Leviathan's maw opened up and consumed him quickly as the Leviathan proceeded to jerk it's head back up quickly and swallow the red ranger whole.

The other rangers stood stunned, completely caught off guard by the Leviathan's actions. Though there was no doubt Joe would survive, even if he did have to eventually… come out the other end… the rangers didn't want to think about that and knew they'd have to find a more humane way to free their leader. Though with how easy Saya's lost pet had took one of them out of play, they were more wary about trying anything.

Before anyone could act, or the Leviathan could do the same to one of the others, a furious voice pierced the air, catching the Leviathan by surprise. "Bad Boy! Levi you better spit my friend out right now or I'm going to get really angry with you!" Saya voice ringed out as the Leviathan jerked back in fear.

Looking over, they saw Saya flying slowly toward the mighty Beast, her wings extended and her cutlass in hand, ignited in blue flames. The Leviathan growled, snapping its teeth at her and snarling to threaten the High Demon now facing her old pet.

Saya pointed the ignited Leviafang blade at the Infernal Beast, only for it to lower it's head and whimper at the sight. "Yeah, that's right, you remember you got hit with this sword whenever you were bad and tried to eat one of my friends, or Sakura's Hellhound. But that last one was pretty funny." She said with a little laugh before snapping back to reality. "Come one, spit Joe out."

As she asked, the Leviathan hesitantly shook his head, all the while, the remaining three rangers stood shocked and surprised. Just what the hell was going on here, it was like she was disciplining a dog that had done something wrong. The thoughts of the three showed just how astounded they were by her behaviour toward something so potentially destructive, and they were right to be so.

"Spit. Him. Out." She asked again, more venom in her voice as she narrowed her eyes threateningly. The Leviathan whimpered and nodded several times as Saya returned to the ground and folded her Demonic wings in.

The Leviathan lowered it's head toward the ground and forced a gag several times until finally, Joe shot out from the creature's mouth, covered in the Leviathan's saliva and mucus. Not a pretty sight.

"W-What the hell jjust happened?" He stammered, shaking a little.

"You ended up getting eaten by the Leviathan." Ellie bluntly told him.

"A Leviathan's body temperature is quite low too, so you'll be shaking for a while too. I'm sorry he did that Joe. You apologise too Levi." She demanded as the creature gave a bow of it's head and seemed to whine a little to give it's own apology.

"Wait." Nyssa said. "You named your pet Leviathan, Levi? How creative…" Nyssa rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"Of course you'll see it that way. I named him after someone. It just happened to be a coincidence. Now if you'll excuse me. I have something to test out." She vaguely explained before making her way over to where the now docile Leviathan shifted around in the waters.

"Levi, come here, you want me to pet you right?" She offered to the creature as it lowered it's head down to her. The creature breathed heavy as Saya placed the hand where her Occult ring rest to its snout and gently stroked the creature, it's breathing steady as it soon became calm until, finally.

Just as the Infernal Beast calmed, the ring on her finger flared to life with blue light and in the exact fashion her other three comrades had obtained beasts of their own, her ring absorbed her old pet into her ring. Though it's purpose still eluded them all, at least for now they were fairly certain that there was a purpose behind it all.

"It seems that's it then. We should probably head back now, the danger's over." Saya concluded as she headed over to her fellow rangers.

"Yeah, i think someone needs a bath too." Ellie jabbed, holding her nose as she pointed quite obviously to the slime covered red ranger.

"Hey, it's not my fault I got swallowed by a Leviathan!"

"Don't make a habit of it Joe." Nyssa started. "It's quite obvious that her pet's insides smell bad and you aren't lucky enough to avoid the stink sticking to you."

As they left the area, each of them having fun at their red ranger's expense save Saya, the blue ranger gave a sigh of relief. Though things certainly worked out, the events of the past few hours were certainly bizarre if her comrade's reactions were anything to go by. But with how their lives were, bizarre wasn't a far cry from what they would consider normal. Either way, she was just glad she'd succeeded in fixing the accident that had happened when she was a child, before her Leviathan had caused any death or destruction.

 **[Occult Circle]**

Later that night, though. As the waters of Lake Numin began to settle, deep under the surface, the disturbance of the Leviathan had begun to bring forth something else. Sleeping down at the bed of the deep dark lake, was something that could only be described as a creature of legend, it's grey skin hiding it well against the sediment. Up until now, it had been sleeping peacefully, undisturbed for time immemorial. But that was about to chance, at its eye cracked open, revealing nothing but a hollow blackness…

 **|Occult Circle|**

 **Great Infernal Beast - Leviathan - One species of the Great Beasts now Vassal to Demonic Houses of the same name, the Leviathan is a powerful Sea Serpent feared by all who know of them, but cannot command them. Unable to die a natural death, these creatures can grow to a colossal size and potentially wipe out armies effortlessly. While they are Sea Serpents it is rumored that they are also the distant Cousins of Dragons due to their striking similarities. Though unlike Dragons, they aren't as intelligent nor are they a rare sight. Unlike the ever dwindling and scarce number of their now near extinct potential cousins…**

 **That's a wrap on Chapter 28. I didn't want to have everything be straightforward between Joe and Saya and just have it be a yes or no situation and I think this is the right fit for how Joe might see it, plus it's got a great effect on some other stuff I have planned later in this series. I wanted to add a bit of a fight with the Leviathan but it didn't really work without another villain coming along and things would've just dragged.**

 **Now, that being the case. The big climax to the Beasts/Encounters arcs is finally upon us. What was the creature teased at the end? Just what has all this been leading up to, well, you're going to find out whenever I can write another one. Thanks as always to the readers, you guys showing an interest always pushes me to write more and try to get better with each piece I put out, however long that may take. Until the next chapter then!**

 **Next Chapter: Occult Metalmorphoses**

 **Synopsis: With the Leviathan now also safely inside an Occult ring, the rangers must face an all new kind of foe that threatens to devour their city, can they do it alone, or will they have to rely on allies a lot bigger to combat this foe? Find out next time on Power Rangers: Occult Circle.**


	29. Chapter 29: Occult Metalmorphoses

Occult Metalmorphoses

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except the author created characters and concepts. Thanks to Ranger Red 2.3, Mistycharming and SA June for their OC's used in this fic.**

 _Black… everything was black. Tranquil, for how long now? Years? Decades? Centuries? No… Far longer. I don't hear the song now. Mother is gone and all I am left with is the cold. The Blackness…_ the being entrenched within the lake bed of Numin thought as it began to rouse from its immeasurably long slumber. _The Waves shift, the Beast in the sea is calmed but awakens me and now… I hunger._

Steadily, the grey creature buried deep beneath the water began to move its ancient body, soon bringing the water into a violent swirling vortex as it lashed out more aggressively, rising through the churning waters until at last.

 _The air… this scent, so familiar but so strange… How much has changed since my slumber?_ The beast observed as it burst through the surface of the water and took the first real breath it had taken since entering the prolonged hibernation.

Rising several meters into the air, the creature was colossal in size. Around three times the size of the Leviathan that had roused it, with skin covered in thick sickly grey scales and an almost serpentine body from which four muscular legs with three razor sharp black claws sprouted from the front of each while a single claw rested on the hind as support. Unlike the hind legs, the forelegs appeared to have opposable joints as it exercised them open and shut in rapid movements. Arching out from the back of this creature were two large crescenting wings of leathery skin spreading across an arching skeletal frame while its spine was lined with a row of spiking bones. The head of this creature was most certainly frightening. Like the Leviathan it was evidently draconic, yet unlike the similar creature, there was little trace of Serpentine features beyond that associated with draconic traits. Sporting a row of strong worn and pitch black teeth, the inside of the creature's mouth also bore the sickly grey tone the rest of its body had. A broken off horn rested between its breathing nostrils. As the colossal wings in its back beat heavily to keep it afloat in the air, the pitch black eyes flickered and it looked to the moon. With the reflected light glistening off of the still somewhat choppy water, there was now enough light to see the most striking feature of this ancient creature. Spreading like a blight across its body, a black network of veins that had looked to have crawled across the scales was now visible in the soft glow of the moonlight.

 _The Moon._ It thought as it looked up, the creature's thoughts turning to appreciate the marvel of the lunar satellite _So beautiful… If only I could… No. I must sate myself first, grow stronger, until then I will never reach it. It will never be mine. So first…_ The creature turned its attention to the nearby City of Numin, radiating from the lights spread throughout and catching the creature's attention. _What beauty. Could a lesser species truly create something so grand… So delicious? I must investigate._ It finally decided as the Colossal being beat its wings several times as it took a short flight to the water's edge where something even more resplendent than the moon or nearby City happened.

The Creature radiated with a silvery light as it took the form of energy, losing its shape and descending to the ground below. In but a few moments the creature reformed into what strangely appeared like a human man, fully clothed in a set of ragged grey robes and taking the visage of a middle aged man. The only features that stuck and hinted at his otherworldly nature was the blackened veins sprawling across his body and the two pitch black eyes resting in his sockets. The creature curled its lips into a hungry smile and opened its mouth, speaking in some ancient language, long lost to many of the beings of the modern worlds. "Now, let's see if these lesser beings are ready to feed a hungry Dragon."

 **[Occult Circle]**

It was another cold December day in Numin and while it was a weekend and Joe had no particular plans of leaving his home that day, he quickly tossed on a red knit sweater as he made his way from the cosy lounge to the front door to answer the summons of the doorbell. He wasn't expecting anyone, maybe it was a visitor for Gabriel. Or at least he hoped so, after the stressful events of the previous day, he really didn't want to deal with anything else for the weekend, whether that be matters of the Occult or his own personal life.

Hesitantly, he opened the door to find a man. Completely unassuming, his hair was clean cut and blonde, he wore a navy blue suit and a red tie underneath a thick navy blue overcoat. Come to think of it, his features were remarkably similar to Gabriel's, a relative? Joe's thoughts would have to wait as the man gave a pleasant smile before speaking up. "Hi there, is Gabriel in? He does still live here right?"

Despite his pleasantness, Joe felt a little uneasy about him but that could just be because he was a stranger. As far as he knew, Gabriel didn't associate with anyone either and due to his background in Occult studies, something suggested to Joe that this man had intentions other than visiting.

"Uh yeah, he's upstairs in his study, head on in." Joe replied, making way for the man to enter.

As the man made his way in, he halted at the foot of the stairway. "Gabe didn't tell me he'd got a kid with him now. Interesting. What's your name?"

Joe was caught by surprise at the man's sudden interest in him as he turned around to face the man again. "Joe." He replied quickly.

"Nice to meet you Joe. I'm not surprised if Gabe hasn't mentioned me. He doesn't like talking about his younger brother much I guess. You can call me Damien." He introduced himself as he headed up the stairway to meet with his sibling.

 _Younger brother, why didn't he ever mention him?_ Joe thought as he gave a sigh of relief, at least trouble hadn't come to his doorstep again. Though for now things were calm, it was perhaps a sign of the storm of a monster that was about to hit.

While the red ranger returned to his leisurely activities, upstairs, Damien knocked lightly at the door of Gabriel's study before entering. Stepping inside, he found the teacher sat at the desk by the window, reading through a tome littered with archaic symbols and texts from beyond the Earthly realm.

"You've still got your head in the books I see." Damien said, catching the mentor's attention as he set aside the book and gave the man a surprised look.

"Damien? You usually call before you stop by, is something up?" Gabriel asked, standing up and making his way over to him.

"Can't a brother make a surprise visit? So you've got a kid with you, that's new. He doesn't look like much, you didn't make a mistake did you?"

Gabriel scratched the back of his head and gave a shrug. "Mistake?"

"You know what I mean, the Sigil ring, so what is he? If you've given away the Sigil rings, that means this' the real deal or at least you think. I need to know if you've put them in capable hands." Damien elaborated for his brother.

Gabriel tensed up. "I'm certain, you know as well as I do who leads the Cult. That's enough alarm for me to give out the rings. I met Joe while I was outside one day, in a twist of fate. He was almost dead and I took him back here to clean him up and hopefully save his life, but that's when his wounds healed and found he was an Immortal. That's when I knew things were real."

"So you mean he's the only one that can prevent Skuros' goals." Damien deducted, seeming just as educated as Gabriel in the affairs of the Supernatural realms.

"Yeah… Since he's the only other Immortal left, he's the only person that could kill Skuros before he can accomplish what he's set out to do. But he's not strong enough to stop a Dark Angel, he's more likely to be killed by Skuros in a one on one fight." Gabriel said with a grim look on his face.

"You haven't told him, or the other ring bearers?"

"No, not yet. I can't bring myself to tell him. I can't let him die so Skuros can let _him_ loose. When it's time, I'll tell them all the real reason I had the five Occult rings on hand."

"Is that really the only reason you can't let him die? I agree we can't let Skuros win, but ever since you lost your family, you've always had an interest in the secrets of Immortality. You keep trying it your way, I'll do my best to stop Skuros on my end. Otherwise we'll have an Armageddon to deal with. Take care Gabe!" He waved as he exited the study and left the quaint home, leaving the other to reflect on their conversation.

 **[Occult Circle]**

The midday hustle and bustle of Numin's City Centre was quickly interrupted by the shocked screams of a small group of civilians. Still cautious from the attack made by Amon in previous weeks, the terrified group of bystanders ran away as soon as they saw the corrupted and sickly skin of the Dragon walking down the street, trailing the ragged robe behind him.

Gliding along the pavement as more civilians fled, fearing his visage more than anything, he stopped at the base of a street lamp, looking the object up and down before smiling and speaking in his archaic language once more. "Simple, elegant, perfect." He commented as he opened his jaw wide.

In a stunning metamorphosis, his jaw began to shape shift, taking it's more Draconic form. When it had fully developed, he sunk his razor sharp teeth into the street lamp, slicing through the steel as effortlessly as a knife through butter. Taking a chunk out he continued, chomping it down with ease and surprising speed. Reforming his jaw into a human form, the Dragon wiped his mouth and curled his lips once more.

"Delicious, I'll have a fine meal here." He said as he scanned the area for his next target.

Stepping out into the now deserted street thanks to his eating display, the blighted creature's ears twitched as he picked up the sound of several feet pounding against the ground. To him it was the sound of a meal, in the form of whatever feeble creatures would try to face the ancient beast, had come to him. Turning he found five individuals.

Joe and the other four Occult rangers had made their way to the area as quickly as they could once they had caught wind of the disturbance and now stood face to face with a formidable foe, though if they had known this, they would've come prepared.

"Hey ugly, you this place isn't an open buffet, right?" Ellie called out to get the creature's attention.

Joe stepped forward cautiously. "Any clue what this guy is? I've never seen anything like this guy, those black veins and his eyes, there's nothing like that in our books back at the Club."

Each ranger shrugged, confirming they were dealing with an unknown. As they did the Dragon stepped forward and spoke up. He spoke in his archaic tongue, announcing something to the five rangers that none of them could comprehend.

"That language, I've never heard it before." Saya stated. "Could he be from some undiscovered race?"

"Skuros keeps recruiting any allies he can get, wouldn't surprise me." Nyssa said as the Dragon took a few steps forward and the rangers brandished their Occult rings, preparing for the oncoming battle.

As he took another step, the Dragon morphed his mouth back to it's Draconic state and unleashed a bellowing roar, causing the five to cover their ears as the sound hit their eardrums and sent shockwaves of pain through each of their skulls. However it soon ceased and the Dragon returned his mouth to its human form.

"I am the Ancient Dragon, Forswelgend!" The creature's voice boomed, this time in perfect English. "You five shall be the perfect appetiser as I prepare to devour this beautiful City!" It announced, likely repeating whatever it had said before, after somehow gaining fluency in English after the sonic attack.

"Dragon!? Guys you think this is a good idea, I don't know about you but I've been told some _really_ worrying stories about Dragons as a kid." Max expressed his concerns as he took a step back.

"I thought Dragons were just a myth. Don't tell me we're really gonna have to fight one, I wish we had a Knight in shining armour on call for these things." Ellie let out a groan.

"Take this seriously you guys. Nyssa, Saya. You two know the most about this kind of thing, any advice on beating a Dragon?" Joe asked.

Unfortunately the two girls shook their heads as Saya decided to elaborate. "From what I've heard Dragons had the rule over Earth before any other species like Humans or even their Empyrean cousins existed."

"Please don't tell me all those Dinosaur bones are really Dragon bones." Max interrupted with his worries that weren't exactly unwarranted.

"Fortunately that's not the case. But as the Human and Empyrean species came about, the Dragons started to die off. Now there's still a few scattered around this realm from what a book I read this in said but they're rare and very docile now." She explained as the Dragon Forswelgend just stood watching them, likely wanting to savour the moment he could tear through the 'lesser beings.'

"I doubt this guy's as docile as the ones around today and I don't plan on getting eaten by a Dragon. Let's tackle this guy with everything we have." Joe decided as he and the others braced themselves and their Occult rings illuminated brightly.

"Occult Breakout!" The five called as vibrant coloured lights washed over them, dispersing and leaving them clad in their ranger suits.

Unsheathing their weapons, the red ranger pointed his rapier at the Dragon. "If you plan on eating our City, you'll have to go through us first."

"Sounds delicious!" Forswelgend exclaimed as he set his hungry black eyes on the rangers.

Charging in ahead of the others, Joe empowered his Infinity Saber with red energy and made for a lunge at the Corrupted Dragon. As he did so, the creature opened up his jaw and transformed it again into a draconic mouth. Once it had formed, Joe came into striking distance and was prepared to strike when an ominous silvery black glow resonated from Forswelgend's neck as fire of the same colour burst forth from his mouth, engulfing joe in the blazing monochromatic fire.

The other rangers hesitated despite knowing that even Dragon's fire wouldn't kill the red ranger. Deciding on an aerial attack, Nyssa, Ellie and Saya extended out their wings and rose into the air.

"Stories about Dragons usually say they're weak in the underbelly right? That's where heroes usually kill them anyway. I think we should aim for his stomach." Ellie suggested.

"You're right about it killing them when they're in their usual scaly form. Forswelgend looks more like a human right now but it's worth a shot." Saya expressed her doubts as the three took positions.

As Max helped Joe to his feet and the two backed off, the Ancient Dragon looked to the sky where the three planned to attack from and smirked. Rolling his shoulders, two wings, identical to the ones of his Dragon form only smaller to accommodate his body's current size. Taking to the air he extended out his arms as they too shape shifted to take their draconic form. Beating his wings, the Dragon unleashed a gale, throwing off the three ranged mid-flight.

While they were disoriented by the gust, Forswelgend took his chance. Darting at them one after the other, he swung violently with his claws, sparks flying off their suits as he struck hard and forced them to land.

Taking to the ground himself his gave another hungry grin. "Ready to be my meal?"

Joe took a defensive stance and shook his head. "We'll take everything you throw at us. We're not letting a Dragon do what he wants just because he's a damned Dragon!"

"I guess I'll have to remind a lesser species who's really at the top of the food chain. Dumb creatures." He said, raising his hands which had now returned to human state and pointed his palms at the group.

Thrusting them forward he unleashed two large and powerful streams of silvery black draconic fire, even more intense than the single stream that had engulfed Joe early, proving just how much of a gap there was between the rangers and their foe. As they tried to hold on, they knew they'd need some serious firepower to trump the Dragon, but where it would come from was anyone's guess.

At last, the streams of blighted fire ceased and the rangers barely stood. Joe propped himself up on his sword. "Damn it! We can't hold out against another of those attacks. Is he really that strong compared to us? We can't beat him like this…" Joe sighed as he propped himself up on his sword.

"Then do things like you always do!" A familiar voice called. Gaining their attention, the five rangers looked to find the source of the voice. Gabriel Stood off to the side, his arms folded as he watched calmly. "I had a bad feeling about this one but a Dragon, even I couldn't guess that. You're lucky I decided to check it out. You're rushing into things Joe, trying to out power something leagues ahead of you. You're usually level headed and figure out a game plan to beat something, despite it's overwhelming strength. So do what you always do, I've got faith you can."

Joe could only nod, surprised that Gabriel would come, let alone suggest he applied his usual route to an enemy completely out of their league. But it was worth a shot and it hadn't been tried yet. "Alright." Joe nodded, standing after regaining some of his strength. "Max, think you could wolf up and toss me above that guy?"

"If you think that'd work." Max said as he allowed his Lycan urges to take over, transforming into his beastly state.

Taking Joe by the arms, Max lifted the red ranger up with his beastly strength, brought him back for a startup and flung him up high, sending him toward Forswelgend before the ranger began to descend. Directing himself as he lost lift and began falling, Joe started to plummet down, with the legendary creature directly below him. He looked up in surprise as the energy of Joe's Occult ring focused around him and built up the visage of a very familiar creature.

 _This is me not holding back, using my head and my power, better get ready Dragon, because you're about to be hit by something you should know well. I hope this works._ "Draconic Crunch!" Joe called out as the energy forming around him took the form of a Dragon barreling down on Forswelgend and crunching the human form of the blighted Dragon between its teeth. As the energy around Joe dispersed and he landed, he took the moment he had seized as Forswelgend stood stunned by the surprise attack. Empowering his saber with as much energy as he could muster, Joe drove his Saber into the Dragon's stomach, forcing a howl out of the creature.

Taking his sword out of the wound, Joe watched while the other rangers came closer and Forswelgend took several steps back, clutching the wound. "Foolish. Insignificant. Inferior creatures! I'll kill you all for this, i don't have time to feed in this sealed state. No I must grow! Back to my original state, I'll raze this City and chomp on it's metal carcass!" Forswelgend went into an uproar as his face darkened before, just as he had transformed into his 'Sealed State', he transformed into the great and terrifying visage of his true self. The Dragon unleashed an unearthly roar that echoed throughout the City as it beat its wings heavily and took to the sky, releasing a stream of silvery black fire form its mouth, greater and far more powerful than the ones it had released before now.

"Damn, even that attack Joe tried only wounded it, now it's even madder than before." Max said as they watched the beast kick up into a frenzy.

"No way we could beat something like that now. Not without some serious help." Saya added, her pessimistic approach shared throughout most of the team.

Breathing heavy, clutching onto the Infinity Saber with all his might to keep himself stood, Joe used whatever strength he hadn't exhausted in that attack to encourage them. "It's alright, if I could do that, wound it with everything I've got in me. I'm sure you guys can finish it off. You've just got to trust in what you've got to see it through." He said weakly before collapsing face first, losing consciousness and demorphing in front of them all.

They all showed concern for him and took what he had said to heart. But what _did_ the remaining four have at their disposal to defeat a legendary creature like that? That's when Gabriel began walking over to them.

"We're lucky you know. If it hadn't been for certain events over the previous month and seemingly random occurrences, we definitely wouldn't be able to resolve this." He stated to them as all eyes turned to him, looking equally confused by what he was saying. "It looks like for now fate's on our side and even some of our enemies helped us out without even knowing it. You all remember the Occult Beasts your rings absorbed? Well I discovered why. I came here to tell you that too. I realised part way through coming here that I could've done with giving you communications stones or something to contact each other to save me the trip, but I'll work on that for next time."

"Please, Mr. Cadia just get to the point." Saya interrupted him before he went on any further a tangent.

"Focus your Occult rings, feel the Beasts trapped inside them. Back in the times these rings were created, they were infused with something called Chimera Alloy, it's the reason why your rings captured the Beasts that resonated with you and it's the reason why you should be able to face Forswelgend. Good luck, I'll keep Joe safe in the meantime."

Saya nodded a thanks as they all lined up and closed their eyes, extending the closed fists their rings sat on and focused. Nightspawn. Yatagarasu. Steeljaw. Leviathan. Each ranger could feel the pulsing energy of the creature one with their ring and in a moment of clarity, they knew what to do.

"Occult Beast. Release!" They all called out as their rings flared to life as in a reverse of the four Beasts' capture, their shapes reformed though the size was greater for all but the Leviathan, scaling to appropriate sizes similar to the latter.

When the energy faded and the four Beasts stood, the rangers stood astounded, the Beasts were there and much larger than before but the biggest thing to stand out about them was the metal coating around them, it was almost like seeing a creature made up of living metal. This was the work of the Chimera Alloy Gabriel had mentioned.

"Woah, amazing!" Max called out as another thing caught them by surprise. Under their feet, an individual aura sigil appeared each in their colour and transported them away.

The rangers each found themselves in a strange dark space, the floor immersed in thick white fog while a crystal pedestal stood before them. Atop it rested a strange sphere each coloured in their respective colour. Touching their hands to it, the rangers were taken by surprise as the sphere illuminated and ahead of them appeared a large vertical variant of their personal aura sigils, though the inside of the ring showed a visual of the outside, from the perspective of their individual Beasts.

"Wow, this is insane. Who knew this is what the rings had in mind for these guys?" Ellie commented as Saya observed the presumed control sphere.

"I don't see any controls on this, so do you all think this works like our rings do, through a psychic connection?" She wondered.

Nyssa gave a shrug from her cockpit, So if we think forward or fly it'll do just that?" She asked, unwittingly activating those functions on her Zord as it took a few steps forward before unfurling it's eight spans of wings and taking to the air.

"There's your answer, let's go Steeljaw!" Max beamed as the Steeljaw Zord took off through the streets toward the dragon as the Nightspawn and Yatagarasu Zords flew overhead.

Saya also joined the other three, her Leviathan Zord slivering along the streets behind the Steeljaw as the Dragon caught wind of the new force and turned to face them.

"It looks as if the Chimera Alloy's turned these into Zords. If I'm right we should be able to combine them, given the psychic link, maybe just thinking _combine_ at the same time will do just that?" She suggested as Forswelgend flew overhead and unleashed a stream of fire, scattering the Zords for a few moments as they moved to evade the attack.

"Can't be any worse than avoiding this guy. Alright, on your mark Saya." Nyssa trusted command of the fight to the blue ranger as they formed up.

"Combine!" She commanded as their Zords came closer together and started up their transformation sequence.

The snakeybody of the Leviathan split in half at the mid-section, the lower half split once again, this time vertically forming legs, the fins retracted and what had once been a bone-blade was now metallic and raised into a horizontal position to form a foot for each leg. The upper half then connected as a lower body while the Leviathan's head swivelled forward forming an intimidating stomach section.

Next, the steeljaw's legs folded in and it's head turned to the ground, the lower limbs sank down into sockets formed on the Leviathan's head while the upper limbs folded vertically out to act as arm sockets and for the time being, the Steeljaw acted as body and head, while it's jaw remained sealed shut.

The Nighspawn Zord extended its wings out and downward toward its feet, The head meanwhile attached to the upper body's right arm socket and created an arm with a large scythe end with the wings and strange scythe appendages acting almost as one.

The final Zord to attach itself was the Yatagarasu. Wrapping itself around the left arm socket with its three legs, the eight wing pairs suddenly disengaged and attached to the back of this hulking metal warrior as two metallic black wings. The Chimera Alloy around the zord solidified as it did the rest of the Zords in that moment, deactivating and unifying them in that moment as the Yatagarasu's head took on the role of a spear.

As they became unified, the Steeljaw's previously locked in Jaw swung down. While the head remained like a hood, the jaw gave way to a face. Four eyes sat in sockets, one crimson, one black, one amber and one blue while underneath, an open mouth lined with perfectly flat teeth detailing rested, except there was a key detail that appeared to only add to the intimidation factor and served no other purpose, the two large saber teeth that hung down from the upper row of the mouth. If any onlookers saw this fighting a giant foe such as the Dragon, they would likely be unsure whether they should relieved or afraid, but for now, Forswelgend had to be dealt with and this was the only thing big enough in their arsenal they could count on to do so.

"Chimera Alloy Megazord, Broken Out!" They announced the name of the newly dubbed titan and looked around their pocket realm cockpits to find it had extended, each ranger now stood in the same space and looked at a huge white aura sigil display.

"Alright, let's go kill us a Dragon." Saya told the others as they took up their controls and commanded the Chimera Alloy Megazord into action.

Taking off into the skies, they soon attracted the blight Dragon's attention. He had managed to drag the battle over to a district of the City famous for high rising buildings, adding caution to their strategy. There would be serious danger for anyone caught in the crossfire and considering this was the height of the day for business, the casualties could be serious.

Letting the Dragon chase behind it as the two hulking titans flew between the rising buildings, narrowly avoiding crashes that would slow them down, the Chimera Alloy soon got a good distance on Forswelgend and turned mid air to see the Dragon as it turned the corner only to give a large beat of its wings and close the distance some.

"Alright, enough playing around. Nyssa, see what you can do about weapons." Saya commanded as they maneuvered the Megazord away from another stream of silvery black fire.

"On it." Nyssa replied quickly as she focused. Surely the Megazord would be capable of long range too, otherwise they'd be in trouble dealing with that fire if their Megazord got caught in it. Nyssa thought it over, trying several thought phrases to activate some sort of firing mechanism. Then it hit her. _Fire_.

It was amusingly simple and she would have laughed if not for the situation. The head of the left arm opened up its beak and unleashed a dark purple bolt of energy, hitting the Dragon square in the mouth as he opened it to fire out another stream of blighted flames. Forswelgend recoiled and unleashed a roar full of pain as he flapped his great wings to keep him ahead.

 _Rapid fire._ Nyssa issued the command, the Megazord responding with a volley of energy bursts firing out at the Dragon as Saya took command of wing movement again. "Alright, good work Nyssa. Look, there's our ticket to finish this." She pointed out the wound Joe had made earlier. "Keep suppressing him while we close the gap. Max, Ellie, ready our weapons as best you can and aim for that wound."

"Gotcha!" The two said as they took point on finishing this.

As they came into melee range, Forswelgend looked the Megazord dead in the eyes. "Monstrosity, you won't beat me! I am Forswelged devourer of the Moon! You won't take my dream away from me, the beauty of the Moon is begging me to devour it. I won't lose, not to lesser beings and not to you!"

"Oh why don't you make like a good Dragon and be slain already!" Ellie called out over the Megazord's magical speaker system.

"Everything's ready Saya, we're charged up and set to target that spot." Max confirmed as the blue ranger gave a nod.

"Let's put him to rest then."

"Chimera Alloy Megazord. Crescent Reaping!" The four rangers called out as the scythe arm was brought back and a white energy engulfed it. In one swift arcing motion, the weapon cut effortlessly through the Dragon's already wounded body.

As the Megazord turned away, the once mighty creature let out a defeated roar the scales around the wound began to crack and give way to silvery black fire that progressed up Forswelgend's body, consuming him in the blighted fire and reducing him to nothing but as as the last of the fires quickly burned away.

The rangers inside their new Megazord gave relieved sighs now that the ancient threat was vanquished. "And that's why Dinosaur bones aren't Dragon bones Max. I also read that when a Dragon dies, their bodies are reduced to ash."

Max couldn't help but let out a hysterical laugh, the situation had been crazily against them and somehow they had managed to pull out a win, even then Saya didn't decide to drop one of his silly comments and gave him a real answer. "Boy am I relieved of that, otherwise we'd have to explain the huge dead Dragon in the middle of Numin."

"Yes that would be hard to explain." She nodded with a small smile of her own, the thought of it was a _little_ amusing after all.

 **[Occult Circle]**

Within the High Heavens, Sera sat on a simplistic white bed in an even more minimalist white room. There were no windows and only one door was present. Her face looked dejected as as stared down at her hands. She reflected on the past twenty four hours, how she had gone from Earth to the Great Library of the High Heavens and had now ended up here. She couldn't have expected things to go how they did and now she was here and her quest for the way to the Wellspring now hung in the balance.

Hearing the door open, she jumped, surprised by the noise and looked up from her hands to see who had entered as the door quietly shut once again. Seeing who it was, she glanced to the side quickly as they approached.

"I was quite surprised you know. It's not every day an Angel goes looking for secrets she shouldn't. I suppose since it's you though, I'm not surprised. Ever the rebellious one aren't you Sera?" A male voice said to her as he approached, he sounded calm but by the look on Sera's face, this was in fact a bad, maybe even the worst situation that could have come from her decisions.

"I'm sorry Lord Michael, but I needed to know." She revealed the identity of the other as she hung her head, refusing to look at him. "I don't understand, why am I not allowed to have my own memories? Why is it forbidden to go to the Wellspring?"

"I suppose I should've expected you would start acting a little different around other beings that aren't Celestials, but it was necessary. As is keeping those memories of yours locked away. You might not understand but I'm doing it for your benefit." He said, lifting her head so he could look her in the eyes. "You're a rarity among Angels, Sera. Because of your past you have something few Angels do but there's danger in that too. You weren't supposed to hear we have your memories, what we found there would chill your blood."

"But I need to know, isn't there any way I can see them?"

Michael shook his head. "Not without serious consequences. Ones that make becoming a Fallen Angel look like nothing. I'm doing my best to protect you Sera. But I can't forever, the other Archangels already have worries concerning you. I did my best to convince them, to go along with my plan to keep you working against the Cult but I was out voted."

"W-What's that mean?" She asked, her nervousness increasing, she already knew something was wrong, but his confirmation filled her with dread.

"Come with me. I'll explain everything. We don't have long to make our last stop in the human realm, before you're reassigned." He explained with a grim look as he headed over to the door of the isolated room.

"Reassigned? What's happening, what did they decide?"

 **|Occult Circle|**

 **Ranger Arsenal - Chimera Alloy Megazord - The Chimera Alloy Megazord is the newest addition to the Occult Rangers' arsenal, composed of the four Occult Beasts which have been combined with a substance dubbed Chimera Alloy, a rare metal within the underworld that can layer itself over any organic substance and act as a living metal skin or shell, it has also proven to combine other organics together without harming them to create more powerful constructs. How it does this is a mystery and any research on it is long lost alongside whatever Chimera Alloy existed in the Underworld. Though some theorise that it now lies within the Sigil rings, both those scattered and claimed and since the appearance of the Chimera Alloy Megazord, this theory has only become more likely.**

 **That's chapter 29 everyone and I hope you all enjoyed it. I enjoyed trying out a new style of Megazord that fit the Occult theme and was a little more unique too with it's only four Zord combination. If you were expecting Joe to have a Zord this chapter, well I'm sorry to crush your hopes there. I've got something special for him but it won't come for some time. So other highlights here were Forswelgend. I really wanted to introduce the Megazord with a powerful foe and I thought what better than a Dragon, I love Dragons after all. Having a corrupt blighted Dragon made sense given my already planned lore and having whatever remains be far more friendlier than him.**

 **That said I took some inspiration from the Dragon Age games and envisioned it a little like an Archdemon just to give you a bit of a visual representation. It was also my take on the Bakunawa Dragon. In this, it's a species of Dragon who have an insatiable hunger for anything considered beautiful with the Moon being their top prize and doing everything in their power to rise up high enough to devour it. Then there's the arrival of Gabriel's brother Damien. For the foreseeable future though, he won't be anything more than a minor role, but his conversation with Gabriel has cleared up who the other Immortal is now for anyone who didn't know. His hinting that Skuros has other plans for the Cult that no one is aware of but Skuros and the two brothers is also something to take note of as we move on.**

 **Finally, Sera's in big trouble it seems. This is for the setup of the next chapter. Things are going into a shift, pretty short for you readers, but it's going to cover a long span of time. Basically if you haven't read Advent Horizon (Or aren't up to date) by my good friend Sir Perfluous, which I highly recommend if you haven't, Occult Circle is doing a crossover. It isn't going to be the full team but it should be good anyway. Essentially because of the fact it's currently Winter in this and Summer in that and the two happen at around the same time, I'm going to be doing some time skipping. I hope you're all fine with that. While I'm mainly using this as a catch up, it gives me the opportunity to play around with a few things I thought might be interesting to do. Also think of the next chapter as a prologue to that crossover, just setting up what's been happening and why things are going to be like they are in that. It'll be a short one compared to most but after that I'll get back into things properly with the next arc introducing a new ranger. Until then, thanks for reading!**

 **Next Chapter: Celestial Affairs**

 **Synopsis: While Sera deals with the consequences of challenging the Archangels' laws and what her new role entails, the other rangers are given what Michael calls a last goodbye to their friend and teammate. That said, the other rangers aren't content to sit by and let the Celestials do what they want with a friend who in anyone else's eyes did nothing wrong. Meanwhile, The Abyssal Cult decides to change up their tactics as they prepare for the next phase of the Dark Angel's plan. Next time on Power Rangers: Occult Circle.**


	30. Chapter 30: Celestial Affairs

Celestial Affairs

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except the author created characters and concepts. Thanks to Ranger Red 2.3, Mistycharming and SA June for their OC's used in this fic.**

A few hours after the battle against Forswelged, the rangers had returned to Gabriel's house to rest and recover while the Citizens of Numin were left mesmerised by the stunning battle between the two hulking giants. Max sat in the lounge, watching the TV as it played through footage caught that day by a local news team. Just watching it, it was hard to believe that he was one of the people piloting the Megazord. Nearby, Joe was resting, his eyes closed but at that particular moment, he began to stir.

Slowly opening his eyes, he found himself in his home and gave a sigh of relief, the ordeal was over, thanks to his friends. Sitting upright, he eyes the TV and watched as clips of the Chimera Alloy Megazord did battle with the Blighted Dragon in full form. It was clear by the expression on his face, he was awestruck by the sight of the latest addition to their arsenal. Noting Max was also sat watching the report, he finally decided to speak up.

"Cool robot." He commented, catching Max by surprise with his comment.

The Lycan jumped a little, caught off guard by the sudden statement before processing just who had said it. He turned and gave a smile, Joe couldn't tell if it was one of relief or excitement. "Thanks, it would've been cooler if you had a Zord too, then we could've formed and even better Megazord."

"So that's what they're called then. I guess I'll have to find me one sometime. Great work though, I knew you guys could pull through here."

Max gave a nod. "All thanks to you believing in us. Just don't get yourself exhausted like that in future, even if you're immortal, there's no sense putting yourself in needless danger like that."

At that comment, the red ranger could only give a sheepish smile. He knew it was pretty foolish, especially if his attack hadn't worked. That said, he wasn't in the mood to fight another Dragon any time soon, so it wouldn't be an issue. Or at least he hoped the last battle was a one off. "Alright, but you've gotta tell me everything that happened while I was out, I bet it's even cooler flying it than watching it, right?"

Max let out a short laugh. "Sure was. Come on, everyone else is here waiting to check up on you." He added as the two stood up to enjoy the rest of their triumphant day. Little did they know the news they would receive next.

 **[Occult Circle]**

Within the Celestial realm of the High Heavens, two figures strode through an open air corridor. The right side gave way to a wide grassy space while white stone structure was held up by pillars. This particular area of the Realm appeared to be heavily inspired Greco-Roman architecture.

While the Archangel Michael usually admired the elegance of the structures in his small domain within the realm as he walked, his current focus was entirely on the conversation he was having with the Angel at his side.

"You're lucky that Archangel Gabriel intervened in the vote. I'm not pleased it's come to this, but the consequences for breaking even the smallest laws here can be great. It's fortunate you can still serve our Lord in your new role." He told the red headed Angel as they turned a corner.

Two cloaked Angels lowered their heads in reverence of the Archangel as they passed while Sera looked up to him. "What good is serving though? When my own people act less like my people than some Demons do? I was happy for once with Joe and the other rangers. What good would it do anyone if I was taken out of the fight?" She asked, this time letting out all her true feelings about the High Heavens and their beliefs surface.

Michael was surprised, she had kept things from him and eventually it had come to this, if only things were more transparent, it may not have come to this. Though he dwelled on his own past choices, he shook those thoughts from his head, he knew what the issue was, and understood her new role, at least in his eyes, would fix the problem at hand. "This is my fault, partly. I rushed your development to save Joe from himself, in that I didn't allow you to adjust properly. You're still too human Sera. In the way you think, you're too concerned with the individual. Your 'friends' haven't helped this. That's why you're like this. I wish it wasn't the case and it would be hard for you not to vilify us with that human perspective."

"What's wrong with thinking like a human though? Because it's not what a Celestial should be?" Sera challenged his notions again, prepared to go into a philosophical battle if she had to.

Michael shook his head. "Because of the way Celestial society is. It's far from perfect. I'd go ahead and say it's akin to that human Society you've been living in, though we're only concerned with the collective good. That's where we differ from humans. Celestials exposed to the kind of individual ideals of humanity can become very dangerous. You know how I've been caught up in talks on ways we might further combat the Rebel Nephilim. They might not admit it, but the Nephilim themselves show far too many human traits, their want for more, their desire for the Earth. It's lead many of them down a path I doubt they can return to our light from."

"So you're worried I'll turn out like the Nephilim, go on a Crusade to end humanity or join them to do that. All I've wanted since my resurrection was the truth, I want my memories back. Is there something so wrong with that?"

Michael's face was like stone as they proceeded over a bridge, only the Golden clouds of the High Heavens beneath them. "I can't answer that but it is forbidden to look into the Wellspring. Our Lord decreed this aeons ago, I can't break such a command for one Angel. I don't fear you'll become like that, but I can't say the same for the other Archangels." He let out a heavy sigh. "I'll always do what I can to keep you safe, even so, I'm limited in what I can do against the other Archangels. Come, we should head to Earth now, I did what I can so you'd get a proper goodbye."

As Sera followed behind the Archangel, she couldn't help but reflect over his words, what would her new role entail, why was it considered a punishment, why was Michael protecting her?

 **[Occult Circle]**

Meanwhile, within the black fortress, the Dark Angel Skuros stood within a dark and secluded area deep within the structure, while a faceless humanoid apparition of a deep crimson colour stood opposite him in the empty room.

"Our forces are ready to begin our campaign in the Underworld. As soon as I give the word, my forces will move out and we will wipe the Demon Armies in an all out assault. Without the Underworld's Kings in our way, our forces will swell and only the Celestials and those foolish rangers would stand in our way, they will be no match, especially with the Fallen Axis leading the charge." Skuros explained the plan of attack to the red ethereal being.

A distorted voice seemed to emanate from the apparition. "You accounted for the fact the Demons fight constantly with each other over the Underworld, they could easily repel a head on attack. No, what would be needed for a successful attack would be to sabotage them from the inside first. I knew it was a mistake trusting you to form and lead the Cult. I have other plans now. Disregard attempting to conquer the human realm for now. Keep our forces hidden unless an opportunity to gain presents itself. Redirect our forces to gather intelligence, plant them within the Armies of the four Demon Houses. For now the Cult will lie dormant, and when the time is right, it will strike with devastating effect. Only when I give the word will you begin open war. Do you understand Skuros?" The ethereal being asked rather assertively.

The Dark Angel gave a bow. "I understand, Great One. I will begin reorganising the Cult to enact your orders as if it were my own will."

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some preparations to make in this plane. We must be patient but the Cult's purpose will be fulfilled once we are ready." The being known only as the 'Great One' said as the apparition disappeared, leaving Skuros with the orders given to him by this unknown master.

 **[Occult Circle]**

Some time later, as orange rays of sun extended from the windows into the lounge of the Cadia residence, the rangers sat around chatting casually as they wound down from the evening.

That's when a knock came at the door. Getting out of his seat, Gabriel walked quickly to the door and opened it. When he saw who was stood there, his face tightened. "Oh it's you." He said in a harsh tone. "Come in." He added with a gesture, keeping that same tone.

In that moment, both Michael and Sera entered and the room went silent as all heads turned to see the two Celestials. The air in the room was tense, something was definitely up. They already knew Michael was supposed to be away for a while longer and Sera had left for a few days in search of the Wellspring. The fact they had both returned earlier meant something was very wrong.

Looking over at Sera, Joe saw her head hung low and the sorrow on her face. "What's wrong?" He asked, standing up as he and the other rangers moved from their seating to hear what the Archangel had to say face to face.

"I come bearing unfortunate news rangers. During the latest talks to deal with the High Heavens' own issues, Sera attempted to research into a minor realm of the Celestial domain, one that is forbidden and seeking knowledge on it is also illegal." He began, his words causing the rangers to tense up as Sera kept her gaze low, not wanting to look the others in the eyes.

"Forbidden knowledge? That's a little absurd don't you think." Ellie leet out an annoyed groan, clearly unhappy with just how strict the High Heavens were being.

"The law is in place for a reason." Michael vaguely justified. Because of this and the sheer rarity of Angels going against our laws, it was brought to a vote to decide what should be done. The majority of Archangels stood with my brother Gabriel and decided to reassign her from the Guardian Caste to another Caste all but forgotten."

"A different Caste, what would be the point? The Celestial's effort to aid in bringing Skuros' campaign to an end would be wasted without Sera." Saya offered a counter argument for why such a decision would be foolish.

"I agree, but the Archangels decided in Council that at the moment, our biggest threat was within and wanted a way to deal with it more effectively. Gabriel had been pushing for more resources for a while and he's got what he wants in the form of Sera now. After we leave, she's out of my hands." Michael added as Joe clenched his fists as he heard what Michael was suggesting.

"Then that means we won't be seeing her again…" He came to the realisation as Michael gave a regretful nod.

"Unless Sera's duties command she return to Earth, she will be operating within the Celestial Realms, rooting out potential corruption between other Celestial races and dealing with it accordingly. A rebellious faction of Angels known as the Nephilim have been under Gabriel's watch for a while now. We decided to only intervene if they attacked outside of a particular area protected by a group of humans. My guess is if they ever do, that will be the only time Sera is allowed to leave the Celestial realms to aid in combating them."

"This isn't right, don't Celestials have any compassion? You shouldn't be punishing someone for something that isn't even wrong!" Saya exclaimed, taking the room by surprise. They hadn't expected her to feel so strongly about this, but it just showed the contrasts between Celestial and Infernal beliefs.

"I'd not expect one of you to understand, our species are mutually incompatible after all. I've done what I can to help you understand but it seems I was right, your ways of thinking influenced Sera to do what she did. It's regrettable things have to be this way, but I must uphold my Lord's word. I'll be waiting outside, come once you've said your goodbyes."

With that, the Archangel left and Sera eyed them all with the same sorrowful look she had kept throughout that conversation. "I'm sorry everyone, I screwed up, now your fight against the Cult will just be harder. It's all my fault."

"It's not your fault Sera." Nyssa consoled her. "The Angels have always been stuck up, you didn't even know it was forbidden and they still treated you like a criminal."

"Evidently, the Archangels don't seem to care how they get what they want if what we heard about Gabriel is anything to go by." Saya commented.

"I should've known though, it was too good a thing to not have a catch. I shouldn't have done anything and just accepted it." She said as she glanced at her feet, unable to look them in the eyes any longer.

"Sera, remember what I said about us being your people now, your family even?" Max began. "Well we're not gonna sit by and let this happen, okay? We'll find a way to get you back."

"No… Max, everyone, you don't have to do anything for me, I don't want to be a burden for any of you…" She said weakly, trying to hold back the tears, she knew there wasn't long left to say goodbye and the fact they were still fighting for her, it filled her with guilt. Why should they do all this for her when they don't need to?

Ellie decided one last attempt herself. "Max's right, screw the Angels, you're one of us, stay here and if they try anything, we'll beat them all back like we do with the Cult."

Sera shook her head firmly. "No, I can't let anyone get hurt because of me, I don't want anyone to suffer… I'm sorry… Goodbye… Everyone…" She said as she turned away before the tears she had been holding back fell from her eyes and she sprinted out the door, leaving the rangers with a sinking feeling in their hearts.

Their friend was going to be lost to them and there was nothing they could say or do to stop it from happening. From where he stood, the red ranger held his fists in a tight clench. The thought of losing Sera for a second time, he couldn't let it happen. Before anyone could say anything, he broke out into a sprint through the door, taking after the two Celestials before they could leave.

Outside, Michael walked with Sera from the house, he was preparing for a Plane Shift, when he heard someone call out. "Wait!" Turning around the two saw Joe sprint over. "Sera, don't leave! The others don't want you to go. I don't want to let you go either… Not again." He said, looking at her tear stained face.

"Joe…"

"Don't say anything okay. I'll do whatever it takes, that's a promise. I don't want you to go." He told her with a determined look in his eyes. "Michael, you might be carrying out whatever your God says and whatever the Archangels vote on and say it's for the greater good or whatever excuse you use to justify this. Did you ever stop to think why there's been a fair few rebellions among Celestials? It's probably because of injustice like this. I doubt I could kill you if I tried and I'm definitely tempted to try right now, but just know that I'm gonna find a way to fight this. I'll find something to get Sera back. Mark my words." He asserted his decision to the Archangel.

Michael shrugged. "For an immortal you've got a lot to learn. You'll be meddling with powers beyond what you could comprehend. I'll look forward to seeing if you can pull off the impossible though."

Joe gritted his teeth. "No Michael, it's you who's still got a lot to learn. I'll show you nothing's impossible if you put your mind to it, just you watch." He challenged back as a large golden aura sigil appeared under the two Celestial's feet and a great golden beam enveloped them as they Plane Shifted to the High Heavens. "I'll come for you Sera." Joe said as he looked down at his right hand and clenched it into a fist. "Count on it."

 **[Occult Circle]**

Some time later, Michael and Sera stood inside a large circular building with a golden domed roof, the walls were a pristine white while golden pillars surrounded the edges. Stood in the Centre, Sera looked around at the floor to find a large golden circle inscribed with Celestial seals and scriptures. Around the circle stood ten figures, shrouded in hooded white cloaks emblazoned with golden crosses.

The Archangel stood outside of the circle, holding a pitch black tome open in his hand as the hooded Celestials began chanting in their archaic tongue. Michael looked to Sera and nodded. "It's time to begin. The ritual you're about to be involved in is an extremely rare one, but it marks you as a member of an Angel Caste few know of. It's always been one reserved for any Angel breaking any laws that require a less severe punishment and it's done in an effort to rehabilitate the lawbreaker. Once they were the ruthless agents of our Lord known as the Angels of Death."

Sera was taken back by that revelation, to become a ruthless enforcer of the High Heavens in an effort to 'rehabilitate' her towards the beliefs of the rest of her kin, how could it possibly work?

"Though since then, we have refined this role. Once they kept all Celestials in line through fear alone and smited those who rebelled with Holy fire. But times changed and so has our situation. The Angels of Death fell into disuse and no Celestials rebelled. We also learned that we shouldn't keep our own peoples in fear of such Angels, who were given too much freedom with their roles and so we altered their role and thus needed a new name to reflect this."

Sera relaxed a little, while the essence of what she was to become was still there, she felt like she wouldn't be forced to sacrifice her compassion in her new role. Though the gravity of what she might have to do in service to the High Heavens still loomed over her.

"The Caste you're about to become a part of are known as the Integration Harbingers. Your role will be largely similar, you will search for signs of rebellion among our people but you will do so discreetly and enforce our laws only when necessary. You will act on Archangel Gabriel's behalf in the mortal realm when rebel Celestials stray from areas we have designated to not be interfered with. These roles will be explained more at a later date but for now, we must begin the ritual." Michael explained as the chanting from the ten hooded Celestials intensified.

As the chanting grew louder, the golden circle around Sera lit up, unleashing a translucent barrier of golden light that extended up to the roof of the building and completely surrounded the Angel. Then Gabriel looked to the tome and chanted several lines from the strange blackened tome. As he did so, Sera felt her body stiffen and upon attempt, found her body paralysed. That's when she felt the burning sensation on her back. Gritting her teeth, she tried looking around to see any hint of what happened, only catching a glimpse of the Celestial energy radiating from her back. Then, in but a moment, it faded, alongside the golden barrier around her.

As it did, the Angel felt lightheaded and lost her balance for a moment. As she stumbled the Celestials around her dispersed and left the confines of the building while Michael made his way over. "Steady yourself Sera, the ritual just now has sealed your Celestial power, you'll feel weaker for now."

"What, why would you do that? How am I even supposed to do my job without it?" She asked as she rubbed her forehead.

"It's simple, take these two scrolls first." He said as he held out his hand containing two small scrolls, one white, the other black. Hesitantly Sera took hold of the two scrolls. "You must read from the white scroll once every twenty four hours in human time to temporarily unseal your powers. Reading from it will eventually imprint the ideals of a loyal Angel into you, that's how this new role helps rehabilitate you. The black one, shouldn't be read from unless very special circumstances call for it. It is known as an Integration Scroll. If you ever find yourself with no other way to accomplish your goals and are overwhelmed by a foe, only then should you use it."

"So it's a last resort?" Sera identified what he was trying to convey to her as he gave a stiff nod.

"Yes, because using it is just as dangerous to your life as it is to those around you." He warned before continuing. "The ritual is complete, you are now an Integration Harbinger, or what we commonly call an Integrator. This will be our last direct conversation for some time, once you leave here, report to Archangel Gabriel to begin your duties. There's one more thing though, I don't like the idea of it myself but it is a law of this Caste." He started in a grim tone.

Just his voice made Sera shift uncomfortably. The situation wasn't the worst it could be, far from it. Still, the thought of all this, over her desire to regain what was taken from her yet again didn't sit right with her.

"Integrators have to disavow their individuality, it's the most common cause of lawbreaking among our people so they decided on this. An Integrator must cast aside their name until they have been rehabilitated. I'm sorry that I have to strip you of your individuality on top of all this, but if you acknowledge your name in any way the Seal implanted between your shoulder blades will flare up and cause you pain. This was Gabriel's decision, sadly he didn't want anything left to chance when it came to an Integrator. He went too far when he decided on this but I couldn't do anything about it. We still have a long way to go to make things fair for all Celestials I suppose. But I have to give you a title now, one that you will carry until you leave your role as an Integrator. From this day forth Sera, you are Integrator Twelve."

As he dubbed her this, Sera felt weak again as her chest tightened. She felt her heart strain, like it was going to explode at any moment as a sharp stabbing headache attacked simultaneously. In those brief moments, she felt agonising pain, with no answer as to why. Yet as quickly as it started, it had subsided and the Archangel gave her a look of concern.

"Are you alright, you looked to be in pain there." He gave an observation.

"Y-Yeah, it's just something felt funny then."

"It must be the effects of the sealing, it will pass." He dismissed. "Now, head to Gabriel, you don't want to keep him waiting…" He said as she turned away and began walking. "Oh and Sera, for what it's worth, I do regret allowing your memories to be removed. Even so I couldn't refuse a direct order from our Lord. Good luck with your new duties."

 **[Occult Circle]**

 **Several Months Later - Mid Spring**

In the months since Sera was forced to leave, Cult activity had dropped to a minimum. With no knowledge as to why, the rangers have been on standby, waiting for when they might return. Not knowing when, the rangers had been sitting idle, investigating what cases they could for the Club. However with the majority being hoaxes, they were beginning to become restless.

Gathered in a Club meeting, the rangers, Ray and Gabriel looked to Joe as he stood at the desk with opened books spread across it. "Alright everyone, I've called you here for a special reason. Back in Winter we lost Sera thanks to some stupid laws that the Angels have in place. Since then the Cult's been completely silent. Meaning things are looking pretty safe for now."

"Still." Nyssa began to point out. "They could be up to something without us knowing, we should remain on guard."

Joe gave a nod. "I've considered that. But since we lost Sera, I've been looking for a way to get her back and thanks to Gabriel, I think I've found a way." He explained, pointing to a specific few pages outlining drawings of objects that appear to be Celestial in origin. "There's quite a few dangerous artefacts the Celestials lost here on Earth. My plan is to get one of them, chances are they're willing to do anything to reclaim it and lock it away."

"So you're thinking of ransoming it to the Angels?" Ellie deducted.

"Yeah. I wanted to tell you all this, so you know where I'd be going. I've got a loose idea of where to look and I don't need much to look for it. I took into account that it'd be a bad idea if we left this place unguarded and the Cult came back so I want to ask you all to stay behind while I do this. That okay with you guys?" He proposed his plan to the others as they looked to each other with concern.

"Joe, you know you don't have to destroy yourself over this, like… last time." Max said.

Beside him, Ray also perked up. "I heard everything that happened too man, you need at least someone to look out for you this time around."

"But I'll find it quicker alone."

"Joe, you're not going alone." Saya asserted as she stood up. "I'll go with you. It might not be as efficient as whatever you're planning, but none of us want you to go through what happened the last time we lost Sera, we don't even want you to go through anything close to that." She told him as the others nodded, unified on their position in the argument.

"But-" Joe tried to protest.

"No but's Joe, I'm coming along and that's final. Now come on, we should prepare to leave, we've got a lot of land to scour for one of these Celestial weapons right?" She cut him off, forcing Joe to submit to her decision as they prepared to leave.

"Alright guys, we'll trust you to keep the peace here for now. Hopefully when we're back, Sera's with us." He waved as the pair left, unaware of the journey ahead or the paths that would cross.

 **[Occult Circle]**

 **Several Months Later - Summer**

Within the black fortress, Skuros sat on his throne inside the control chamber as Gomory entered. He soon gave a nod for her to approach as she gave a short bow.

"You said you wanted to see me my Lord?" She asked as the Dark Angel rose from his seat.

"Indeed. You know I've changed our strategy to prepare for absolute victory in this last half of a year. Keeping quiet must've been hard for you right?"

"I haven't killed anyone in a fight for months now. I've had to get stabby with some of the useless cultists. Hope you don't mind!" She played it off with an innocent tone and smile.

"One or two won't be missed, just pace yourself in future Gomory. Now for why I've called you here. We haven't acted for some time, and I decided only to act if opportunity presented itself. Luckily it has."

"You mean I finally get to kill more people? Oh this is gonna be the best Summer ever. If only Nyssie was here to enjoy the fun too!" She beamed, fantasising about her murderous exploits to be.

"If you need to kill mortals, I'll permit it, but only because I know you'll try regardless. Recently I was approached by a leader of a group of Celestials, rebels like we once were. They're a Triumvirate of Nephilim Angels. They proposed a temporary alliance. Just like us, they'll fail in their goals, but while they're around it's all the better to use them as a cog in our machine."

"I _hate_ Angels, I wish I could tear off their pretty little wings and make a dress out of it. Ooh, can I do that?" Her thoughts fell off track again.

"If they're of no use to us, you can try at least. Like I said though, they'll fail in the end, regardless of how righteous a Celestial was or is, the High Heavens crushes all that don't conform to their ridiculous ideals. You see, the Nephilim need a group to help them operate under the High Heavens' radar. They're seeking a lost Celestial Weapon, one pretty dangerous from what they've told me. Because of this Celestial intervention is a great possibility, so I thought it would be a good opportunity to strike and use the weapon against all our foes alongside them. If you want to turn it against the Nephilim when we acquire it, I wouldn't put against you either Gomory."

The Fallen Axis General gave a devilish smirk, the chance to kill many Celestials at once was too good an opportunity to pass up for a Sadistic being such as her. She would relish in the thought until then. "When do we start?"

"Here, take this. It's one of the few objects I've acquired from the Celestial Realms." He said presenting her a small golden cube inscribed with Celestial iconography and scripture with a deep blue stone embedded in the top. "The Stone will glow faintly while in a realm possessing powerful Celestial objects, that glow will grow stronger when you hold it in the direction one of these objects is located and it will grow even stronger the closer you get to it. Now take a detachment of Fallen Angels from your forces and meet with these Nephilim in the Mountain Range near to a human City known as Hyperion Falls. From there all you have to do is set out to find the Celestial weapon and then do what you do best."

"You mean killing right? Oh I'm so ready for this!" She cheered as she let out an insane cackle, if Skuros was anything less than a Dark Angel, he would be praying for mercy for anyone who crossed the Fallen Angel's path.

 **[Occult Circle]**

Since spring, Joe and Saya had been searching across the Country for any trace of a Celestial weapon to bargain with the High Heavens. So far, they hadn't had any luck and their search had now lead them to the Southeast of the Country, to New Orleans.

Sitting outside a plain looking chain Coffee shop, sitting under an umbrella in the shade to keep the sun at bay, Joe looked over at Saya, who was grumbling away to herself while clutching a disposable cup.

"Something up? You don't look very happy." He pointed out the obvious as she shifted her focus to him.

"This tea is dreadful." She said shaking her head. "Honestly why can't humans get even the simplest things right?"

Joe gave a shrug, taking a sip from his own cup. "Well the Coffee seems fine so they can get that right."

"They even wrote 'Sarah' on my cup, infuriating. I swear I'm going to become homicidal if I don't get a good cup soon…"

"Well let's just hope this' the worst thing to happen while we're here."

 **|Occult Circle|**

 **Angel Caste - Integration Harbinger - Born of the Angels of Death, these Angels are those that have committed crimes and are subject to this 'rehabilitation' punishment. Restricted to repeating a mantra daily on the ideals of the High Heavens to access powers that would otherwise be natural to any other Angel, they act in an Inquisitorial role most of the time, conducting investigations into the loyalties of Celestials or dealing with rebellion when tasked to do so. Because of the harsh seeming punishments and strictness imposed on Integrators, it has been met with much criticism and debates on the ethical issues involved with it in the Archangel Council. While opposition is clear, the support for the current system is currently too great to challenge…**

 **So that's chapter 30. First I want to just clear up some things. I may have made it appear as if I'm vilifying the High Heavens here with some of their practices. This was just to show one morally grey or negative component of their vast system and show it doesn't work entirely along with the opposing psychology of humanity and Celestials. I just want to clarify that this doesn't reflect my own opinions on the religion this faction is inspired by since this can be a touchy subject for some. That said, happy Saint George's Day everyone. It would've probably been more appropriate to release the last chapter today since they killed a Dragon in that. Oh well, this' just as important.**

 **I was surprised it got up to this length too. My apologies for the delay though, I caused some family Drama by accident in the weekend and that made it so I had to pull this back a little, but it's done now and up next is the crossover with Advent Horizon. That'll all be on there though. For this, the next chapter will be set some time after that crossover. That said, it might be some time until the next one as I'm considering taking a break from this to focus on other things now the crossover's here and I don't have to hurry with this to get it to a good point for that anymore, we'll see though. I'll keep this short and give you your preview for the next arc. Either way I hope you'll enjoy the upcoming collaboration and then the next Chapter of this. Until next time!**

 **Next Chapter: Occult Assassin: The Spectre from Acumen**

 **Synopsis: After the Events in Advent Horizon, the rangers' journey begins to take a new turn as a mysterious figure appears throughout Numin, assassinating certain non-human individuals in the self contained Supernatural society of Numin and vanishing like a Ghost, who is this figure, just what is this mysterious person's intentions? What other groups are tangled in the web of this being's mission? Find out next time on Power Rangers: Occult Circle.**


	31. Chapter 31: The Spectre From Acumen

The Spectre from Acumen

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except the author created characters and concepts. Thanks to Ranger Red 2.3, Mistycharming and SA June for their OC's used in this fic.**

 **The Following takes place just after Parts 41 to 44 of Power Rangers: Advent Horizon. For anyone who hasn't read it, it's recommended you read these parts to avoid confusion, though I'll do my best to explain parts relevant to the plot.**

 _Ding-Dong!_ Sounded the doorbell as Gabriel Cadia Stood from his seat by the Coffee table, having gotten an early start planning his curriculum for the next school year. Opening the door, the High School Teacher's mouth went agape with both surprise and relief as he looked upon who stood opposite him.

Joe and Saya both stood at the door waiting for the man to finish processing their return, finally he spoke. "Joe, Saya; You're both back!" His tone quickly shifted to joyous at his reunion with the two rangers. "Come in, you guys need anything."

"Tea please." Saya nonchalantly replied as she seated herself in the usual regal manner she did that fit her so well.

"Sure, nothing for you Joe?" He asked, the red ranger shook his head as Gabriel made his way to the kitchen.

Once the kettle had boiled and the High Demon sat thankful with her tea, giving their mentor an appreciative nod, Gabriel's mood shifted. Having sensed the heavier mood he seemed to exhume, Saya decided to ease any tension in the air before they got down to business. "You know Mr. Cadia, you're probably one of the few humans-well humans on this nation that I know who can actually make good Tea. Honestly, it makes me doubt you're a human." She said with a whimsical giggle.

Gabriel quickly laughed the situation off. "Well, you don't get around like I do and not pick a few things up. Besides, good hospitality's a basic requirement by my standards, maybe I'll drill it into joe one day." He jested with a slight chuckle.

"Please do." Saya added after taking a long sip, this time sounding completely serious. "But I suppose that's it for pleasantries for now, we'll relay the events of our expedition to save Sera to the others tomorrow but you'll want a report now right?"

"I guess it didn't go well, you alright Joe?" Gabriel asked, picking up on Joe's silence so far. The mentor had expected the lines of regret and what if's from him but the red ranger went a different route.

Instead he looked Gabriel in the eyes and gave a smile. "It didn't go as planned, that's for sure. We encountered Gomory and this other Celestial rebel called a Nephilim working together. When we rushed out to fight, we'd sorta crashed the party of another team of Celestial powered Power Rangers who called themselves the Advent rangers. We worked with them to stop the two from finding a Celestial artifact called the Crown of Stars. We retrieved the crown and fought against Gomory and her ally one last time. Once we won, we all gathered to decide what to do with the crown. I think in the long run, I was trying to do the impossible, bargaining something important to the Celestials, but less important to me than Sera. I've thought about it and I wouldn't put it past them sticking a knife to her throat to get their hands on it. In the end they'd win either way. So I left it in the Advent rangers' hands. I hope they succeed in getting whatever's in that armoury." He gave an abridged version of the events in New Orleans while at least for the time being, omitted Sera's unexpected appearance and her role in the battle.

"Interesting…" Gabriel mulled it over. "So that's what's got the Celestials' attention divided. I'll keep tabs on the Advent rangers for you guys and if there's anything more useful to a team like that than it is to us, I'll send it their way. Gomory appearing after all this time is strange. We haven't had any Cult activity here for a while. The other rangers have been itching for them to show up for a good month now, they've even continued the paranormal investigations through summer, even asking me for special permission to use the clubroom through summer. I guess this means the Cult is starting to show its face again though."

"Whether that's good or bad news remains to be seen." Saya said as she finished off the Tea in her hands.

"I guess we'll see. I guess you'll both be tired from travelling. Go on, get some rest. I'll handle letting the others now you're back, when you guys are ready we'll come together and discuss everything as a team."

Joe gave a nod, thankful for Gabriel's thoughtfulness. He'd been searching for a way to bring Sera back to them for months with little consideration for himself. For that part he was also thankful for Saya. For watching out for him and keeping him mentally healthy throughout his quest, going out of her way, refusing to leave him be no matter how much he may have tried to get her to. Finally, he thought back to the Advent rangers. Without them to intervene in his quest for the crown and helping him reason to let it go and find a better way, he was almost certain he would still be hell bent on blindly following his stubborn goals until it was too late.

As much as he wanted Sera back, he knew for now she was okay, as okay as she could be and that the only way he would get her back would be if he rested and waited for an ideal time to do so. With those final thoughts, Joe ascended the stairway, ready to take a long overdue rest.

 **[Occult Circle]**

Having gathered in the Clubroom the next day, inside a deserted Numin High, the reunited Occult rangers began catching up, Joe and Sera relaying the events of their encounter in New Orleans. This time they explained in full detail and chose not to omit Sera's timely involvement, her refusal to be acknowledged by her name, or even to acknowledge them. What was most concerning to the group was the thing she now called herself, an Integration Harbinger, Twelve.

"So she's taken up, or they've forced her to take up that mantel she had as a Seraphim agent. Celestials have a sick sense of humor." Nyssa suggested as they mulled over the information.

"I bet it's Michael's idea of a joke. Calling her that's not right." Joe stated before letting out a deep sigh. "But we'll get her out, somehow. Together." He affirmed his resolve as the others looked to him with newfound confidence.

"That's good and all but…" Ellie started as she looked to the red and blue rangers a little irked. "You guys went off and had fun without us! We had to sit around bored out of our skulls since you guys left." The crimson ranger groaned from where she sat.

"Ellie's got a point guys." Max started. "You guys met with the Advent rangers and got to fight with them. Damn I'm so envious you got to meet those guys."

"You sound like you know about them already Max." Saya observed.

The Lycanthrope nodded his head a little reluctantly as a wave of embarrassment washed over him. "As long as you guys promise not to say anything… I'm sorta a geek for Power Rangers and keep up to date with how those teams are doing through the internet. I've been doing it for a long while now and heard about the Advent rangers appearing where the old Vanguard team was. The Vanguard rangers were one of my favourite when I learned about them so I had hopes this team would be great too."

"I'd say they live up to their predecessors. Some of them are descendants of the Vanguard rangers, it's to be expected with that in mind."

At that Max let out an annoyed growl through his gritted teeth. "Now I really wish you guys would've taken me along."

Joe chuckled, amused by Max's revelation and subsequent envy of the two of them. "Maybe next time you guys can tag along. But for now, how goes your investigations. Ray, you said you were handling everything you'd gathered so far right?"

The average teenager among them nodded and pulled out a file of all they had gathered on their current investigation so far. "Alright so get this. Around a week ago, there was a body found murdered, stabbed by some unknown cutting tool. But when we investigated the body, we found it wasn't human. This one was a lesser Demon. Since then we've had multiple more show up with the same wounds and all different species. We don't know why but we did learn something they all had in common, they all visited a Bar in a place called Spindle Town before they died. That's all we've got." Ray summarized as he sat back down.

"Spindle Town?" Joe asked expectantly.

"It's a hidden town for the self contained Supernaturals in Numin." Nyssa explained. "It's inside a pocket realm with a fixed entrance and it's where most non-humans in the City live and work.

"Okay, so what's the plan for this investigation." The red ranger asked.

"Ray has all the information so we need him with us but humans are forbidden unless they meet certain requirements." The Fallen Angel began to explain.

"What she's saying is given who we've got around. *Cough*me*Cough.*" Ellie paused for effect, just in case her dramatic sounding wasn't obvious enough. "I'm the only option for getting Ray in, basically meaning he's gotta act like my Thrall."

"So as a drooling zombie catering to your every whim?" Saya summed up, Ellie nodded, a little uneasy about the idea.

"Well if Ray's gotta come Ray's gotta come." Joe brushed off the strangeness of it all. "Since this' your investigation Ray, I'll leave it to you. Decide how we're gonna be doing this and let's get on with the plan.

Ray nodded, reassured by the confidence Joe had just displayed in him by giving the former the reins. "Okay, I'm thinking we split up and investigate around Spindle Town."

"If that's the case, Ray, we can't really part so I'll have you accompany to Spindle Town's Underworld Market." Ellie decided. "You can carry my bags like a good Thrall." At that she was met with snickering from the two male rangers and grins from the other girls. "What's so funny?"

"Your abuse of power for one. Or the fact you're using our investigation yet again to shop as soon as we split up. Either way it's amusing." Saya bluntly explained the hilarity of it to her.

"Well I don't get to shop there often, that's all." She tried defending herself to no avail.

"Alright so we all know what torture I'm gonna be subjected to. Nyssa and Saya, you guys should team up to interrogate people in the area around the Bar and see if anyone saw anything before these deaths." Ray explained the black and blue rangers' task, after which he was met by a sharp gaze from Nyssa.

"Wait a minute, why are we the ones interrogating people? Is that supposed to mean something Ray?" She asked in a threatening manner as Saya pondered joining in on messing with him too.

"Uh- Yes- I mean no! I mean you guys can be super scary sometimes, and you usually act super scary for the fun of it! Don't hurt me…" He stammered over his words, feeling a beating coming his way any second.

"Oh that's all? Okay I guess." Nyssa brushed it off.

Ray couldn't tell if she was just messing with him or pretending so he would lower his guard so she could get him regardless of how right he was. The teen shook his head with a sigh and continued on. "Okay Joe and Max, I want you guys to search inside the Bar and see if you can find anything. With any luck we'll find whoever's doing this and put an end to the killings before it's too late."

 **[Occult Circle]**

Spindle Town, located through a metal door inside one of Numin's numerous alleyways and guarded by a mean looking brute of a man, standing about eight feet with muscles piled upon muscles. Fortunately for the rangers the guard to Spindle Town was about as nice a man as his appearance was intimidating. Which was a relief to many of them. Whatever species he was, they really didn't want to have to mess with one if it came down to it.

Entry was simple. One had to show that they weren't human and they'd be granted entry with a visitor's Lanyard. Oddly modern, they thought as the group had entered into the administration zone of the Town before the settlement proper. A sort of mid-way point between the primary realm and the pocket realm as some of them had explained. Ray's entry was only a little less simple, it was essentially a pet registry form but for Thralls that was given to Ellie once she had explained the situation. While it didn't please Ray, he went along under the pretense of what would happen if they were found out.

Once they were all finally cleared of any dangerous objects or anything deemed contraband by the leadership of the Town, they entered into the main street through yet another door and marvelled at the bricked and rustic buildings around them. It gave off the feel of an almost urban fantasy aesthetic, while still keeping some of that authentic Supernatural feel one would find in a place like this, reflected most prominently in the different Supernatural races walking around and doing business in the streets.

Taking the time to silently marvel at the different creatures he dreamed of meeting, Ray let a whisper slip out, failing to suppress his excitement completely. "So cool…"

As the rangers grouped up to go confirm the plan, Nyssa pulled out a pouch. "Okay, we've all got our parts down. Since we've been planning this for a week or so now, I thought it'd do us good to get some extra aid." She said, emptying the contents of the pouch into her cupped hand. Tumbling out from the bag were five small spheres resonating with a faint blue light.

"What you got in mind Nyssa?" Joe asked as they all observed the glowing items.

"These are Orbal communications stones. They work like small comm devices using Orbal magic, something that amounts to magic being imbued into small orbs so others without magic can use it. These stones are the most popular and easy to come by."

"Sounds like a good idea to keep in touch while we investigate." Max deduced. "So how do we work them?"

"Usually it's as simple as planting it in your ear, but I think we can enhance that a little. Everyone take one." She said, handing them out to the rangers. "Let's see here…" The Fallen Angel started as she gripped hers with her index finger and thumb, drawing it close to her Occult ring before finally making contact with it and causing a small light show as the device was drawn into her ring. "I think that did it."

Following suit, the remaining four rangers repeated the process and were ready to begin their investigation of Spindle Town and the murders surrounding it. "Nice thinking Nyssa. Alright, report anything you find out and we'll regroup outside the Bar in an hour to figure out what's next. Let's move out!" Joe praised the black ranger's idea before ordering their investigation to finally go ahead as they split off.

 **[Occult Circle]**

Upon arriving at the Underworld Market, Ellie had essentially made a beeline for the nearest stall as she began spending to an alarming degree in Ray's eyes, all the while dragging the poor 'Thrall' along as her personal bag slave. The teenager didn't feel as if anything good or useful would come of this.

"Hey Ellie, we're supposed to be looking for clues or finding out if anybody knows anything." He berated her.

"Hey, keep your voice down." She hushed him in return. "Thralls can't speak out against their masters." the Vampire lectured him before continuing. "You've gotta keep your voice down Ray, who knows what'll happen if they find out you're not human." Ellie added in a soft whisper, concerned for the safety of her friend.

"Alright, but just take things more seriously, please?" He asked, lower in tone, heeding her advice.

"I am, we've gotta work the markets and see what the gossip is, then we can do the same at the stores around here too. That's how things work here, it just give me an excuse to shop while I'm at it." She added with a cheeky wink as Ray stifled a chuckle.

While she did say she was working through their investigation through casual conversation and gossip with the natives of this strange and wonderful new place Ray found himself in and he was somewhat reassured by her assertion that she was focused on the job, he couldn't help but feel like her primary focus was on shopping. While that didn't inspire confidence in him that they'd find anything, he couldn't help but find that side to her a little cute.

 **[Occult Circle]**

Meanwhile, in the area outside the bar, Nyssa and Saya stood over a short green bug-like creature with a pair droopy antenna, in a miniature suit resembling something similar to tweed, cowering at the sight of the two.

"P-Please don't hurt me, here's all my money. Just take it already! Oh god I'm gonna die aren't I? I should've listened to my wife and not gone to break street today. Oh god this place is seedy… You guys are still here!? Just take my money already I don't want any trouble!" The wimpy creature snottily pleaded with the two girls.

"Ray may have a point, it seems our very presence can put fear into people." Saya said with her head turned to Nyssa, completely ignoring the whimpering from the short being fearing for his life.

"Still, we did learn this' one of the seedier neighborhoods thanks to him. All I had to ask was if he had a moment and he started breaking down and said all that." The black ranger then turned her head to the little being. "So, um Mr."

"Mr. Tinks, t-that's my name, don't tell me you're not the debt collectors Andy was sending after me."

"Who's this 'Andy?'" Saya asked, picking up on how this was clearly a case of mistaken identity.

"Oh you're not? That's such a relief… I'll just pick up the money I dropped." He said squatting down.

"On the bright side, we may have a future in debt collecting." Nyssa remarked offhandedly to her partner before addressing the now less distressed Mr. Tinks. "So, Mr. Tinks, we've been looking into murders of different people who've all been last seen in this area, you've not seen anything suspicious around here have you?"

"S-Sorry girls, I can't tell you anything useful. I only go here to uh- pay Andy off and I don't normally go alone. It's that scary and suspicious all the time, I try not to go alone. Sorry I can't be of help." He explained to them.

"Hmm… That's alright. You've been of great help to us Mr. Tinks." Saya thanked the small man. "Now hurry along, I don't think any of the shady characters here would dare come for you after walking away from talking to us." She added, noting the wide vacant area on the street that had formed between them and the small crowd of people going about their day.

Mr. Tinks nodded his head, appreciative of their help as he went on his way, likely to pay off the loneshark he had spoke of, waving to the two girls as he did, somewhat thankful for the unexpected encounter.

Saya gave a deep sigh after the small being was out of sight. "What's wrong?" Her comrade asked.

"I guess I'm a little tired of being the one of the menacing presences in the team? You're not?"

"Comes with the territory of being a Fallen Angel, I'm used to it from everyone all the time. Guess with your privileged life it's something you only experienced after coming to Earth, right?" Nyssa deduced.

"Kind of. It's usually either respect or terror that I see from people I talk to. The only real ones who showed me love were my family. I just wish things didn't have to be so restrictive sometimes just because of what I am and how I'm supposed to be… Come on, let's back to our investigation." Saya quickly changed the subject as they set out to interrogate more denizens of break street.

 **[Occult Circle]**

Heading into the Bar that the murder victims had all been connected to, Joe and Max headed toward the bartender, passing by numerous rough looking characters of various races giving the two rangers shifty glances as they headed through. The Deadman's Drink was an apt name for this Bar, given the clientele. If they had known it was going to be like this inside, they would've had Nyssa and Saya take their places. It looked as if they would have to try and imitate the kind of people this place served if they were going to get what they wanted.

"A wretched hive of scum and villainy." Max whispered the joke he cracked in Joe's ear, hoping to god none of the 'scum' and 'villains' he referred to had heard him.

"You get that line from somewhere? Just keep your voice down and let me do the talking." Joe told Max, the reference going completely over his head as they came to the bar itself.

The barman, a giant man who otherwise looked perfectly normal aside from his pointed ears and serrated teeth, looked at the two rangers, as innocent as they seemed and narrowed his eyes. "The fuck do you want?" He asked, the vulgarity of his question throwing the two off for a moment. "Well?"

"Um-A few guys we know came through here in the past week. Except sometime after they left, they all ended up killed." Joe said as he produced photos the group had acquired of the faces of the deceased men. "We were hoping you could tell us anything you know about that."

"You know talk ain't cheap." He said while cleaning out a glass, eying the pictures. "Wait, you knew Bretch? You're not a friend of that scum sucking little runt's are you?"

"Uh-No. Well I was till he uh-cheated me out of some money. Now I wanna know who offed him because they owe me now." Joe quickly improvised, feeling the sweat drip from his face.

"You're not the first he's cheated but I getcha. Still, what ya got to offer?"

"Sorry I've only got human money right now." Joe apologised as he turned out his pockets.

"Then how about this. This here's a really potent drink that'll have you in seizure on the floor for the next few minutes. The boys 'round here like a good show once in a while, you drink this and I'll tell you what I know." He offered as he poured the alcohol into the glass.

Max expressed an immediate look of concern to Joe as the latter picked up the glass. "You sure about this Joe?"

Joe gave an appreciative smile. "Thanks for the concern Max but I'll be alright." He reassured the amber ranger as he gulped the shot down in one and waited.

And waited… And waited… And waited…

The bartender looked puzzled as they all waited for the seizure to take effect, but nothing. "What the hell's with this?"

"I forgot to mention, I'm Immortal. Funny thing is about that, my metabolism is pretty fast. Basically this doesn't affect me. I did what you said though."

"Fucksake…" The barman groaned. "Fine I don't go back on my word." These guys are all kinds of scum, spies and informants for a bunch of different sides. My guess is someone's killing these guys because they either know something or they have something the killer wants. Now get the hell out before I kick you out. If you can't drink yourself under the table you're not worth selling to." He threatened the two as they made for a hasty exit.

Nearby, a red skinned hand gripped one of the photos of the dead men Joe had brought. The figure it belonged to examined the wounds. "Dammit." The voice of the figure, identifiably male, muttered under his breath as he decided to take off from the bar himself.

 **[Occult Circle]**

After reconvening in the area outside the Bar, the rangers relayed their findings and now stood in a circle, deciding upon the next move, all the while trying to avoid talking about the elephant in the room that was the mound of shopping bags swallowing Ray. They all wondered but didn't bring it up, how did she have the money to fund such expensive shopping trips. But that didn't matter right now.

"Okay so let's go over everything. Saya, you guys found out this' the place all the lowlifes are at, right?"

"Yes, which puts our victims as people who were up to no good, and probably why they got killed." She and Nyssa had deduced from their conversations with those who talked to them, whether they wanted to or not.

"We guessed that too." The red ranger agreed. "Apparently the guys who got killed were all in some shady business as informants or spies or informants. You get the idea."

"That lines up with the gossip I've been hearing too." Ellie interjected. "From what I heard there's some big-shot spy hanging around with some valuable information on the Underworld that could seriously damage them as a faction if it got into the wrong hands."

"You learned all that from a shopping trip?" Max asked, surprised with how much she seemed to have found.

"More or less. I had to piece little things together from gossip but that's to most consistent stuff."

"Hmm… I'm guessing these murders are linked then. Maybe buyers of that info or there's somebody hunting down the guy with this info and they're just collateral." Joe theorised.

"But who this assassin is and why they're after this info or the person remain a mystery." Saya added.

As they went over their theory once more, trying to figure out their next plan of action, Nyssa watched from the corner of her eye as a shifty looking Demon, red skinned with rough black hair and a short horns in rugged black clothing, listened in on their conversation. While he was doing well to conceal his intentions, this wasn't something he could hide from a Fallen Angel.

"There!" She interrupted their conversation, pointing at the red Demon. As they all turned, the Demon made a run for it. Joe being the closest made the decisive decision to run after the demon, darting quickly after him while the others fell behind.

As the chase led through the narrow alleyways, they soon came to a dead end where the Demon was backed against a wall. "Hey now, I'm a friend here. You want to know why those other guys were killed, right? I've got everything you want right here. I'm sure we can negotiate a good price for it. Then the guy that's after me will leave me alone too, everybody wins! Come on, you know a good deal when you see one right?" He bargained while producing a crystal out from his clothing.

Joe hesitated for a moment. The man had run, hoping to evade capture by anyone. Now he's in a tight spot, he's willing to do business just so he can profit? Joe thought over it for a moment but by the time he had a good idea of his answer it was too late.

As the sound of something small and fast zipped through the air, the Demon information broker let out a yelp as Joe snapped out of his thoughts to see what looked to be a crossbow bolt lodged in the Demon's wrist. AT that moment a figure leapt from the roof to the side of the dead end, landing on both feet The figure was obscured by a grey and white robe-like outfit, holding a one handed crossbow in his left hand.

Without wasting time, the suspected assassin the Occult rangers had been searching for stood and moved with fluid motion. He brought his right hand to the chest of the stunned Demon and paused for a moment. "That bolt was laced with a strong paralytic. It'll wear off it a minute but you won't be able to move a muscle until then. Not that you'd be able to after. I finally found you… Traitor." He spoke, from what joe could pick up on the person behind the hood was young and he seemed to be suppressing a lost of deep seated anger for this Demon if the tone in his voice was anything to go by.

"Xander, wai-" but it was too late as a sharp stabbing sound pierced the air as a concealed blade lunged into the paralysed Demon's chest and deep crimson began to drip onto the ground.

"You had this coming Engan." He said as he removed his hand from near the dying man's chest and let the blade extending out from his wrist hang as light glistened off the bloodstained blade, the crimson gleaming.

Xander, as he had been identified by the newly deceased, retracted the assassination weapon and grasped hold of the crystal, tucking it away in his own clothes before searching the still standing body and drawing out a note. "Looks like I've still got cleanup to do." He said to himself as he discarded the note to the ground as the paralytic finally wore off and Engan's body slumped to the ground.

The assassin then turned and saw Joe, who snapped out of his stunned state, noticing Xander's actions and began approaching. "Who are you, why'd you kill that Demon?" He asked as he got into close range.

Xander, moved like a flash, his reactions too quick for Joe to notice until it was too late. If this was his real speed, he must've been intentionally slow with ending his prey's life. But Joe didn't have the time to think that as the assassin he had been searching for locked his arm and forced the red ranger to the floor.

"This doesn't concern you Immortal, stay away from this and you and your friend won't get hurt." He warned as he strained Joe's body further and the two heard a bone crunching snap before Xander finally released. "This is Underworld business." He said finally as Joe turned to face Xander as he walked toward a wall.

The red ranger's eyes widened as he saw Xander's body become translucent for a few moments as he phased through the wall. The shock of that feat, coupled with the pain in his arm was almost enough to send him into hysterics. Joe turned over and saw the note Xander had seen.

It was an address. Not for anywhere in Spindle Town though, it was for an address in Numin. Some private land in the industrial zone if he had to guess. If Xander said his job wasn't done though, he was definitely going there next. Pulling his remaining arm to him, He put his Occult ring near his face and spoke into it, activating the Orbal communication magic inside it. "Hey guys, good news and bad news and sorta good news. Which do you want first?"

 **[Occult Circle]**

 **Pocket Realm - Spindle Town - Located in an inconspicuous alleyway, the pocket realm houses the majority of the Supernatural beings residing in Numin City. The town itself is pretty mixed, both demographic and culture-wise. There's only basic laws about murder, theft and such but it works considering the headache of implementing a proper law system to govern and cater to all the races. Break street however operates by its own rules, where the lowest dregs of society hang out to conduct all sorts of shady business, it's been known as a haven and meeting spot for spies of different factions to exchange information or outmaneuver each other. But rare is it that spies kill each other over information, the only cases of such things are when the information is so priceless that it's every man for himself.**

 **That's chapter 31 and the start of the two part Arc. So I hope my summaries of the events in the Advent Horizon crossover helped for anyone who hasn't read it and once again it's parts 41 through to 44 in case you want to read just those. It was a fun collaboration to do and have some input on overall but now it's time I get back to this and the other stories I've been neglecting. Which I can say that I'll be getting back to now since there's less things hampering me now.**

 **This parts a little personal but I want to get it off my chest since there's been a series of things going on with me in the past few weeks that've kept me from wanting to write. I won't hold it against anyone who doesn't care for this. The first thing that happened was finding out my Grandad's heart wasn't working properly and he had to go into hospital for a week or two so they could install a pacemaker. When I found out I was a mess, He's been having problems for a while now so it's kinda normal but it's the thought of him not being okay that got me bad and I dropped everything after hearing it. He's fine now though so that's good. Then last week I found out and old friend from High School had drowned on holiday. I wasn't really that close to him after High School and the last time I talked with him was at the end of it. But we got on alright and once I'd found out my Mam told me he was actually a distant relative which I hadn't known but made sense after hearing it. The whole thing was just surreal and I didn't know what to do with myself after that and just stopped what I was doing for that day and laid in bed. My aforementioned Grandad also told me this past Sunday that his next door neighbour passed the previous Friday. With everything going on recently and after a good talk, I got pretty emotional and I think in the end that helped get me out of things. I just wanted to get this stuff off my chest since I've never been good expressing my emotions to those close to me and it's probably an easier way to get this stuff off my chest and ease the stress of it all. Writing this one did me some good I think and if you're concerned about me, thanks but I'm doing okay now, so there's no need to worry. That's all from me for now and thanks for reading through this if you bothered and I won't keep you any longer. Until the next chapter!**

 **Next Chapter: Occult Assassin: Pawn**

 **Synopsis: Hot on the trail of the mysterious assassin Xander, the rangers head to the address in Numin City to confront the serial-murderer and put a stop to whatever plot was still in motion. But with so little information, who's plot this was and who is the real enemy here remains to be seen. Will the rangers find the answers they seek? Find out next time on Power Rangers: Occult Circle.**


	32. Chapter 32: Pawn

Pawn

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except the author created characters and concepts. Thanks to Ranger Red 2.3, Mistycharming, SA June and Sir Perfluous for their OC's used in this fic.**

After the incident within Spindle Town, the Occult rangers soon closed in on Joe's position and helped to fix his arm back in place while he explained the incident that had transpired in greater detail to the group conveying what he found after Xander fled the area. Returning to the Clubroom, the rangers began to plan a course of action to deal with this deadly new adversary.

"We should be quick, just head out there and deal with this guy. Who knows how quickly he'll get there." Nyssa insisted.

"Hold on." Joe started, smoothing out his now not so slick black hair. "This guy knows who I am, chances are he know who you guys are too. We need a good plan if we're gonna deal with him."

The black ranger gave a defeated sigh. "If he's gone by the time we get there, you've only yourself to blame. What's the plan then?"

"Saya, do you know anyone like this, an assassin who knows more about us than we think?" Joe asked, to which the Demon on the nearby seat tapped her index finger against her chin.

"Hmm… He could be an Acumen agent, given he knows what you are and probably more about all of us. That or he works for the Cult." She suggested.

"Acumen, what's that, sounds like some made up spy agency." Max chimed in, only half interested in the topic.

"I understand why you might think that, the name in itself only suggests it's an observational agency. But the agency exists to both spy on and eliminate high profile targets. Fortunately the organisation is Underworld aligned, so if this Xander is part of Acumen, he isn't our enemy." Saya added.

"That's another thing he said." Joe interjected, just realising a detail he had missed in his summary. "He said that this whole thing was 'Underworld Business' so maybe he is part of this 'Acumen.' after all."

"I'm not sure I like the idea of being a high profile anything, even if they are just watching us." Ellie said, unnerved by the thought of being watched while darting her eyes around the room.

"Chances are they're watching us right now Ellie." Nyssa teased with a grin.

"Hey, knock it off!" The crimson ranger blared out swatting at the black ranger's shoulder in retaliation.

"Regardless we should be cautious about this. It's a big unknown so I'll head in first and see what Xander's up to, if I need you I'll activate my communicator, that's your cue to head in. Sound like a plan?" Joe decided, taking charge again.

"Just be careful Joe, whatever he is, he's dangerous. We all know you'll probably be fine but you never know what tricks someone like that might have under his sleeve. Keep on your toes with this." Saya voiced her concerns. Yet with no complaints of his plan from his peers, the matter was settled. All that was left was for the rangers to head to the address in the City and confront Xander. Whether they were ready for what awaited them however, was another matter.

 **[Occult Circle]**

Heading to the address they found, the rangers soon found themselves making their way toward a derelict factory. The first thing they noticed was that the locks to the doors had been broken. So too was the eerie silence of the area broken as sounds of weapons clashing against each other soon erupted from within the structure.

"Damn it, sounds like we're late to the party." Joe said, rushing through the opened door without word or warning to his friends.

After a few moments, the persistent sounds of battle emanating from within, Nyssa shook her head. "Tch, screw the plan." Nyssa muttered before taking off after Joe to the surprise of the other rangers.

"Damnit Nyssa." Saya sighed before looking to the other two.

"So much for that plan." Ellie remarked as the three remaining returned their attention to the now wide open door.

"We should go after them, before they get in trouble." Max suggested to the girls, who nodded as they chased after their companions into the midst of the fighting.

When emerging into the centre floor of the factory, they found a wide clear area surrounded by heavy machinery, metal chains dangling from the ceiling and swinging slightly from the blows of the ensuing battle. Observing the battlefield, they saw two conflicting parties, yet no sign of the Acumen assassin Xander.

The first group of fighters bore the familiar black armoured body gloves of Seraphim agents, in their hands, the synthetic Celestial Lightspears that each of their members bear. There was no doubt that these were indeed Seraphim's agents. Though why they had gone dark since Sera's murder and only surfaced now was anyone's guess, the fact was they had indeed returned, yet for what purpose remained a mystery.

As the rangers regrouped to see the ensuing battle, they caught sight of the opposing force. Clad in black metallic armour from head to toe, fighting back against the Seraphim agents with straight black short swords daggers, their soot coloured wings extended, using them as additional weapons to fight their foes. Nyssa's eyes stretched wide. These were indeed forces of the Abyssal Cult, but none like the rangers had faced against before. These were soldiers of the Fallen Angel Army and by the looks of it, they were slowly gaining the advantage against their foes.

"Give us the information human!" A footsoldier snarled as he locked his weapons with that of a Seraphim agent with rough dark brown hair and three claw scars running down the side of his face.

"Damn that demon scum…" He growled. "He double crossed us."

"Sounds like he double crossed us both." The Fallen Angel retorted as they push their weapons away and leapt backwards to recover slightly.

"The Cult's bringing out their stronger troops now." Nyssa gritted her teeth, she hadn't anticipated fighting her own kind right now. "Those agents have no chance of surviving."

"Neither will your kind if that Xander is everything he seems. We need to diffuse this situation before things get worse. Joe what's the plan? Joe?" Saya asked, looking to the leader when she received no response. He stood frozen, watching the Seraphim agent that had just exchanged words with the Fallen Angel.

Clenching his fists until his knuckles went white, Joe seethed, his anger taking over. "That's him…" He muttered. "That's who murdered Sera…" He growled. "Occult Breakout!"

Transforming in a surge of red energy, the red ranger drew his Infinity Saber and charged at the Seraphim agent. At the murderer of his friend and the one that had been indirectly responsible for everything to her after. He saw only red as he moved in on his target, he didn't want justice, he wanted to deliver retribution. Nothing else mattered when he saw Seraphim Four's face, not even stopping Xander.

As the others watched with increasing alarm, they saw that the confusion of the red ranger's emergence onto the battlefield had given the Fallen Angels the upperhand. Cutting down a significant number of the Seraphim agents, they turned their attention to the rangers themselves.

"Dammit Joe. Looks like there's nothing for it. Ready rangers?" Saya asked as they all brandished their Occult rings.

"Occult Breakout!"

Morphing in a burst of multi-coloured energy the rangers quickly drew their weapons and charged at the advancing Cult force. Clashing weapons, the rangers soon fanned out and began fending off the footsoldiers. Hoping that Xander didn't arrive and complicate things further.

Thrusting her foot at her attacker, Nyssa delivered a roundhouse kick to the Fallen Angel soldier before leaping back and drawing her bow and firing off several quick shots, piercing into the armour of her foe as the warrior advanced. Soon coming into close range, the footsoldier lashed out with the two blades, giving the black ranger only seconds to bring her bow up to block the vicious attack.

Now fighting one on one with Seraphim Four, Joe exchanged blows with the murderer as he landed powerful strikes with his Infinity Saber against Four's synthetic Lightspear, steadily breaking his guard.

"So we meet again Immortal." Four grinned as he stepped back to keep his footing.

"You'll pay for what you did." Joe declared as he delivered one last powerful blow, sending the foe's weapon spinning from his hand and clattering to the ground several feet behind him. "Now it's time you get what you deserve." He added as he brought his blade up and swung it down to deal the fatal blow.

Before it could connect, Je felt his hand fly back alongside his weapon as a projectile clashed against his blade. In that moment of distraction, Four sprinted toward his weapon, collecting it before deciding to retreat through the factory, leaping over a low piece of machinery. Looking to whoever had stopped him dealing out vengeance, the red ranger saw Xander sprint up.

"I told you to stay away. The thing you're getting yourself into, it's dangerous for you all. Too late for that now though." Xander said to the ranger as the latter pointed his rapier at him.

"I almost had him, now he's getting away. I could finally…" Joe berated the assassin as he turned to watch the fleeing Seraphim agent.

"I need him alive to answer a few questions, after that, he's disposable." Xander reasoned.

"Fine, but if I get to him before you, I can't promise anything." Joe decided, having calmed down somewhat since Xander intervened, before finally taking off through the maze of heavy machinery.

Xander sighed. "Guess I'll have to doubletime this." Lifting his left hand up, he waved his right hand over it, revealing an intricately carved silver ring containing a dull grey gemstone. "Occult Breakout." He called calmly as he was absorbed by a surge of grey energy.

When it quickly subsided, he wore a ranger suit quite similar to that of the other Occult rangers. It had a solid grey torso and pants with sleeves of a much darker grey colour. His boots were the same dark grey colour with a matte silver banding while his gloves followed suit, dark grey with matte silver banding around his wrists. His belt was oddly translucent giving off a spectral vibe while the shape seemed to be that of an arrowhead design buckled it. The same design marked the chest of the suit in the same matted silver as his suit's accents. His helmet bore two large hollow holes resembling eyes on the visor, trimmed in matte silver while the rest of the helmet appeared completely undetailed. Holstered at his side was the crossbow he had used only a minute ago to stay Joe's blade. Strapped to his wrists were a pair of peculiar weapons, wrist mounted retractable blades.

Taking off running, the spectral new power ranger quickly went out of phase and back in as he passed through machinery in an effort to catch up to the agent and his pursuing ranger.

Back within the main factory floor, the fight between the Fallen Angel soldiers and the rangers was still underway. Pushing aside the weapons of a soldier with his axe, Max brought a free hand to the face of his foe with a heavy handed punch, knocking his opponent to the ground several feet away.

Lunging in with her dagger, the crimson ranger quickly parried her opponent's own dagger and sword, disarming the soldier as she unleashed a powerful upwards diagonal slash, cutting clean through the foe's armour. Catching the Fallen Angel off guard, Ellie dealt a strong back kick, knocking the wind out of her opponent as the soldier collapsed at her feet.

Back where Nyssa had been fighting, she had now unfurled her wings and taken to the air, as had the kin she opposed. Performing evasive aerial maneuvers as the Fallen Angel swooped in and thrusted with his weapons, Nyssa narrowly evaded the attack as she began to draw back her bow and channel her power into the arrow. Unleashing it as the soldier flew head on at her, the arrow, encased in purple energy zipped through the air and struck straight through her foe's shoulder, piercing it and part of his wing as it lodged itself in place. The shock and pain of the attack coupled with the magic it been reinforced with dropped the Fallen Angel like a fly as he collapsed to the ground. The black ranger gave a sigh of relief as she descended and tucked her wings in.

Only one foe remained now, with the remaining Fallen Angels incapacitated or injured. Saya struck ruthlessly with her cutlass, giving her enemy no time to recover from each subsequent attack. When she had to foe right where she wanted him, she unfurled her four demonic wings and zipped quickly up above the soldier. While her foe thought of this as time to recover. The other rangers stood watching as she ignited her cutlass with her demonic blue fire before tucking her wings in and falling to the ground. Sticking her leg out she prepared her signature move.

"Leviafag Kick!" The blue ranger announced as she brought her leg back in and brought her blade out for an overhead slash.

"Wait what? That's not a-" The Fallen Angel footsoldier started as he looked up only for Saya's blade to run straight down the centre of him, bisecting the foe. "Kick…"

As he dropped, the rangers regrouped. Nyssa sighed. "You just couldn't resist doing that, could you?"

Saya stifled a chuckle. "I do it whenever I get the chance.

 **[Occult Circle]**

Deeper within the factory, having chased their prey to the second floor, the two competing rangers now stood in an open space, with no obvious signs of escape. Seraphim Four was trapped with the only way out being to fight and he knew that would mean to the death if Joe had anything to say about it.

"Sorry to tell you this Xander but it looks like this guy would rather die than tell you anything." Joe said as he charged up his Infinity Saber with red energy as he prepared to strike at four.

Xander looked down through the spaces in the metal wire grid flooring, seeing the progress of the rangers, having disabled several Fallen Angel soldiers. It appeared if this wouldn't be a total loss. "Looks like your friends helped remedy my problem then. Seems I won't need this guy after all. So, whaddaya say we take this murderer down together?" Xander offered.

Joe contemplated it for a moment. "Who knows what this guy might do to try and escape. Can't have that. Sure, let's take him out." Joe nodded as he unleashed the charged attack at Four, forcing the agent's feet back as he barely managed to withstand the force of it.

Having focused entirely on defending that attack, he had very little time to respond as the grey and red rangers moved in on him. Blocking Joe's sword with his synthetic Lightspear, he pushed it away, only for Xander's wrist blades to extend as he struck simultaneously with them. Four jumped back in preparation for the next offensive.

Xander quickly advanced with his blades ready to attack, though Four noticed that with his attack, he had left his guard wide open for a counterattack. Taking the opportunity, Four Spun his Lightspear around and brought it down on Xander in a diagonal slash. Much to Four's surprise, the blade phased right through the grey ranger and struck the ground, giving Xander the opportunity he needed to end this. Retracting his wrist blades, Xander brought his arms to his hips before thrusting them forward and connecting with Four's body as the wrist blades extended and pierced into his vital areas.

Quickly catching up, Joe watched as Xander ruthlessly dispatched Seraphim Four before finally withdrawing his blades. The dying agend staggered back, tripping over a discarded box and falling back into a flimsy crate, breaking it and sitting in the rubble as he slowly bled out.

"We're done here, at this point he's already dead, even if he's still breathing for now. I'd give him about a minute till he's gone. We should head down to your friends, then we can sort out this mess. Huh, you okay?" He asked as he watched Joe as the red ranger looked upon the dying agent silently.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking. If I'd have been the one to do that, I probably would've gone back down the path I did when he'd killed my friend."

"So that's why you were so hellbent on getting this guy. I'd overheard you shouting murderer at him but I didn't know anything more than that." Xander realised, scratching his chin as he thought something over in his head.

"Yeah, thanks Xander, for taking that burden from me. Come on, the others will want to know where I am." Joe said as he started moving off.

From where the bleeding Seraphim Four sat, he weakly raised a hand toward the red ranger. A look of panic and fear spread across his face. "W-Wait…. Please… D-Don't leave me to die al-one. It's dark... I-I'm scared…"

Joe stopped in his tracks and turned his head to the withering agent. Removing his helmet, he stared coldly at Four. "You've earned this, Four." He replied without a hint of remorse. Though this wasn't the same as dealing the death blow himself, he felt relief knowing that Sera's killer wouldn't get to die with anyone around him. He wouldn't get to experience the same thing Sera did in her last moments back then, it was too good for him. With that he placed his helmet back on and departed with Xander to regroup with his friends.

As Four's vision began to grow dark and his eyelids heavy, he almost thought he saw a tall, dark figure looming over him, reaching a crimson hand out. No, surely he was just hallucinating as his body began to shut down. But as his vision turned black for the final time, he thought he saw the figure smile.

 **[Occult Circle]**

Several days had passed since the conflict inside the derelict factory. Once the group had come together, Xander had indeed confirmed that he was indeed from Acumen and explained how he had followed a rogue agent intending to sell secrets to the Underworld's enemies. He thanked them before taking the surviving Fallen Angel soldiers the rangers had detained back with him to the Underworld. Since then, they had no contact with him, until now.

Having met at the Clubroom, Xander now stood among them, now in more human clothing and no longer covering his face with a hood. He only had and average height and build, by the rangers initial impressions of him on the battlefield, he looked to be a completely different person, not threatening at all. He had short black hair and slightly tanned skin, having the look of someone of Mediterranean descent. He had pretty sharp features and amber eyes. His civilian clothing consisted of black jeans, a pair of dark sneakers, a plain white t-shirt and a sporty grey zip-up hoodie.

"I just wanted to say thanks again for your aid in the factory. I'd arrived some time earlier than you all but kept to the shadows to observe and make my move. I might be an assassin but I'm a spy first. That said, even I couldn't take down that many alone. So thanks for your aid there."

"Don't mention it, so this whole spying thing. How much of it includes us?" Ellie asked, giving into her paranoia again.

"Just casual observation, nothing to worry about." He stated as the Vampire he was addressing gave a sigh of relief that it wasn't too much of an invasion of privacy.

"So what does a Spectre from Acumen want with us then? You asked for this meeting after all." Saya asked him, adamant to know.

"After the last operation, my superiors reassigned me. Per my own request. I want to help you all out in defeating the Abyssal Cult. I'd already received the Spectral ring from my superiors for my work so I thought I'd put it to good use until the Cult's defeated. So how about it, give a spy a chance?" He explained as Joe scratched his chin.

"Given how Sera's still stuck as an Integration Harbinger, he could be a good temp at the least." Nyssa pointed out.

"Okay Xander. Let's work together to fight the Cult and keep the peace." Joe said as he offered a hand out to the newest member of the team. Walking over Xander gripped it firmly. "Welcome aboard."

"Glad to be fighting with you all." He replied.

"Alright, I guess that's it for today, head home everyone. Could you stay behind for a minute though Xander?" Joe asked as the others departed, leaving only the two of them in the room.

"What's up?" The grey ranger asked as Joe produced two items from his desk.

"Well if you're gonna be one of us, you'll be needing these." He handed Xander a glowing blue Orbal communication stone and a Pawn Chess piece. "Put them in contact with the gemstone on your ring and it'll absorb them. The stone will let you communicate with the rest of us over long distances, while the Pawn will give you powers in relation to that chess piece." He explained before his tone shifted, becoming more serious. "There's something else. I want your help with a serious matter that'll no doubt interest you. We've got a double agent in our team."

 **[Occult Circle]**

Weeks have gone by since the rangers have recruited Xander into their team. As fights go on in the Earthly realm, in the Underworld a different kind of battle is brewing. One of politics, deception and conspiracy. Within the Vineyard territories of King Virin Satan, master of House Satan, one such conspiracy was about to take place.

Valeflame Palace, Keep of King Satan himself. The palace was brightly lit, bright red flames danced from the chandeliers hanging from the ceilings of the Palace. Rich red and maroon walls and carpets decorated every inch of the building. King Satan was regarded as the most powerful, rich and lavish of the four Underworld Kings. His Palace definitely reflected this.

Inside the grand dining hall of Valeflame, King Satan himself, the greying red Demon King sat at the head of his table with his most trusted advisors and friends while several Demon servants moved around pouring wine for the King and his companions. As they finished and departed the room at the orders of the King himself.

Standing and raising a glass of wine high, the King looked toward an older demon among those seated. "A congratulations friends! To Lord Kokabiel for finally marrying that no good son of his off to Dutchess Mastema's daughter! Here here!" the room erupted into laughter and cheers as those present drank from their glasses before King Satan sat back down.

"Now onto more pressing matters, my friends, like the-the-" The King stuttered as he began to cough, splutter and choke.

The King's companions watched in shock until they too began to succumb to the same affliction. One by one, everyone who had drunk from the wine distributed only a few moments earlier began to collapse and go into a seizure that lasted only seconds as white froth built at their mouths and they finally went still.

At the sounds of commotion an elderly butler with slicked back with hair, a goatee and a monocle burst through the doors, followed quickly by the red armoured soldiers of House Satan who had also heard the commotion.

The butler quickly ran to the King's side. "Master!" He cried out as he looked upon the limp body of the King. "T-The King… is dead…" He said grimly as he looked to the two soldiers accompanying him. With King Satan dead and no heir declared, in but a few moments their Kingdom had gone into a state of disarray. Wars of succession could be fought over this if they weren't careful. But the fact remains, this wasn't a natural death. Someone had assassinated both the King and all of his advisors, a crime of high treason and a crime that most certainly wouldn't go unpunished once the culprit was found.

 **|Occult Circle|**

 **Supernatural Being - Spectre - A Spectre is in essence a ghost. These are commonly formed when living humans make pacts with Demons for immortality, sometimes even offering entire families to the Service of Lords of the Underworld. These spirits always appear human and can take either a corporeal or incorporeal form at will, making them great for getting into places they otherwise couldn't. Many are used as spies and assassins because of this fact. Being spirits, they are also almost impossible to kill without specialized weapons that can destroy one's very soul…**

 **And that's chapter 32 and an end to the Occult Assassin Arc. It's introduced Xander as the Occult Spectre ranger/grey ranger and is the last ranger I chose from the OC contest. I you didn't see already in the credits at to top, this OC was created by my friend Sir Perfluous. It worked well with the whole secret agent angle I was hoping for with this ranger and I can't wait to get more into his character in the next arc. It also introduced the Cult's stronger troops, the Fallen Angel Footsoldiers, which you'll get to see more of in later chapters. I also decided to finally give Sera's murderer what he deserves and it was a good way to show off Xander's fighting style some more and his ranger form. Finally, seems Joe is getting Xander's help on their spy problem, but I won't spoil what's going on with that till that little sub-plot finally comes to a head.**

 **So for the next Arc, I thought, what better way to follow up an Arc about an assassin ranger than another Arc about the aftermath of an assassination of one of the most powerful people in the Underworld. This is one I've been dying to doe for a while but please excuse my excitement. So this one skips ahead a few weeks too, that's because this plot happens at the same time that the Advent Rangers have their final battle in Advent Horizon. There's a couple of reasons why but what I can say is that it's a minor excuse to keep the Occult rangers away and in the Underworld while that whole thing is happening. That all said thanks for reading and I hope to have more out soon.**

 **Next Chapter: Occult Lineage: Blood Heir**

 **Synopsis: When the Occult rangers accompany Saya to attend the funeral of King Virin, they are approached by the butler of the recently deceased ruler who imparts a request upon them. Find the secret heir of King Satan and find who is responsible for the King and his companions' murders before Satan territory is thrown into chaos. Will they be able to save Satan lands from this plot or will the culprits have other things in mind? Find out next time on Power Rangers: Occult Circle.**


	33. Chapter 33: Blood Heir

Occult Lineage: Blood Heir

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except the author created characters and concepts. Thanks to Ranger Red 2.3, Mistycharming, SA June and Sir Perfluous for their OC's used in this fic.**

A week after the assassination of King Virin Satan, the news of the Demon King's death had reached the ears of the rangers and the team now sat in Saya's home. The blue ranger sat on the couch with her sister, an arm around her whilst the other rangers sat around the lounge. Matsoudoch stood pouring tea for yet another guest in the household. Lelina Phoenix.

"So tell us why you're here again?" Ellie asked as the rangers looked toward the Phoenix Demon amongst them.

"My dad's making me go to the funeral. Gotta represent him or something because he's too stubborn to go himself. I decided to tag along with Saya." She explained nonchalantly, taking the cup before her on the table and gulping it down like it was nothing. "Needs more sugar." She added, much to the nearby Demon butler's frustration.

"Anyway." Saya piped up. "I wanted you all here to ask if you'd come with me, my invitation said that I could bring as many guests as I wanted. My father should be arriving soon with transportation, but I want to know if you'll all come with me."

"It's short notice don't you think? But you also said your father is going. So I'm guessing you're not going for the same reason Lelina is?" Nyssa asked, the High Demon confirming her assumptions with a nod.

"King Satan and my father were quite close and worked together on matters more often than not. Whenever he visited the Palace, he was always a nice man when he saw me and my sister. We're going to pay our respects to a family friend if anything." She explained her motives and connection to the deceased.

"I get it, you're just looking for some support then." Joe deduced from where he sat opposite Saya.

"Hey everyone. There's something you should know about King Satan's death." Xander said, gaining the attention of all others in the room. "I've kept quiet on it for now since it didn't concern you all. I heard from my bosses in Acumen about it, this was an assassination that took his and all his advisors lives. They've kept it quiet for now while my organisation looks for the culprit. That said, once the funeral is over, they'll be publicising that information, that's when the witch hunt begins."

"He was assassinated… How awful." Sakura gasped as the grim news beared on the rangers' minds.

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you but it's better everyone hears this beforehand. Like I said, there's gonna be a witch hunt as soon as everyone hears of this and House Satan's people will end up spearheading it. My organisation hasn't turned up much, that's why I want your help guys. Acumen's had a dark past of political assassinations tied to it. Even we won't be exempt from this witch hunt. You guys though, you can fly under the radar and find whoever did this. So are you in?"

"I'm no fan of people who kill others, especially if it's for something like power. I'm in." Max said as he nodded to the grey ranger.

"I owe it to King Satan for all the kindness he's shown me and my sister. If there are no complaints, then please everyone, help to find those who killed him." Saya asked the others.

A quick realisation dawned on them, it was rare Saya asked them for anything. With that the others remained silent and nodded, deciding to go with the blue ranger and hunt down the assassin in question. With that, Matt entered the room, having slipped out moments ago, and cleared his throat loudly. "I beg your pardon everyone, King Leviathan has arrived and is waiting outside, if you'll all follow me, your rides await."

Leading the way, the Demon butler brought the group outside where two navy blue limousines awaited. "Travelling in style this time, nice." Ellie commented as they walked toward the two vehicles.

"These cars are used for special occasions, usually to ferry the most important Underworlders between different realms. Try not to trash yours." Matt explained as he gestured to the front vehicle. "You rangers will use this one, the Phoenix girl and the two Ladies I serve will follow me to the King's car." He added, guiding the Demons away and opening the door for them before getting inside himself.

"Well." Joe started. "I guess it's back to the Underworld. Hopefully they've forgotten about our last trip there by now." He said, remembering the aftermath of their victory against Pasra Phoenix and the popularity it brought him with worry as he and the others entered the limousine and began their journey to the Underworld and their destination, Valeflame Palace.

 **[Occult Circle]**

After crossing the trans-realm barrier and making their way into the front courtyard of Valeflame Palace, the rangers and companions exited the vehicles to look upon the grand vermillion structure that towered before them. As they took the time to marvel at it, the clanging of armour was heard as a group of soldiers came closer to the group and halted opposite them, standing at attention. Shifting their focus to the soldiers, the rangers saw their colours matched that of the Leviathan soldiers, yet two soldiers stood out. They bore the colours and crests of House Phoenix, no doubt there to escort Lelina.

As the Phoenix High Demon left with her detail, waving goodbye to the rangers as she departed. Once she had King Bourus Leviathan stepped forward, met with salutes by his men. As they formed a defensive perimeter around the Monarch and his daughters, Saya spoke up.

"Father, I understand the need for security added security, I've been told about what really happened to King Satan and his advisors. I know you need to be kept safe but you already know I don't need protection. Please let me pay my respects alongside my friends." She asked her father politely who could only smile and chuckle.

"I know that all too well, you're more like your mother every day Sayakriel. Strong and beautiful, just like she was. Go on, join your friends." He said, patting her shoulder.

"Thank you, It means a lot." She said, giving the ageing King a grateful smile before making her way to the other rangers.

Following behind Saya's family and their guard, the rangers entered into the great hall of Valeflame Palace. The main hall extended for some time, while large feast tables flanked the main entrance. As the rangers walked they saw that the guests of the Palace were being directed out past the great structure and into another open space behind it. As they walked Joe felt the eyes of the guests who walked near turn on him and heard whispers he could only assume were directed at him.

"I hoped they'd have forgotten about the whole red ranger beating Pasra thing by now." He grumbled as he walked.

"The price of fame I guess." Ellie commented as they turned out through one of the side doors, having reached the end of the great hall.

"No offense to anyone but I'd rather not be famous in the Underworld."

Outside was a set of steps that lead down to a large green space, several trees flanked a brick road running down the centre that lead to a wide pair of ornate gates. Beyond that lied what appeared to be a City, its architecture appeared rather rustic and appeared like something one might find in the European Countryside despite being quite a large City. The rangers looked on to see the numerous guests of the Palace lined down the sides of the brick road. Waiting at the bottom of the steps appeared to be a traditional funeral carriage while atop the steps were a contingent of House Satan guards alongside an elderly butler with slick white hair, a goatee and a monocle, while the guards stood around a large coffin covered in red heraldry, the butler stood greeting guests in front of it and allowing them to pay their respects.

"Woah, this place is huge." Max commented as he took in the awe of the place.

"Yes, I bet you could run around all day in a garden like this Max." Nyssa quipped as the six teens waited for King Bourus and Sakura to pay their respects at the coffin.

"Could you guys cut it out for a second? We are at a funeral you know." Joe berated the black and amber rangers as they took their turn and walked up to pay their respects.

As the rangers bowed their heads silently. The butler smiled. "Lady Saya, thank you for being here, my Master was always fond of you. He always said he was always envious of your father for being blessed with a family like yours. He would have loved it for you all to be here though, he always thought of you all as a second family even if you were political rivals. But at least three of you could be here to see his spirit off.

"Thank you Jasper, I wish all my family could be here, I wish the King could be too, I thought of him as an uncle after all. But at least I still have some family left."

"The Ceremony will begin soon but there is one more pressing matter. I assume that you are the Occult rangers my Master has spoke of before." Saya nodded. "And the young man in red is the Immortal that defeated Pasra Phoenix, correct?"

Joe gave a deep sigh. "Yeah, that's me." He said, adding a nod.

"Then I can fulfil my final duty to my Master." Jasper said, much to the confusion of Joe and the other rangers as he produced a sealed envelope from the inside of his suit jacket. "On the event of my Master's sudden and unnatural death, I was tasked with seeking the champion who defeated Fiedar's son and delivering him this letter. What's inside is for you alone." He explained, passing the red ranger the letter, sealed shut and imprinted with the horned Demon insignia of House Satan.

"Come, we should find my father down by the parade ground. The funeral Ceremony will begin soon." Saya said as the others walked ahead of her, Joe staring down at the sealed envelope in his hands as he walked. Before she followed the others she looked at coffin with great sorrow in her eyes. With the others not staring, she could finally let her emotions show, if only just a little. "Infernal dreams, Uncle Virin." She whispered as she turned away and walked away to join the others.

 **[Occult Circle]**

Having joined Saya's family, standing amongst the crowd, the Ceremony had begun. Everyone amongst the crowd looked on mournfully as the coffin was loaded upon the Carriage and a parade of soldiers began marching ahead of the carriage as it pulled off. Slightly ahead of them marched House Satan's military band, playing a sorrowful tune as the gates opened up and the group marched out with the carriage to the requiem of the band's instruments.

As the mourning period died down and the carriage went out of view amongst the streets and mourning people of Satan lands gathered at the roadside, talk amongst the guests of Valeflame began to stir once more. Primarily about the succession of a new Monarch and who that would be, with many fingers pointed in the different directions of the candidates. Of course, until King Virin was laid to rest, the truth of his death would not come to light.

As Joe stepped away from the crowd, Xander watched them all like a hawk. "Acumen thinks that it was the work of the Abyssal Cult." He explained to the other rangers still present. "We know they're not exactly fans of how things are run down here but an assassination like this after they've gone to great lengths to stay under the radar doesn't make sense."

"He's right, the Cult isn't stupid enough to go after what could end up being their most powerful opposition like this." Nyssa nodded in agreement with the ghostly spy.

"Then who could've done it? I bet it's a politician. They're always after more power." Max guessed palming his fist with certainty, or at least he was certain in his views.

Xander scratched his chin for a moment. "Usually you'd be right." He started before shaking his head. "But not in this case, whoever did this was good. They managed to take down the King and his power base in an instant. Not many that can do that, even the Cult's MO these days is to play the long game. Explains why they aren't around much on Earth right now."

As Xander thought it over, yelling could be heard closer to the Palace from where they were stood. Saya looked on in disgust at the cause of the commotion. "Oh great… Azzaros." She groaned as they watched a Satan Demon as he got in a spat with the two Phoenix guards at Lelina's side.

"Listen to me peasant, do you know who I am? I am King Satan's nephew, you won't deny me what I want, so get out of my way!"

"Our Lady has already expressed her wishes that you leave her alone immediately!" One of the guards pushed back.

"Just buzz off Azzaros. I told you already I'd rather eat dirt than be with a scumbag like you!" The Phoenix demon in question called out from behind her escorts.

"Mind explaining to us what's going on with those two?" Ellie asked, amused by the drama going on in front of them, which every guest still present had now fixed their eyes on.

"Azzaros is a slimy opportunist that thinks he can get away with whatever he wants because he's King Satan's closest blood relative. He does what he wants with little repercussion… and he's been trying to court Lelina Phoenix for years now… Despite her constantly saying no. To put it in human terms, he's a grade A asshole." The blue ranger explained to her comrades.

"You can't deny me forever Lelina, I will get you to say yes to me one day. One way or another, I will-" Azzaros cut off mid-sentence.

"Woah, calm down already would you?" A voice asked as Joe emerged from a gap in the crowd gathered around the incident as murmurs spread quickly. "Some people are trying to mourn here. Now head off before you ruin today for more people." He attempted to diffuse the situation, but he appeared only to make the Satan Demon even angrier.

"Listen here." Azzaros growled. "Do you have any idea who I am?"

"A spoiled brat who gives a bad name to Demons and keeps harassing someone who doesn't deserve it? Do you know who I am?" Joe provoked the aggressive High Demon further before the latter realised just who he was talking to.

His eyes widened with the realisation as fear crept up his spine. "You're the immortal that broke Pasra Phoenix."

"Yeah and if you don't head off, I'll break you too." The red ranger threatened as the crowd got riled up, hoping to see this come to fruition.

Azzaros simply grunted and made his way past Joe, bashing his shoulder into the Immortal as he passed by. With the situation diffused, the crowd quickly lost interest and began to disperse. As the area opened up with the departure of the guests, Lelina looked back at the other rangers and to Saya in particular and smirked.

Making her way past her escorts, she took Joe's arm and fluttered her eyelids at him. "My hero, if you hadn't have come and stopped Azzaros I don't know what I would've done!" She exclaimed, over dramatising her words before releasing his arm.

"You're just messing with me right now aren't you?" Joe quickly deduced, unphased by the Phoenix Demon's attempts.

"Aw you're no fun Joe. I was trying to mess with a certain someone and make her jealous though. Just for fun." She explained as she gestured behind her to Saya who shook her closed fists at her side as she watched.

"I think you can think of this one as a success then. I'm just glad that I'm immortal if she decides to take this out on me too." Joe sighed as he started toward his teammates, casually waving to Lelina as he walked. "Don't get in too much trouble okay?"

"Like you could stop me!" She laughed and gave a wink as she too departed.

Once the rangers were almost alone, Xander spoke up. "So, that was interesting. I get the feeling Lelina's usually around to make your lives more interesting." He guessed as Ellie shrugged.

"That's one way of putting it, you could say she makes it a living hell too but that only works if it's Saya." She said with a giggle.

The blue ranger wasn't having it. "One more word and I'll show you what hell's really like." She threatened, getting the others to quickly back down.

"That Azzaros guys was a total piece of work though, right?" Max chimed in, the others nodded, sharing his sentiment.

"He's always been like that. A total narcissist and sociopath. He'd do anything for a little more power. He was also the kind of Demon that would get bullied a lot by the other High Demon kids back in the day, but that's his own fault." The blue ranger added.

"That isn't something you know from personal experience is it Saya?" Nyssa asked, though Saya refused to give an answer on whether she was one of Azzaros' bullies. If she was though, the Occult rangers certainly didn't seem opposed to her having done so.

"Hey, everyone." Xander spoke up once again. "I'm gonna head to the closest Acumen safehouse in Embernis, the Capital City just outside the Palace over there." He explained, pointing it out. "I want to dig into a hunch I have on who killed King Satan, with your permission of course."

Joe nodded. "It'd be a big help Xander. But don't go just yet." He halted the grey ranger as he produced the sealed letter from King Satan. "I know it's supposed to be for my eyes but whatever this is, it might be important and I don't want to hide it from you guys and I might need your help." He explained an unsealing the letter, reading it out aloud. "Dear Joseph, the Immortal."

 _I haven't had the pleasure to meet you in person and if you are reading this, it seems I won't be able to. Nevertheless I have kept a close eye on you and the other rangers. Could you also give my regards to Sayakriel please, since I won't be able to do so myself. I commend your exploits in the battle against the Abyssal Cult, fighting against an imposing foe isn't something everyone can do, especially outnumbered as you are against them. But I silently supported your fight personally. You also did well to save the Leviathans the way you did and prevent House Phoenix from getting the upper hand in our politics. I'm personally relieved that neither of the girls had to marry into that family, so you have my thanks. However, I didn't write this just to thank and commend your actions. I have a final request. My death has happened too soon. You see, I never produced an heir as King of the Satan Throne, that leaves many opportunists seeking it, all with different reasons as to why they are rightful. I might be old but I know how much of a disaster this is. That leads me to why I ask you this. It is a long kept secret privy to only the Satan Kings of how the next heir is chosen. You see, we lie about not producing an heir, we leave them to be raised in secret. It keeps us humble and fair as kings that way. My heir lives somewhere in my lands but I never claimed him, thinking it would be best to thrust him into the role as I began to fade and seeing how he handles it. Seems he'll have to handle it sooner than expected and without guidance. I ask that you go out and find my Son, Joseph. Without him both my domain and the rest of the Underworld will be thrown into discord. Take the ring inside this envelope and use it like a compass, the ring is made of a special stone tied to the blood of the Satan line, it will seek out my Son like he was North on a compass, pulsing with light that grows with intensity until you finally find him. Take it and make sure that my line is continued as it should be and that my ungrateful and power hungry nephew doesn't ascend to the throne. Oh and if you don't mind, could you bring my killers to justice too? Thank you for hearing me out at least._

"Sincerely, Virin Satan." Joe finished reading the message as he fished in the envelope and drew out a simple band ring that looked to be made of a sort of crystal, similar to a Ruby. A faint dot of red light pulsed softly pointing in a direction away from Valeflame Palace and the Capital of Embernis.

"Sounds like quite the task." Xander said. "Should I accompany you instead? Finding Virin's true heir should take precedent, right?"

Joe shook his head. "No, as much as I'd hate to split us up, your hunch might be the key to finding who did this. Go chase it Xander. We'll call you if we need backup."

The grey ranger nodded. "Okay, I'll get to it. I'll call on you all if I need your help too." He said before turning away from the team and walking toward the open gates and the City of Embernis itself.

"Okay rangers, form up." Joe commanded as he brought his remaining teammates to go over the plan with. "Let's follow this ring to wherever Virin's heir is and fulfil his last request. If we don't who knows how this'll affect the Underworld. Maybe the Abyssal Cult will get the jump on 'em. Hell, even the Angels could try wipe out the Demons if the opportunity's there. Let's try to stop that from happening." He said as he lead the team out of the parade ground and toward their destination, wherever it may take them.

Little did they know however, that a shadowy figure had been lurking behind one of the trees in the parade ground and had heard their entire conversation. The figure wore crimson leather armour and a crooked smile spread across their face as they twirled a dagger in their hand. Whoever this figure was, after all their hard work, they wouldn't let a group of meddlers interfere with their work. Besides, now news the heir of King Satan's heir had reached their ears, there was a loose end to be tied up and none of the rangers were exempt from it.

 **[Occult Circle]**

Less than a day out from Embernis, the Vineyard Village of Verdentar was a quiet Village sitting on a prime trade route. While it was commonly a stopover for the last leg of the journey to the Capital, today is was rather empty due to the Funeral being held for the beloved Monarch. That said, the residents went about their day in the rustic Countryside settlement like it was any other day.

One particular Demon however, was feeling particularly lazy that day as he rested atop the horizontal branch of a tree overlooking the Vineyards the people worked. He had his hands lax behind his head and his legs stretched out. While his clothes were simple and not much to look at, his hair was shoulder length and deep red and his eyes were a soft blue. He was young, in his twenties by anyone's guess and appeared rather handsome. His smile soon broke though as he was broke from his rest by an irritated voice.

"Hey get back to work ya lazy bum!"

The young man sighed. "What I wouldn't give to be King" He laughed to himself. "Then I wouldn't have to work at all."

 **|Occult Circle|**

 **Underworld City - Embernis - Capital of House Satan lands, Embernis is regarded as a jewel among Underworld Cities. Keeping their architecture very rustic in nature, it resembles an old European Town in many ways aside from its vastness. Yet there is very little evidence of a class divide in Embernis, thanks largely to the line of Satan Kings who have kept relations good between both Low and High Demons for centuries. It is also said that Embernis is the producer of the best wine in the Underworld and completely eclipses any wine Humanity has made. Yet while it is bottled and produced in Embernis, the grapes that go into the wine are actually produced from the Vineyards around it. Regardless, this has made the Capital as a popular tourist attraction for both High and Low Demons seeking to experience such wine. It was also rumored that the late King Virin Satan, a well known lover of wine, actually produced his own and sent it out into the mass public, though this is not proven and to this day, collectors seek the fabled wine created by the King, the value of it if it does exist increasing exponentially since his death.**

 **And that's chapter 33 everyone and I'm officially returning to Occult Circle with this one. What an appropriate day to do it on too, with the beginning of October and all. That said, I'm going to announce something with a cheesy name since it is the season for this kind of thing. So for the next month, I'm gonna try and get out at least 2 chapters of Occult Circle per week and I thought why not give this challenge to myself a cheesy name while I'm at it? So this October is Occultober where I'm gonna try do just what I said and get out as many Occult Circle chapters as I can. Wish me luck.**

 **So the first part of this arc didn't have much in the way of action but I hope the customs, focusing on Saya a little and the intrigue along with introducing the new characters for this arc was to your liking. Don't worry though, there's action, danger and more on the way in the next one so get ready for that. Thanks for reading and until then!**

 **Next Chapter: Occult Lineage: Satanael**

 **Synopsis: Out on the road, the rangers search for the secret heir of House Satan, little do they know, King Virin's assassins are now hot on their trail, plotting to kill both them and the heir before he can be named the rightful ruler of the land. Can Xander save them, or will he fall into danger too as he seeks answers to who these deadly assassins are too? Find out next time on Power Rangers: Occult Circle**


End file.
